


Sex scenes of GUZI

by xinging



Category: Original Work, non-fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, sex scenes of original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 129,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinging/pseuds/xinging
Relationships: Luo Zihan/Song Zhiyuan/Cao Yin/Zhou Lihang
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 37-40

第三十七章：抵达  
经过一个半小时的飞行，飞机终于降落在榴洋岛机场。对比起天京国际机场，榴洋岛机场简直可以算是小的可怜，不过一个旅游度假区能有自己专用的机场，也是当初开放商用心经营的成果。

罗曹二人顺利下了飞机，取回自己托运的行李，当拿到行李的那一刻，曹胤瞬间感觉到行李中蛊虫们传来的思念，中间还夹杂着对这趟不适旅程的抗议。他快速收起脸上的无奈，提着行李跟在罗子涵身后，一边通过连接安抚委屈的蛊虫们。两人离开机场后乘坐上了酒店的通勤巴士，巴士把他们带到一家临近榴洋海滩，装修精良的酒店。罗子涵在这家酒店里定下了一间海边度假屋，两人一共要在这里度过两天两夜。正当两人在前台办理手续时，酒店的工作人员已经帮他们把行李搬运到度假屋里。通过一片椰树林中的小道，曹胤很快就看到一连排的度假小屋，小屋主要用木头搭建而成，外墙被粉刷成白色，墙上还有两道粉色的双推门叶窗，分别在木门左右；屋门正对大海，门前有一木制平台，被一圈扶手包围着，平台上放有一张玻璃圆桌和两把精雕木椅，若是坐在上面吹着海风，晒着日光浴，那一定想当舒适。罗子涵领着曹胤走到他们订的度假屋门前，转头朝曹胤笑了一下，推开房门，先进入眼帘的是红木颜色的内墙，一张纯天蓝色的沙发和白色的木茶几，沙发下铺有米黄色的地毯，赤脚踩上去感觉想当柔软舒适；一台平板电视正对沙发挂在墙上，电视隔壁放着一盆中等大小的绿植；沙发背后的墙上还有一幅印象派风格的海滩装饰画作。罗子涵打开屋内的窗户和空调通风，曹胤则走到后面的卧室继续参观这间精致的度假屋。

通往卧室的门靠在墙边，曹胤扭开门锁，进门便看到一张纯白色的大床，床上放着两个绒枕，很明显是一张双人床；床下铺着一样的米黄色地毯，还有两双一大一小的纯黑色拖鞋；床的对面是一面宽大的落地镜，镜子隔壁还有一个红木的小衣柜；床头左边的柜子上有一盏方形台灯，以及一些旅客指引遥控器等物整齐地排列；床头柜再往左便是浴室的大门；整个浴室内铺满青色的石砖，白瓷的洗手盆和马桶均被安放在木制的底座上；浴室的尽头还有一个白色的双人浴缸，浴缸自带莲蓬头，既可以洗浴，也可以冲澡。曹胤找遍整个卧室，只找到一张床，难不成自己要跟罗子涵睡在一起？这个念头让曹胤满脸通红，心脏忍不住加速跳动，既是愉悦又是紧张，但他突然意识外面还有一张沙发，万一是自己误会了怎么办？曹胤连忙走出卧室，带着有些为难的表情问罗子涵：“子涵，这卧室里面只有一张床，我们……”

罗子涵转过头去看曹胤，一眼便看穿了他隐藏在为难表情下的隐隐期待。罗子涵藏好内心的笑意，脸上露出带有歉意的表情，温声对曹胤说：“抱歉，是我忘了说了，我朋友送我的房间是一间双人度假屋，只有一张双人床，晚上的话，我们只能睡一起，你不介意吧？”

“不，不介意，两个男人没那么多讲究，床也够大。”曹胤本来就不介意，不如说，他还不知为何有些期待。“那我先去整理行李了。”曹胤掩住满脸激动，转身回到卧室。他深呼吸几次好不容易让自己平静下来，这才打开一旁等登山包和行李箱。曹胤先将塑料盒中的蛊虫解放出来，将它们全部藏在床底。他的蛊虫全是陆生昆虫，不大喜欢大海的潮湿，此时都显得有些蔫蔫的，精神似乎不大好。曹胤取出准备好的饵料，将它们统统喂饱，然后就放任它们待在床底休息。换上拖鞋，将带来的衣服一件件叠整齐，放进衣柜中，再将泳镜等物品放在一起，最重要的是给自己的数码相机以及备用电池都充好电，曹胤不想到了第二天玩耍时才发现电池不够用。整理完自己的行李，曹胤注意到一旁罗子涵巨大的行李箱，他对着卧室外的罗子涵，大声询问是否需要自己帮他整理行李。

罗子涵的行李中还有他计划用到的东西，自然不可以让曹胤现在就看到。他快步走近卧室，对曹胤说：“不必，我自己来就好，曹胤你先去洗漱吧，今晚我们早点休息，明天才有精力好好玩。”曹胤听到这话也没有起疑心，去衣柜里取了换洗的衣物，便走进浴室洗澡了。他走了之后，罗子涵才打开自己的行李箱，将里面准备好的东西握在手上，眼中闪过一丝坚定。

曹胤舒舒服服地洗了个热水澡，出来的时候罗子涵已经将行李全部整理完毕了。曹胤一边擦着湿润的短发，一边向罗子涵走来，罗子涵差点没忍住扑上去的冲动，他快速收捡好衣服，也不敢再看曹胤一眼，丢下一句“我也去洗澡了，你先上床休息吧”便冲进浴室。曹胤爬上纯白的大床，掀开薄被，将两人的枕头锤松，这才舒舒服服地躺下去。他注视着天花板上的雕刻花纹，内心久久不能平静，从上小学开始他就再也没有跟别人睡过一张床，更何况今晚躺在他身边的，是对他最重要，最特殊的人。曹胤忍不住在床上翻来覆去，直到听见浴室门打开的声音，才停下自己的动作，保持着侧躺的姿势背对着从浴室出来的罗子涵。

罗子涵赤裸着上半身，结实的肌肉上沾着晶莹的水珠，他看了眼床上的人，唇角微微上扬，拉开被子，径直躺在了曹胤的身边。感觉到一具火热的身躯紧挨着自己，曹胤的内心愈发不能平静，他紧紧攥着被子，心脏砰砰乱跳，身边罗子涵灼热又阳刚的气息传来，曹胤感觉今晚可能会是一个不眠之夜。

第三十八章：意外  


这一夜对于罗子涵来说也不容易，他心心念念的人儿就躺在他身边，自己却什么都不能做，不行，他要忍耐，至少忍到第二天计划实施再说！罗子涵忍住愈发膨胀的欲望，重复着军队里的睡眠训练，强迫自己入眠。

一夜的时间很快过去，当朝阳从焕海的海平线上升起时，罗子涵和曹胤几乎是同时醒了过来。曹胤不知道自己昨晚是怎么睡着的，起床看见赤裸地躺在一边睁眼看着自己的罗子涵，脑子立即就清醒过来。他忍住害羞轻声对罗子涵说了一句早安，眼睛却不敢朝他看，引到罗子涵一声轻笑。罗子涵舒展一下有些僵硬的肩膀，一个挺身坐了起来，眼前头发凌乱的曹胤是他从来没有见到过的，对他来说是那么的新鲜。两人洗漱过后，便徒步去酒店的餐厅吃早餐。

现在的时间要游泳的话还有点早，罗子涵提议两人去海滩上看海。清晨的海风有些凉，不过曹胤并不在意。两人并排着在海滩上散步，湛蓝冰凉的海浪冲刷着双足，卷走夹在脚趾间的泥沙，曹胤举起相机，趁着罗子涵还没反应过来，咔嚓一声记录下他的俊脸。罗子涵无奈又宠溺地笑着，转头抱住曹胤，把他高高举过头顶，闹得曹胤一边大笑一边求饶。走得累了，两人便就地坐下，盯着一望无际的大海，跟对方分享自己的故事。罗子涵跟曹胤说自己在军队里的海上训练，曹胤听得赞叹不已；曹胤则跟罗子涵说自己去越州桦萝县的一个小渔村，参与当地渔民的捕鱼活动。他有些骄傲地说自己那时还捕上来一条石斑，请了当地渔民现杀现吃，那滋味让他终生难忘。随着两人越聊越久，太阳逐渐升上了头顶，海滩上的人也逐渐多了起来。罗子涵算了算时间，差不多了，转头邀请曹胤一起下海。两人回到度假屋，打算先换一身衣服。

罗子涵的动作很快，他换上一件蓝色沙滩装，上面印着片片绿色的椰子叶，脸上带着一副墨镜，脚踩一双白色的沙滩拖鞋。他看曹胤还在浴室里换衣服，便先跟曹胤说自己拿东西出去等他。曹胤在浴室里应了一声，他穿着一套鲜红底色印满了黄色三角形的沙滩装，整个人显得青春活力。他对着落地镜看了自己一眼，微微点头，正打算出门和罗子涵汇合，意外忽生。

随着一股冰冷的寒意从体内传出，本来在休眠的阴蛊突然醒了过来。可恶，居然在这种时候！曹胤心中不忿地想到。他来到自己的登山包旁，开始翻找，只要吃下汇阳团子，调理一下让它继续沉睡就行了。汇阳团子在...？曹胤一瞬间仿佛被雷劈到一般，他慌乱地将整个登山包翻转过来，不停地抖着，里面的东西一件一件地掉落出来，泳镜，墨镜，太阳游，毛巾...没有！？怎么会没有？？他的汇阳团子呢？曹胤双手颤抖着翻看掉出来的东西，又发疯似的扯开登山背包的各个口袋，就是找不到一颗团子！难不成他把团子弄丢了？还是说，他根本就忘记了带！

体内的寒意愈来愈盛，曹胤能感觉到阴蛊正在大口吞噬他的阳气，他的四肢开始感觉到麻痹，糟糕了，若是再不吃汇阳团子，阴蛊就要把他吃掉了！曹胤强迫自己冷静下来，快想办法！可是此时他离家至少有1000公里，汇阳团子都还在他家杂物间的瓦罐里，他能有什么办法？曹胤呆坐在地毯上，他居然犯了一个致命的错误，他被即将和罗子涵旅行的喜悦冲昏了头，没有计算好阴蛊醒来的时间，甚至还忘记带最重要的汇阳团子！此时曹胤的脑中只剩一片空白。

门外，罗子涵站在阳光下，手里拿着各种泳具，以及他准备好的那样东西。他准备今天教曹胤潜水，顺便实施自己的计划。想象着计划成功后曹胤感动的表情，罗子涵心中满是欣喜。他看了眼左手上的运动手表，已经过去15分钟了，曹胤还在房间里，这让罗子涵感觉有些奇怪。他将泳具放在玻璃桌上，重新推开门走进了屋内。一进门，曹胤的吸嗦声从卧室内传来，罗子涵意识到有什么不对劲了。他快步走进卧室，只见曹胤嘴唇发青，整个人蜷缩成一团，倒在地上，嘴里不断地哈气，看起来整个人就像处在冰寒中一般。罗子涵大吃一惊，他冲到曹胤身边，问道：“曹胤，你怎么了？”，一边将曹胤揽入怀中。曹胤此时的体温低得吓人，罗子涵感觉自己仿佛在抱一块冰，“不行，曹胤你体温过低，你撑住，我现在送你去急救中心。”说完一把将曹胤整个抱起，迈步就往屋外冲。

“不行！”曹胤打着哆嗦，他不能去医院！他自己清楚自己体温低的原因不正常，绝对不能让别人发现！曹胤伸出僵硬的双手，凭借意志死死扒住门框。“曹胤，快放手，你需要救治！”罗子涵双眼通红，内心无比焦急。“我...我不能去医院！真的不能！”曹胤不肯放手，抬起苍白地脸，双眼死死盯着罗子涵，眼神中流露出祈求。

“别闹了，你这样会出事的，曹胤听话！”罗子涵对着曹胤，脸几乎都要贴到他头顶，急切地吼道。曹胤看着罗子涵愤怒又焦急的神情，注意力却被罗子涵张开的双唇吸引住了，他感觉到罗子涵嘴里带着丝丝暖意！曹胤仿佛找到了希望一般，双手放开门框，揽住罗子涵的脖颈，抬起头朝罗子涵的薄唇吻了上去。

曹胤的动作让罗子涵瞬间停住了脚步，他感觉到自己的唇被人含住，那人还在不断地吸吮着自己的唾液，就像那是什么珍馐美味一样，他忍不住闭起双眼，开始回吻怀中人，他张开嘴，反过来将曹胤的双唇包住，舌头撬开他的牙关，罗子涵开始发起进攻

第三十九章：纠缠  


曹胤宛如失去了理智，他不断地吮吸着罗子涵的唾液，里面包含着丝丝阳气！这正是此时的他所需要和渴求的！突然，曹胤感觉到自己的双唇被湿润的东西反包住，一条黏滑的舌头伸进了自己的口腔，四处搅动，最后像是发现了目标一般，与自己的舌头纠缠在一起。曹胤贪婪地吸食着罗子涵口中的阳气，罗子涵也仿佛心领神会一般，将曹胤整个人抱紧，双唇和舌头不断攻城略地，最终让曹胤整个口腔都是他的气息。两人舌吻了许久，直到曹胤有些呼吸不畅，轻轻用手推了推罗子涵的胸膛，他才依依不舍地将舌头从曹胤口中抽出，两人的嘴间拉出一道晶莹透明的银丝。

曹胤在罗子涵怀里大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，此时他满脸通红，体温稍微回升，让他的四肢有了些许直觉。曹胤眼中含羞地盯着罗子涵，他没有想到自己还能通过这样的方式来补充阳气。罗子涵唾液中的阳气已经让他垂涎，那么，若是....他体内的阴蛊还没有停下吞噬阳气的动作，自己必须尽快做决定！

看着怀中的曹胤脸带红晕，一副羞赧的模样，罗子涵全身像是被点燃一般，火热不已，他忍不住想要再次亲吻怀中的曹胤！他低下头，用力地将曹胤的双唇叼住，舌头再次侵入曹胤的牙关，引得曹胤也开始回应，两人又开始了舌吻。直到曹胤眼神开始迷离，身体本能地想要更多，他分开二人紧贴的双唇，用充满诱惑的声线在罗子涵的耳边轻语：“子涵，干我。”

罗子涵是一个生理和心理都正常的男人，听到心上人在耳边说出这样的话，是个男人都不可能忍得住。他几乎是一瞬间就亢奋起来，盯着曹胤迷离的双眼，闷声回应道：“好。”他抱着曹胤来到沙发上，将曹胤整个人平放在上面，自己则单膝跪在地上，右手抬起曹胤的后脑，嘴不停地亲吻着曹胤的双唇，另一只手从曹胤的脖颈向下滑动，隔着衣抚过曹胤精壮的上半身，最终停在他的裤头上。罗子涵开始亲吻曹胤的脸颊，待曹胤被性欲迷得闭起双眼后，左手扯开曹胤的裤带，一把将他的沙滩裤连带着泳衣一起撤了下来。曹胤感觉到下身一阵清凉，自己的分身此时正直挺挺的，彻底暴露在空气中，他却已经彻底陷入情欲，再加上四肢麻痹，根本无力动作。

罗子涵另一只手轻轻地握住“小曹胤”，曹胤的下体不算差，坚挺起来有足足15厘米，大于两指半粗细，原本的遮蔽物早已被割除，使得整个下体都被罗子涵看得清楚。柱身颜色只比曹胤的肤色略深一些，龟头呈暗红色，曹胤平日里也不是多纵欲的人，因此这个部位他用得不多，此时被罗子涵轻轻一刺激，顶端就分泌出晶莹剔透的粘珠。罗子涵因训练而起茧的大手轻轻摩挲着柱体，大拇指温柔地揉捏龟头，刺激得龟头涌出更多粘液。随着罗子涵的动作，曹胤口中忍不住发出呻吟：“啊，哈....啊....啊，求你..求你了子涵，别...别玩了。”

罗子涵双眼盯着此时的曹胤，只觉得陷入情欲中的他无比迷人，那张小嘴一张一合，一声声呻吟从里面传出，听得罗子涵血脉喷张。他站起身来，转身走近房中，取出早就藏好的一盒避孕套和一瓶水性润滑剂——没错这些本就是他计划的一部分，他早就准备好了。他急切地拆开包装，回到曹胤身边。谁知曹胤微微睁开双眼，看到罗子涵手上拿着的避孕套，口中轻哼：“不要，不要，套，我...很干净，我要阳...阳...”

曹胤的话还没说完，他的意思是他想要阳气，若是用了套，他就吸收不到了，没想到这话到了罗子涵耳中就变了个意思，罗子涵更加兴奋，曹胤居然会那么迫不及待地想要他！他忙不迭地答应，一把扯下自己的沙滩裤，只见一条硬挺的紫红巨蟒跳脱而出，蟒身至少长18厘米，有三指粗细，被外面一层紫黑色的薄衣包裹着，紫红色的龟头正整个露在外面，整副阳具正因为罗子涵的亢奋微微跳动着。曹胤侧头看了眼罗子涵的下体，心里也不禁泛起一阵惊讶，没想到罗子涵不仅身体雄伟健壮，连下身也是如此“大丈夫”。

罗子涵把曹胤的双腿分开，一条腿高高地搭在沙发的靠背上，另一条则放在茶几上，他将润滑剂涂抹在手指上，低头轻吻着曹胤的唇，左手探向曹胤的后穴，右手着在自己的阳具上涂抹。曹胤感觉到自己的后穴被一根粗糙的细物探入，一阵羞耻感涌上心头，然而他又很快在罗子涵热情的亲吻中败下阵来，只得任由罗子涵施为。罗子涵用手指在曹胤的后穴不断抽动，待感觉松弛一些后，又伸出第二根，将润滑剂涂抹在穴口周围和内里，待曹胤进一步放松后，再插入第三根……期间他的右手也不停下，不断地在自己的下身撸动，把原本就硬挺的阳具变得更加粗壮，坚硬。此时曹胤已经彻底投降，开始全身心享受罗子涵带给他的欢愉。

后穴已经扩张开了，罗子涵这下才从地上站起来，换成跪坐在沙发上的姿势，他一只手抓住罗子涵的一条腿，另一只手扶着罗子涵结实的腰身，将坚硬的巨蟒抵在曹胤的穴口，沉声对曹胤说：“小胤，我要进去了。”声音里包含着浓浓的欲望。

曹胤此时已经听不清罗子涵的话了，他只能感觉到罗子涵的分身正抵在自己的后门，蓄势待发，自己马上就要被罗子涵彻底占有！他内心充满激动和性奋，脸上满是情欲，胡乱地点着头。罗子涵得到曹胤的回应，深吸了一口气，抓紧曹胤的小腿，下身一动，龟头撬开曹胤的后穴，整个滑进曹胤的小穴内。

第四十章：情爱  


曹胤感觉一个硕大的硬物挤进了他的后穴，随之而来的还有一股撕裂的疼痛，引得他不禁发出一阵嘶声。罗子涵有些担心地询问：“怎么了小胤，很痛吗？”曹胤咬紧牙关，微微摇头。罗子涵当然看得出来他在逞强，他安慰曹胤道：“小胤，你忍耐一下，很快就入到底了。然后我会让你很舒服的。”

罗子涵决定加快动作，他看着入了一半的下体，重重地呼出一口气，猛地一挺，巨龙一下子整根没入曹胤的体内，曹胤感觉自己像是被一根灼热的铁棒捅入身体，一阵痛楚从后穴传来，使他发出一声惊叫，“啊！”

罗子涵听到曹胤的叫喊，一时间不敢动弹，但是此时的他也不好受，曹胤的内壁正紧紧地包裹着他的肉棒，那股温暖湿润的逼仄对他来说是极大的刺激，爽得他差点直接喷射！他脸涨得通红，重重地喘着粗气，抬头闭目，嘴唇紧抿，硬生生忍住喷射的冲动。罗子涵低头看着躺在身下的曹胤，轻声问他：“好些了吗小胤？我可以动了吗？”

随着后穴的适应扩张，曹胤已经好受了不少，他感受这体内的那根巨物，那是他的子涵！他的子涵正将分身插在自己的身体里！他的大脑重新被欲望占领，微微抿起嘴唇，有些吃力地抬起头，与身后的罗子涵四目相对：“子涵，快肏我！”

罗子涵仿佛听到了什么最重要的指令一般，他紧握住曹胤的腰身，开始大力挺动自己的腰身！肉棒在他的带动之下，在曹胤的后穴进进出出，穴内的层层肉壁也被干得褶皱起来。肉棒和内壁之间激烈地摩擦，原本被涂抹好的润滑剂也在挺动中泛起白色的泡沫，一阵阵快感伴随着轻微的疼痛向曹胤袭击而来，冲昏了他的头脑，击垮了他的理智，让他彻底变为一具沉沦在性爱中的肉躯。与此同时，在曹胤体内的罗子涵感受着肉棒处传来的爽快刺激，他想怒吼，想尖叫，这股快感淹没了他的所有神经，巨龙的深处传来酥麻的感觉，这种感觉太过美妙，他快要忍不住了！即便是罗子涵极力想要压制，但是最终还是抵不过身体的本能，一瞬间如同洪流冲垮水坝，滚烫的白浊从他的龟头出一泄如注，全部射进了曹胤的体内！同时，身下的曹胤也承受不住这火热的刺激，体液从他裸露的下半身中喷射而出，飞溅到周围，沾满了两人的衣服。

曹胤以前从未谈过恋爱，平时也洁身自好，因此这是他人生中第一次完整的性爱。他以前怎么都想不到，自己的第一次会以这样的形式完成，被一个强壮的男人用肉棒进入后穴，自己还屈服于身体的快感，被人直接肏射！曹胤顿时感觉无比羞耻，他抬起恢复知觉的双臂，挡住自己通红的脸颊，因而没有看到此时罗子涵正满脸青黑地盯着自己的从曹胤体内抽出的紫红分身。

罗子涵曾无数次在梦中与曹胤相会，梦中的他将曹胤抱在怀中，温柔地亲吻着他。他将自己的肉棒以各种不同的姿势插进曹胤的身体，用尽浑身解数取悦着怀中的曹胤。梦中曹胤会因为他的动作而感到性奋，会随着他的抽插而浑身颤抖，嘴里激动地娇喘着，呼喊着，会紧紧抱住自己的身体，求自己更用力，会答应自己这一生只会为他一个人兴起，只有自己能让曹胤达到快感的巅峰。但是现实却跟他的想象完全不同，刚才的性爱才持续了多久？一分钟？曹胤甚至没能叫出声来！罗子涵感觉自己的男人尊严受到极大的挑战，万一他的小胤也觉得他不中用怎么办？“早泄”“阳痿”一类的字眼不受控制的闪现在罗子涵的脑中，不对！他不是这样的！他不能让这样的惨剧发生！

曹胤突然感觉自己被打横抱起，他发出一声惊呼，双手一把抓住抱住他的手臂。他睁眼看到罗子涵侧过头，抱着他往卧室走去，满脸都是不快，心里有些忐忑，细声问道：“子涵，你...怎么了？”

罗子涵回过头来看他一眼，眼中有些发红，他沉声回应道：“刚才的不算，我们到床上去做。”

曹胤被一把扔在床上，他正想起身，一具肌肉发达威武雄壮的身体就朝他压了过来，罗子涵充满阳刚之气的男人体味让曹胤一下又昏了头，刚刚消散的性欲又再次蔓延全身。只听罗子涵用低沉的嗓音在曹胤的耳边轻声说道：“这次，我会让你爽到叫出声来。”

曹胤还未反应过来这句话是什么意思，罗子涵便不由分说地吻住了他的唇，两人再次陷入激烈的亲吻。罗子涵一边深吻一边将曹胤身上的沙滩服剥开，再一把扯开自己身上的衣服，两个人终于在床上坦诚相待。罗子涵的吻弄得曹胤头昏脑涨，根本不能反抗，只感觉到自己的双腿被抓起，弯曲盘在罗子涵坚实精壮的腰上。罗子涵胯下的巨龙再次奋起，紫红色的龟头分泌出大滴大滴的粘稠清液，滴落在床单上形成一个个濡湿的斑点。他将肉棒重重地抵在曹胤的后穴口，一只手抱紧曹胤的腰身，另一只手托住曹胤的脖颈，微微抬起，因兴起而发红的双唇舔舐着曹胤的下巴。曹胤双眼眯起，罗子涵的动作让他极为舒服，身体彻底陷入情欲之中。罗子涵睁眼看了下曹胤，此刻的曹胤眼神迷离，红唇微张，原本显白的脖颈被他吻出一个个红痕，看起来性感又淫靡。他将身体微微向前压，胯下的肉棒就着刚刚射在曹胤穴内的白浊，很顺利地进入穴内。由于刚才已经经过充足的扩张，这次曹胤没有感觉丝毫疼痛，只有巨龙入体将自己填满的充实和满足感。

罗子涵这次不敢再奋力抽动，而是有节奏地一进一出，每次都入得极深，就像建筑工地的打桩机一般。曹胤感觉罗子涵的每一次抽动都能让自己感觉到一阵强烈的快感，呼吸逐渐加重，他的一只手也不闲着，开始沿着罗子涵抱住自己的手臂向上抚摸。


	2. Chapter 41

第四十一章：性事  
曹胤毕竟是一个男人，作为男人就有侵略和攻占的本能，即便此时他被罗子涵压在身下也不例外。曹胤的双手沿着罗子涵的手臂抚摸过去，手掌充分感受每一块肌肉的温度和弹性，从结实的小臂，到坚硬粗壮的肱三头肌，再到肩膀处壮硕的三角肌群，罗子涵的肩膀上还有一道狰狞的疤痕，随着曹胤的抚摸，罗子涵身体一颤。曹胤继续感受罗子涵的身体，另一只手从他的腰肢往上，划过罗子涵腰部清晰的人鱼线，整齐坚实的八块腹肌，最终曹胤的双手汇聚在罗子涵胸前两块硕大雄伟的胸肌上，下意识地揉捏罗子涵充满弹性的肌肉和粉色乳头。

随着曹胤用大拇指轻轻摩挲罗子涵胸前的两点，罗子涵感觉一阵强烈的爽感从胸前传来，引得他忍不住加快了下身的节奏，他重新叼住曹胤的双唇深吻下去，试图分散曹胤的注意力，可曹胤又如何会这么轻易的认输，他双手不停地揉捏，罗子涵的巨龙不断地抽动，两人就像一对在决斗的武士，相互攻向对方的要害，势必要让对方先投降。突然，曹胤发出一声猛哼，他感觉到一股更强烈的快感向他袭来，罗子涵听到曹胤的反应，顿时明白自己找对了地方，立即挺动腰身对着那个关键之处发起猛攻！曹胤就像一只被捏住七寸的蛇，快感让他浑身酥软，任由罗子涵的肉棒顶动着那个使他无比性奋的点，“啊...嘶啊...哈.....嘶啊.....”曹胤口中忍不住发出愉悦地嘶吼，双手也无力再揉捏罗子涵的胸肌，转而死死抱住罗子涵宽阔的后背。

由于激烈的性爱，罗子涵已经出了一身的汗，曹胤的双手有些抓不稳，他只好伸出指甲，轻轻扣住罗子涵的后背。快感还在不断传来，“啊！啊...啊！啊...啊.....啊！啊....啊啊啊！”曹胤已经从嘶吼变为高声呻吟，罗子涵不断加快肉棒的抽插，整个人伏在曹胤身上，沉重地呼吸拍打着他的脸颊，“啊...啊，好爽，小胤，你...你在吸我....啊...好爽。”性爱的刺激也使罗子涵发出爽快的低吟，他睁开眼看着曹胤泛红的身体，趴到曹胤耳边，轻声说道：“小胤...我的小胤...快叫我...啊...叫我的名字，告诉我...是谁...在肏你。”

此时曹胤已经彻底丧失理智，彻底沦为性欲的俘虏。他乖顺地听从罗子涵的话，口中喃喃说道：“子涵...啊....啊.....涵哥....涵....哥....啊，啊啊....啊！”

曹胤低声呼喊着罗子涵的名字，罗子涵紧紧抱住曹胤，肉棒飞快地在肉穴内进出，此时再也没有什么罗子涵和曹胤，只有两只沉沦于肉欲中的野兽，正在享受最极致的欢愉！在两人齐声嘶吼中，罗子涵和曹胤几乎是同时到达了高潮，罗子涵的精液奔波而出，灌满了曹胤的甬道，曹胤也白浆喷射，乳白的浊液溅到了两人的身上，手上，脸上，床单上沾满两人欢愉时的爱液。

罗子涵趴在曹胤身上喘着粗气，心满意足的他转头炫耀似地看看曹胤，却发现曹胤经历了接连两场酣畅淋漓地性爱之后，已经精疲力竭，竟直接在罗子涵的身下睡着了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当曹胤醒过来时，发现自己整个人正被一个全身不着片缕的强壮男人抱在怀中，一只手穿过他的脖子与枕头间的缝隙，另一只手轻轻搭在自己的腰上。曹胤轻轻转过头，就看到罗子涵那张熟睡的俊脸正对面着他，不知是不是因为经过一番运动，罗子涵的呼吸很重，一条沉重的粗腿还压在曹胤身上，身下那坨火热的肉块紧贴着曹胤的大腿根部，浓厚的雄性气息让曹胤不禁又开始头脑发昏，脸颊泛红。他抬起头轻手轻脚地挪动自己，尝试脱离这个火热的怀抱，没想到自己刚一动，身上的两根手臂便瞬间收紧，曹胤发出一声惊呼，再次跌入男人的怀里，一头撞到男人硕大的胸肌上。

“要去哪儿？”头顶传来罗子涵慵懒低沉地嗓音。曹胤感觉自己呼吸都要开始不顺畅，他抬起头，只见罗子涵双眼满含深情地望着他，唇角上扬，露出一个迷人的笑容，轻声说：“午安，小胤。”

“子涵，我...”曹胤话还没说完，感觉身上的力道又加重了一分，罗子涵微眯起双眼，笑道：“你叫我什么？”

看到曹胤一副不明白的表情，罗子涵轻叹一声 ，“你刚刚不是这么叫我的。”

曹胤回想起刚刚两人的性爱，脸上瞬间一阵羞赧，他试图把头扭开，却没想到被罗子涵捏着下巴强硬地掰了回来，两人四目相对，罗子涵微微垂头：“你刚刚怎么叫我的，来，再叫一声。”

曹胤听到自己的心仿佛都快跳出胸腔，但是他又舍不得移开自己的视线，罗子涵的脸，罗子涵的嗓音，罗子涵的气息，此时对于曹胤来说都像一味猛烈的鸦X，让他上瘾，戒除不得。曹胤也忍不住伸手抱住罗子涵，两人赤裸的身体紧密地贴合，他将头埋在罗子涵的胸前，害羞却坚定地喊道：“涵...涵哥。”

罗子涵满意地哼声，低头在曹胤的头顶轻啄一下，又抬起曹胤的脸，对着双唇吻了下去。曹胤对他来说又何尝不是一杯醇香的烈酒，让他无比回味，只想永世珍藏。两人的热吻很快又再次挑起情欲，身体逐渐开始发热，两人的分身也开始支立起来。还好曹胤在最后一刻保持住了理智，若是再做下去，今天一天直接过去了！

曹胤喘着粗气，用手堵住罗子涵的嘴，“涵哥，节制！”罗子涵虽然有些不满，但是他也不是一个放纵情欲的人，只是他的小胤过于美味，让他有些把持不住。他紧紧抱住曹胤，在他身上留下几个吻痕，仿佛是打上自己的印章一般，这才放松自己的双臂。曹胤有些无奈地看了眼面前的这个男人，迅速从他的怀中挣脱，逃跑似地冲进浴室，好不容易才让自己冷静下来。


	3. chapter 44

第四十四章：结婚  
罗子涵的话让曹胤内心的忐忑不安瞬间消失，他没有想到罗子涵居然这么轻易就相信了他的话。其实罗子涵没有告诉他，当年他和队员就是在汉唐边界追踪一只来自南边邻国泰谷的D品走私团伙过程中被俘，那次追踪罗子涵和队员自认为行动隐蔽，天衣无缝，没想到他们被敌人轻易诱骗进圈套中，全队最终只剩下罗子涵一人幸存。当时罗子涵不断在脑中回想到底是哪里出了差错，直到有一天在受刑过程中看到团伙头目捧着一个深黑色的泥偶走进了刑房。泥偶不大，只有一个新生婴儿大小，通体浑黑，塑造得想当精细，四肢上的五指以及头部的五官全都清晰可见。泥偶脸上带着诡异的微笑，看得人心里发寒。罗子涵记得，当时头目像捧着珍宝一般抱着怀中的泥偶，周围的手下还谄媚地奉承，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕什么罗子涵听不懂，但是他看得出来都是围绕着头目手中的那个泥偶。突然，泥偶懂了起来，罗子涵当时还以为自己出现了幻觉，但是经过再三确认，那个头目手中的泥偶真的动了起来。只见其中一个手下捧起一碗深红色的鲜血，递给那个头目。头目接过来，脸上一副慈爱的表情，将慢慢一碗血给怀中的泥偶灌了下去！泥偶就如同活生生的婴儿吮奶一般，一口一口地喝着，罗子涵不可置信地看着眼前的一切，直觉告诉他，他们之所以会任务失败，很可能跟这个诡异的泥偶有关系。等他从敌人的基地中逃出去，带着战士们回来捣了团伙的老巢，再次在头目的房间中看到那个黑色的泥偶，它正紧闭双目，被供奉在一个奇怪的祭坛里。经过调查，罗子涵才得知，这东西是一种邪术的产物，名叫鬼古曼童。

古曼童本身是一种由早夭婴孩死魂炼成的灵物，在泰谷，若是有人家的婴孩不幸早夭，就可以请法师将婴孩的灵魂留住，用法术炼成古曼童，以继续陪伴在家人身边。这类古曼童通常呈黄色或者金色，主要的作用也是祈福，招财或者避灾，本没有伤害他人的能力。但是有一些人却恶意运用古曼童，用邪术将古曼童中的婴孩灵魂替换成怨气极深的小鬼，让本来用于招福的古曼童变成害人的利器，这一类古曼童便被称为鬼古曼童。罗子涵他们之所以会被发现，就是全程都遭到了那只鬼古曼童的追踪。从此以后，罗子涵知道了这个世界上有一类无法用科学解释原理的法术。所以，当曹胤告诉他蛊术和蛊虫的事情时，他才没有显得十分惊讶。相反，他更在意另一个问题。

曹胤的体内存在一只吞噬阳气的阴蛊，若是曹胤没办法从外界提供足够的阳气，阴蛊就会吞噬曹胤自身，而阴蛊只会每两天醒来一次，吃饱了阳气就会沉睡，期间即便曹胤再摄入更多阳气也会无效。按照这个规律，罗子涵思考，他岂非要两天才能碰曹胤一次？罗子涵很严肃地将这个问题抛出，想与曹胤商量有没有别的解决办法。

曹胤倒是万万没想到，罗子涵没有对自己的经历产生丝毫怀疑，反而开始担心起自己不肯跟他做爱的问题，这让曹胤非常无语。不过曹胤拒绝了罗子涵增加交欢次数的提议。“不行。”曹胤坚定地摇头，老实说若是可以他连补充阳气都不想劳累罗子涵，但是他手头的汇阳团子有限，阴蛊的胃口也越发变大，他也没有更好的选择，“阴蛊可是会吃掉你的阳气的，涵哥难道你就不害怕吗？”

“我倒觉得没有什么异常。”罗子涵兴致颇高地回味起跟曹胤的欢爱，那滋味让他欲罢不能，“我身体好着呢，每天给你供应阳气都算不了什么，更何况，”罗子涵看向曹胤眼神中带着色欲，将头伸到曹胤的耳边轻声说：“小胤的身体很棒，里面很舒服，我很喜欢。”

罗子涵的话让曹胤脸红心跳，但他仍然坚定地拒绝：“不行，在搞清楚阴蛊会对涵哥的身体造成什么影响之前我们别再做了，我暂时先吃汇阳团子。”

罗子涵顿时急了，好不容易将心心念念的人拐到手带回家，结果不让碰！是个男人都受不了这种事儿。在他一顿软磨硬泡讨价还价之后，曹胤的态度才软下来，两人最后约定，一个星期至多只能做两次，但不能少于两次，其他时间阴蛊发作，曹胤通过吞服汇阳团子解决。为自己争取到最大可能的性福后，罗子涵才心满意足地结了账，拽着曹胤去海滩学潜水。

两天的假期时光过得很快，这两天在榴洋岛是曹胤自父母离世之后最愉快的旅行经历，除了榴洋岛的旖旎风景外，还因为他在这座岛上与他心爱的男人终成眷属。飞机抵达天京后，罗子涵有些焦急地拽着曹胤往婚姻登记处赶。汉唐的婚姻登记处是专门设立来处理婚姻事务的部门，汉唐政府为了鼓励婚姻和生育，制定了多样优惠政策，婚姻登记处一周七天开放便是其中一项。现在的婚姻登记处已经实现了全自动机械化，新人只要上交身份证件，经由机器验证为本人，在镜头下宣誓结婚，并且签署自愿结婚协议，记录下拇指指纹，新人便会被认可为伴侣，登记入册。

罗子涵抓着曹胤的手来到一台空置的仪器前，他转头对曹胤微笑，取出两人的身份证件上交。此刻曹胤心里也有些激动，虽然早已答应罗子涵，但是当他真正身处婚姻登记处时，内心还是忍不住感到欣喜。从今往后，罗子涵就是他的丈夫，他也是罗子涵的丈夫，两人即将携手并进，任何风雨都将一起面对。

身份验证得很快，罗子涵和曹胤对着镜头宣读结婚誓词：“我愿意罗子涵/曹胤成为我的合法丈夫，从今往后,无论是顺境或是逆境，无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜、直到死亡才能将我们分开。”两人郑重地读完誓词，将每一个字都印在心中。签署完自愿结婚协议，又记录下两人的指纹，仪式才算正式完成。当机器屏幕上出现“恭喜新婚”的字样时，罗子涵一把将身边的曹胤抱起，深深地亲吻他的嘴唇，边吻边在他面前轻声说：“小胤，你是我的了。”

P.S.作者附言：新婚快乐，哭唧唧。罗子涵其实性格里有点霸道强势，骨子里的占有欲有点强。


	4. chapter 45

第四十五章：幸福  
事实证明，新婚的男人脑中总是充满情色的泡沫。

就在两人结婚的当晚，罗子涵就强硬地将自己的东西从楼上搬了下来，曹胤看着他打开自己的衣柜把他的衣服一件一件地往里面放，心中既是甜蜜又是无奈。曹胤一个人住惯了，平时一个人睡还算宽敞的床突然多出来一个肌肉大汉，空间怎么可能足够？罗子涵倒是不在意，还很不要脸地以床不够大为借口紧紧抱住曹胤，还一边嫌热一边扒光了两人的衣服，美其名曰裸睡不仅凉快，还有益身心健康。可惜罗子涵胯下那根硬物抵住曹胤的肚脐，让曹胤瞬间明白罗子涵的意图，好不容易才没让罗子涵得逞，搬着枕头睡沙发去了。没想到第二天醒过来时，曹胤发现自己又回到了床上，还被罗子涵搂在怀里，晨起时男人的激昂还在顶着曹胤的腿根。还好罗子涵赶着去警卫部，两人早上并没有发生什么，曹胤拿出昨晚自己秘密给罗子涵准备的便当，又在罗子涵的要求下给了他一个亲吻，这才将新婚的花痴丈夫送走。

送走罗子涵的曹胤再次进行自己的炼蛊计划。有了罗子涵，曹胤不需要太担心阳气的问题，因此他可以放心大胆地提升自己的蛊术修为。自从罗子涵搬下来之后，曹胤的蛊虫们就全部被搬到了楼上，原本罗子涵租用的房子暂时成为了曹胤蛊虫们的新家。曹胤到楼上将蛊虫们从虫缸里放出来，蜈蚣一看到主人便无比兴奋，它已经好久没有跟主人亲近过了，曹胤任由蜈蚣爬到自己的右手腕上缠紧，又带上芥子蛊，收拾好炼蛊用的药材和蛊盅，出发前往老地方修行蛊术。

\---------------------------------------------------------

太阳已经快要下山，曹胤有些疲惫地回到家中，罗子涵还没从警卫部回来。他今天在林中一共炼了3次蛊，其中有一次失败了，其他两次则炼出来两只芥子蛊。这一次炼出来的蛊虫中出现了昆虫以外的物种——曹胤炼出来一只土黄色的壁虎！可能因为芥子蛊的关系，壁虎体型也十分微小，身体只有曹胤指节长度，不过这只壁虎却对曹胤异常亲近。他闭上眼感受着与壁虎之间的连接，发现本该与他先连接的飞蚊，反而变成了分支，刚刚炼出来的壁虎占据了连接的主干！这到底是怎么回事？这种情况曹胤也是第一次遇到，而且另一只炼出来的芥子蛊——一只蚂蚁，也只是被分支连接。曹胤坐在餐桌上思考着，他猜测蛊虫与蛊师之间的连接并非固定，随着蛊虫和蛊师连接加强，最强的连接会自动成为主干。虽然目前还不知道主干和分支之间有什么区别和联系，但是曹胤有预感这一点对于他往后的提升非常重要。

曹胤将新炼的蛊虫，连同手腕上的蜈蚣一起喂饱，留在了五楼的虫缸内。罗子涵已经快回来了，曹胤得做紧时间做完饭。他今天要做的是萝卜排骨煲，菜脯煎蛋，凉拌木耳和丝瓜肉片汤。虽然都是家常菜，但能不能做好也考验真功夫。萝卜被曹胤洗净去皮，切成均匀的小块，排骨曹胤早上出门前就已经制好，一直放在冰箱中腌制，此时正是完美入味。曹胤取姜，蒜切碎，往锅中倒入油，放入姜蒜爆香，再放入萝卜翻炒，加入酱油上色调味，至萝卜半熟后，将炒锅换成砂煲，加水，大火炖煮，再切小火，加入排骨，大葱，冰糖慢炖30分钟，即可出锅。曹胤炖出来的萝卜排骨煲，汤汁粘稠如粥，味道鲜咸甘甜，萝卜入口即溶，排骨入味软烂，连骨头都能嚼碎。其他的菜也在曹胤的巧手下成型，煎蛋金黄诱人，木耳鲜脆爽口，丝瓜汤清新解腻。罗子涵一开门，就闻到一阵热饭菜的香气铺面而来，鞋都来不及脱，便快步走到厨房，只见他的曹胤刚洗好手，解下白色的围裙，旁边的料理台上放着香味浓郁的饭菜，场面无比温馨，让罗子涵一时忘了动作。曹胤转过头看到罗子涵，微笑道：“涵哥回来啦，洗手帮忙把菜拿出去，可以吃饭啦。”

罗子涵回过神来，他第一次明白了所谓的“家”的含义，不求有万贯家财，不求有金房玉屋，只求一真心人，能每日在你归来的时候对你微笑，亲手捧上热腾的饭菜，让人无比心安。他洗过手，帮曹胤把菜端到饭桌上，两人并排坐在一起，享用了一顿简单又温暖的晚饭。萝卜的咸，排骨的香，煎蛋的脆，木耳的爽，丝瓜的鲜，还有曹胤的笑脸，罗子涵感觉即便是在军中时，完成任务上台领取荣誉功勋，都不及此刻让他感到幸福。妈妈，这就是你一直想追寻的那种幸福吗？我想我得到了。罗子涵内心默默想到。

曹胤刚刚把碗洗干净，连手都还没有擦干，突然就被人拦腰扛在肩上，是罗子涵。“涵哥，你干嘛，我还没洗完呢？”曹胤轻锤了锤罗子涵的肩膀，示意他放自己下去。

“等会再洗。”罗子涵扛着曹胤快步走到卧室，“阴蛊快醒过来了，我先帮你解决。”他把曹胤扔在床上，迫不及待地脱下身上的警服，猛地往曹胤身上扑。

曹毅刚想抗议，谁知阴蛊还真的给罗子涵面子，他刚动手扒拉曹胤的衣服，一阵寒意就从曹胤的体内传来。曹胤叹了口气，任由罗子涵把他扒了个干净，双唇被罗子涵叼住，热吻很快让曹胤的身体开始发热。

不过很快曹胤就后悔了！罗子涵将昨晚的憋屈狠狠地发泄在曹胤身上，双手抓住曹胤的双腿，快速挺动着强壮的腰身，胯下的巨龙被他勇猛地一遍遍肏入曹胤的后穴。而且罗子涵的学习能力很强，他精准地找到曹胤的敏感点，每一次插入都能准确命中，进攻可谓是招招致命，弄得曹胤忍不住嘶吼连连，最后嗓子都哑了，无声地看着身后还在运动的男人，心中默默给罗子涵又记下了一笔。


	5. chapter 50-51

第五十章：欲念  
“别闹。”曹胤拍开罗子涵抓住自己的手，从口袋里掏出一个小袋子，这是他出门前临时装好塞在裤袋里的汇阳团子，为的就是应付像现在这样的特殊情况。他刚准备捻出团子吞服，没想到罗子涵一把将他手里的团子抢了过来，低声说道：“你老公还在这儿呢，吃这玩意儿干嘛？”说完他打开床头的柜子，从里面拿出一小罐凡士林，得意又撩拨似的向曹胤挑挑眉。

“敢情我来之前你就有这个打算啊。”曹胤哭笑不得，罗子涵明明受了枪伤，但是他现在这个样子哪里有身位病人的自觉？曹胤正打算严肃拒绝，只见罗子涵一把掀开盖在自己身上的棉被，抓住自己的病号服，手轻轻一扯，裤头往下拉，一条紫红色的巨蟒便从病号服中挣脱出来。罗子涵的肉棒此刻已经完全挺立，笔直朝天，随着他情欲渐起，龟头处分泌出透明的淫液，巨蟒微微颤动，仿佛在跟曹胤打招呼，又像是在引诱他来好好满足一下自己。

曹胤双眼死死盯着罗子涵胯下的巨物，忍不住咽了一口唾沫。虽然说他考虑到罗子涵的身体因素，但是有体内阴蛊作祟，曹胤此时本就是最需要阳气的时候，再加上自己男人的刻意诱惑，罗子涵充满男人味的气息让曹胤有些把持不住。他双脚不自觉地往前挪动，重新坐到罗子涵的床边。

罗子涵见曹胤的反应，心想今天估计有戏，决定加把劲儿，特地用有些委屈地语气向曹胤撒娇：“小胤，你看我鸡巴都硬了，摸摸它，它很想你。”

男人都说到这个份上，曹胤怎么可能忍耐得住，不过他还是保有理智，罗子涵现在的情况不能够太激烈地运动。曹胤无奈地看了罗子涵一眼，俯身到他耳边，悄悄说：“我...我帮你口出来，你别出声。”他还是有羞耻心的，可不愿意被人发现在医院里面干这活儿。

罗子涵一怔，随后便是一阵狂喜。他们婚后到现在，虽然没少做运动，但是彼此都还未给对方口交过，现在曹胤主动提出帮他，让罗子涵一阵兴奋之余，还暗暗有些期待。只见曹胤爬上他的病床，整个人伏在他的下身，很小心地挪动自己的身体，似乎有些担心会压到罗子涵的伤口。找到一个让彼此都舒适的位置后，曹胤这才转过头来，有些害羞地开始打量起罗子涵的分身。

这是曹胤第一次近距离地观察自己男人的巨物，只见整根肉棒直挺挺地朝天指，大方地向曹胤展示着自己。罗子涵的龟头是很可爱的蘑菇伞形状，因为兴奋充血的缘故，整个龟头此时涨得硕大，直接将包裹着它的保护全部挤了下去，露出原本紫红的面貌；马眼口很大，正一滴一滴地往外吐着淫水，弄得整个龟头湿漉漉的，在阳光照耀下还能泛出光泽；柱身被一层暗红色的薄皮包裹着，被唤醒的巨龙十分粗壮，撑得保护皮上血管纹路清晰可见，龙头微微颤动，挤得下面的皮委屈得生出褶皱；长条巨物的下端连接着暗红色的子孙袋，袋内包裹的两颗核桃大的卵蛋份量十足，显得沉甸甸的，里面充满了罗子涵的男人气概。发育得如此良好，难怪罗子涵能够应付曹胤对阳气的硬需，甚至还有些欲求不满，平日里想尽办法向爱侣求欢。

曹胤着迷地捧起罗子涵的肉棒，仿佛在对待极为珍视的宝物一般，巨物很热，曹胤甚至感觉有些烫手。他先试探性地俯身舔舐罗子涵龟头上的淫液。腥骚的淫液口味微咸，还带有些许阳气，让曹胤忍不住想要更多。他扶住柱身，一口将整个龟头包括在口腔里，罗子涵的龟头硕大，撑得曹胤整个嘴都涨起来；舌头微微伸出，围绕着蘑菇状的龟头打起圈来，有些粗糙的舌苔在唾液的润滑下开始摩擦龟头的每一寸，刺激得罗子涵更加兴奋，淫水不断地往外涌，与曹胤口中的津液彻底混合；他沉醉地将淫水就着唾液吞入腹中，把舌头横向卷成束，对宽大的马眼探进去，轻轻地搅动里面的媚肉。罗子涵紧紧咬着牙，他感觉到曹胤温热的舌头触到了一片禁忌之地，羞耻感和让人疯狂的快感同步涌来，使他身体绷直，脚趾紧扣，身下的床单被他抓起了褶皱。

“唔....唔....唔呜呜....唔！”罗子涵死死忍耐不发出声音，脸色涨得通红，额头冒出性奋的汗水，一股股爽感向他袭来，他闭起双目，仿佛在承受什么酷刑，又像是在体验什么最极致的享受。

曹胤抬头看了眼罗子涵，内心涌起一股爽快和满足，他还是第一次见到罗子涵这幅样子，被他把控住，陷入情欲中不能自拔。男人都是有征服欲的，曹胤自然也不例外。平日里他被罗子涵压在身下，一次次地惨败，他早就期待有一天能够让罗子涵也体会一下这种被玩弄的感觉。

曹胤眼中闪过一丝得意，一只手扶肉棒，进一步张开嘴，将罗子涵的大半根肉棒都纳入口中，舌头翻动着包皮，将原本被好好保护的敏感部位暴露出来，轻轻摩擦；另一只手沿柱身向下，握住罗子涵的两颗金蛋，使巧力慢慢揉捏。曹胤不亏是个熟手厨师，对于力道的把握想当精妙，揉捏卵蛋的感觉刚好处于舒服和疼痛的界限上。受到双重刺激的罗子涵连忙用手捂住嘴巴，仿佛下一秒就要大声叫出来一般，双眼有些恼火地盯着曹胤，就像在要求他赶快停下来，下半身却不受控地微微上抬，想让肉棒入得更深。

曹胤不理他，继续自己的动作，他没法将罗子涵的整根巨龙吞入口中，只能一只手捻着龟头，移动脑袋，舔舐肉棒的柱身。罗子涵感觉自己快要发疯了，口交带来的快感跟性交完全不同，虽然强烈，但仿佛让人永远不能满足，他感觉自己就卡在接近高潮的临界点上，无法真正达到巅峰，却也没办法平静下来。罗子涵盯着曹胤，眼中露出哀求的神色，仿佛在对曹胤哭求道，他想射，让他射！

第五十一章：新蛊  
罗子涵的神情让曹胤非常愉快，看到他的男人在自己的服侍下露出欲仙欲死的表情，居然能带来如此强烈的满足感，难怪罗子涵往日里把他弄得疲惫不堪之后会那么高兴，想必那时自己沉醉不已的迷离模样也让罗子涵很有愉悦感吧。曹胤有些坏心眼地停止了舌头的动作，罗子涵似乎已经彻底沉醉于快感之中，主动开始挺动腰身，带着肉棒在曹胤的口中微微抽动。这个动作让曹胤不敢再耍弄了，罗子涵身上还带着伤，万一撕扯到伤口就不好了，他按住罗子涵示意他停下，自己开始蠕动嘴巴，双唇将肉棒咽得更深，脖子开始前后挪动，肉棒开始在他口中进出。罗子涵咬住下唇，新的一波快感向他猛烈袭来，让他已经有些神志不清，脑中只想要达到高潮，痛快地射出精液。曹胤似乎也明白他现在的感觉，脑袋挪动得更加快速，同时舌头还在摩擦罗子涵的龟头，口腔肌肉收缩，开始吮吸罗子涵身下的巨蟒。

被曹胤那么一吸，罗子涵感觉到一股前所未有的强烈刺激，他放开手，摁住自己的喉咙，嘴巴大张，发出无声的嘶吼。身上的曹胤就像在吮吸什么无比美味的珍馐，口中含着男人的巨物，啧啧的水声轻微地响起，他脸上泛着情欲的红晕，罗子涵的肉棒此时冒着阳气，对他来说有着强烈的吸引力。正当他满足地吮饮罗子涵的淫液时，突然他的头部被人按住，罗子涵的腰肢猛地往上一挺，肉棒直插入咽喉，到达一个从未触过的深度。曹胤感到一股呕吐感，正想推开，头部却被人死死按住，罗子涵微微仰头，双眼紧闭，下一秒，气味浓郁的腥甜白浊喷射而出，灌入曹胤的喉中。由于入得极深，精液量又大，曹胤一时间无法吐出来，身体本能出现吞咽反应，一波波灼热的浓精被他吞入腹中。

罗子涵这一波喷射出的浊液全部被强行灌入了曹胤的体内，弄得曹胤满口都是男人的腥味，止不住地开始猛咳，罗子涵见状立马将曹胤松开。得到解放的曹胤将罗子涵的肉棒吐出来，扶着床沿咳嗽不已。唾液混着残留的精液滴在床单上，显得淫靡至极。他有些恼怒地看向始作俑者，罗子涵挠挠头，心虚地给他道歉：“对不起小胤，实在是太爽了我没忍住，需不需要叫人给你催吐一下？”

催吐？亏他想得出来，刚爽完的男人智商都是负数吗？曹胤白了罗子涵一眼。他似乎也意识到了不合适，一只手连忙将曹胤扯过来搂在怀里，边低头亲吻他边安慰解释：“对不起小胤，是我的错，别气了别气了，你太棒了让老公我没克制住自己，都是我坏，别生气了。”

“满意啦？”曹胤轻轻推开罗子涵，抬起头面带戏谑的看着他。

“满意，当然满意，我的小胤最棒了。”罗子涵抱着曹胤的脸猛亲了几口，声音肉麻得让人直哆嗦。

“满意就好。”曹胤一把挣脱罗子涵的拥抱，装作闹脾气的样子，脸唰地一下冷下来，“我走了，自己收拾干净。”说完也不看他，拎着保温壶就走，留下身后的罗子涵悻悻地摸摸鼻子。

曹胤当然不会因为伴侣间的小情趣就生气，只不过他觉得自己要给罗子涵一个教训，免得他以后越来越过分。回程的途中曹胤一直在思考，罗子涵这次受伤给了他提醒，他爱罗子涵，想要和他一直在一起，但是罗子涵的职业注定会让他经常暴露在危险之中。曹胤不敢想，若是昨晚那名特战队队员说的话成为事实，他到底能不能承受住。他的父母已经离开了他，难不成他以后要一直活在随时失去伴侣的提心吊胆中吗？曹胤觉得自己应该做点什么。

回到家后，曹胤先将装汤的保温壶以及厨具洗净，然后径直爬上五楼。他得好好想想，有没有什么办法能够帮罗子涵减少任务中的风险。蛊术精妙无比，虽然有自己的局限性，但是能通过蛊术和蛊虫实现的事情其实很多，无论是求财，求运，求桃花，都有相应的蛊虫能够使用。但是此时曹胤想要的是避险，他研读殷红楣留下的典籍，找到一本名为《药蛊医典》的书，这本书的作者不详，但是曹胤认为也许这本书中会有自己想要的答案。

他一页一页的翻看这本《药蛊医典》，发现比自己想象中要深奥许多。原来，这本《药蛊医典》中所记载的蛊虫都可以被归类为一大类，被唤作“药蛊”。这一类蛊虫都有一个相似的特点：都是能用来救死扶伤的益蛊，比如其中记载着一种“伤蛊”，作用是止血养伤，极大加速所有种类的外伤愈合，无视创口大小和新旧，而且还不会留下疤痕。很可惜，这样强效的蛊虫并不好炼制，以目前曹胤的水平来说还差的很远。他心头有些失落，继续往后翻看，终于找到了一种奇蛊，不仅他有可能炼出来，也能帮罗子涵降低出任务的风险。

这种蛊名唤“延命蛊”，蛊如其名，此蛊能够帮助宿主延续生命。其实曹胤并不是第一次读到这种蛊，殷白羽在《炼蛊手记》中也有炼制这种延命蛊的记载，然而殷白羽对这种蛊虫的评价是：“留之无用，弃之可惜。”为何她会作出这般评价？原来，这所谓的延命蛊，它所延长的并非是人的寿命，而是在人弥留之际给人吊着一口气，保持不死的状态，直到延命蛊本身能量耗尽，再和人一同死去。延命蛊本身也没有任何治疗能力，就算炼制相对容易，但是其延命效果不佳，即便是由殷白羽这样的大蛊师炼制，所得的延命蛊也最多只能吊着人性命五个时辰左右。正因为它除了让人多苟活几个时辰外起不到任何其他作用，殷白羽才会认为此蛊形同鸡肋。


	6. Chapter 61

第六十一章：回家  
“小胤，你没事吧？怎么现在才给我打电话，快担心死我了！”电话那头传来罗子涵的声音，其中带有的关切和担心让曹胤心头一阵暖意。

但曹胤还是将密室里发生的事情隐瞒了下来，虽然罗子涵是他的爱人，但曹胤也有自己的私心，他深知，依照罗子涵的性格，若是知道自己这次入林炼蛊遇到了危险，想必就死活都不会再同意自己出门了。因此他找了个借口在拉雅皮多待了几天，等到自己的双手完全愈合之后才返回天京。曹胤的双手能好得那么快，多亏了周礼航当初给的生肌润腴膏，不仅痊愈快，而且还不留丝毫疤痕，仿佛完全没有受过伤一般。

等待期间曹胤还有幸参观到了萨母神入山祈祷的仪式。十八那天，整个拉雅皮都热闹起来，许多人家从一大早就开始忙碌，将收在衣柜中保存的彩衣取出来晾晒。家里的女人们早早采摘好一种名叫洛泊萨的淡粉色小花，在萨母神的信仰中，这种小花只长在萨母神走过的路上，最能象征萨母神。当地人祈祷前都需要在洗澡水中加入这种花的花汁，然后沐浴净身。祈祷用的彩衣一共有6种颜色，用红，绿，蓝，黄，紫，白的布条按顺序织成，彩衣宽且长，没有衣袖。女人需要在彩衣下面穿上两层白色的纱裙，男人则只能穿彩衣。等到了晚上，所有信徒净身完毕，身着彩衣，与科穆萨入口前集合。曹胤还看到一个熟人，老猎人塔格桑也在信徒队伍中。他和一个年过半百的老祭祀，一人手持一根形状怪异的木杖，在信徒面前设坛作法一般吟唱了一堆曹胤听不懂的话，之后便领着信徒们进入森林，为萨母神祈祷。之后的事情曹胤就没再看到，只因祈祷的过程非信徒是不允许加入的。他有些遗憾，但能够看到信徒入林祈祷的场面，也算值得留下了。

延命蛊炼好，也如愿看到了萨母神祈祷仪式，曹胤的这一趟旅程也可谓是收获颇丰。就是不知道脱离石窟之后周氏兄弟如何了，如果有机会的话曹胤还真想与他们再见一面，毕竟这两人是曹胤见过的第一对道士，可惜当时情况紧急，不然他还是挺想再见识见识道术的威力。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“哦....啊....小胤...你好棒....好舒服...”罗子涵眼神迷离，口中不住地喃喃道。

此时的罗子涵浑身不着片缕，整个人坐在沙发上，一只手缠着绷带吊在胸前，另一只手搭着靠背，手掌紧握成拳，仰头闭目，浑身泛红，一副陷入情欲中的模样。

他口中念着的曹胤此时趴在沙发上，将头埋在罗子涵的胯下，嘴巴不停蠕动，吮吸着罗子涵胯下的巨大肉棒。他的龟头被曹胤舔得发红，上面满是口水，马眼中不断涌出腥咸的淫液，全部被曹胤吞吃入腹。阴蛊发作时的曹胤着迷地吸食着罗子涵的阳气，脸上满是红晕，他一只手捻住罗子涵的龙头，像舔食冰棒一样，舌头围绕着肉棒的柱身向下，最后落到阴茎的根部。曹胤的舌尖触到根部的敏感点，引得罗子涵一阵爽快，浑身的肌肉止不住地开始颤抖。“啊，啊，小胤，对，就是那里，舔那里！”罗子涵彻底被欲望征服，迫切地想要更强烈的快感。

曹胤坏笑了一下，用舌尖对着罗子涵肉棒的根部不断抚摸，他感觉到快感一波接一波，忍不住口中发出低吼：“哦啊，哦.....啊.....对，小胤，用力舔那里！”

曹胤也很乐于满足他的欲望，一阵舔舐过后，待罗子涵的反应不那么强烈，嘴巴便继续往下移动，一路亲吻他子孙袋上的褶皱，最后把罗子涵核桃大的卵蛋含入嘴中，用舌头在口腔中不断顶弄翻腾。

感觉到自己的命根被爱人纳入口中，罗子涵有些吃惊地低头看曹胤，随后便被一股猛烈的爽感冲昏了头，他感觉到自己的卵蛋在曹胤口中被轻轻推揉，仿佛在接受温柔地按摩。曹胤可不打算到此而已，他伸出一只手轻轻沾了下罗子涵龟头处涌出的淫液，涂抹在罗子涵性起激凸的粉嫩乳头上，手指不断地挑逗，揉捏，一上一下同时进攻。罗子涵还没从阴囊的爽快感中回过神来，又感觉到胸前传来一阵刺激，双重夹击下终于无法承受，嗓音中带着酥麻和沉醉，低声哭道：“小...小胤...啊....别....别玩了....老公.....受不了...要射了。”

听到此话的曹胤立马转移阵地，嘴巴重新含住罗子涵硕大的龟头，只见他浑身一阵颤抖，龟头收缩，然后一股浓郁的腥甜体液从马眼喷射而出，一下灌满了曹胤的口腔。曹胤感觉到其中浓厚的阳气，不住地开始吞食，一股两股三股……最后将所有的精液全部吞食下去。他爬起来舔舔嘴，看了看摊在沙发上喘着粗气的罗子涵，心里生出一股自豪。没什么比自己的男人在自己手上爽得筋疲力尽更有成就感了。

罗子涵休息片刻后抬起头，看到曹胤的一脸坏笑，单手一把将曹胤拉到怀里抱紧。要论力气的话曹胤的确还不如他，两人亲吻了一会儿，罗子涵笑道：“好你个小胤，如今越来越会玩我了，等我伤好全了，一定要肏到你哭出来，让你知道你老公的厉害。”

因为刚刚的欢愉，曹胤也不为他的话脸红，眉头一挑，仿佛在说：“我等着。”转头倒是想起一件事，“对了涵哥，今天身体有没有什么反应？”延命蛊在他回家当天就种进了罗子涵体内，每天他都要观察记录罗子涵的身体状况，曹胤没有因为性爱，就忘了今天的重要事儿。

“没有，还和以前一样，伤口也已经好了，疤痕都看不见。”当天曹胤在他左手小臂上割了一个小口，将那只指甲盖大小的副蛊种了进去，又给他抹了神奇的药膏，两天之后伤口便消失了。他不知道曹胤从哪里得来的药膏，但他清楚自己的小胤做这些都是为了他，让他心里感动不已，对曹胤的爱又加深了几分。


	7. Chapter 64

罗子涵的伤愈情况比想象中还要好，曹胤陪同爱人去医院复查，医生说估计不久之后就可以拆绷带了，让两人都欣喜不已。罗子涵的手臂被吊了快一个月了，这期间活动不自由不说，也没办法参与特战队训练，就连回家与自己的小胤欢爱都感觉不尽兴。曹胤倒是感觉不错，因为受伤的缘故，两人的关系中他变成主动掌控的一方，这段时间的夜间活动都让曹胤感觉愉悦满足，倒是忽略了罗子涵看着他愈发危险的目光。

自从曹胤读到了殷红楣的那本《蛊阵论》之后，他炼蛊的速度便开始慢了下来，更多的时间被他花在与蛊虫相处磨合之上。虽然他感觉自己和蛊虫的连接会随着对蛊虫的看护和照顾慢慢提升，但是曹胤对于这个提升的速度不甚满意，因此他参照罗子涵给他的建议，开始逐步尝试与蛊虫沟通，给蛊虫们下达更多指令。

第一只深受曹胤“所害”的蛊虫当然就是他最喜欢的小蜈蚣。如今这只金线蛊已经长得愈发巨大，伸展起来体长都过了曹胤的小臂，身体扁平，有两指半宽，浑身的澄黄也比刚炼成时加深了不少。虽然金线蛊无毒无攻击性，但看上去也是非常吓人，曹胤从最简单的指令开始，如爬行，不动，卷曲，一步一步的训练，看起来就像是在训练自己的宠物。不过他心里慢慢觉得，与蛊虫之间的交流的确与训练小猫小狗差不多，蛊虫并不是一般的虫子，它们的灵智更佳，甚至宠物猫狗都不如它们通人性，而且因为连接的存在，自己能通过连接将目的和意念传达给它们，即便还没法做到精确指令，但至少蛊虫时能够明白曹胤的意思的。

随着曹胤与蜈蚣之间的交流一日一日增多，他发现自己与蜈蚣间的连接也愈发强烈。曹胤内心欢喜，他的猜测得到了验证，通过练习，蜈蚣已经可以执行更复杂的指令，例如向北走，爬上桌，咬住前面的鼠妇等。猜想得到了验证，曹胤将更多的时间花在训练蛊虫身上，除了蜈蚣之外，芥子蛊和五只红炎蛊也加入了练习。他正热火朝天地训练着蛊虫，完全没有注意到他有些冷落了家里的罗子涵，连他有些幽怨的眼神都没有看到。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

今天是罗子涵拆掉纱布的日子，医生将替他彻底检查伤处，若是没有问题，他就可以彻底摆脱掉纱布的束缚。曹胤也放下了手中的蛊虫陪同罗子涵前往医院，他还算有点良心，蛊虫再重要也不比老公要紧。罗子涵握住曹胤的手不肯松开，两人从医院门口一直牵着手，直到进了医生的诊室。医生熟练地将罗子涵右手上的绷带拆开，仔细地检查伤口的愈合情况，又带着罗子涵去照了一组X光片，确认关节愈合得很好，才转过头来对两人说：“伤口愈合得很好，关节没有错位，稍加复建就可以回到以前的状态，对日常生活不会造成影响。”医生的话让两人都十分高兴，曹胤是为爱人的伤痛痊愈而感到欣喜，而罗子涵嘛，心里高兴则完全是因为另一件事，一个他策划了很久今天终于能够实施的计划。

两人回到家中，曹胤还没有意识到他即将面对什么，一脸平静地跟罗子涵打了声招呼就要上楼继续训练蛊虫。不曾想还没出门就被罗子涵叫住了：“等等小胤。”

“涵哥怎么了？”曹胤转过头去，只见罗子涵一脸坏笑，忽然心中有一丝不妙的预感。

“小胤，你还记得，你出发去臧山之前答应过我什么吗？”罗子涵一只手按住曹胤的肩膀，另一只手轻揽他的腰身。

曹胤回忆起自己去臧山府前与罗子涵的对话，那时候自己百般劝说，才最终让罗子涵同意他去臧山炼蛊，好像...自己还同意了什么条件？曹胤突然一个机灵，想起罗子涵对他说过的话。

“... 回来之后空一个晚上出来任我处置。”

曹胤转头看向罗子涵，此时他双眼正直视着他，曹胤从眼神中看出来一丝情欲，又想起来之前自己“欺负”罗子涵时的情景，一瞬间有些尴尬。“涵哥，现在还没到晚上呢，要不我们晚点再说？”曹胤陪笑道。

“不行。”罗子涵拒绝得十分坚定，“我等不了了，今天就要让你知道知道你老公的厉害！”

说完，罗子涵转身从茶几底下的柜子里拿出一个黑色的光面纸袋，上面印着暧昧的花纹，让曹胤根本不敢猜里面是什么。只见罗子涵从里面抽出一个纸盒，递给曹胤，轻声说道：“来，小胤，进卧室换上，我特地给你买的，卧室的床头柜上还有一套衣服，你穿好了之后在卧室里等我。”

看到罗子涵不容拒绝的眼神，曹胤轻轻叹了口气，转身进了卧室。谁让他之前为了炼蛊签订了那么多“不平等条约”，看，现在报应来了，他有些闷闷地想到。曹胤将盒子放在床上，包装倒是非常漂亮，纸质的硬盒上面没有太多装饰，但满满都是暧昧的粉紫色。他打开盒子，被里面的东西震惊了。“这...这是啥？”曹胤一只手指勾出盒中物，里面是一条形似内裤却又不像内裤的东西，只有前面被一块黑色的皮料覆盖，身后臀部的位置只有两根白色的弹力带。曹胤虽然不认识，但是这其实就是传说中的双丁裤！他脸色复杂地脱下裤子换上，通过镜子看到自己的两片臀瓣被勒成苹果状，朝身后突出，这让曹胤感觉无比羞耻！然而更羞耻的是，床头柜上正放着自己高中时的学生校服！纯白色的衬衫加上深蓝色的领带，胸前还有一个黄黑相间的校徽，配上一条纯黑色的西裤和皮带，甚至还有黑袜和皮鞋？罗子涵的准备不可谓不齐全，但是他究竟怎么找到曹胤高中时的校服的？

正当曹胤磨磨蹭蹭地换上自己的旧时校服时，罗子涵在卧室门外开口：“小胤，换好了吗，我要进来了。”说完，卧室的房门被打开，穿着整齐警服的罗子涵出现在曹胤的面前。

P.S. 作着附言：下一章，制服play。艾玛我真的是越来越变态了！


	8. Chapter 65-66

第六十五章：制服  
“你从哪儿找到我的高中校服？”此时曹胤身穿白色的校服衬衫，由于罗子涵的训练，曹胤比以前壮实了不少，白衬衫在他身上有些紧绷，深蓝色的暗纹领带束在脖上，在罗子涵看来此刻的曹胤异常性感，警裤里的小罗子涵立马激动起来。

“很好看。”罗子涵的嗓音有些干涩，恨不得立刻吻上去，他走到曹胤身边帮他理了理衣领，低头在他耳边说着什么。说完又补了一句：“记好了吗？”

曹胤脸上满是羞耻的红晕，转过头尴尬地问他：“你...你这是排了部情景剧吗？直接来不好吗？”

“不好。”罗子涵一边坏笑，一边引诱曹胤，“来嘛小胤，会很好玩的。”

曹胤满面潮红，有些无奈，不过他既然答应了罗子涵，也不会现在反悔，仿佛豁出去一般点了点头。

罗子涵一看曹胤答应，先是激动地拥抱了他一下，然后便立马变了脸色，站到一边，严肃地对羞赧的曹胤喝道：“曹胤同学，我们接到学校报案，声称你在学校偷窃别人的财物，请你配合我调查。”

曹胤还没有进入状态，只感觉尴尬到不行，回忆起罗子涵在耳边轻声告诉自己的情节，低声回应道：“警...警官，我....我没有偷东西，我是被人冤枉的！”

罗子涵双眼望着低头尴尬的曹胤，心中一阵窃笑，脸上还是严肃地说：“关于你是否被冤枉，我会认真调查清楚，若你是清白的，我们定不会污蔑你。请你配合。”

“怎么...怎么配合？”曹胤抬起头往向罗子涵。身穿警服一脸严肃的罗子涵此时显得非常帅气，浑身上下透露出一股禁欲的气质，特别是警服可能被罗子涵穿得久了，上面满满都是他的体香，让曹胤感觉异常诱人。

“我现在要给你搜身，请你站定别动。”罗子涵走上前来，将曹胤转了个身，开始对着曹胤上下其手，他的一只手轻揽住曹胤的脖颈，另一只手从上往下，隔着白衬衫抚摸曹胤的身体，曹胤感觉被轻抚过的每一寸肌肤都开始燃烧起来，突然他的耳垂被人含入口中舔舐，曹胤感觉自己有些性起，微微扭头对身后的罗子涵说：“涵..涵哥，我...”

“叫我警官，还有我说过别动。”罗子涵低头，双唇含着曹胤的耳垂，舌头轻轻拨弄，手掌在他身上游弋，揉捏他结实的胸膛。曹胤胸前的两点已经挺立起来，在罗子涵隔衫拨弄下，轻微的疼痛和快感一起触动他的感觉神经。

罗子涵的手继续往下，在曹胤没有赘肉的腰腹轻轻一拍，曹胤被挑逗得浑身热汗淋漓，他想让罗子涵直接扒光他两人开干，但很明显罗子涵不打算就这么简单放过他。只见手慢慢越过腰部，抚摸曹胤结实的大腿，最后停留在两腿之间，握住早已涨成一团的胯部，罗子涵轻哼：“哼，还说没有偷东西，这儿鼓鼓囊囊的是什么？”

曹毅此时已经正式进入状态，他一边忍受着体内火热的情欲，一边哼哼唧唧地说道：“这...这是我...我自己的。不是...不是偷的。”

“查过才知道。”罗子涵拉开校服西裤的拉链，将大手伸进其中，曹胤的肉棒早已涨得发疼，在皮质的双丁裤上印出清晰的形状，罗子涵的手指沿着他下体的形状勾勒，手掌张开，在龟头的部位上轻轻按揉，皮裤与敏感的前端相互摩擦，这种隔靴搔痒地感觉差点让曹胤发疯大叫！同时，罗子涵的另一只手也开始转移阵地，他沿着衬衫上的纽扣向下摸，轻轻解开曹胤胸前的那颗，一道缝隙被打开，曹胤的胸前隐约露出一片春光，看得罗子涵双眼发红。他低头开始亲吻舔舐曹胤的细脖，曹胤早就在罗子涵的攻势下一败涂地，全身酥软，双眼紧闭，任由肉欲支配自己的身体。

罗子涵将大手伸进曹胤的衬衫里，粗糙的手指揉捏他胸前的粉点，由于没有润滑，罗子涵手指上的老茧摩擦得曹胤有些痛，但更强烈的快感让他顾不上这股痛觉，在性爱的爽感中不断沉沦，嘴里呢喃道：“嗯....嗯唔....嗯....唔...嗯。”罗子涵感觉到身前的曹胤已经彻底进入状态，他满意地一笑，转而沉声说：“基础搜身没有发现赃物，我怀疑你藏在了更深的地方，现在进行下一步检查。”

他有些粗暴地将曹胤身上的衣服剥开：皮带被他解掉，西裤被他脱到脚踝出，皮靴被脱下，只留黑色的长袜，衬衫的纽扣全部解开，胸前的一切全然暴露。曹胤身上还穿着他专门买回来的皮质双丁内裤，白色的弹力带将曹胤的臀瓣勒得有些发红，罗子涵的大手揉捏着爱侣肉感十足的屁股，时不时还拍一下，引得身前的曹胤声声惊吟。

“啊......啊.......啊！”

揉捏一通之后，罗子涵算是过足了手瘾，下面他要正是用“正餐”了。“曹胤同学，你跪在床上趴好，警官我要开始检查你里面了。”

曹胤迷迷糊糊地听从爱人的指令，整个人趴在床上，罗子涵扶住爱人的翘臀，此时苹果般的臀部在他眼中显得是那么的诱人，让人忍不住想咬上去。罗子涵还真的下嘴了，他亲吻着曹胤的臀瓣，舌头伸出来舔舐，最终到达了曹胤身后的隐秘区域。这片区域罗子涵的手指进去过，肉棒进去过，但是他却从没有尝过是什么味道！他双眼盯着两片臀瓣中间的粉色小洞，咽了咽口水，终于将双唇贴了上去。

曹胤感觉到自己的身后被湿润的东西舔舐，突然小穴传来一阵温热的濡湿，让他吃惊地抬头往后看去。罗子涵在舔他的后穴！一根柔软的舌头真在抚摸后穴周围的一圈嫩肉，刺激感不断从身后传来，引得曹胤尖叫连连：“啊！啊...啊！警官...不...不要...那里脏。”

“不脏。”罗子涵迷恋地舔舐着，仿佛是这个世界上最美味的甜点，“这是警官的责任。”其实曹胤的卫生习惯很好，每次如厕后都清理得很干净，再加上昨夜洗澡清洗过，此时后穴没有一丝让人不快的气味。罗子涵用舌头舔湿周围，将舌尖缩紧，长驱直入，舌头进入后穴的内部。

第六十六章：诱惑  
曹胤感觉一根湿润柔软的东西闯进了自己的后穴，正在剐蹭着穴壁。这跟手指和肉棒进入的感觉完全不同，不如手指灵活但比手指柔软，不如肉棒爽快却比肉棒温和。罗子涵的舌头深深伸入曹胤的后穴，舌苔摩擦着后穴里的媚肉，嘴巴不住地吮吸，仿佛要将整个小穴吸入口中。罗子涵贪婪地品尝着曹胤的后穴，快感将曹胤的神智再次推入迷离。

直到曹胤的后身开始充血发红，罗子涵才依依不舍地抽出舌头。他看到床上趴都快趴不稳的曹胤，坏笑道：“曹胤同学，你果然在说谎，你偷了东西还不承认。”

曹胤迷离中下意识地回答道：“没...没有...我没有偷东西。”

罗子涵立刻接话：“没有偷东西？我的心怎么会在你这里！你偷走了我的心！”说完罗子涵开始脱下自己身上的警服，“偷东西还不承认，警官我要惩罚你！”

罗子涵急忙脱下自己的警裤，连同自己的内裤一起，只留下黑色的警靴；身下的肉棒早已坚硬不已，准备就绪，紫红色的龟头滴着淫液，如同一条看到食物留着白涎的巨蟒；他脱掉身上的警服，甩到一边，只留白色的衬衫；衬衫被罗子涵解开，并没有完全脱下，只褪到手肘关节处，露出大块大块的肌肉和结实的臂膀；警帽和墨镜也被留下了，给罗子涵加了一丝痞气，整个人看起来就像一个好色的坏警卫！

他拿出一瓶水性润滑剂，在自己的肉棒上涂抹均匀，又往曹胤的后穴处挤了一点。曹胤感觉一股清凉从身后传来，大概也知道发生什么事了。罗子涵的巨龙抵在曹胤的后穴口，嗓音低沉地说道：“曹胤同学，现在认错的话还能免除惩罚，你认不认错？”

“我...我没...没错！”曹胤回头，看着此时性感无比的罗子涵，认错？开什么玩笑！

“那就怪不得警官我了！”罗子涵一声怒吼，腰肢一挺，巨龙扑哧一声没入曹胤的后穴。由于刚才他已经用舌头给曹胤湿润扩张过，再加上润滑剂的帮助，此时肉棒顺滑无比，一下都入到了曹胤的最深处。

“啊！！！！”曹胤发出一声淫叫，即便是扩张过，还是会有些许疼痛，但是随之而来的填充感更加强烈，让曹胤忍不住叫出声来。

罗子涵进入曹胤的身体便开始猛攻，肉棒不断地在后穴里抽动，棒身被火热的内壁紧紧包住，一阵阵快感直冲脑门。但是罗子涵早已不是那个第一次的“一分钟男人”，即便是再强烈的刺激也很难让他轻易失守精关！他保持着快节奏的抽插，巨龙在红嫩的后穴不断进出，带出一层层白色的泡沫，里面混合着唾液，淫液，润滑剂，看起来无比淫靡，引得罗子涵更加亢奋。他全身都开始颤抖起来，肉棒贪婪地霸占着曹胤的甬道，时不时手掌还在曹胤两片红润的臀瓣上轻拍一下，口中不住喊到：“承不承认！知不知错！不知错我就继续惩罚你！”

“我....啊！我.....我没错！啊...啊...啊！”曹胤现在只想要更强烈的刺激和快感！

他的话让罗子涵的进攻更加更加猛烈，巨龙侵入的速度进一步加快，曹胤口中浪荡的吼声被后穴的爽感打得细碎，只剩下细微的呜咽。突然罗子涵停下了动作，喘着粗气对曹胤说：“转过来躺下，看着警官的眼睛！”

曹胤整个人趴下来翻了个身，双腿下意识地抬起，迫不及待地再次迎接罗子涵的狂风暴雨。罗子涵将眼镜摘掉，此时两人彼此注视的对方的双眼，眼中满满都是爱意和情欲！他一把将肉棒插到曹胤身体的最深处，紫红色的龟头触到曹胤最敏感的兴奋点。曹胤的内壁也进一步收缩，罗子涵的巨龙感觉到一阵强烈的压迫感，引得他口中也忍不住发出爽快的狼嚎：“啊！啊...啊！”

两人的手臂纠缠在一起，通体发红，全身都被欲望充满。罗子涵忘情地在曹胤的后穴抽插，曹胤则尽情享受着罗子涵带给他的极乐快感，两人此刻都只感觉到身体的交融，仿佛其他的一切都不存于世，不再重要！罗子涵咬着牙，双目发红，盯着曹胤，沉声说道：“曹胤...同学，再给你...最后一次机会...认不认错！”

曹胤也反过来看着罗子涵，他沉迷于爱人英军的脸庞和雄壮的肉体，咬牙回声：“我没...错！我没偷...东西，有...有种你干...干死我！”

罗子涵一下伏在曹胤身上，手臂紧紧环抱住爱人，肉棒还在不住的抽查，最后死死堵住后穴，狠狠地说道：“好...好...那么，迎接你最后的审判吧！”

话音刚落，滚烫的精液如同瀑布直落一般冲进曹胤的体内，他似乎能够感觉到爱人的百子千孙打在自己内壁上的冲击感，两人齐齐发出一声满足的长叹：“啊……啊……”

发泄完的罗子涵没有急着离开，他保持着紧抱的姿势，整个人趴在曹胤身上喘着粗气，他的肉棒已经半软下来，但是曹胤后穴的温热和濡湿感让他舍不得抽出。两人都是满身热汗，罗子涵伸手撩开爱人额前的乱发，深深地吻住了曹胤的双唇。一吻过后，罗子涵动情地说：“你真棒，小胤，我玩得很开心，从来都没那么满足过。”

一场激烈的性爱彻底掏空了曹胤的体力，即便经过训练，他的体力还是没能比过长期锻炼的罗子涵。此时他躺在罗子涵身下，脑子已经不大清醒，隐约间听到罗子涵跟他说了什么，哼哼唧唧地胡乱应答了一番，连体内醒过来正在吞噬阳气的阴蛊都完全顾不上了。

罗子涵看到精疲力尽的爱人，低头看了看两人身上满是欢爱后的痕迹，空气中弥漫着浓郁的男人味道。他又吻了吻曹胤的脸颊，将他打横抱起走进浴室。他的小胤已经给了他一场美妙的性事，事后的打理就由他来解决吧。

P.S. 作者附言：哎，有这么个对自己百依百顺的爱人，罗子涵还真是幸福又性福。


	9. Chapter 68

第六十八章：出事  
变故是发生在罗子涵离开的两天之后的下午。

那天曹胤如往常一般训练着红炎蛊，他为了转移自己的注意力，更加卖力地与红炎蛊磨合，经过一次又一次的练习，红炎蛊们所组成的三型阵也越发像样。正当曹胤擦擦额头上的汗水，露出一丝满意的微笑时，在虫缸内的延命正蛊突然发出一声尖锐的鸣叫。

突如其来的叫声让曹胤心中狠狠一惊，他冲到安置延命蛊的虫缸前，此时三星瓢虫正趴在一片绿叶上，口器中不断发出刺耳的虫鸣。不好！曹胤内心一阵慌乱。延命蛊不仅仅能为人延命，还能起到警戒的作用，将副蛊种在人身上，若是种蛊者遇到了危险，正蛊便会发出警示的鸣叫，此时三星瓢虫的尖叫正是说明了罗子涵现在面临危险！曹胤强行压制住内心的担忧，让自己冷静下来，双眼死死盯着瓢虫身上的星斑，还好，没有褪色的迹象，说明罗子涵现在没有生命威胁，不过却是落到了危险的境地。曹胤深呼吸几次，双拳攥紧，闭起双眼，脑中不断地思考对策。罗子涵出事，这次应该不是像上次的枪伤那般简单，警卫部应该会有应对策略，那自己难道就留在这里等消息吗？不行，曹胤狠狠地咬牙，他不能再留在这里等待，他也必须主动出击。

曹胤立马回家换了身行动方便的衣服，拿出一个轻便的腰包——这次是去救人，不能带太繁重的装备。他收拾了一下必须的东西：一小瓶水，少量食物，一把罗子涵留在家中的军用刺刀，小型电筒，应急用的急救包，还有最重要的，也是自己能依赖的战力，蛊虫们。稍加思索之后，曹胤带上了五只红炎蛊，芥子蛊，延命蛊，还有那只澄黄的金线蜈蚣。之所以会带上蜈蚣，是以防夜间作战。蜈蚣左右各具有单眼群，作为夜行生物，对于夜间光线非常敏感，同时还能感知环境温度。曹胤将蛊虫们放进他准备好的便携虫缸之后，招了辆计程车便往警卫部赶去。

来到警卫部门口，曹胤被站岗的警卫拦了下来。他严肃地对警卫说：“警官，我是警卫部特战队队长罗子涵的丈夫，我叫曹胤，我想见你们的刘督部，我有非常重要且紧急的话要对他说。”门口的警卫看他一脸认真，也不敢当曹胤开玩笑，请他在门口稍等片刻后，转身打电话进去通知刘督部。

曹胤心里有些忐忑不安，不停地看手表，感觉时间正在一分一秒地丢失，让他无比焦急。很快一脸严肃的刘督部迈着大步走出来，看见在门口不停踱步的曹胤，走上去招呼道：“小曹，好久不加。”

“刘督部。”曹胤微微鞠躬，然后便直奔主题，“督部，涵哥他们是不是出事了？”

刘督部面上虽然不显，内心却是一阵吃惊，他也是20分钟前才接到那边指挥中心打来的电话，说作战小队全员失去联系，他也正在焦头烂额地向那边当地警部请求支援，没想到小涵的家属竟此时找上门来，一口说出了真相。

曹胤看着刘督部微微皱起的眉头，点点头：“果然，涵哥他们遇到危险了。”

“小曹，情况还未确定，现在我们正在努力确认中，你先回....”刘督部话还没说完，就被曹胤打断了：“不，他们的确是遇到危险了。”他抬眼看向刘督部，继续说：“请督部告诉我，他们去了哪里？”

“小曹，这是队内的机密，恕我不能告诉你，我已经向当地警卫部请求支援，很快就能与他们汇合，你先回家等，有什么消息我们会告知你的。“刘督部半命令半安慰地对曹胤说道。

“告诉我，他们去了哪儿？”曹胤眼神有些冷峻，他盯着刘督部，“刘督部，就算你不告诉我，我也自有办法找到他们，只不过会费不少时间而已。我也不需要刘督部你告诉我太多，你只需要告诉我他们去了哪个城市就行，剩下的问题我会自己解决。”

刘督部微微眯起双眼，以前参军的经历和军队里的风气，让他自己都没察觉到，其实他在潜意识里有些看不起曹胤这样的人，跟另一个男人厮混在一起，被人压在身下像女人一样肏，而且曹胤勾搭上的男人还是他很重视喜欢的子侄，害他战友这一代可能要绝后，他内心对曹胤也有些不满。本来他以为曹胤来找他是想知道罗子涵现在的情况，打探些消息，没想到站在他面前竟能如此有魄力。刘督部也静静地盯着曹胤，仿佛想将眼前的这个男人看的更清楚些。

“刘督部，”曹胤忍耐住内心的焦急，沉声说道：“你与其在这里跟我沉默，不如痛快点告诉我，之后我怎么做都是我自己的事儿，我会用我自己的办法救涵哥他们，你们也可以用你们自己的办法，终究我们的目的是一致的，不是吗？”说完，他抿紧下唇，强撑着不让自己在刘督部面前落了气场。

刘督部轻笑一声，他不相信曹胤说的能救出罗子涵他们，但是他还是决定告诉曹胤，不过是个城市名而已，既然曹胤说自己有办法解决，他倒想看看他有什么能耐。“滁杭。”刘督部抛出一个名字，便不再言语。

滁杭，位于汉唐东部临海的泯州府境内，距离泯州府府都汴京非常近，几乎可以说是双子城市。作为汉唐工业改革的第一批试点城市，滁杭的名字曾经响彻整个汉唐，大批大批的工厂在滁杭成功运转起来，滁杭的工业城市模式随后也顺利推行到了汉唐全国。但那都是快100年前的事情了，如今的汉唐早已脱离工业时代，发展的重心也从滁杭偏回到港口城市汴京，当初汴京依靠地理位置优势成为滁杭工业产品的进出口大门，累计了足够资本和财富后成功转型，转身成为现代汉唐乃至国际重要的经济金融中心。而滁杭也完成了自己的使命，退回到汴京的身后，变回那个汴京背后的卫星之城。


	10. Chapter 74

第七十四章：同游  
接下来的事儿就和曹胤知道的差不多了。被剥离的生魂们被缚魂锁困在祭坛边上，看着曹胤与厉鬼缠斗，最后获得胜利，解放了众人。至于所谓的人质，其实就是被文珏称为“宋总”的人，他被李福牛暗害，生魂离体，唯一不同的是他那时已经是离体的第五天，魂体被困在一个牢笼里。一般来说，生魂离体后的人身体虽然不会立即死亡，但是却处在生和死的边界上，外表看起来就像植物人一般，然而一旦生魂离体超过7天，往后生魂想回归本体就难了，肉体也会因为没有灵魂的支撑而开始死亡，最后腐烂成泥。可惜经过警卫部的调查，还未找到那个指使李福牛下毒手的人，就连李福牛自己也不知道是谁的委托，因此现在的汴京警卫部都在忙活这件要事。

不过这件事儿的后续就跟曹胤罗子涵没有太大关系了，两人离开汴京警卫部，回到他们下榻的酒店。酒店的费用是由文家支付的，毕竟天京特战队的人此行目的就是保护文珏，如今又多了一个文老爷子，目前胡子南瓜等几人就跟在文家人身边，而罗子涵和曹胤倒是空闲下来。

曹胤以前从未来过汴京，虽然他去过汉唐国内的不少地方，但是汴京这样的都市地区让他不大感兴趣。罗子涵倒是来过，但以前过来都是为了任务，也没有在此地好好参观过。两人仿佛心有灵犀一般，罗子涵租好了车，曹胤准备好了游览路线，这对甜蜜爱侣就这样在汴京度起了假来。

汴京因其地理位置，自古以来就是历朝历代的重要港口，周朝时期有旧名“汴安”，后东梁时大文豪何襟曾称此地“繁若京城，盛世天都也”，还因此得罪了当时的皇帝梁景帝。到了北魏，北魏皇帝魏敬帝东巡，来到汴安，对此地深有好感，又觉何文豪当初所言有理，便大笔一挥，改汴安为汴京，成为除天京以外唯一一个名中带“京”字的城市。从那以后，“汴京”这个名字便一直流传下来，直至今日。

汴京身为港口，与南边越州的越华并称汉唐进出口两大中心城市，到了近代，经过改革汴京成为了汉唐的经济和金融中心，更是成为了汉唐与外国交流的一大窗口。因此汴京的建筑风格不仅仅受汉唐传统的影响，更是融合了许多国外的建筑文化元素，使汴京的街景在汉唐国内可谓独树一帜。此外，汴京城内有好几处外国人的聚集地，这些聚居地的建筑随着外国人的常住也逐渐被改成更偏向于他们家乡的风格，成为汴京城内的一道道独特风景，如喜爱金白颜色的吉利士人，在他们的聚集地就能看到许多金白相间的大理石楼房，雕栏成花，柱白如玉，风格独特，端庄典雅。

两人漫步在汴京的街道上，此时已至金秋，人行道上栽种了许多落叶梧桐，秋风将梧桐叶涂成潺潺流金，遍地铺开，美不胜收。曹胤还从地上拾起一堆金黄梧桐叶，打算选一片完整的带回去做成书签收藏。曹胤在看梧桐，罗子涵却在看曹胤。此时他的小胤身着一件新买的浅灰色短外衣，内里是一件白色的针织羊毛薄衫，配上藏青色的牛仔裤和白色的运动鞋，再加上曹胤本来长得就显小，看起来就像一个青春无敌的大学生，手中捧着金黄的落叶，如同在寻找宝物的孩子一般认真挑选着。罗子涵有些心痒，他一把拽起曹胤，将他紧紧拥在怀中，头埋在他的颈后，贪婪地呼吸着曹胤的气味。

“涵...涵哥，我们在外面呢。”罗子涵的动作让曹胤有些羞恼，他感觉周围的目光开始汇聚到两人身上。

“那我们回去。”罗子涵不由分说扯着曹胤就往回走。

“回去...回去做什么？”

“做爱。”罗子涵面不改色，头也不回的回答道，也不顾被他拽着的曹胤满脸通红。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

一阵狂风暴雨过后，曹胤又被折腾得浑身无力，全身的骨头感觉都要散架了一般。他发现自从罗子涵伤好了之后，自己就在没办法占据主动的位置，每次试图反攻都被罗子涵强势又霸道地压制，被干得一败涂地最后任他宰割。身边的罗子涵倒是心满意足，神清气爽，心情好到甚至还在轻哼起歌来，看到曹胤一脸无奈地望着他，伸出强壮的手臂抱住曹胤的肩头，轻声问他：“怎么了？是不是刚刚还不够爽？”

罗子涵的问题让曹胤一脸黑线，他把头埋在罗子涵的胸肌上，闷声说：“涵哥，你就不能让我主动一次吗？”两人身上还没有清洗，情欲的味道浓重，显得罗子涵的男人气息更加诱人，曹胤好不容易才忍住内心的悸动。

“不能。”罗子涵回答得毫不犹疑。

“为什么？？”曹胤抬起头，有些悲愤地问道。

“因为我是你老公。”罗子涵低头亲吻了下曹胤得双唇，动作温柔。

“我也是你老公啊！”曹胤不服气地回呛。

“你是我的小胤。”罗子涵调笑道，抓起曹胤的手，吻住他手上的白金戒指。

曹胤脸上写满了无奈，心中暗念罗子涵狡猾，明明不肯让自己主动，自己却怎么都生不起气来。正当两人在床上你侬我侬之时，房间的门铃突然响起。罗子涵和曹胤对视一下，似乎对是谁来访都没有头绪。罗子涵放开曹胤下床，走过浴室的时候揽了一条毛巾围住下半身，径直来到门前，透过猫眼看清，门外站着的是文珏。

罗子涵低头稍加思索，还是打开了房门。门外，文珏穿着一套红白色的休闲装，一开门就看见半裸的罗子涵裹着毛巾站在那里，原本要说的话瞬间出不了口。房中传出来的气味文珏也相当熟悉，他有些悻悻地笑道：“罗队长，我是不是来的不是时候啊，要不要我等下再过来？”

“不用了，你找我什么事儿？”罗子涵一脸平静。

文珏回想起正事儿，立马发出邀请：“啊，是，我爷爷想请两位一起吃个饭，感谢你们的救命之恩，顺便也有些事情想与曹兄弟详谈，不知道两位今晚是否方便？”


	11. Chapter 77,78,79

第七十七章：回京  
曹胤的条件让文老心中一怔，倒不是因为他索要太过，而是所求太廉。修道世家，护身保命之物数不胜数，虽说不像大白菜一般可以任甩，但也不是什么特别珍贵之物。这本典籍对文家来说确实有大用，文家作为驱鬼大家，若是能够驭使鬼兵，将会给他们带来极大助力，相比什么护身保命之物要价值大得多，如今曹胤仅仅提出这一个条件，也让文老先生心中有些羞愧，觉得占了晚辈的便宜。不过典籍贵重，文家势在必得，大不了多给些宝物当作补偿就好。文老向曹胤点点头，不禁对曹胤更加欣赏，慈祥地说道：“曹小友慷慨，我们文家也不会亏待。”说完他朝文珏点了点头，文珏知道爷爷的意思，朝三人微微行礼后退出了房间。文老爷子则从布袋中掏出一小药瓶，递给曹胤，说道：“老朽出门在外，身上没有多少闲物，曹小友不妨先收下这瓶丹药，此乃清瘴丹，能够解百毒，寻常的疫病也可以顺利驱除，内里有8粒，给曹小友作为定礼，其余宝物回到天京我们文家必送至小友府上。”

如此，两人的交易算是正式达成，文老取回《鬼使真经》，心情有些激动，这是让文家得以更进一步的宝物。曹胤也很高兴，他拿起药瓶，打开瓶塞，一阵清苦的味道从里面传来，让人脑子都清醒不少，果然是好东西。他塞好瓶塞，将药瓶递给身边的罗子涵，轻声说道：“涵哥，给你。”

罗子涵在曹胤说出交换条件时就知道他是为了自己，如今又见他的小胤把得到的清瘴丹全数给了自己，心中爱意不断膨胀，若不是文老爷子还在场，他就要忍不住抬起曹胤的头深吻下去。罗子涵接过小小的药瓶，紧握在手中，另一只手温柔地抚摸曹胤的后背，这才得以缓解内心的冲动。

两人的动作虽小，但也瞒不住文老先生的利眼。虽然听自家孙子说过这两人的关系，但亲眼所见文老还是有些诧异。不过再怎么说也是曹胤自己的事儿，文老作为外人也不能多说什么，曹胤虽然与他修行的领域不同，但是天赋着实让文老看重，特别是为人还不骄不躁，懂礼知分寸，不贪婪会来事儿，这一次交易下来文老先生对曹胤十分欣赏。他取出一张名片，温和地对曹胤说：“曹小友，这次交易下来，无论怎么说都是我们文家占了便宜，老朽也想与你结个善缘，若日后有什么可以合作的地方，只管来我们文家，老朽我会尽力相待。”

“多谢文老前辈看重，若是日后小辈有什么需要求助的，还请前辈莫嫌弃才是。”曹胤双手接过名片，他自谦有礼的态度让文老很是高兴，这一顿饭吃得自然是宾主尽欢，文珏送两人回酒店的时候文老前辈还忍不住与曹胤惜别。回程的车上，文珏友善地与两人搭话：“看来爷爷与曹先生很有缘分，我很久没见到爷爷如此高兴了。”

“文老前辈慈祥，又爱护小辈，能得前辈青眼是我的荣幸才是。”曹胤被罗子涵轻搂住，与开车的文珏答话。

“对了，罗队长，我们在汴京的事情已经了结，后天就可以启程回天京了。”文珏从后视镜看到罗子涵，微笑说道。

“好的，我会安排好人员保护，一起回去。”等护送完文家人回到文家老宅，罗子涵这次的任务才算完整结束。两人回到酒店时，天色已晚，曹胤下午刚激烈运动过，晚上又是赴宴，又是交易的，身体早已疲惫。罗子涵和曹胤简单梳洗过后，便一起躺在大床上休息了一晚。

\------------------------------------------------------------

“大勇！”曹胤看到向自己飞快跑来的黑背，高兴地呼喊它的名字。

大勇与曹胤好久不见，还记得当初这位主人友善的邻居，它窜到曹胤面前，兴奋地用狗鼻子嗅着曹胤的大腿，它似乎闻到了主人的味道，开心得原地转圈，追着自己得尾巴疯咬。曹胤笑着抚摸大勇的头，点点它乌黑的狗鼻子，又指挥它趴下来翻过身，揉捏它柔软的肚子。大勇乖乖地躺在地上任曹胤抚摸，嘴里呜呜地发出舒服的呻吟。

从汴京回来之后两人没有立刻回家，罗子涵和他的队员先将文老先生和文珏二人送回到文家老宅，再一起回警卫部作任务报告。罗子涵本想让曹胤先回家，但被他拒绝了。反正他回家也没有什么要紧事，于是乎便陪同罗子涵一起来到警卫部，在这里看到快两个月没见的黑背大勇。

大勇自从罗子涵搬入曹胤家之后便回到了警卫部。原本曹胤还想在家中搭建一个狗笼让大勇居住，没想到罗子涵倒是第一个提出反对的，他的理由是曹胤家本就不大，若是再折腾一番就更加不够住了，但只是借口，其实罗子涵就是有了老婆忘了狗，他怎么能让吵闹的大勇打扰他和曹胤的新婚生活。可怜的大勇就这样被送回警卫部，每日跟警犬们同吃同知，连曹胤已经是他的新主人这件事都还不知道。

罗子涵报告完，面带微笑地从警卫部建筑里走出来，远远就看到他的小胤正在与大勇玩耍。曹胤跟在大勇身边，指挥着大勇跑过一层层障碍，抵达终点后兴奋地与大勇抱在一起，任由大勇舔得他满脸都是口水，笑容是那么的明艳。罗子涵忽然想起他与曹胤的初次见面，那时候他从浴室出来，看到的也是这么一副和乐温暖的场面，也是那个时候，他对曹胤第一次心动了。

罗子涵小步跑过去抱起地上的曹胤，将他高高抱里地面，抬起头与他热烈地接吻。曹胤的双唇对他来说就像浓烈的蜜糖，如此甜美诱人，想要咽下却都舍不得，两人激烈拥吻，全然不顾罗子涵旁边焦急地跳起的黑背大勇。一阵啧啧水声过后，两人的头发都有些凌乱，唇间拉出一道银丝，滴落在罗子涵的警服上。

“走了，回家，有好消息。”罗子涵将曹胤放下，牵着他的手，微笑道。

“什么好消息？”曹胤好奇，罗子涵却还故作神秘，轻声回答：“回家再说。”

七十八章：升职  
“涵哥，你要升职了？”曹胤惊喜地从沙发上站起来，一不小心膝盖还撞到沙发前的茶几，一阵酸痛惹得他差点跪倒在罗子涵面前。

“小心。”罗子涵扶住曹胤，让他重新坐下来，温柔地帮他揉着膝盖，说道：“刘督部说这次功劳不小，他已经交了报告提名我为副督部，如无意外应该是稳了。”

“那可恭喜你了呀涵哥，啊不对，应该叫你罗副督。”曹胤脸上的欣喜根本抑制不住，爱人晋升的确让他非常高兴。

罗子涵握了握曹胤的手，将他一把拉进怀里，在他耳边轻轻吹气：“没有你，我也没办法升职的。谢谢你，小胤。”说完轻吻了吻他的耳垂。

“谢什么谢啊涵哥，一家人不用说这些。”曹胤反手抱住罗子涵，与他亲密的贴在一起。两人婚后罗子涵就是他心中最重要的人，帮助他晋升在曹胤看来天经地义。

“两天后我要去上头报告，就能知道最后的结果了，队里的人说明晚一起吃饭，庆祝任务成功完成，你要一起来吗？”罗子涵把玩着曹胤的双手，邀请他一起参加。

出乎罗子涵的意料，曹胤拒绝了，他说：“明晚是你们队里的人吃饭吧，任务是你们的任务，我去似乎不太好，何况我也好几天没有照顾蛊虫了，明晚就让我在家里待着吧，涵哥你们玩得开心点。”其实曹胤也想去，但是他知道这次任务有自己插手，任务是完成了，但是功劳就有些微妙，若是自己再去庆功宴，就等于抢了众人的风头，即使他相信罗子涵和他的队员不会在意这些，也不愿意做这种扫人兴致损人威风的事儿。

罗子涵似乎也明白曹胤的意思，他轻叹口气，回声说：“好。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

第二天曹胤照常在罗子涵出门上班之后练习蛊阵。上次在厉鬼面前成功使出的三型阵威力惊人，但曹胤却觉得还有些不够，红炎蛊若是能完美拍出三型阵来，火焰的威力应该还会进一步提升，因此一整天他都在继续练习蛊阵。曹胤通过练习还有个惊人的发现，他与蛊虫之间的连接会因为练习而增强，现在除开几只金线蛊和两只新炼的红炎蛊外，其他蛊虫已经可以完全接收他的指令，甚至偶尔还会在他没下命令之前就领会他的意图，提前做好准备。

因为今日罗子涵晚上不会回家吃饭，曹胤便做了几样小菜，一个人简单地应付了一顿。他刚刚走出浴室，正用浴巾擦拭着自己的短发，就感觉体内的冰寒又涌出来。今晚罗子涵还没回来，看来就只能先用汇阳团子应付过去了。曹胤正准备拿出团子吞服，突然家门被用力打开，门口传来一阵“砰”的巨大响声。他走出客厅，只见罗子涵满身酒气，警服外套被他脱下搭在小臂上，脸上因为喝酒的原因有些发红，双眼中的欲望根本掩盖不住。曹胤走上前去，接过他小臂上的警服，酒气有些熏人，他微微皱眉说道：“涵哥你回来了，怎么喝了这么多酒？快坐下，我给你倒水。”

罗子涵的反应让曹胤一惊，只见他眉头紧皱，低吼一声：“老子喝酒还要你管？”

曹胤动作一顿，罗子涵从来没涌这样的语气跟他说过话，难不成是喝醉了？他还没来得及问出口，罗子涵突然往前跨几步，一下将曹胤整个人扛起来顶在肩上，往卧室走去。他的动作有些粗暴，曹胤还反应不过来，就被人整个扔在床上，两只粗壮的大手伸来，大力扯开他身上的睡衣。“涵哥？涵哥，你怎么了？先等等。”曹胤觉得爱人有些不对劲，慌忙抓住罗子涵的手。

没想到罗子涵抬起手，“啪”一声甩了曹胤一个耳光！只听到他喘着粗气吼道：“老子要肏你，哪儿来这么多话！”曹胤的衣服被他扯开，他粗暴地用力压住曹胤的身体，伏下身来开始用力地亲吻吸吮曹胤的皮肤，有时还用牙咬，弄得他浑身都是红痕和齿印。

“等等，涵哥，你有点不对，先停下！”曹胤感觉今晚罗子涵力气异常大，压得他完全不能动弹。罗子涵充耳不闻，凶狠地吻住曹胤的双唇，一只手解开警裤的拉链，从内裤中掏出坚硬的紫红肉棒，抵在曹胤未经扩张的后穴上。

曹胤感觉头皮发麻，他从未见过如此粗暴无礼的罗子涵，心里有些害怕，“等等，涵哥，还没润滑，不能进...啊！！！！”曹胤话还没说完，罗子涵已经大力挺起强壮的蛮腰，胯下的巨龙完全没有准备地撕裂了曹胤的后穴，强烈的疼痛让曹胤感觉一阵麻痹。

“肏，肏....老子要肏死你。”罗子涵眼神迷离，开始大力抽查，鲜红的血随着被撕裂的伤口潺潺流出，染红了身下的床单。曹胤疼痛不已，双唇开始发白，痛感让他说不出话，睁眼盯着压在身上的罗子涵，眼神中带着哀求和疑问。

然而罗子涵并没有停下，他的肉棒就着血不断刺入曹胤体内，嘴中不断喊道：“肏...肏...老子肏死你，你是老子的人，老子爱怎么肏怎么肏！”动作不断加速，罗子涵的巨龙已经鲜血淋漓，上面全是曹胤的赤红，“肏死你，那帮混蛋，还敢嘲笑老子是靠你这个骚逼上位，肏死你个骚逼，让那帮混蛋知道你个骚逼就是老子的狗！老子肏死你...”

曹胤紧咬嘴唇，忍住罗子涵进出的剧痛，脑中不断思考罗子涵的话，难道是今天饭局上出了什么问题吗？那帮混蛋是谁？有人嘲笑涵哥？身后罗子涵的抽查越来越快，他的吼声也越来越响：“老子肏死你个骚逼，你只配给老子肏，老子要射爆你的骚穴，让你给老子生崽子！”

一股浓郁的精液从巨龙的顶端喷射而出，灌满了曹胤的甬道，他无力地感觉到热流涌入身体深处，阴蛊正在贪婪地吞食着阳气。然而罗子涵似乎还没有满足，他的巨龙还未软下来，正打算继续就着射出来的精液开始抽插，突然身体一麻，整个人瘫倒在曹胤身上，晕了过去。

第七十九章：  
“涵...涵哥？”曹胤推了推倒在自己身上的罗子涵，一只土褐色的小壁虎瞪着两只大眼，从罗子涵的肩膀后爬出来，看着身下的曹胤，仿佛在关切地询问主人有没有事儿。曹胤发现罗子涵只是昏睡过去之后，稍微松了口气。他忍住疼痛，轻轻推开爱人，罗子涵的下身被推离体内，血液混着白浊随之被带出，滴落在一片污糟的床单上。曹胤捂住臀部，血珠还在不断从他的后面滴落下来，轻叹了一口气，他走进浴室开始清洗自己的伤口，穴口和内壁都有不同程度的受伤，其中后穴的撕裂更为严重些，清水淋在伤口上，传来阵阵刺痛。

好不容易止住血，将伤口清洗干净，曹胤掏出没用完的生肌润腴膏，有些羞耻地用手指涂抹在自己的伤口上。药膏给后穴带来一片清凉，让抽痛感减轻了不少，看来这几天得吃清淡些了，曹胤心中默默想到。回到卧室，罗子涵还在床上昏睡，他先通过连接指挥芥子蛊离开，费了好大力气才将壮如公牛的爱人从床上挪到一边，换下满是血污的床单，这床单怕是废了，曹胤摇摇头。打理好事儿后，他才爬回到床上，有些担忧地看了看罗子涵，在他身边轻轻躺下，不太安稳地入眠。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

曹胤第二天是在罗子涵的怀抱中醒来的。

他一睁眼就看到一双眼眶发红满是愧疚的眼睛，正一动不动地盯着他看。“小胤，你醒了？”罗子涵小心翼翼地哑声询问。曹胤轻点了点头，还来不及回答，就被人紧紧抱住，“对不起，小胤，我对不起你。”罗子涵的声音中充满愧疚和痛苦，“我昨晚喝醉了，说了很多胡话，还弄伤了你，对不起，都是我的错。”

“没事的，涵哥。”曹胤轻拍了拍罗子涵的后背，不禁回想起昨晚的事情，“昨天是发生了什么事儿吗涵哥？你在饭局上被人嘲笑了吗？”曹胤有些担心，柔声询问自己的爱人。

罗子涵此刻恨不得撕了昨晚的自己，想起昨晚他粗暴地将曹胤压在身下，不顾他的不适强行交合，罗子涵心中就对他的小胤充满愧意，怎么好意思再说昨天的事情？“没...没事，什么也没发生，是我喝醉了，都是我的错。”罗子涵低声喃喃，声音中还带着一丝呜咽。

曹胤明白罗子涵此刻的心情，换作任何一个男人，得知自己亲手伤害了最爱的人，愧疚，不耻，愤恨都能让他说不出话来。他抬起头，对罗子涵微笑，轻声安慰道：“没事的，涵哥，我不怪你。”

曹胤的话让罗子涵再次抱紧怀中人，他的小胤是那么的善解人意，为自己付出了这么多，可他呢？昨晚的所作所为跟一只禽兽有何区别？曹胤看不到此时罗子涵的表情，但他能感觉到，他的后背被一股温热的液体沾湿。曹胤轻柔地拍打爱人的宽背，思虑了一番之后，温声说道：“涵哥，你想听我爸爸妈妈的故事吗？”

罗子涵没有答话，曹胤只当他同意了，开始自己的讲述：“我的爸爸妈妈是我见过世上最恩爱的夫妻，是他们教会我所谓的爱一个人是怎么回事。”想起自己的父母，曹胤的嘴角有些落寞地微微勾起，“他们都是同一间中学的老师，我爸教语文，我妈教历史。我妈是名校毕业，长得又清秀，一进学校就引得很多男老师的注意，啊，当然这都是我妈自己说的。”曹胤轻笑一声，“而我爸呢，就是我家乡当地的一个小教师而已，长得普通，还比我妈大了8岁，连年轻都算不上。”

罗子涵的抽泣声停止了，双手抱在曹胤的腰上，让爱人的头埋在自己的胸前，静静地聆听曹胤的故事。“但我妈就偏偏挑中了我爸，两人处了一年就结婚了，再一年后生下了我。”曹胤侧着头，紧贴罗子涵的胸膛，爱人的心跳声咚咚入耳，“我妈比较强势，入职3年就当上了历史系主任，而我爸，就是个老好人，对谁都是平心静气的。他们平时恩爱得很，经常在我面前你侬我侬的，我爸看电视抱着我妈，我妈做饭老带上我爸，搞到我都对秀恩爱麻木了，呵呵。”曹胤抬起头，看着罗子涵的俊脸，罗子涵也低头看着曹胤，“可是，即便是我爸妈那样恩爱的夫妻，也会有争吵的时候，虽然在我看来经常是我妈单方面欺负我爸。”曹胤微笑道，“我妈有时候急了，会骂我爸是个没脾气的窝囊男人，我爸也不会反驳，只是满脸通红地生闷气。但是我妈平日里整天忙家里，却是一句怨言都没有过；而每当我妈出事，最焦急的也一定是我爸。”他的眼角有些发红，声音开始微颤，“我就想，我爸妈一定是爱惨了对方，连最后走，都是一起走的...”几滴泪珠涌出曹胤的眼眶，被他轻轻用手抹去。

罗子涵此时感觉千言万语哽在喉中，不知如何发出，忽然他的唇被轻轻吻住，曹胤捧起他的脸，与他深吻在一起。热吻过后，曹胤抱着爱人的头，温柔地看着他的双眼，说道：“涵哥，我爱你，而且我想跟你过一辈子，就像我爸妈那样。”他顿了顿，微笑着继续说：“因此，所有的东西我都愿意与你共同分担，一起面对，我也希望你能像我妈信任我爸那样，无论什么样的话都可以跟我沟通。”

“小胤！”罗子涵再次抱紧了曹胤，忍不住亲吻他的脸颊，他感觉自己对曹胤的爱意愈发厚重，这份爱无关尊严，无关占有，只是浓烈而单纯的喜欢。“好，我什么都跟你说，什么都跟你分享，这辈子我就是你的。”罗子涵声音微颤，在曹胤耳边轻轻说道。

“嗯，好。”曹胤也忍不住眼角濡湿，任由罗子涵亲吻自己。一番亲热过后，两人的情绪才稍微平静下来，曹胤抬起头柔声问道：“那么，涵哥，告诉我，昨天发生了什么事儿？”


	12. Chapter 82

第八十二章：宝物  
罗子涵感受着曹胤的双唇，轻轻伸出舌头，舔舐着曹胤口中的津液。他抱紧怀中的曹胤，贪婪地含住爱人的嘴巴，不断地掠夺，用舌头在对方口腔中搅动，仿佛想要将所触及的一切都卷走。“等...等，涵哥，我有点喘...不过气了。”怀中的曹胤轻推了推罗子涵的胸膛，红着脸远离罗子涵的嘴，轻喘着气，说：“我们...我们被人看着呢涵哥。”

罗子涵睁开眼，什么院子，砖房瞬间消失，只见他身处一间宽大的房间，正盘坐在一个巨大的法阵上，曹胤满脸羞红地被他揽在怀里，一旁是尴尬的文珏以及笑呵呵地文老先生。  
“涵哥，你怎么突然就抱住我亲起来了，也不看看地方。”曹胤小声朝罗子涵说道，他本来看罗子涵突然落泪，有些担心，走到面前准备查看下情况，就被人一把抱住，不由分说地亲吻起来。

“呵呵，罗队长，情况如何呀？”文老先生倒是一点不尴尬，停下法阵之后，迈步朝两人走来。

“我...我有点不大确定，不过‘门’应该是关上了。”罗子涵回想起刚才的情况，朝文老先生微微点头。“我来帮你查看一下。”曹胤听到文老的话，从罗子涵的怀中起来给前辈让位，文老将手放到他的头顶，双目闭起，开始感应罗子涵的灵魂。

“嗯....嗯....很好，的确已经关上了。”文老睁开眼，微笑着说道：“罗队长也是天赋异禀，第一次就成功做到了。”

“哪里，多亏文老前辈的帮助才是。”结果让曹胤非常高兴，忙不迭地向文老先生道谢。

“举手之劳罢了，何况老朽也算涨了见识，说不定罗队长还能因祸得福呢。”文老满意地轻抚短胡，看向坐在地上的罗子涵。

“因祸得福？不知文老何出此言？”曹胤有些疑惑，罗子涵倒是微微低头，像是在思考什么。

文老先生呵呵一笑，说道：“罗队长这次算是得知并感觉到了‘门’的存在，这世间有这机缘的人可不多。既然看到了‘门’，那以后无论是打开，还是关上，都变得相当容易了。”文老先生并没有把话说明，但罗子涵却一下子明白了他的意思。

“文老您的意思是，以后我说不定可以自由控制生魂，自主离体或回归？”罗子涵抬起头，有些不可置信地询问文老先生。

“呵呵，只能说有这个可能，至于究竟能不能，就看罗队长你自己了。”文老先生对今日的结果也很满意，也乐得给罗子涵一些指点。

罗子涵思索片刻，也明白了文老的指点之意，从地上起身，向文老微微弯腰，行礼道谢。

此间事了，四人离开了阵法房间。文老提出既然两人来到文家老宅，不如就顺便把答应的护身宝物一并交付了，罗子涵和曹胤当然没意见。两人在文家的客厅小坐片刻，就见文珏和文老先生从后宅走过来，文珏手中拿着一个大托盘，上面放着三样东西。

“呵呵，两位久等了。”文老将手背在身后，文珏从爷爷身后走上来，友善地说：“曹先生，这三样就是我们文家拿出来与你交换古书之物，请你点清。”

只见托盘上放着一面精致的小铜镜，一片淡金色的叶片，还有两块翠绿的玉佩。文老先生拿起那面铜镜，向两人展示。铜镜只有巴掌大小，却是工艺精湛，镜面光滑，能够将人影清晰照映，一点不输现代工艺做出来的水银镜；镜背后雕刻有两只长着尾翎的神鸟，形似凤凰，神鸟维绕着一颗桃子，桃身饱满，桃叶坚韧，被一圈桃枝托在正中央。文老先生开口向两人介绍：“此镜名为御守明，乃是护人性命的宝物，使用方法也很简单，只要用白光直射镜面，镜子反射出来的光便可以形成保护，用来抵御各方邪物的攻击，就连百年厉鬼的全力一击都不在话下。”

好东西！曹胤心中暗道，也为文家的大手笔有些吃惊。他还没来得及道谢，就见文老先生捻起第二件物品，说道：“此乃金玄树的叶子，虽然算不上是极好的宝物，但也算一件奇物。只要带在身上，它可以帮人抵御三次致命的攻击，当然，如果攻击太强的话可能就无能为力了，不过一般的火枪弹药，挡挡还是没有问题。”

虽然只有三次，但是曹胤对这件礼物也是非常满意，毕竟它即使有次数限制，也无法抵挡太过强力的攻击，却可以阻挡枪弹，这对罗子涵这种到处出任务的警备人员来说算非常实用了。

“至于最后一件嘛，就是老朽的作品了。”文老先生和气地笑道：“这两枚玉佩，我在上面刻下了驱鬼赶魂的符文，算是一件玉符刻，也赠给两位当防身之物。”说完，文珏便将托盘奉上，递给对面的曹胤。

曹胤双手接过，对提供宝物的文老先生鞠躬道谢：“谢谢文老慷慨。”文老倒是摆摆手：“不必谢，曹小友肯让出古书，我们文家也是获益良多，大家是公平交易，以后也可以多多合作，互惠互利。”曹胤忙不迭地答应下来。

“爷爷，这么说的话，那件事为什么不问问曹先生呢？”一旁的文珏突然出声，似乎在提醒文老，“曹先生是一名蛊师，与我们修的道有所不同，说不定在他的领域能有什么解决办法呢？”

文珏的话让曹胤有些疑惑，文家难不成还有事情要跟自己说？文老先生看了眼文珏，觉得他的提议很有道理，思索片刻后，看向曹胤，说道：“说起来有件事老朽觉得的确可以问问曹小友的意见，不知曹小友是否肯听听？”

文老前辈既然发话，曹胤先不说能不能帮上忙，听听总是要的。他恭敬地朝文老点点头，只见文老先生轻叹了口气，开口道：“我有一位至交，他的孙女身患重病，目前躺在病床上，无药可救。但是她的情况有些复杂，让我们这些修道中人束手无策。”

P.S.作者附言:我考虑了很久，最终还是决定给罗子涵一个挂


	13. Chapter 84

第八十四章：救治  
曹胤手中的茶还没喝完，一阵急促的脚步声便从内宅传来，文珏手中拿着一只便携式的电话分机，来到曹胤面前，恭敬地说：“曹先生，董家的主治医师想要跟你通话。”

曹胤其实也有这个意思，便点了点头，接过电话：“你好，我是曹胤。”

“曹先生你好。”电话那头传来一阵沉稳的男声，“我是董小姐的主治医师李临江，听说曹先生有让董小姐做手术的办法？”

曹胤轻摇摇头，说道：“能不能成功不在我，而在于李医生你。我也想问李医生，以你的医术，如果你可以毫无顾忌地为董小姐做手术，我说的毫无顾忌的意思是不用担心任何手术损伤致死，并发症等问题，只管做你的换肾手术，你需要多久能够完成？”

李医生一阵沉默，只听话筒对面传来几下深呼吸，正当曹胤怀疑是不是还有其他情况的时候，李医生回答道：“五个...不，四个小时就够，如果能备好肾源，而我也可以毫无顾忌的话，四个小时，我有信心可以做到。”

李医生的回答也让曹胤安下心来，他微微一笑，说道：“好，李医生，我会尽全力给你四个小时的时间，这段时间里我可以保证董小姐一定不会死，你可以全力施展自己的医术，为董小姐换肾。”

李医生似乎有些激动，曹胤能通过话筒清晰地听见他的呼吸声，突然话筒里传来另一道苍劲有力的嗓音：“曹先生，你说真的？你真的有办法让我孙女完成换肾手术？”

这应该就是文老先生的至交董老了吧？曹胤心中默想，口中坚定地回答：“有办法，我会尽力给李医生争取更多时间的。”

“好，好，太好了！”对面的董老喜极而泣，本来以为孙女的命已经到了尽头，没想到还能有机会再多几年，这样他们也有更多时间去找彻底解决的办法。董老抹了一把老脸，冲着电话喊道：“曹先生需要什么尽管跟我们董家说，我们董家一定倾尽全力为你找来，什么都可以，只要能救我孙女的命，报酬也绝对能让曹先生你满意。”

“先不提报酬。”曹胤稍微把话筒拉远些，董老爷子中气十足的吼声有些响亮，“董老先生，我需要去臧山府一趟，同时想请董家提供人力物力，为我收集材料。剩下的事情我会尽力而为，同时也请做好其他手术相关的准备。我这边一旦完成便会通知你们，手术就可以尽快开始了。”

“好，一切听从曹先生安排。我会派人与曹先生联系，曹先生需要什么都可以跟他讲，我们董家一定为曹先生备齐所需。”董老先生心情激动，立马应承道。

两人谈妥之后，董家很快就挂了电话，去安排相关事宜了。文老先生倒是笑眯眯地走过来，对曹胤说：“这回我代董家谢过曹小友了，多亏小友出手相助，婉晴保命有望。”

“文老前辈客气了，我也只是出点力，具体还得看李医生。”曹胤很谦虚地推诿，他心里其实也是这么认为的。这件事中他所能做的不过就是提供延命蛊，给董婉晴吊住性命，让她不至于死在手术台上，但是手术是否成功，术后能够痊愈，就完全不是他能左右的了。

既然已经答应了董家，曹胤自然也不会拖延，事不宜迟，罗子涵和曹胤从文家告别，便匆匆回家准备去臧山府的行李。回家途中，罗子涵看了看曹胤，欲言又止，曹胤注意到罗子涵的表情，问道：“涵哥，怎么了？”

“小胤你又要走了，我有些舍不得你。”罗子涵想到两人又要分开，心里很不是滋味。

“这次是为了救人，小姑娘才十几岁，也挺可怜的，涵哥你体谅一下呗。”曹胤装作撒娇地样子，手指沿着罗子涵肌肉分明的大腿向上抚摸，暧昧地挑逗，最后触到罗子涵微硬的裆部，轻轻点动。

“别闹，开车呢。”罗子涵双目直视前方，耳廓却开始泛红，曹胤看到更加停不下来，左手拉开罗子涵的裤头伸进去，隔着内裤轻勾爱人的下体，感觉巨龙在棉质不了下快速胀大。罗子涵开始轻喘，脸上出现些许红晕，好不容易到了红灯，车一停下他便握住曹胤调皮的左手，装作恶狠狠地看着曹胤说：“再闹，再闹信不信老公在车上办了你？”

曹胤一听这话立马怂了，赶忙停止左手的动作，脸上悻悻地说：“别，涵哥你还是好好开车吧，我错了，不玩了。”

罗子涵轻哼一声，抱住曹胤的头狠狠地吻了一口，低声说：“乖，回到家我们再好好玩。”让曹胤忍不住老脸一红，心里打起鼓来，余下的路都只敢偏头看着车窗外。

回到家的曹胤像是躲债一般跑到卧室开始收拾行李，完全不给罗子涵亲近的机会。罗子涵无奈又宠溺地摇摇头，他知道爱人体内的阴蛊昨晚醒过，刚才在车上也不过是说说而已。更何况，他已经下定了决心，现在的他有更重要的事情要做。

曹胤刚把登山包收拾好，就听到罗子涵唤他：“小胤，过来，我有话想对你说。”他的声音有些严肃和沉重。曹胤拎着登山包来到客厅，只见罗子涵平静地坐在沙发上，双眼灼灼地望着他。他心中有些紧张，迈步过去坐到罗子涵旁边，问道：“怎么了涵哥？有什么事？”

“我又要出任务了，这次会比较久，大概需要半个月左右。”罗子涵心里其实也很舍不得与曹胤分开，但是这是他必须做的事，不仅是为了他自己，也是为了曹胤，更是为了两人的未来。“正好你要去臧山，我也刚好出任务。”他故作轻松地对曹胤笑笑。

“怎么这么突然？涵哥你之前没跟我说过呀？而且不是刚刚才完成一个任务吗？”曹胤有些疑惑，更有些担心。经过上一次任务之后，他对罗子涵任务的危险性有了进一步了解，得知爱人又要再次出任务，心里的担忧更是有增无减。


	14. Chapter 94-95

第九十四章：迷奸  
看着曹胤将矿泉水喝下去，宋致远双眼越发昏暗。现在已经没有回头路了，那他就必须得到他想得到的，宋致远心中默默想到。

曹胤除了感觉矿泉水有些浑浊之外，倒是没有发现什么异常。两人继续坐在沙发上聊天，只是曹胤越聊越觉得有些不对劲，他感觉自己身体里隐约有一种空虚的感觉，头也有些发沉，轻摇了摇头，那股沉重感反而更强烈了些。曹胤觉得自己可能是太累了，起身准备请宋致远离开，却突然感觉自己仿佛头重脚轻一般，整个人栽倒在宋致远的怀里。宋致远身上的男性香水味道让曹胤体内的空虚感愈发强烈，此时曹胤再迟钝也发现有哪里不对了。

“我...我怎么了？”曹胤想将自己撑起来，却发现他已经浑身无力，宋致远一言不发，双眼看着怀中的曹胤，只见曹胤的脸变得通红，呼吸开始急促起来，他试图挣开宋致远的怀抱，但男人的怀抱岂是那么容易挣脱的？宋致远轻声唤了唤曹胤，他的意识已经开始模糊，体内的空虚感彻底爆发，对宋致远的呼声没有一点反应。

宋致远看药已经开始起效，将曹胤横抱起来，走进浴室。他在浴缸中放好水，三两下剥掉曹胤的衣服，放入水中，给他清洁身体，温热的水让曹胤的情欲进一步上升，雪上加霜的是，好死不死此时他体内的阴蛊又醒了过来！药物的作用加上阴蛊的影响，曹胤的理智彻底消失，现在他只想让自己被人填满，吞服阳气。

宋致远一边清洗曹胤的身体，一边揉捏他白嫩的双足。上次在废弃厂房天台，宋致远看到曹胤与厉鬼战斗时裹着袜子的大脚，就已经起了欲念，如今握在手中，只觉得手感极佳，真不愧是他心心念念了这么久的东西。曹胤的脚在他的手中被轻柔地把玩，脚趾被一根根抚摸，宋致远的大手沿着脚掌的纹路来回摩挲，如同在轻抚洁白的润玉一般。宋致远感觉自己越发不满足，他加快速度，将曹胤从里到外清洗干净，然后便裹上浴巾，带到卧室的床上。此时曹胤的卧室只开着一盏昏暗的床头灯，他的双脚被捧在宋致远的手中，在昏暗的灯光下蒙上一层阴影，显得格外神秘，更加诱人。

宋致远俯下身，用嘴轻吻着曹胤的左脚，脚掌被他掰成弓形，双唇沿着脚背的血管一路往上，刺人的胡渣摩得曹胤有些不舒服，开始微微挣扎。宋致远霸道地捉住他的大腿，让他不能动弹，伸出红粉的粗舌，舔舐曹胤的玉足，舌尖沿着脚掌的纹路轻挠，痒感让曹胤闭着眼忍不住开始轻吟：“啊....啊.....啊....痒...不...啊....痒啊。”

然而宋致远并不打算放开，他继续舔舐曹胤的脚，不放过每一寸肌肤，仿佛这是什么世间绝品，舌苔摩挲着敏感的掌心，让曹胤不住大叫起来：“别...别啊！啊！”双唇轻吻侧面的足弓，唾液在脚上留下一层泛着光亮的薄膜。宋致远就像一只饕餮，如同要将整只玉足吞下一般，将曹胤的左脚塞进嘴里，涨得他腮帮都鼓了起来。

曹胤体内的空虚感还没有得到满足，再加上阴蛊的作用，此时他满脑子只想要阳气。曹胤在床上开始扭捏起来，试图将脚抽离宋致远的口中，但宋致远死死抓住他的大腿，使他不得挣脱，只能无意识地喊道：“啊，我...我要...我要...阳....阳...”

“要什么？”宋致远体内的情欲也已经被彻底激发，他吐出曹胤的左脚，不顾他的挣扎，握在手中，沉声问道。“要...要....要阳气....要阳气！”曹胤已经没有理智，心心念念只想要获得阳气补充，体内的空虚只需要被人填满！

宋致远不懂什么阳气，但他能明白曹胤的意思，他趴在曹胤身上，低声在他耳边说道：“求我，说你的脚是我的，我就给你你想要的。”

曹胤现在哪儿顾得了这么多，他直接顺着宋致远的话高声喊道：“脚...脚是你的，阳...阳气...阳气给我！”

宋致远坏笑一声，站起来立到床尾，用手抓紧曹胤的一只脚，抬到嘴边，另一只手掰开曹胤的另一条腿，卡在床尾的支架上，他拉开西装裤的拉链，释放出内里激昂的巨兽。那是一根长度和粗细都不输罗子涵的肉棒，颜色接近黑红色，包皮已经被割除，硕大的龟头呈倾斜的圆塔顶状，马眼处正潺潺地冒着淫水；手术后的疤痕从龟头直接延伸到下方硕大的子孙袋，两颗龟卵大小的睾丸被包裹其中，足见这个男人强大的性能力。

男人拿出床头柜中备好的一次性润滑剂，单手涂抹在暗红的肉棒上，龟头直接抵在曹胤粉嫩的后穴口，只等宋致远发力，龟头便可以横冲直撞刺入曹胤体内。男人沉迷地亲吻舔舐着曹胤的玉足，用力往前一顶，坚硬的巨龙撕开穴口，闯入曹胤的后穴。由于没有进行事前扩张，肉棒只入了半根，强烈的疼痛感让曹胤狠叫出声，后穴下意识开始收缩，试图把入侵的巨物驱赶出去。温热的内壁紧紧夹住宋致远插入后穴的半根巨龙，强烈的刺激让宋致远忍不住停下舔足的动作开始吸气。明明他早已身经百战，胯下的巨龙不知道入过多少个男人和女人，但如此强烈又爽快的感觉还是第一次，宋致远差点精关失守，交待出去。

宋致远低下头看着入了一半的肉棒，牙关紧咬，死死忍住喷射的冲动，这是他以前从未体验到的快感，他不知道身下的这个男人有什么特殊之处，竟让久经沙场的他差点早早落败？宋致远不断地深呼吸，直到那股射精的冲动消退了一些，他露出一个痞坏的笑容，看着眼前眼神迷离满身情欲的曹胤，心中冒出了一股探索的欲望，他很想知道，这个男人能让他爽到何种地步。宋致远腰肢狠狠一顶，粗壮地肉棒整根没入曹胤的体内。

P.S.作者附言：不知道你们对于足控是什么态度，我其实不大能理解，所以这一章我写得格外艰难。还有，迷奸是犯罪！迷奸是犯罪！迷奸是犯罪！不要模范！！！！！

第九十五章：情迷  
宋致远差点被一股更强烈的快感冲昏头脑，他的肉棒已经彻底进入曹胤的身体，体内的肠壁如同有生命的活物一般，紧紧地包裹着他的巨物，他似乎感觉到有东西在他的肉棒上轻轻蠕动，让他又痒又爽。宋致远有些害怕，自己真就这么交待在这里，他喘着粗气，头皮被快感麻痹，双腿微微分开，试图通过改变姿势来让曹胤的后穴松开一些，然而这不但没有起到作用，反而因为身体的动作，肉棒在曹胤的体内颤动起来，宋致远忍不住吼叫出来：“啊啊啊啊！”

他此刻有些后悔了，后悔自己不应该这么急着进入曹胤的身体，早知道他的体内这么刺激，自己应该好好品尝完他的玉足之后再插入。宋致远将曹胤的腿微曲，紧贴他的脸庞，用鼻子不断吸嗅着玉足的气味，他嗅到一股淡淡的水气，还有一股奇异的让他着迷的芳香！虽然他不想这么快承认，但事实上身下的这个人已经让他开始疯狂！宋致远伸出舌头开始舔舐曹胤的脚趾，下身忍不住开始抽动起来，他抽插的速度很快，透明的淫液不断从龟头涌出，被紧紧包裹着肉棒的内壁留下；内壁的褶皱与粗糙的巨龙身体不断摩擦，快感一波接一波袭击宋致远，让他全身燥热无比，他解开自己的裤头，撤掉领口的丝巾，嘴巴不断吸吮着曹胤的脚趾，床上的曹胤被肏得嗷嗷直叫，每一声都重重击打在宋致远的心头。他没意识到，身下的这个人正让他不断沉沦进去，陷入一个只有他们二人存在的欲海之中！

口中贪婪地攫取着曹胤左脚的滋味，肉棒不断地抽插，宋致远也已经丧失理智，只想含住手中这只让他无比沉迷的玉足，只想要得到更多更多的快感！他的卵袋打在曹胤结实的臀瓣上，发出清脆的啪啪响声，整个房间充满欢爱的声音，曹胤口中的淫叫，宋致远吮吸的啧啧水声，交合的啪啪声，无一不在佐证这场性爱有多么的激烈。最终，不知道抽插了多少回之后，宋致远终于忍耐不住，嘴里发出满足的赞叹：“啊……啊……啊……啊~！”浓郁腥臊的精液一股股被射进曹胤的体内，充足的阳气也让阴蛊舒服得忍不住发出不可闻的吱鸣。

宋致远重重地喘着粗气，一只手撑在床上，射精的快感让他差点没有站稳，他脸色有些复杂的看向床上的男人，爽，实在太爽了，连他都没想到自己偶尔看中的人会给他带来比想象中还要愉悦数倍的性爱体验。现在他因为药物的影响，完全没有理智，若是他醒着...嘴里叫着他的名字...甚至会被自己欺负到哭出来....宋致远狠狠摇了摇头，连忙制止住自己过分的想象。他抽出半软的肉棒，正准备去浴室清洗一番，突然他感觉自己的腰身被人抱住，半软的巨龙进入到一个温热的地方，龟头上残留的白浊被一根柔软的东西舔舐干净，这样的刺激下他的肉棒很快又重新坚硬起来。

宋致远露出一脸痞笑，双眼望着正在自己身下卖力给自己口交的曹胤，咬紧牙关，狠狠说道：“还想要？真是个贪吃鬼，好，爷满足你，看你能吃多少。”

男人一把将曹胤推翻到床上，伸手扯开自己的衬衫马甲，脱掉西裤的鞋子，整个人赤条条地躺在曹胤身边。宋致远的肌肉不如罗子涵大块雄壮，但也是经过无数世间惊醒雕刻，拥有完美的线条，彰显着他的男人气概，他将曹胤翻过身来背对自己，两个人都保持着侧躺的姿势，右手抓住曹胤的小腿高高抬起，左脚紧紧与曹胤的左脚纠缠，右脚弯曲踩在床上形成一个支撑，左手则从前面揽住曹胤的肩头。“宝贝儿，要来了！”宋致远坏笑着，胯下的巨龙直接从下往上捅进曹胤的体内，由于精液的润滑，这次很轻松地入到最深处。

“准备好了吗宝贝儿，开始了。”宋致远在曹胤耳边轻吟，全身的肌肉收缩，力量一下爆发出来，他挺动全身的肌肉，带动胯部开始往上顶。这样的姿势虽然不如站立时那样大张大合，但胜在节奏更快，容易接触到敏感点，活动范围也更小，宋致远的龟头在曹胤体内深处快速摩擦，敏感点被龟头不断顶动，让宋致远怀中的曹胤身体忍不住抽动起来，嘴中发出散碎的呜咽。

“爽吗宝贝，我也很爽。”宋致远笑得极欢，他感觉自己得龟头被一块温热的东西紧紧吸附住，仿佛不想让他离开一般，男人的龟头本就十分敏感，被这样狠狠地吸住，爽快的感觉不断刺激着宋致远的大脑，让他也忍不住大叫出声：“啊！啊！爽！啊！爽啊！爽！”

他的胸肌紧贴曹胤结实的手背，激情之下两人身上满是汗水，褐色的乳头高高挺立，在汗水的润滑下沿着曹胤背部的肌肉不断摩擦，宋致远的神情也开始迷离起来，绝妙的快感使他左臂紧紧捆住身前的曹胤，右手越抓越紧，下身不知疲卷地疯狂顶动，左腿死死压住曹胤，他低头附在曹胤耳边吼道：“叫我，宝贝儿，快叫我的名字，叫我老公，快！”

可惜曹胤此时并根本没有理智，只能在快感的侵袭下浪叫着，根本说不出一句完整的话。“啊...啊....嗯....啊.....嗯......啊，嗯啊！”

宋致远侧身抱着怀中人，肉棒摩擦的速度进一步加快，乳头硬得开始发红，他尽情榨取着两人的体力，只为此刻极致的欢愉。“啊，啊！啊，宝贝儿，啊！我要射了，跟老公一起射，啊，射啊！”

滚烫的白浊再次灌满曹胤体内的甬道，灼热的感觉被紧抱住的曹胤身体有些轻微抽搐，他的分身也喷射出大量精液，沾满两人身下的淡灰色床单。宋致远从来没有那么满足过，他的肉棒还插在曹胤的后穴，“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，宝贝儿……”宋致远不断亲吻着怀中人，亲密地呼唤着他，身体纠缠在一起，直到他也筋疲力尽，两人一起在床上沉沉睡去。

P.S.作者附言：呼.....总算是完了。宋致远这个坏人，下药一时爽，追夫火葬场，将来我们的主角会欺负回去的。


	15. chapter 96

第九十六章：决裂  
一大早，曹胤的房间内就传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声响。只见曹胤挥出一拳，直种对面命门，宋致远疼得赶忙双手捂住鼻子，来不及反应过来，又狠狠地吃了曹胤飞起的一脚，整个人躺倒在地。曹胤还不肯善罢甘休，直接骑在宋致远身上，拳头不断地往他脸上砸，对方反抗不得，只能用手臂死死护住脸，硬气地抗下所有的拳击。

是怎么回事儿？这就要从曹胤刚醒过来开始讲起。

清晨的阳光透过深色窗帘的缝隙刺进卧室之内，正好照到曹胤的双眼，光亮的感觉让他从睡梦中清醒过来。他感觉头还有些昏沉，突然发现自己全身不着片缕，空气中弥漫着欢爱后的腥气，一只粗壮的毛臂正搂着自己的肩头，自己的后穴还插着一根晨起昂扬的硬物。曹胤揉了揉太阳穴，开始探寻自己的回忆，昨晚他虽然被下了春药，记忆也有些断断续续，但曹胤还是能清楚地知道发生了什么事：他和宋致远莫名其妙就上了床？但似乎有什么地方不太对劲?对了，曹胤想起来，自己昨天忽然就感觉身体出了状况，然后神智就越来越迷离，最后还和宋致远激烈地欢爱起来，这一切....都是在自己喝了宋致远递过来的那瓶水之后！想到这里，曹胤哪里还不知道发生了什么事？他大力挣脱宋致远的怀抱，翻身下了床。

宋致远被怀中人粗暴的动作挣醒，迷糊间顺口说了一句“宝贝儿，别闹，再睡会儿”，没想到下一秒他被人整个从床上掀下去，赤裸的身体磕到坚硬的地面上，疼痛感让宋致远彻底醒过来。他顶着一头散乱的头发起身，就看到床对面曹胤漆黑无比的怒容，双眼发红，死死地盯着他，银牙咬得嘎嗞作响，宋致远有些尴尬，纵横情场多年，今天还是第一次被人这么粗鲁地推下床，枕边人还对他如此愤怒。宋致远挠挠头，心虚地道：“早...早啊小胤。”

曹胤一个大跨步跳上床，一脚朝宋致远的胸膛甩去，曹胤的瞬间出手让对方差点没有反应过来，只得用手臂护住胸前，硬生生被一脚踹飞，整个人撞在墙壁上，口中发出一声痛哼。宋致远正打算开口让曹胤停下，却只见曹胤再次挥去拳头朝他冲过来，不得已之下只好慌忙打开卧室的门，飞快逃到客厅。曹胤可不打算放过他，追在他身后，口中愤怒地喘着大气，顺手捡起一旁的小物件朝宋致远猛砸，宋致远避开了几个朝他脸上飞来的东西，却没能躲开曹胤的拳头，被一拳打到脸上，疼得他忍不住捂紧尖鼻，接下来就是开头的那一幕。

曹胤并没有留手，他的拳头一下一下结实地砸在宋致远身上，疼得宋致远不断吸气，所谓是佛也有三分怒气，更何况是宋致远？之前他不过是心虚才不敢还手，但被人这么压着打，宋致远也觉得憋屈，慢慢地他也觉得有些恼怒，身子一挺，将曹胤掀翻下来，一只手扣住他的关节，膝盖抵在曹胤的腰部，用全身的重量死死压制住曹胤，轻喝道：“行了，别闹，能不能好好说话？”

身下的人一阵沉默，动作也彻底停下，他的脸被压在地板上，导致宋致远看不到他此刻的表情，但一阵轻微的呜咽传到宋致远的耳中。哭声似乎被人刻意抑制，听起来更像是断断续续地抽泣，听起来脆弱又可怜，惹得宋致远一阵心疼。他放松了手头的力道，轻声说道：“好好说话，我就放开你，听到了吗？”

然而曹胤还是什么都没说，宋致远只当他默认，松开对他的压制。曹胤保持着趴在地上的姿势，身后的宋致远看到无色的水珠滴落在光滑的大理石地板上，他有些慌乱，急忙安慰道：“别哭，别哭啊，昨晚是我错了，你要啥补偿我都给你，别哭行吗？”说到底这件事本来就是宋致远的过错，他现在也有些内疚，要不是昨夜他精虫上脑，看到曹胤的双足就克制不住，鬼使神差地用药迷倒，与他强行欢爱了一晚，两人的关系也不至于像现在这么僵。宋致远苦恼地揉揉头发，他也觉得昨晚的自己有些失常，他自诩是情场猎手，通过各种手段接近猎物，骗取到猎物的心，再彻底拿下，才是他捕猎的方式，这种直接下药简单粗暴的手段根本就不是他平日里的风格，因此他极为少用。可惜，该发生的已经发生了，无论如何懊恼，都无法解决现在这个局面。

曹胤仍旧一言不发，他沉默着从地上爬起来，自顾自走进卧室，期间没有看宋致远一眼。宋致远对他的反应略感诧异，静静地站在客厅望着他，此时的曹胤看起来无比冰冷，仿佛失去了灵魂，让人有些心悸。曹胤不顾身上的酸痛，默默穿好衣服，拿起自己的登山包，径直往门外走。宋致远倒是反应过来，心急地抓住曹胤的一只手，沉声问他：“你去哪儿？”

曹胤偏过头来，双眼冰冷地看着宋致远，惹得他浑身一哆嗦。曹胤的这个眼神，他没看到愤怒，没看到仇恨，只有冰冷和漠视，让宋致远的脑海中浮现出两个字：决裂。他怔怔地松开曹胤的手，看着曹胤一步步往外走，最终消失在门口，心脏不知为何开始抽痛起来，但他完全顾不上疼痛，呆呆地站在客厅里，望向曹胤离开的地方。

他以前也用过一次药物，那是对一个冰山一样的女演员，只不过那个女演员的冷淡不过是为了引起他的注意而装出来的，女演员跟他春风一度之后很快就小鸟依人地以自己的女友自居，宋致远跟她还不到一个月就厌烦了，给了她一张数额不小的户卡就将其打发走。然而这一次他似乎真失手了，对方没有给他提出任何要求，离开时落寞的背影让他心痛不已，他第一次在脑中反省，自己是不是真的做错了？

P.S. 作者附言：我不大会写渣男，哎，感情经历不大丰富，以前也没看过多少虐人的文啊书啊电视剧啊啥的，大家凑合着看吧。


	16. Chapter 100-101

第一百章：相伴  
曹胤背靠墙壁，慢慢滑下，跌坐在地，壁虎正趴在他左手的手背上，一双褐色的猫瞳望向自己的主人，仿佛在为他担心。曹胤盯着天花板，双眼空洞地发呆，直到手上的壁虎用滑腻的舌头舔舐他的掌心，瘙痒的感觉把他重新拉回现实。右手轻抚壁虎，曹胤无奈地哑声说道：“对不起啊，还对你发脾气，拿你来泄愤，我真是个差劲的主人。”壁虎宛如要安慰主人一般，伸出粉嫩的舌头沾沾他的手背，惹得曹胤低声轻笑。“谢谢。”曹胤从地上爬起来，可能因为疲惫，他有些费力才重新站起来，感觉腰杆有些莫名的疼痛。将壁虎放回到芥子蛊的虫缸中，他才慢慢地下楼，回到家里。

曹胤的胃口有些不好，连续吃了几天的压缩饼干让他有些消化不良，不过曹胤并不在意。简单洗漱过后，他躺到床上，裹紧棉被，身体微蜷，好不容易才让自己浅浅地睡着。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

一片黑暗之中，曹胤感觉有人从背后抱住了自己。

他的怀抱相当灼热，坚硬的肌肉抵在他的后背，润软火热的双唇开始亲吻自己的脖颈。曹胤睁开双眼，他发现自己回到了那个让他愤怒，悔恨，愧疚的地方，他感觉自己又嗅到了那阵让他怨恨的古龙水味道，刺人的胡茬扎得他有些微痛，一道低沉浑浊的嗓音让曹胤通体发寒：“我们又见面了，我的宝贝儿。”

不可能，不可能！曹胤在脑中不停叫喊，他已经回到天京了，宋致远怎么可能在这里？“怎么不可能？”宋致远仿佛读到曹胤脑中所想，嗤笑道：“因为你想我，我才会出现。”他低下头，用无比诱人的浑厚声线低吟，仿佛是一只迷惑人心的魅魔：“承认吧，我的宝贝儿，承认你对我念念不忘，承认你喜欢我上次肏你的那种感觉！承认你还想跟我做，快说，说出来！”

“不...不可能！”曹胤的声音因愤怒和羞愧而颤抖，他想要挣开宋致远的怀抱，却痛苦地发现自己全身不能动弹，宋致远低头吻上了他的锁骨，双手更是肆无忌惮，揉捏着他胸前的两点，一阵阵快感让曹胤身体实诚地起了反应。突然他感觉自己的股沟触碰到一根滚烫的硬物，它还在不断地搐动，与曹胤柔软的臀瓣摩擦，只听宋致远下巴搁在曹胤的肩头，沉声说道：“嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实，宝贝儿，你就是个淫荡的骚货，喜欢被我肏的贱逼。”

“住嘴....放...放开我！”曹胤双眼发红，眼泪止不住地往外流淌，身后的宋致远却越贴越紧，硕大的龟头已经触到曹胤身后的小穴，舌头舔舐着曹胤发红的耳垂，他的笑声中充满魅惑，淫靡的话语传入曹胤的耳中：“放开你？宝贝儿，你的骚逼可不答应，想不想我插进去？嗯？想的话就告诉老公，老公一定满足你。”

“不...不要...不要！快...快放开，放开我！”曹胤感觉到身后的肉棒正在慢慢一点一点地戳进他的身体，浑身越发燥热，但此时的他还能保有理智：我不能再让宋致远继续下去，我不能对不起涵哥！曹胤在脑中怒吼，身上的力气似乎回来一些，他开始挣扎，手臂用力试图撑开宋致远的怀抱，他的身后宋致远还在不断地催眠着他：“别反抗，宝贝儿，跟老公做爱不爽吗？跟老公一起堕落不好吗？来吧，把身体交给我，老公会让你体会到性爱的欢愉。”

“不可以，不行，你滚开，宋致远你给我滚！”曹胤越来越清醒，他挣扎的力度也越来越大，终于他摆脱了束缚，转身狠狠地锤向身后人的腹部，然而一拳落空，他身后什么人也没有。正当曹胤疑惑之时，远处传来一阵阵呼唤他的声音：“...小....快...小...胤...快醒...小..胤...小胤，快醒醒！”

曹胤睁开双眼，眼前是那个他愧对又思念的人。“涵哥！”曹胤朝他扑了过去，双手紧紧抱住他结实的肩膀，眼泪夺眶而出，打湿了男人的白色长袖衫。罗子涵被人抱住，微微发愣，他从来没见过曹胤在他面前嚎啕大哭过，然而此时他也知道不是问问题的时候，罗子涵温柔地搂住曹胤，轻抚他的后背，柔声安慰道：“是我，小胤，我回来了。”

“涵哥，涵哥，涵哥....”曹胤的哭声没有止住，反而越来越凶，哭得上气不接下气，嗓音有些嘶哑，断断续续地喊着罗子涵的名字，一边不住地道歉：“涵哥...涵...哥，对不起，涵哥...涵哥...我对不...对不起你....”

罗子涵听到曹胤的道歉有些懵，下意识猜测是不是发生了什么不好的事，内心顿时一沉，轻拍曹胤的后背，温柔地轻声说：“没事了，没事了，涵哥在这里，一切都会过去的。”

罗子涵的安抚让曹胤慢慢平静下来，哭声渐歇，曹胤抬头望着罗子涵深情的双眼，心中逐渐被安全感填满。罗子涵仿佛就是他的避风港，无论何时何地，爱人的气息能使曹胤感到无比安心，他将头埋入罗子涵的胸前，贪婪地吸嗅着罗子涵的气味，不知是不是因为赶路的原因，此时罗子涵身上有一股微弱的汗味，但曹胤一点都不嫌弃，他紧贴着爱人，头微微垂下，不住地深呼吸。

两人保持着搂抱的姿势躺在床上，直到罗子涵怀里的曹胤呼吸逐渐平稳，他才抬起头来，努力扯出一个微弱的笑容，哑声跟罗子涵说：“涵哥，谢谢你。”

“不谢。”罗子涵不知道发生了什么事，但他选择顺着爱人的意愿。

“小胤，你还记得你跟我说过的话吗？”罗子涵深情地看着曹胤，问道。

曹胤呆呆地看着罗子涵，他明白爱人的意思，但心中还有些犹豫和忐忑。

“所有事情，都要共同分担，一起面对。所以，无论发生了什么事，你都可以跟我说，我永远会陪在你身边，跟你一起解决。”罗子涵露出一个温暖的微笑，说道：“等你准备好了，就告诉我发生了什么事好吗？我等你。”

曹胤咬了咬下唇，问道：“真的吗，无论任何事？涵哥你永远不会离开我？”

“是，这是我对你一生的承诺。”罗子涵搂紧曹胤，庄严宣誓。

第一百零一章：相依  
忍住内心的不安和忐忑，曹胤最终还是将所有的事情告知罗子涵，包括他如何与宋致远见面，如何被下药，又如何在药物和阴蛊的影响下与宋致远发生关系。

整个过程罗子涵一言不发，但他搂住曹胤的双手越抱越紧，身体有些忍不住地发抖。曹胤窝在罗子涵的怀里，时时刻刻注意着罗子涵的反应，他有些害怕，罗子涵知道他被人迷奸之后，会责骂他，嫌弃他，离开他。曹胤闭上双眼，静静地等待罗子涵的回应，宛如一个等待宣判的犯人，准备好迎接自己最后的结局。

“对不起。”一声喑哑的道歉传入曹胤耳中，他顿时睁开双眼，只见罗子涵死死抱紧他的身体，脸颊紧贴自己的头顶，温热的液滴沾湿了他的头发，罗子涵的双唇正轻吻着他的额头。“对不起，小胤，是我没保护好你。”罗子涵无声地啜泣着。

“涵哥...你不怪我吗？”曹胤的泪水也忍不住涌出眼眶，罗子涵的包容让他感到愧疚，也让他无比感动。“这不是你的错，小胤，别折磨你自己。”罗子涵沉声说道。比起曹胤，他更责怪他自己，没有提醒曹胤做好防备，也恨他自己能力不够，无法保护心爱的人。“是我的错，是我没有保护好你，这一切都应该怪我才对。”罗子涵的眼泪滴落在曹胤的脸上，灼痛了他的皮肤。

“不，这不是涵哥的错。”曹胤急忙抱紧罗子涵，低声说道：“是我自己太弱小，不知道警戒，没有防人之心，还要涵哥你来包容我，我...”曹胤哭声渐响，心中的愧疚感再次把他压垮。

“别说了，小胤，别再怪你自己，这样让我心疼。”罗子涵内疚地低吼，忍不住亲吻曹胤的双唇，两个人带着泪水拥吻在一起，互相安慰彼此心中的伤痛。“小胤。”罗子涵一边深吻，一边沉声喃道：“我爱你，不管发生什么事，我都爱你。”

“涵哥，我也....爱你。”曹胤不住地回吻，心里的感动爆发而出，两人深吻着，身上的衣裳一件件褪去，再次用身体向彼此道明爱意。两人忘情地拥抱在一起，曹胤的双腿主动缠住罗子涵的腰肢，双手搂住罗子涵的粗脖，热情地抚摸他大块结实的背肌，他感觉到罗子涵胯下的巨龙也已经蓄势待发，主动将臀部往后压，嘴里靡靡地低吟：“涵哥，快给我，我想要。”他急切地想让罗子涵占领他的身体，以示他对罗子涵的忠诚。

“好，马上来。”罗子涵贪婪地掠夺曹胤口中的津液，健壮的身躯整个伏在曹胤上面，他将几根手指伸入口中，沾满唾液，再伸向曹胤的身下，双手滑过曹胤的大腿，臀瓣，最后触摸到爱人身后的隐秘。罗子涵掌心的老茧触碰到大腿的嫩肉，轻微的痒感让曹胤性奋不已，嘴中低声喃喃，直到一根湿润的手指刺入他的后穴，触碰到内壁的褶皱，口中忍不住发出一声魅惑的呻吟。“啊~！”

罗子涵双眼发红，微弱的灯光照亮曹胤满是情欲的脸，让身上的罗子涵更加疯狂，他迫不及待一次性捅入三根手指，痛感让曹胤低吼起来。“对不起，小胤，可是我有些等不及了。”罗子涵的手指飞快的抽插，想加快曹胤后穴的扩张，稍稍用力，食指和无名指微微撑开穴口。罗子涵的身体与曹胤紧贴在一起，不停地耸动，他的乳头在曹胤胸腔下不断摩擦，曹胤下身分泌的淫水被沾得到处都是。罗子涵抽出手指，胯下的紫红肉棒已经硬得有些发疼，他迫不及待地抵住曹胤的后穴，喘着粗气，口中发出一声轻吼，粗大的阴茎一下进入曹胤的体内。

唾液的润滑效果不如润滑剂，因此痛感还是有些强烈，曹胤忍不住痛哼，罗子涵压住住疯狂抽插的冲动，慢慢地一点一点把肉棒往小穴里送，直到整根巨龙深深没入曹胤的体内。曹胤感到一股被填充的满足感，浑身开始燥热起来，本能地想要更多快感，他的身体自行开始扭动，臀部往后压，期待着巨龙在他的身体里放肆进攻，嘴里不住地喊道：“快，快，涵哥，快插我！”

曹胤的话就如同一朵火花，刹那间点燃了曹胤所有的激情。身下是他思念了半个月的人，相思和压制的情欲在这个瞬间爆发开来，罗子涵双手紧握住曹胤的腰身，胯部开始激烈地耸动！灼人的巨物在温热的甬道里快速进出，小穴的内壁紧紧吸附着肉棒，仿佛勾人的魅物一般，让罗子涵感觉到前所未有的刺激，肌肉发达的身躯在曹胤的上面不断起伏，口中发出爽快的嚎叫：“啊！啊....啊....啊....好爽....啊....好棒....小胤你里面.....好厉害。”

身下的曹胤也快要疯狂，爱人的阴茎在他的体内快速进出，一下充盈一下空虚，既爽快又折磨，罗子涵硕大的卵袋砸在他的股沟上，健壮的大腿与臀瓣不断碰撞，发出清脆的“啪啪”响声，“啊...啊....涵哥....啊.....好....好舒服....啊....再....再快点。”曹胤迷离地发出呻吟，渴求着更多更强烈的快感。

罗子涵深吸一口气，低下头含住曹胤的双唇，两人沉醉地交换着彼此口中的津液。罗子涵的进攻愈发猛烈，胯下的巨龙咆哮着，侵犯着，曹胤的小穴贪婪地包裹着，吞食着，两人几乎是同时达到欢愉的巅峰。“啊，涵哥！涵哥，射给我，全给我！”曹胤忘情地念着爱人的名字，大喊着淫荡的话语。“都给你，小胤，都是你的，全都是你的！”罗子涵也彻底迷失在情欲里，只想把自己彻底献给身下的爱人。灼热的精液一波接一波灌入曹胤的后穴，不愧是罗子涵，储存了半个月的量直接将曹胤的体内灌得满满当当。

高潮过后，两人保持着性爱的姿势深吻在一起，只听到曹胤喘着粗气说：“涵哥，我是你的，我永远都是你的。”罗子涵用舌头舔舐曹胤的双唇，回应道：“嗯，我也是你的，我的鸡巴只会进你的身体。”明明是淫荡的荤话，却直白地表达了两人对彼此的爱意。罗子涵和曹胤四目相对，紧紧相拥。

P.S.作者附言：emmmmmmmm，肉是不是有点太多了呀


	17. Chapter 102

第一百零二章：对峙  
夜深，罗子涵看着怀中人沉沉睡去的俊脸，心头一动，悄悄在他的脸颊上轻轻一吻，然后小心地抽出枕下的手臂，安静地下床走出卧室。关上卧室的房门，温柔的脸瞬间变了模样，罗子涵面上冷峻，一股愤怒慢慢爬上心头，他取出手机翻动着通讯录，找到目标的号码，狠狠地按下了拨号键。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

另一边，一个男人满脸恼怒地坐在一张宽大的单人高背椅上，右手叼着一根没点燃的黑色香烟，身上裹着灰色的浴袍，里面则不着一物。他扭脸俯视落地窗外的城市灯景，眼中带着一丝无奈和愤怒。旁边的大床上，一个身材姣好面容秀美的女人正浑身赤裸脸色苍白地跪坐着，平日里修长的美腿和丰满挺拔的酥胸一直是她骄傲的资本，但此时却完全没有心思展露，她的头微微垂下，乌黑柔亮的长发遮住了她的满脸紧张，双唇颤抖着，向面前的男人问道：“那个...宋...宋总，我...”

宋致远满脸阴沉地看了女人一眼，他的眼神让床上的女人忍不住浑身哆嗦，大腿一个失力跌坐在床上，露出她羊脂般白皙的双足。不曾想宋致远眼神愈发不满，怒吼一声：“不是让你把双脚收起来吗？没听懂？”女人害怕地连忙调整姿势，将双脚牢牢压在肥硕的美臀下，低头应道：“对...对不起，宋总，我不是故意的。”她本以为自己今晚能榜上这个汴京最著名的钻石王老五，明明勾引的时候还很顺利，没想到来到床上的时候却出了意外，自己刚脱下黑色的丝袜，宋致远的脸色很快由晴转阴，勒令她把脚藏起来，女人不知道自己哪里做错了，只得听宋致远的话，将双脚塞到棉被里。然而今晚的事故还没结束，宋致远刚进入她的身体，就听到他低声喃喃道：“不对，这个也不对。”宋致远迅速抽身，裹上一旁的浴袍，就再也不搭理她了。

宋致远阴郁地挠乱一头乌发，越看越觉得身边的这个女人不合胃口，“给我滚，现在。”他指着房间门口，愤怒地赶她离开。女人吓得立马起身，抱起地上的衣服和高跟鞋，也顾不上穿好，匆忙逃出了满是低气压的房间。宋致远单手捂嘴，撑着脑袋靠躺在高背椅上，脑中又开始回想起几天前和曹胤那个充满激情和欢愉的夜晚，他摇摇脑袋，香烟被他羞恼地掷在地上。手机突然响起，宋致远拿起来按下接听键，对面传来一道沉稳周到的嗓音：“大少爷，张女士上门了。”

“赶她走。”宋致远心情不佳，自然也不会用什么好语气，对面的人倒是丝毫不在意，温和地说：“张女士说，如果您不放过平少爷，她便不会离开。”宋致远一声冷笑，轻蔑地对话筒说：“不走就报警，告她私闯民宅，让她也进牢里陪她那个废物儿子。”

“是。”电话对面传来恭敬的遵从，随后又问道：“那么大少爷今晚是否回来？”

宋致远刚想说不回去，看到旁边空荡荡的床又打住了，轻轻叹了口气，说：“回，麻烦李伯给我准备一份宵夜。”

“是，请问需要派司机去接大少爷吗？”得到宋致远否定的回答，李伯恭敬地说道：“明白了，那请大少爷开车小心。”随后电话便被挂断了。

宋致远刚穿上自己的黑色暗纹西装，还没来得及系领带，电话再次响起，他按下接听键，只听对话对面的人夸张地问道：“宋大少，你又怎么了？今晚这个你还不满意？”

宋致远不满地哼声，有些恼怒地说：“没劲，吹什么绝世美女，也就这种货色。”

“什么叫‘这种货色’？”对面的人也恼了，“这身材这样貌，宋大少你还不满意？这都是第六个了，宋致远你究竟要什么样的呀？”

宋致远一阵沉默，他要什么样的？其实他一直很清楚，只是他不愿意承认罢了。

“喂喂喂，不会真的像老杨说的吧，宋大少你玩栽了？”电话对面似乎有点不敢相信，却隐隐露出幸灾乐祸的语气。

“滚！”宋致远咬牙骂道，直接挂断了电话，好不容易平静下来的内心又开始翻涌起来，愤怒，羞恼，后悔，怀念……五味杂陈。他瘫倒在床上，一只手扶住额头，闭眼思考人生。突然又是一阵电话铃声，宋致远伸手抓起电话，熟练地按下接听键放到耳边，怒骂道：“你他丫的烦不烦啊！”

电话那头传来一阵冰冷的男声：“宋总。”宋致远立马冷静下来，他从床上坐起，一只手里端着手机，另一只手攥成拳，冷漠地回应道：“罗队长。”

“宋总似乎已经预料到我会打给你了。”罗子涵冷笑道。

“当然，我也在猜你会什么时候来找我，可惜，比我预料中早得多。”宋致远气势丝毫不输，直接回应道。

“那宋总应该也知道我为什么会找你。”罗子涵此时满脸寒霜，眼神中流露出杀意。

“当然。”宋致远轻笑一声，故意挑衅：“因为我睡了曹胤嘛。”

电话那头传来一阵急促的呼吸，只听罗子涵沉声问道：“关于这件事，宋总打算要怎么跟我和小胤交待？”

宋致远双眼微眯，嗤笑道：“交待？什么交待？我喜欢他，所以我睡了他，就这么简单。”

“宋总的逻辑真够简单粗暴。”罗子涵冷冷地说，“只可惜，用错了方法，更用错了对象。”

“哼，方法可能不对，但对象可没选错。”宋致远伸出舌头舔了舔唇，脸上露出贪婪的表情，若是有他亲近的人看见，一定能够认出来，这是他平时盯上猎物时的样子。

“宋总这是在对我宣战吗？”罗子涵一阵冷笑，“看来宋总不仅自负，还很无德。”

“我看上的，就一定会弄到手，不管用什么办法。”宋致远眼中闪过一丝战意，“道不道德可不在我的考虑范围内，至于我是不是自负，你很快就会知道了。”

电话被挂断，罗子涵脸上冰寒更盛，手机被他握得更紧，发出轻微的咔擦声。他转头看向卧室的房门，嘴中喃喃道：“小胤，你放心，我会保护你的。”


	18. Chapter 103-104

第一百零三章：功劳  
阳光透过窗帘照射在曹胤的身上，晒得他身上有些发热，他睁开双眼，床头的数字钟正显示时间为13点46分。曹胤扭过头，罗子涵的俊脸安静地躺在他的旁边，两人的腿纠缠在一起，爱人的体温有点高，曹胤感觉自己身边像是躺了个暖炉，烘得他有些燥热。曹胤准备悄悄下床，没想到双脚刚动，一根粗壮的大腿便压了上来，两只结实的手臂将他整个人搂住往胸前抱，一股男人的气息瞬间笼罩曹胤的全身。“去哪儿啊？”罗子涵睁开大眼，懒洋洋地问怀中人。

两人昨晚运动完之后没有清洗，此时身上全是凝固的白浊，腥臊的味道非常浓郁，惹得曹胤脸上一阵羞赧，轻声说道：“去洗澡。”罗子涵抱着曹胤坐起来，他的动作有点大，起床时男人的激昂直接与曹胤的分身顶在一起，他微微低头亲了曹胤一口，暧昧地说：“一起去。”罗子涵将曹胤整个人打横抱起，往卧室后面的浴室走去，使得曹胤一边大笑一边求饶让爱人放他下来。浴室不算大，两个人站在淋浴器前有点挤，但这对罗子涵来说却是正好，他从身后抱住曹胤，热水淋到两个人身上，湿身的曹胤在罗子涵眼中显得更加性感，他轻咽了一口唾沫，双手开始不安分地在他胸前摩挲。

“涵哥！”曹胤羞恼地轻轻拍开罗子涵的手，脸上却满是笑意。两人说开之后，曹胤感觉自己对罗子涵的爱愈发浓厚，他转过身，抱住罗子涵的脖颈，踮起脚主动亲吻了他一口，然而这一口直接又点燃了一场大火，罗子涵把曹胤抱起来，狠狠吻住他的嫩唇。“啊！”曹胤一声惊呼，双脚离地，差点没稳住身体，连忙一只手搂住罗子涵的肩膀，一只手扶在他的胸前。两人深吻在一起，罗子涵单手托住曹胤的后臀，轻轻揉捏，另一只手扶住腰肢，上下摩挲；曹胤也不甘示弱，用手在罗子涵健壮的胸肌上来回抚摸，揉捏，罗子涵大块的胸肌还没有充血，比较柔软有弹性，摸起来手感非常好。

最终这个澡洗了近一个小时的时间，其中大部分时候两人都在亲热，你替我洗头，我替你涂沐浴露；你帮我搓背，我帮你冲水，最后弄得两人差点没忍住在浴室做起来，曹胤才勉强压制住情欲没跨出那一步，满脸羞红地离开浴室，留下下体坚硬的罗子涵无奈苦笑。

曹胤的心情比昨天好了不少，他看到空空荡荡的冰箱，才意识到自己已经好久没有做饭了，家里也是到处灰尘，曹胤不禁有些失望，本来还想给罗子涵做午饭的，可惜食材没有买。  
“没事，咱们出去吃也是一样的。”罗子涵倒是想得开，对他来说，虽然曹胤做的饭很有诱惑力，但只要曹胤在他身边，他也丝毫不介意去外面下馆子。

“出去吃吧，顺便当为我庆祝。”罗子涵微笑着说道。

“庆祝什么？”曹胤不明白罗子涵的意思，这也难怪，罗子涵昨夜才回来，还没告诉他呢。

“庆祝我又要升职了。”罗子涵牵着曹胤的手，两人一起下楼，坐上那辆熟悉的越野车，外出觅食。

“想吃点什么？”罗子涵温柔地询问曹胤。曹胤倒是不在乎吃什么，只要跟罗子涵一起，即便是吃碗简单的面他也会很满足。

“那我们这次尝尝蜀菜吧，小胤你不是挺爱吃辣的吗？”

曹胤高兴地点头，他确实挺喜欢吃辣的。他的家乡是南川府，南川府本土菜系被称为荀系菜，以酸和辣为主味，南川人擅长腌制各种各样的酸菜，从色白咸酸的酸白菜，到米黄色的酸笋，再到酸甜爽口的白萝卜，荀系菜离不开这些种类多样的泡制腌蔬。南川菜的另一味，辣，与蜀系菜，北系菜的辣也有所不同，蜀系菜的辣为“香辣”，咸为基石，辣为房柱，是支撑起一道好菜的关键主味；北系菜的辣则更偏向于增色添香，起到辅味的效果；而荀系菜中的辣与两者都不同，它更像与酸味并行的连体船舶，一道好菜中辣是辣，酸是酸，辣与酸互相独立，又相辅相成，辣给酸添刺激，酸给辣加实味，使得荀系菜重口又味美。汉唐的网络上还曾经有过一个南川人和一个西蜀人比拼哪边更能吃辣，哪边的菜辣味更“地道”，引得两府网民纷纷下场为家乡站台，曹胤也饶有兴致去玩耍过一回。

车最终停在一家装修简单稍显老旧的店前，这家店的店面并不大，生意却奇好，两人到的时候还有几个人在等位置，店铺名字也非常接地气：老幺小炒。好在店家翻台很快，罗子涵和曹胤没等多久就有位置了。

一位胖胖的大姐满脸笑容地给两人摆上两套消毒碗筷，一壶塑料壶装的热茶，从腰后抽出一小本下单纸，问两人：“两位帅锅要吃点啥子嘛？”

罗子涵对这家店非常熟悉，直截了当地问道：“老板娘，今天虾卖完了没？”

大姐一听，顿时知道罗子涵是个识货的，笑得越发灿烂：“帅锅运气好，还有五斤，你要好多？”

罗子涵大手一挥，“来三斤吧，弄成麻辣口味的，多放点花椒。再来一个红油灼白肉，一个辣油腌鸡，一个炒莲花白，再来一盆白饭。”

“要得，帅锅真咧会点。”老板娘笑盈盈地记下菜，扭着胖腰去下单了。

“涵哥以前来过这里？”曹胤有些好奇地问罗子涵。

“以前和队友来这里吃过好几次，老王是西蜀人，他说的全天京就这里味道最正宗，我们吃着也不错。”罗子涵点点头。

“对了涵哥，你说你又要升职是怎么回事儿啊？”曹胤想起刚刚出门时罗子涵提起的庆祝，不禁直接问了出来。

“这个嘛。”罗子涵看着曹胤，眼神中满满都是爱意，他伸手握住曹胤，柔声说：“这次任务我完成得不错，立了不小功劳，可能会直接被调任去警备司，这都是多亏了你。”

多亏我？曹胤有些不理解罗子涵的意思。

第一百零四章：恶意  
只见罗子涵从口袋里掏出一样东西放在桌上，那物通体铜色，看起来十分暗淡，从两边向里蜷缩，形成小小的锥状。曹胤有些诧异地盯着桌上的东西，观察了好一会儿，脑中才闪过一道印象，吃惊地问道：“这是，是金玄叶？”

罗子涵点点头，微笑回答：“没错，就是小胤你当初给我的金玄叶。这次任务若不是它，我可能都回不来了，更别说完成任务，所以这都多亏你。”

曹胤捻起枯萎的金玄叶，原本它应该是一片黄金色半掌大的窄叶，看似柔软无比，实则坚硬如钢，如今却成了这副枯萎黯淡的模样...曹胤抬起头，表情有些严肃，低声询问道：“涵哥，你这次任务究竟是去了哪里？”

罗子涵笑着抿抿下唇，平静地说：“去了拉瓦尔。”曹胤瞬间倒吸一口凉气。

拉瓦尔，是近期有看新闻的汉唐人都会无比熟悉的一个地方，它国土面积不大，甚至还比不上汉唐的一个州府广阔。拉瓦尔地处南半球的肯迪大洲，距离汉唐非常遥远，然而就是这样一个小小的国家，最近却让汉唐政府非常头疼——拉瓦尔国内爆发了内乱。这里就要提到拉瓦尔的特殊之处，虽然肯迪大洲相对世界上的其他地方来说要贫瘠一些，但拉瓦尔却是肯迪大洲上的例外，只因它处在肯迪大洲的东北角，北邻西西索里海，与精工强国依瓦利隔海相望；东接德拉大洋，国内拥有肯迪大洲最大的外贸港口坎亚，可以说拉瓦尔就是肯迪大陆对外的窗口，肯迪大洲上几乎七成以上的贸易都要通过拉瓦尔国内。贸易的发达让拉瓦尔成为肯迪大洲上最富裕的国家，但同时也给它带来巨大的隐患：拉瓦尔境内势力纷繁复杂，既有国外势力，亦有本地土著所组成的黑帮，甚至还有许多不同信仰教众组成的教会组织等等，这些组织背后各有支持，实力强大，拉瓦尔政府也疲于应付，只能勉强站住主导地位。 

政府长期的失权和疲弱，导致各个势力越发壮大，终于在一个月前，拉瓦尔境内出现一个叫“日神圣教会”的极端组织，宣称“日神圣教应该成为肯迪大洲的唯一教”“所有外国人和其他种族都是剥削掠夺肯迪大洲的‘齐索普’（肯迪大洲传说里吸血吃人的怪物），需要全部清除”“日神圣主将会降临肯迪大洲，所有人都应该匍匐在圣主脚下，圣主会为肯迪大洲带来繁荣”云云。这个组织疯狂且残忍，在拉瓦尔发起内乱，进行种族大清洗，在多个城市屠戮所有非肯迪人。汉唐政府接到大使馆的汇报，立马组织当地唐侨扯离，然而还是有三位跟踪报道拉瓦尔局势的战地记者被极端组织俘虏。极端组织以三人为质，公开要求汉唐政府承认“日神圣教会”的正确以及在拉瓦尔的统治地位，并出兵帮助日神圣教会在当地夺权，导致汉唐政府面临一个困局：既不能承认极端组织的地位，也不能出兵相助，更不能放弃三位战地记者，否则将对汉唐的国际形象和地位造成严重损害。

这件事在汉唐国内惹得国民议论纷纷，汉唐外交发言人樊兰女士就曾公开谴责极端组织的残暴行径，然而三位人质一日在敌人手上，汉唐政府便一日处于进退两难的局面，因此，政府曾在暗地里组织过救援小队，试图救出三名人质，可惜行动失败了三次，一共折损了五位强兵，最后折腾得没有办法，这才找上了曾有丰富他国营救经验的前特殊部队成员罗子涵。

“所以，涵哥你是去救人了吗？”极端组织十分丧心病狂，想到自己的爱人曾经前往拉瓦尔抗敌救援，曹胤的心里就是一阵后怕。

“嗯，人质全部救出来了，任务完成得很好。政府当初来找我，提出的报酬之一就是让我进入警备总司，担任副司的职位。”罗子涵脸上笑容依旧，话里隐去了他一个人潜入极端组织救援的过程，也没有说出他接受这个任务的真正目的——为了晋升，获得足够的权力和地位，以护住他的爱人。

曹胤轻叹一口气，紧握住罗子涵的手，说道：“涵哥，以后一定要提前跟我说，知道吗？我明白你是不想让我担心，但是你身处险境我却不知道，这会让我很难受。”

罗子涵伸手轻抚爱人的脸颊，温柔地笑道：“好。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

幽暗的书房中，宽大的红木书桌上一盏银白色的罩灯散发着橘黄的明光，一个威严的中年男人正坐在高背的木椅上，他身着深绿色的军装，满脸愤怒地看着手中的照片：两个年轻的男人正坐在一家小饭店里进餐，两人脸上的笑是那么的鲜活，其中健壮许多的男人还贴心地给对面的人夹菜剥虾，动作自然，充满暧昧。“胡闹！”中年男人狠狠地将照片摔在桌上，抬起头，眼神阴郁地盯着站在书桌前的女人，冷冷地问：“身份查清楚了？”

“查清楚了，没什么背景。”女人恭敬地低头，沉声回道。

“哼。”男人不屑地冷哼，“既然没什么背景，那就不必手下留情了。敢勾引我的儿子，害他去跟男人搞在一起，死基佬，真是恶心的玩意儿。”

“是。”女人平静地回应，仿佛是在答应一件稀松平常的事情一般，“不过父亲，弟弟那边...”

“那个恶心东西没了，他自然就会回来的。”中年男人看也不看女人一眼，“这些你不用管，我自有安排，你给我处理掉那个人就行。”

“明白了。”女人点点头，“父亲，还有别的吩咐吗？没有的话我先出去了。”

男人不爽地摆摆手，女人垂着头，微微一鞠躬，保持着恭敬地姿势退出房间。房门一关上，女人原本恭敬的表情立马消失，变得无比冷漠，她拿起电话拨打出去，问道：“是我，都安排好了吗？这是秋司令的命令，一定得办好。”


	19. Chapter 106

第一百零六章：庆功  
关上房门后的曹胤，正背靠着墙跌坐在地上，不断地深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。宋致远的出现让他又想起那个黑暗的夜晚，想起他被宋致远抱在怀中，粗壮的阴茎进入他的身体，把他肏得嗷嗷浪叫。“滚！”曹胤对着空荡荡地房间怒吼一声，仿佛想要将那些不堪的记忆全部赶走，他微颤着站起来，有些跌跌撞撞地冲进厨房，给自己倒了杯水，狠狠灌入喉中，由于喝得太急，水流入了气管，引得他开始剧烈咳嗽。

“咳咳咳，咳咳咳……”曹胤趴在厨房的料理台上，口中止不住地猛咳，他扶住自己的额头，嘴里喃喃道：“没事的，没事的，都过去了，一切都过去了……”眼泪却止不住往外流。曹胤感觉自己的袖口被泪水打湿，他紧咬住下唇，过去了....都过去了....不，才没有过去！他内心的愧疚没有消退，曹胤像是被困在一个迷宫之中，不知道自己该往哪里走，该怎么走出去，愧疚，矛盾，迷茫，这些被罗子涵安抚的情绪又一次爆发出来，曹胤手一松，杯子掉落在地板上，“咣”的一声，碎成几瓣。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

宋致远坐在黑色轿车的驾驶座上，却迟迟没有发动引擎，他双眼盯着四楼的那扇窗户，脑中回想着他想说却又没能说出口的话。身旁，他的手机忽然响起，宋致远呆坐了好一会儿，才接过电话。

“嘿，兄弟，我听安和说你去天京了？无端端你跑到那里做什么？我还想找你试新菜呢。”杨乃麟开朗又轻佻的声音从电话那头传来。

宋致远沉默了一会儿，没有回答，反而问了另一个问题：“汤米，你有爱上过别人吗？”

“哈？你问我这个干嘛？当然，现在这个小明星我就挺爱的。”杨乃麟漫不经心地答道。

“我不是说这种。”宋致远把头靠在座椅背上，轻轻叹气，“我是说那种认真地，严肃地爱上一个人，看到他会高兴，看不到他会想念，其他人在你眼里完全没有了吸引力，他生气的时候你也会不快，他对你冷漠的时候你会心疼。”

电话对面是一阵沉默，然后就听到杨乃麟小心翼翼地问：“兄弟，你怎么了？发生什么事了？”

宋致远依旧不回答，沉声问出下一个问题：“你相信一场性爱会让你彻底爱上一个人吗？”

“....我不信。”杨乃麟心里有些担心，他觉得宋致远有些异常。

“呵呵。”宋致远有些落寞地轻笑，喃喃道：“以前我也不信。”

黑色的汽车发动起来，慢慢驶离了居民小区。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“小胤，我回来了。”罗子涵兴高采烈地回到家，厨房飘出一阵食物的香味。  
“涵哥，你回来啦，今天回来的比以前早啊。”曹胤已经将负面的情绪全部隐藏起来，扯出一个温暖的微笑走出厨房。

“今天我的调职命令下来了，下个月就去警备司工作。”罗子涵抱住曹胤，轻吻脸颊，温柔地说道，“我的队员们也知道这件事了，说今晚一起出去庆祝，顺便也当送一送我，让我把你一起带去。”

“可是，我已经做好晚饭了呀？”曹胤有些为难，罗子涵升职他当然高兴，但这件事来得有点急，他没有准备地就把晚饭给做好了。

“没事儿，就当留给老公我明天中午吃了，我们走吧。”罗子涵兴致很高，催着曹胤赶紧出发。

曹胤也无奈，只好将做好的饭菜放进冰箱，回卧室换了套体面的衣服，跟着罗子涵一起前往庆祝会所在的餐厅。两人驾车来到一家装修良好的火锅店，前台小姐将两人领到一个大包厢门前，里面已经传出阵阵打闹的声音。罗子涵牵着曹胤的手，推开房门，这是他第一次正式地带伴侣见他的同事，难怪他的心里如此激动。两人走进包厢，里面已经满满当当坐了一大桌，有些是曹胤认识的，如刘督部，老王，老薛，言莉莉，阿民；也有曹胤不认识的，他们眼中略带好奇地打量着罗子涵身边的人，脸上都带着友善的笑容。

“哎，小涵，小曹，你们总算来了。”刘督部率先起身，今天他也感到很高兴，重视的子侄立了大功，靠自己的实力就升职进了警备司，还是总部里的副司位置，此时他就像是一个长辈看到晚辈成才，心里充满自豪和欣慰。曹胤感觉今天的刘督部对他也比往日友善几分，他不知道的是，从他孤身救人之后，刘督部对他的态度就已经发生转变，从前觉得他是勾搭小涵，现在倒愈发觉得曹胤的确不错，年纪轻轻，有勇有谋，还是个玄术使。

刘督部身边的几个人也站起来，对两人友善问候。他们是天京警卫部的副督部和几名警卫队长，以前他们警卫队对特战队略有不服，平时跟罗子涵见面的时候也偶尔会刺一两句，现在倒是真心服了。罗子涵年轻就立了大功，以后说不定还会平步青云，结交一番总没有损失。

剩下的人就是罗子涵的“自己人”了，全都是天京警卫总部特战队的队员，他们是真心为队长的高升开心，特别是老薛，罗子涵即将卸任队长一职，向刘督部提了他的名字，让他心里不知对罗子涵有多感激。特战队员们纷纷涌上来说话，却不是跟罗子涵，而是跟他身边的曹胤，只听到他们不约而同地喊曹胤“哥夫”，惹得曹胤双耳通红，心里却甜甜的，说不出什么话来制止。

罗子涵搂住曹胤的肩头，剑眉微皱地赶开围在爱人身边的特战队员，他目光一扫，开口问道：“胡子呢？平日里最闹腾的家伙今天怎么没来？”

“胡子看队长你回家接人，也闹着要先回家换衣服去了。平时也没那么讲究，不知道为啥今天就特别爱漂亮。”言莉莉戏谑地调侃自己的队友。

“罗哥还用担心他？那小子哪次聚餐蹭饭少得了他的，等他换好衣服就会屁颠屁颠跑过来了。”老薛也在一旁帮腔，众人你一言我一语，闹得好不愉快。


	20. Chapter 118

第一百一十八章：真心  
曹胤无力地躺在床上，四肢被人狠狠压住，不能动弹，他错了，错得很离谱，曹胤本以为有罗子涵在，宋致远不会乱来，没想到他才刚洗完澡，穿着宽松的睡衣正用毛巾擦头发，突然就被人压倒在柔软的床上，掀开毛巾，映入眼帘的是宋致远充满欲望如恶狼一般的眼神。  
“宋致远！你放开我，你想干什么？”曹胤有些慌乱，朝扑在他身上的宋致远咬牙问道。

“我要干什么？你不妨猜猜看？”宋致远倒是半点不慌，仿佛在做什么理所应当的事情一样，脸上露出一个淫欲的痞笑。“宋致远，你别乱来，涵哥就在外面，你再不放手我就叫他，他不会放过你的。”曹胤眯起双眼，沉声警告。

“你可以试试能不能把他喊来。”宋致远坏笑着，低声对曹胤喃喃道：“我早就把他支开了，让他下去买菜去了，你怎么喊他都不会马上回来的。”

怎么可能？曹胤内心震惊地大叫，涵哥怎么会把他一个人留在房间里，跟宋致远在一起？曹胤用力挣扎，想要挣脱宋致远地压制。身上的人力道又大了几分，只听他沉声说道：“别动了，我不想弄伤你，你放心，我现在不会对你做什么，只是有问题想问你。”

曹胤心里稍安，既然宋致远说不会动他，应该就会遵守承诺，宋致远压住他的力量有些大，挣扎起来还真有些疼。曹胤深吸一口气，转头看着宋致远略显严肃的面庞，问道：“你想问什么？”

宋致远眼中一片深沉，让人看不出他此时的情绪。“曹胤，你究竟把我当作什么？”宋致远俯下身来，两人的脸靠得相当近，曹胤都能感觉到宋致远鼻腔中喷出来的热气，那是一股带着古龙香气和些许烟草味的男人气息。宋致远接着问道：“曹胤，在你眼中，我是什么？陌生人？朋友，还是...”宋致远目光微闪，“...迷奸犯？”

矛盾感顿时又涌上心头，宋致远对他来说算什么？曹胤自己也无法回答这个问题。宋致远迷奸了他，让他受辱，若要问曹胤他恨吗？当然恨，但比起恨宋致远的肆无忌惮，他更恨自己的无力，连报复回去都做不到。后来宋致远特地来跟他道歉，又从绑架犯手中救下他，此时曹胤对宋致远，即便仍有怨，但更有感激。曹胤一脸复杂，他不敢看宋致远，眼神躲闪，低声回答道：“算...算朋友吧。”

“仅仅只是朋友吗？”宋致远的头贴得更紧了些，逼得曹胤不得不看向身上的这个男人，他压制住内心狂暴的欲望，哑声问道：“曹胤，我给你下药的那个夜晚，在你心里是什么感觉？”

曹胤脑海中不禁又浮现那个夜晚，一切都是那么的黑暗，他的理智被药物唤起的肉欲和阴蛊对阳气的渴求摧毁，使他变成只知道和宋致远交配的野兽。耻辱，愧疚，不甘，让他忍不住闭上双眼。“睁开眼睛，看着我，曹胤。”宋致远强硬地握紧他的双手，逼迫他看着身上的男人，“告诉我，那个夜晚你感受到了什么？”

曹胤愤怒地看着宋致远，双手不禁开始扭动，企图脱离宋致远的掌控，他的双眼开始涌出泪珠，眼神中有怒气，有耻辱，更有一丝...“生气吗？受辱吗？除了这两样，没有别的吗？”宋致远眼神一暗，开始亲吻曹胤睡衣下露出的锁骨，慢慢低吟：“那个晚上...让我终生难忘...我从来没有享受过那样的欢愉，在你的身体里，我体会到了什么叫爱如烈火，什么是抵死缠绵，曹胤，我想，那个晚上我就彻底爱上你了。”宋致远抬起头，他的双唇赤红如血，“你呢？难道只有我感受到了吗？”

曹胤沉默，他不想去回想，也不愿回答，他害怕回应宋致远，不知是害怕让宋致远失望，还是害怕自己会后悔。可宋致远还在逼迫他：“曹胤！你觉得屈辱，是因为你的自尊；你觉得愧疚，是因为你爱着罗子涵；那么现在把这些都抛掉，不要想你的尊严，不要想罗子涵，直面你的内心吧！那个晚上，你还感受到了什么？”

曹胤的脸转过来，直直地看着宋致远的双眼，他的眼中暗含期待和爱欲，曹胤感觉自己似乎在面对一只魅魔，他熟练地剖开他的内心，将他心底潜藏的欲望和肮脏全部暴露出来，他感觉自己被蛊惑住，只听到自己口中喃喃道：“快乐...满足...性爱...”

宋致远笑了，曹胤的回答正如他所想，让他很满意，他用浑厚性感的低音在曹胤耳边吟唱着诱人的话语：“曹胤，我爱你，你也爱我吗？”

“我.....我.....我爱你。”曹胤垂下头，他感觉自己被一分为二：一个理智的自己很震惊听到口中的回答；另一个情绪的自己则不住地点头，仿佛在认同曹胤的说法。

“想和我做吗？”宋致远继续低声引导着曹胤，“想....想....”曹胤的大脑彻底被心底的欲望占领，眼中只有伏在他身上的宋致远。

宋致远发出愉快的笑声，他的嗓音是那么的醉人，让曹胤心痒不已。突然，宋致远从曹胤身上起来，转头朝门口看去，有些骄傲地说道：“你看，我说他心里也有我，打赌是我赢了。”

曹胤也清醒过来，他顺着宋致远的目光看去，罗子涵正抱胸站在卧室的门口，双眼灼灼地看着他，眼神中带着一丝复杂的情绪。“涵...涵哥，我...我....”曹胤知道，他刚刚说的话肯定都被罗子涵听见了，他本想辩解是宋致远诱惑他，但不知为何辩解的话始终说不出口。

“你赢了。”罗子涵闭上眼，他的声音中带着些许失望，只见他快步走过来，坐到床边，双眼直直地盯着曹胤。曹胤此时内心满是愧疚，泪水涌出眼眶，沿着他的脸颊往下滑落，最终滴落在床单上，形成一小块濡湿。曹胤正想开口说话，没想到罗子涵伸手擦了擦他的眼泪，转头有些无奈地朝宋致远说道：“愿赌服输，就按你说的做吧。”

P.S.作者附言：呼，这一章写得我很辛苦，不知道读者们能不能明白我想表达的意思。曹胤和宋致远经过那一个晚上之后，宋致远爱上了曹胤，而曹胤其实也是很享受和宋的欢爱的，只是因为宋的手段，让曹胤对宋有恨，也对自己有恨；他对宋致远有怨，但其实也对宋致远有爱，只是他不肯承认而已，因为一旦承认他就等于背叛了罗子涵，他很爱罗子涵，所以会内心愧疚，也因为对宋致远有爱有恨，所以才会矛盾。为了表达这个纠结的情绪我花了好多功夫去写曹胤的内心活动，他之前的所有发泄，其实不是冲着宋致远，而是冲着他自己，写得不是很好，希望你们能明白我的意思。至于为何两个人做一场就会爱上对上，肯定不止爽这么一个原因，以后会揭晓的，你们就当一个伏笔吧。


	21. Chapter 120

第一百二十章：齐人  
“赌什么？”罗子涵双眼微迷，心里还是对宋致远有些不信任。

“赌曹胤究竟爱不爱我。”宋致远从口袋中取出一支香烟，点燃吸了一口，吐出白烟，“如果我能让他承认他对我有爱，那么我要求成为曹胤的情人，你不许干涉。而你，依旧是他的合法丈夫，你们怎么恩爱我也不管。”

罗子涵心中涌起一阵怒意，“宋总你是要当着我的面给我带绿帽子吗？”

宋致远完全没被罗子涵的怒火吓到，他淡定地说：“罗子涵，爱情这种东西，你真的了解吗？爱一个人是不能控制的，当你爱上他，你没办法迫使自己不再去爱他，你的大脑会不停地想着他，你的手会想抚摸他，甚至会想上他。罗子涵，我爱曹胤，而且我相信，曹胤也对我有爱。”

罗子涵怎么会不懂？他每天都有这样的感觉，当初他和小胤还未发生关系之前，罗子涵饱受思念的折磨，这种感受有多难受，没人比他更了解了。“可小胤现在是我的爱人，宋总要求我与你共享他，这个要求换作是宋总你，能接受吗？”罗子涵冷冷地问。

“你根本没得选择。”宋致远冷声回应，“你护不住他，没有宋家的保护，曹胤迟早会被秋家铲除，你想到时候才来后悔吗？”

宋致远的话如同一柄尖刀直戳罗子涵的心脏，他在威胁罗子涵，但让罗子涵暗恨的是，他的威胁非常有效。罗子涵的脸阴沉下去，双眼凶狠地盯着眼前的宋致远，宋致远也完全不怵，反过来冷冷地望着他，两个男人就在训练场的沙地上无声对峙。

“那要是你输了呢？”罗子涵开口问道。宋致远心中暗笑，他的目的已经达到了。“如果我输了，曹胤不愿意承认他爱我，或者他对我没有爱意，那么我会彻底斩断跟曹胤的联系，但我还是会保护他，在暗地里，也算成全了自己的心意了。”然而宋致远的脸上写满了自信，仿佛曹胤拒绝他这件事根本不可能发生一般。

罗子涵狠狠地盯着宋致远欠揍的脸，突然飞起一脚，将宋致远踹到在地。宋致远对突入起来的攻击完全没有防备，直接倒地发出一声痛哼，但他的耳朵听到罗子涵咬牙说道：“我答应了。”宋致远躺在地上，抬头看着逐渐远去的罗子涵，无声大笑。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当罗子涵站在卧室门外，亲耳听到曹胤说出他对宋致远有爱意的时候，内心涌起一阵复杂的情绪。生气是肯定有的，毕竟爱人亲口说喜欢另一个男人，但更多的是恨自己的无力，恨自己还不够强大，护不住小胤，最后只能眼睁睁看着宋致远走进曹胤的心里；但除了生气，还有愧疚，罗子涵知道曹胤是个多传统的人，被人迷奸之后他的小胤就一直在折磨自己，认为自己对爱人不忠，内心无比痛苦，而这些都是源自对他的爱，小胤是爱自己的，但这份爱也在让小胤痛苦；最后还有一丝释然，罗子涵在心里默默劝说自己，只要小胤能够安全，只要他能够幸福，所有的痛苦和无奈，就由他来承受吧。

他听到宋致远喊自己的名字，于是便走进卧室，坐到曹胤的床边。他的小胤在哭，想必内心对自己十分愧疚吧，罗子涵轻笑一声，用手指拭去他脸颊上的泪水，转头对志得意满的宋致远沉声说道：“愿赌服输，就按你说的办吧。”

“打赌？什么打赌？涵哥，你和宋致远之间打赌了？”曹胤惊讶地看着罗子涵，希望能从他这里的到回答。然而宋致远却将曹胤搂进怀里，低声笑道：“好了宝贝儿，这件事你之后就会知道的，现在有更重要的事情要做。”说完他解开曹胤的睡衣，伸手揉捏他结实的小腹。

罗子涵看到宋致远的动作，忍住内心的酸楚，准备迈步离开卧室，给两人留出空间，却听到宋致远喊他：“别走啊老罗，快点脱衣服。”

“干什么？”罗子涵回过头，眉头微皱，却看到宋致远露出淫荡的痞笑，朝他抬抬下巴，说道：“三P啊，以前没玩过？两夫共享一人这样值得纪念的日子，不来点花样简直浪费了。”

“等等，宋致远，你要干嘛？你别碰我！”曹胤听到宋致远的话，惊恐地开始挣扎，双眼看向站在一旁的罗子涵，眼中祈求他来救自己。没想到罗子涵转头看向他，突然轻声一笑，此时他身穿一件白色的背心，下摆被他一撩一扯，整件背心就被脱了下来，露出他肌肉发达的强壮身躯。罗子涵身上有些薄汗，下午的阳光透过窗户照射在他身上，显得罗子涵的肌肉线条尤其明显，大块的肌肉闪着亮光，诱人无比。

“宝贝儿，我们两个男人一起伺候你，你还有什么不满意的，今天就让你享受一下齐人之福。”宋致远含住曹胤的耳垂，伸手扯下曹胤的睡裤，他的动作很大，曹胤的裤子连同内裤被他一下扯到底，从双脚处抽出，甩到地上。“等....等等....先别....啊！”曹胤被宋致远推倒在床上，他的身体结实，有些小肌肉，皮肤白皙，双腿健康修长，一双大脚踩在蓝色的床单上，更显得嫩如美玉，整个人看起来无比诱人。

“别等了宝贝儿，放心，我们会让你很舒服的。”宋致远从右侧将曹胤搂在怀里，亲吻他的红唇，左手抓住曹胤的左脚轻轻揉捏，曹胤感觉到一股烟草的味道充斥自己的口腔，呛得他无力反抗。他的右手突然触摸到一具火热的躯体，右腿被重物紧紧压住，一具强壮地身体压在自己的腰间，曹胤感觉自己胸前的两点粉嫩被人玩弄，左边被一只粗糙的大手带着粘液轻轻捏动，右边则被人含进口中，舌尖轻触乳头，引发一阵阵刺激的爽快感；另一只大手沿着自己的腹肌向下，茧子滑过腹肌的感觉让曹胤微微颤抖，最终他胯间的小曹胤被人轻轻握住，开始上下蠕动起来。

P.S. 作者附言：某些人很期待的3P场面来了。让我好好想想这种场面该咋写。。。。。


	22. Chapter 121-124

第一百二十一章：先后  
曹胤感觉自己快疯了，他的嘴巴被人堵住，一条粗壮的舌头带着浓重的烟草味正在自己的口腔内肆意扭动，宋致远不停地与他交换着津液，男人带着阳气的唾液让曹胤忍不住咽下去，舌头开始与对方纠缠起来，只为得到更多。他的一只脚被人握在手心，脚趾被一根根撑开搓揉，脚心被轻柔地挠动，微微的瘙痒让他的脚舒服得不停扭动。曹胤情不自禁伸出左手，解开宋致远衬衫的纽扣，从下而上抚摸他健美的肌肉，虽然比不上罗子涵大块，但宋致远毕竟也是花了不少时间在健身房，只为保持完美的体态，再加上麦色皮肤的衬托，看起来非常性感。

宋致远的毛发比较旺盛，耻毛从裤头延申至肚脐，摸起来麻麻刺刺的；六块腹肌坚硬而整齐，宛如军队整齐的方阵，等待曹胤的检阅。曹胤忍不住用手指沿着腹肌间的缝隙划动，肌肉虽然坚硬但并不膈手，反而有一种独特的手感，让他一摸再摸。最后，曹胤将手放到宋致远两块健壮的胸肌上，两块胸肌之间长有些许胸毛，曹胤调皮地用手指绕起这些胸毛转圈，时不时还扯到宋致远，惹得他发出轻嘶。曹胤的手在宋致远两块胸肌上流连，来回抚摸，揉捏，尽情享用着。宋致远发出一声哼笑，一边亲吻曹胤一边低声问道：“宝贝儿，手感好吗？喜欢吗？”

“好....唔.....喜欢.....”曹胤被人吻住，说话有些不清楚，下意识地回应宋致远。“喜欢就好，摸吧，都是你的。”宋致远伸出舌头，舔舐曹胤的双唇。突然一阵强烈的刺激伴随痛感传达到曹胤的脑中，是罗子涵，他正用牙齿轻咬曹胤的乳头，小心地在口中研磨，快感和痛感同在，引得曹胤忍不住惊叫起来：“唔......唔.....涵哥，轻....轻点。”

罗子涵接到曹胤的指令，重新用舌头舔舐曹胤的乳头，舌苔摩擦着乳头周围的粉红嫩肉，引得一阵阵酥麻传遍曹胤的全身，同时，舌尖轻顶粉嫩的顶端，反复将乳头按如胸前的白肉中，快感反复侵袭着曹胤的大脑，将他的理智一层层剥掉，暴露出深层的欲望。同时，罗子涵的另一只手握住曹胤的分身，熟练地上下撸动，粗糙的拇指揉按发红的龟头，时不时还翻开马眼轻触内里的嫩肉，爽快的感觉让曹胤的肉棒在罗子涵的手中迅速胀大，挺立，坚硬起来，龟头顶端的马眼还冒出潺潺的淫水，弄得罗子涵的手上全是咸腥的味道。“小胤，你硬了。”罗子涵发出一声坏笑，双手的动作更加迅速，上面的乳头和下面的胯部同时传来更强烈的刺激，让曹胤忍不住高声喊叫：“啊，啊！啊，啊，啊！啊！”

快感越是强烈，曹胤的手就越不安份，他的左手在宋致远胸前揉捏，右手则抚过罗子涵俊俏的脸庞，沿着粗壮的脖颈往下，到达罗子涵的胸肌前。罗子涵的身体比宋致远更强壮些，因此胸肌也更大块，曹胤一只手没法完全捏住，不过他记得罗子涵的乳头特别敏感。曹胤整只手覆在罗子涵的左胸上，只用食指轻轻拨弄罗子涵胸前的坚硬，另外几根手指向内合拢，轻轻捏起爱人的胸肌。罗子涵感觉一股刺激从左胸传来，舒服地轻声吟道：“嘶！啊！小胤你还不安分，看我怎么治你。”说完他进一步加大动作，快感更加频繁地轰击曹胤，使他的头皮开始发麻，宋致远也没有放松，他将曹胤的双唇含进嘴里，不断地侵占对方口腔内的领地，将唾液连带曹胤性奋的呼喊一起吞入腹中；左手加大力道揉捏曹胤的玉足，因为刺激，曹胤的脚趾扣紧，脚掌蜷缩，宋致远用手指轻抚脚掌上皱起的纹路，强烈的瘙痒更像是锦上添花，曹胤忍不住开始微微挣扎，胯部不自觉地向上挺动，仿佛想要刺穿罗子涵的手掌。最终，曹胤在两个男人的联手之下，身体再也承受不住快感的刺激，达到性奋的高潮，白浊从他的马眼口喷射而出，落在罗子涵的手上，床上，地上，整个房间都是他情欲的味道。

“哈....哈....哈....”曹胤在宋致远怀中喘着粗气，这两个男人的进攻让他应接不暇，因此很快就缴械投降，他无力地瘫软在宋致远的手臂上，低声喃道：“终于...终于结束了。”老实说，他的身体被这样多重刺激，爽是很爽，但也着实很太过了，有些受不了。

“结束？宝贝儿，你在开玩笑吧，还没开始呢。”宋致远“啵”地亲了曹胤一大口，大笑道。身后的罗子涵也爬起身，目光灼灼地看着曹胤，这两人的眼中充满情欲，刚才曹胤淫靡的表现彻底点燃他们体内的欲火，此刻才是两人性致正高的时候。“你先吧。”宋致远率先开口，“不，你先。”但罗子涵也不愿意做先锋。谁先入就代表谁的底牌先暴露，两个男人看向对方，暗暗较上劲儿，眼间仿佛闪过一道火光。

“你先，我比你大，我先你就没得爽了。”宋致远痞坏地笑道。“你比我大，不可能。”罗子涵轻蔑地看了宋致远一眼。“不然掏出来比比？”“比就比，我才不怕你。”两个男人突然就宛如两个毛头小子，吵着闹着要比哪个的屌更大。两人爬下床，宋致远转头暧昧地朝曹胤说道：“宝贝儿，来，帮老公们脱衣服。”

曹胤微微叹了口气，他知道今天不把这两人伺候好是不会消停了，他沿着床爬到后面，宋致远和罗子涵正站在床尾处，将胯部正对曹胤。“脱。”罗子涵沉声命令，曹胤顺从地伸出手，同时伸向两人的裤头。宋致远的西装裤上绑着皮带，脱起来不大方便，罗子涵的运动裤倒是简单，曹胤右手拉起绑带轻轻一抽，捆住裤头的松紧带便松弛下来。宋致远任由曹胤解开自己的皮带，松开裤头的金属扣，拉下银色的拉链，露出里面深蓝色的三角内裤，里面鼓鼓囊囊地包裹着宋致远男人的象征。曹胤一只手抓住宋致远的内裤，一只手握住罗子涵运动裤头，在两位男人恶狼般的目光中，一把扯下，释放出禁锢在其中的巨兽们。

第一百二十二章：后攻  
两根雄伟的阳具摆脱裤子的束缚，弹跳而出，砸在曹胤的脸上，膈得他有些发疼。罗子涵的巨龙曹胤已经很熟悉了，它浑身紫红，胀得粗大，扯得包皮上细微的红色血丝清晰可见，硕大的龟头挤开顶端的保护层，圆润得像一颗赤红得蘑菇，两颗核桃大的卵蛋被紫青色的子孙袋包裹着，里面满满都是曹胤最爱的精华。宋致远的阳具曹胤倒是第一次认真端详，它看起来完全不比罗子涵的巨龙弱，通体黑紫，没有包皮，柱身上有一道狰狞的疤痕，龟头呈斜塔状，微微泛着点红，马眼很大，像一张贪婪的巨口，子孙袋悬挂在肉棒底端，里面的两颗睾丸浑圆而硕大，宛如两颗龟卵。这两根肉棒直立在曹胤眼前，让他忍不住握在手中，嘴里咽下几口唾沫。

两根阳具的龟头处都不断地吐着淫水，滴落在床位的床单上，点出一个个深黑的湿斑。“宝贝儿，你说，谁的鸡巴更大？”宋致远看着跨前的曹胤着迷地盯着两人的肉棒，使坏般地用硬物轻顶他的脸颊。眼前的巨物让曹胤本来熄灭的欲火又重新复燃，他认真地端详着两条巨龙，哪一根都无比诱人，他摇摇头，有些害羞地说：“都....都很大，都....都很想要。”说完他低下头，惹得前面的两个男人一阵轻笑。“都想要？小胤，你真贪心，也够淫荡。”罗子涵抬起曹胤的下巴，脸上露出一个坏笑，“那你喜欢哪根？想让哪根先入你？”

曹胤微微张嘴，罗子涵身上出过汗，此时浑身上下男人味更甚，他的气息钻进曹胤的鼻腔中，引得曹胤浑身燥热不已。他低下头，轻轻舔舐罗子涵的龟头，将马眼处的淫水全部纳入口中，双眼抬起，用满是期待的眼神望着上方的爱人。罗子涵轻笑一声，“选好了吗？好，涵哥这就来肏你。”

罗子涵让曹胤跪趴在床上，取过床头的水性润滑剂，挤出内容物与满手的精液混合在一起。他熟练地扶住曹胤结实的腰身，亲吻一口曹胤的尾椎，将一根粘滑的手指刺入曹胤的后穴，“啊.....”熟悉的痛感和微弱的快感让曹胤轻声赞叹，罗子涵温柔地用手指慢慢深入，直到整根手指没入曹胤的体内。宋致远在一旁观看罗子涵的动作，轻轻摇头，“我上次好像没给你扩张啊宝贝儿，放心，下次我不会忘了。”引得罗子涵无语地瞪了他一眼。

罗子涵的手指开始在曹胤的后穴进出，将粘稠的润滑液涂满身后的内壁，曹胤粉嫩的小穴没有毛发，此时正一松一张，显得无比诱人，一旁的宋致远咽了口唾沫，不禁感觉有些口干舌燥。他翻身上床，来到曹胤的面前，低头亲吻他的脸，低声说道：“宝贝儿，你真迷人，看得老公有些馋了，来，给老公舔舔鸡巴，解解馋。”他将粗壮的黑紫色肉棒送到曹胤的嘴边，龟头轻戳他的红唇，示意曹胤张开嘴。

身后手指的进入彻底解放了曹胤的性欲，他双眼有些迷离地看着口边的肉棒，下意识张大嘴巴，宋致远抓住机会，将深红的龟头塞进曹胤的口中。曹胤的红唇包裹着宋致远的肉棒，舌头柔软地缠住龟头，舌尖轻舐塔尖，将马眼处流出的淫水全部卷走，淫水中的阳气已经让曹胤的身体得到了巨大的满足，阴蛊再次从休眠中醒过来，开始兴奋地吸食着阳气。曹胤贪婪地舔舐，舌尖直直刺入马眼中，搅动着里面的嫩肉，引得宋致远狠狠吸了口气，“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，悠着点，老公我不想这么快射出来。”

身后，罗子涵已经伸出三根手指，让曹胤的后穴得到充分的扩张，可惜，手指的长度远远比不上男人的肉棒，陷入情欲中的曹胤有些不满足于手指的抽插，臀部开始微微摆动起来。“真是贪吃啊。”罗子涵欢淫的笑道，“小胤，别急，涵哥这就来满足你。”罗子涵抽出手指，跪在床尾上，将润滑剂涂抹在灼热而坚硬的巨龙上，此时巨龙已经硬得有些生疼，罗子涵将龟头顶在曹胤的穴口，伏下身亲吻曹胤精壮的后背，在曹胤耳后低声说：“小胤，准备好了，涵哥要进来了。”说完，罗子涵挺动腰肢，紫红色的龙头破开穴口，直入穴内。

曹胤口中含着宋致远的肉棒，后穴被进入的感觉让他发出一声闷哼。罗子涵咬着牙，将巨龙缓缓推入曹胤的体内，他感觉到小胤的内壁正紧紧地包裹着他的巨物，紧扒着，吸附着，那股紧致温热的感觉极为刺激，若不是这样缓缓地进入，只怕坚持不了多久。罗子涵一边深呼吸，一边扶着曹胤的白臀，胯下的肉棒越入越深，最后到达最深处，他呼出一口浊气，等到适应了那种温热的刺激之后，才开始挺动腰肢，慢慢地抽动起来。

虽然罗子涵抽插的速度不快，但每次抽出，粗壮的肉棒与后穴内壁紧紧地贴合摩擦，抽出后又一下顶入到最深，使得快感和冲击感尤为强烈，特别是罗子涵熟知曹胤的兴奋点，每次都用龟头精准地顶中曹胤的敏感部位，引得曹胤忍不住呜呜直叫。罗子涵此时也不好受，他这样缓缓地抽插，棒身与曹胤内壁的褶皱不断摩挲，每移动一寸都有极致的爽感从他的巨龙处传来，轰炸着他的理智，催着他去攻占，去掠夺，去获得更多！

“啊，小胤，啊，啊，小胤，啊！你好棒，啊！”罗子涵忍不住逐渐加快速度，口中呼唤着曹胤的名字，发出一声声爽快的吼叫。巨龙一次次地抽出又侵入，每次插进深处，淫水濯濯地浇灌曹胤的敏感区，罗子涵双眼发红，盯着他和小胤相连的地方，他看到自己的肉棒正不断地从穴口进出，翻出白花花的淫水和润滑剂，引得罗子涵进一步加快抽插的速度。他忍不住轻拍曹胤的圆臀，臀瓣在性奋之下微微泛红，罗子涵不断揉捏，灼热柔软的手感让他更加性奋。

第一百二十三章：前侵  
正当罗子涵在身后不断进攻之时，曹胤的前方也不断失守。罗子涵用力地往深处顶，把曹胤不断往前推，而曹胤口中正含住宋致远的肉棒，在罗子涵的进攻之下，宋致远的巨物也在曹胤口中插得越来越深。湿润的口腔与后穴的感觉完全不同，宋致远感觉自己的肉棒被包括在一个湿润的洞穴中，能够清晰的感觉到洞穴内壁的收缩，一根柔软的肉柱缠绕住自己的巨物，正在不断上下摩挲，曹胤吞咽淫水的动作让喉咙不断收紧又放松，宋致远感觉自己的龟头正被来回轻夹，爽得他口中不断发出嘶吼：“嘶哈，嘶哈，呼，嘶哈，宝贝儿，你，嘶，好会吸。”

曹胤享受着身后传来的阵阵快感，口中不断吸吮着黑紫色的阳物，潺潺的淫水让他觉得美味无比，舌头忘情地舔舐肉棒的柱身。突然，宋致远感觉到曹胤的舌尖顺着手术的疤痕从下往上，精准地滑过巨龙的身体，曹胤微微旋转头部，巨物在他的口中轻轻旋转，口腔与柱身不断摩擦，舌根轻抚龟头，舒服的刺激感让宋致远不断深呼吸，强行将喷射的感觉压制下去。以前宋致远也被人口交过，但被人口到差点射出来，还是第一次。

宋致远的肉棒突然顶到曹胤喉咙的深处——并不是宋致远动了，而是曹胤动了。曹胤停下口中的蠕动，闭上双眼发出爽快的轻哼，原来他身后的罗子涵进入到最后的冲刺阶段，只见罗子涵一只手扶住曹胤的腰身，另一只手揉着曹胤的臀瓣，胯下的肉棒以极快的速度在曹胤的后穴抽插，激烈的动作给两个人都带来极为强烈的快感！罗子涵每一次插入都重重顶在曹胤的敏感点上，爽得曹胤吐出宋致远的肉棒，开始不住地浪叫：“啊！啊！啊！涵哥！啊！”  
快速的摩擦也给罗子涵带来极致的欢愉，特别是他敏感的龟头，被灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着，他也忍不住口中喊着小胤的名字：“小胤！小胤！小胤！”

下一瞬间，罗子涵的肉棒顶住曹胤的最深处，巨龙口咆哮着喷出大量滚烫的精液，将曹胤后穴内灌满满满当当，罗子涵伏下身来抱住曹胤，习惯性地开始亲吻他的耳后，他喘着粗气，低声倾诉：“小胤，小胤，我好爱你，好爱你，你爱我吗？”曹胤感受着背上灼热的身体，动情地回应：“我爱你，涵哥，我也爱你。”

宋致远用力拍了拍罗子涵健壮如牛一般的身躯，出声喊道：“哎哎哎，得了啊，老公我还没爽够呢，别说得好像结束了一样。快出来，该我了。”

罗子涵抬起头狠狠瞪了宋致远一眼，他正和小胤温存呢，突然跳出了这个煞风景的家伙，罗子涵朝宋致远比了比中指，扶住曹胤的腰身，轻轻将半软的肉棒抽离他的后穴，还带出几滴浓郁的白浊。宋致远爬到床后，轻声按了按曹胤的臀部，柔声说道：“宝贝儿，累了吧，躺下来好好休息下，接下来交给老公我，一定让你更爽。”

曹胤轻喘着翻身，躺倒床上，任由后穴里罗子涵的精液溢出来，沾在床单上，此时床单早就不干净了，上面全是他激情时留下的白色体液。宋致远两手抓住曹胤的双脚，将他整个人微微上提，在他腰部垫了一个枕头，宋致远低头看起，只见曹胤的后穴被罗子涵灌满了白浊，正微微张合，吞吐着男人的精华，显得异常淫靡。宋致远深吸一口气，他的肉棒早就被曹胤舔得硬邦邦，上面全是唾液，正好可以用于润滑，不过他没有急着进入曹胤的身体，而是先抓住曹胤的玉足，轻轻揉捏。

曹胤的双脚是他除了后穴之后最喜欢的部位，喜欢到他每次看到都忍不住想要品尝它们的味道。宋致远将曹胤的右脚轻轻放在嘴上亲吻，鼻子贪婪地吸着玉足的香气，另一只手引导曹胤的左脚往下，让膝盖弯曲起来，脚掌轻触到他下身的滚烫硬物，宋致远轻声对曹胤说：“宝贝儿，左脚稍用点力，给老公的鸡巴按按摩。”

曹胤顺从地轻轻使力，温柔地用脚掌按压宋致远的肉棒，引得宋致远不住地呻吟：“啊！对，就是这样，啊，轻轻踩老公的鸡巴，啊，对，宝贝儿，你太棒了。”下身传来一阵阵快感，宋致远从来没被别人踩过下体，但他面对曹胤的时候，竟然就忍不住这样做了。他将右脚含入嘴中，用唾液将脚趾弄湿，他下巴的胡茬刺在曹胤的掌心，弄得他稍微有些痒，宋致远的舌头在脚趾缝中刺入，舌苔滑过脚趾甲，他不住地开始吸吮起曹胤的脚趾，仿佛上面有什么味美的津液。

他的肉棒被曹胤柔软的脚掌踩得更加坚硬，终于他放开曹胤的左脚，挺起粗壮的肉棒，对准曹胤的后穴，直直捅了进去。此时的后穴无比湿润，有了罗子涵的精液，再加上宋致远阳具上的唾液，他的巨龙很容易便刺进曹胤的深处。那股紧致又灼热的逼仄感再次从他下体传来，就是这种感觉！宋致远在其他人身上都体会不到，只有曹胤才能给他的这种感觉！曹胤的内壁正牢牢地吸附住他的棒身，宋致远甚至感觉到内壁正在舒服地蠕动，引得他淫水不停地从龟头流出，灌入曹胤身体深处！

“啊，啧（吮吸声），啊，啊，啧，就是这样，宝贝儿，吸我，吸住老公的鸡巴，老公什么都给你！”宋致远一边吮吸曹胤的玉足，一边赞叹进入曹胤身体的快感。宋致远忍不住开始挺动腰肢，带动粗黑的巨龙抽插起来！比起罗子涵每次都深深插入，宋致远的进攻要有节奏得多，一深一浅，一轻一重，每隔10次抽插还来一次两连顶击，肏得曹胤的后穴发出”噗叽噗叽”的响声，龟卵大的睾丸拍在曹胤的臀瓣上，啪啪作响，吸吮声，抽插声，撞击声，混合在一起，形成两个男人一起奏响的性爱淫乐。

第一百二十四章：夹攻  
宋致远有技巧地进攻，让曹胤体会到前所有未的感觉。虽然和罗子涵的性爱也很激烈很爽快，若用四个字来形容，曹胤会选择“酣畅淋漓”，但宋致远不同，他身经百战，很擅长调动人的感官，他的进攻一时放缓一时激烈，身体能够清晰地感受到每一次撞击所带来的快感，这样的性爱更让人欲罢不能！而且，虽然曹胤不会说出来，但他能感觉到，宋致远的肉棒比起罗子涵的确要粗长一些，虽然力道上弱于罗子涵，但每次都能入得更深，斜塔状的龟头犹如一根锋利的枪尖，一次次集中他的敏感点，强烈的快感让曹胤紧闭双眼，口中发出淫乱的叫声：“啊！啊！啊！啊！爽，啊！”

曹胤的内壁包裹住宋致远的巨龙，每次抽出都会收缩，仿佛在阻止它离开，滑腻又剧烈的摩擦感给宋致远带来源源不断的享受，他大叫出声：“啊！啊！宝贝儿，好棒，啊！宝贝儿，我要，啊！我要死在你，啊！死在你身体里了！”宋致远咬紧牙关，快感正在挑战着他的底线，但他不愿意认输，他不可以就这样射出来！他转头再次含住曹胤的右脚，不断地用舌尖抚摸曹胤的脚心，吸吮他的脚趾，以此来分散自己的注意力，尽力不让自己射精！

罗子涵赤身裸体地坐在床边，此时的曹胤在床上浪叫着，他的脸颊泛起情欲的红色，看得罗子涵半软的肉棒又重新坚硬起来。他爬到床上，蹲坐在曹胤的头部上方，双手扶住床头，巨大的阳具正对着曹胤的脸。曹胤感觉自己被一道阴影遮住，睁开双眼，就看到罗子涵硕大的硬物正悬在自己的面前，显得尤为壮观。“小胤，涵哥又硬了，上面全是你最喜欢的精液，来，给涵哥舔干净。”罗子涵微微俯身，让肉棒凑得更近些。

曹胤着迷地张开嘴，将罗子涵的大肉棒纳入口中，他熟练地吞下半根巨龙，舌头维绕着龟头打转，舌尖掀开包皮，舔舐里面的嫩肉，一股浓重的骚味萦绕在曹胤口中，让他有些恶心，但他舍不得吐出罗子涵的硬物，转而用舌苔摩擦起柱身来。罗子涵沉迷地微微耸动胯部，嘴里不住喊道：“对，啊，对，小胤，就是那里，啊，舔那里，啊！”

宋致远感觉曹胤的后穴夹得愈发紧，他看向床头，只见罗子涵正蹲坐着让曹胤给他口交，他坏坏地一笑，腰身猛地一用力，肉棒一下顶入曹胤后穴的深处，引得曹胤一声惊呼，后穴夹得愈发紧。宋致远深吸一口气，刚才的动作让他有些后悔了，闭上双眼开始死命忍耐住喷射的冲动。

身后包着一根，身前含着一根，曹胤此时已经彻底沉沦，不知天地为何物，他贪婪地吸吮罗子涵的肉棒，双手沿着爱人的大脚往上摸，感受着他肌肉发达的双腿。罗子涵的双腿肌肉曲线极好，粗壮有力，极富男人味，让曹胤爱不释手，他感受着每一块灼热的肌肉，口中含得愈发兴起，引得罗子涵口中的嚎叫也越发急促：“啊，啊，嘶，啊，嘶，啊。”曹胤不断向上，抚摸过大腿的根部，来到罗子涵两块筋壮的臀瓣，他的臀部并不柔软，反而因为肌肉发达而略显僵硬，曹胤沿着肌肉的曲线抚摸，最后来到臀瓣之间的那条深沟处，他鬼使神差地用手指刺进去，触碰到里面稀疏的毛发，以及一处柔软的地方，突然，口中的肉棒狠狠插入曹胤的喉咙，惹得他差点干呕起来。

“小胤，别调皮，男人的那里不能摸。”罗子涵低下头，此时他的脸上也满是情欲，深深地望着身下的曹胤。他开始小幅度地蹲起，带动巨龙在曹胤的口中出入。于此同时，宋致远也开始加快肉棒抽插的速度，一前一后两人同时进攻，曹胤被插得有些神志不清，双手无力地搭在床上，紧紧揪住黑色的床单。宋致远朝着曹引身体的最深处不断刺入，他抓住曹胤的双脚，高高举起，头微微上仰，双眼紧闭，咬紧牙关，不停地挺动腰肢，粗壮的硬物疯狂与内壁摩擦着，灼热的快感让宋致远沉迷其中，脑海中不再有其他，只剩下肉欲和欢愉。

罗子涵的双手紧紧抓住床头，双腿微颤，带动身体快速的升落，他的肉棒在曹胤口中不断进出，龟头与舌苔不断摩擦。曹胤的唾液被肉棒带起白沫，双颊也因为长时间的口交开始酸痛，但他舍不得吐出罗子涵的肉棒，舌尖随着巨龙的进出飞快摆动，触摸着巨物的柱身，口腔内壁收缩，吮吸着硕大的阳具，唇间发出“啧啧”的水声。

宋致远和罗子涵一后一前，几乎是同时，口中发出宣泄般爽快的嚎叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”曹胤感觉自己的后穴再次被浓稠滚烫的液体灌满，满满的精液甚至直接溢出穴口，从宋致远的巨物和后穴口的极细缝隙中漏出一星半点；他的嘴中罗子涵的肉棒也再次喷射，阳物死死抵在喉咙深处，腥咸的精液灌到喉咙里，直接被曹胤本能地吞下。射精后的宋致远双手放开曹胤的玉足，撑在床上，深深地喘着大气；罗子涵也将肉棒从曹胤口中抽出，小心地坐到曹胤的身边，正歪着头满目柔情地看着曹胤。

而曹胤呢？早就累得浑身酸软，顾不得还插在自己身体里的宋致远，双脚岔开，耷拉在床位，眼皮不住地开始打架，最终沉沉合上，直接睡过去，不省人事了，惹得两个“罪魁祸首”无奈又宠溺地看着他。宋致远把软下来的下体从曹胤身体里抽离，罗子涵直接把曹胤轻轻横抱起来，忍不住在他脸上又亲吻几下，才抱着他走进浴室。宋致远看了看走进浴室的两人，有些苦恼地望着一片狼藉的床单，摇摇头，有些生疏地将床单扯下来，又从曹胤的衣柜下面找到干净的淡黄色床单，笨拙地铺好。两个男人直到把曹胤安稳地放在床上，盖好棉被，这才分头进浴室清洗自己。

P.S.作者附言：这几章，真是累死老子了！！！！！！！我从来都没有3P过，所以只能写到这种程度了，大家凑合凑合看吧。肉章这种东西，不仅费神，还费身体，作者我有点怕自己营养跟不上啊！


	23. Chapter 125

第一百二十五章：心迹  
曹胤在一片炎热感中睁开双眼，他似乎梦到自己被困在一个细小的夹缝中，身边的两堵厚墙将他紧紧裹住，动弹不得。墙体本身还灼灼地发热，让曹胤不得已全身冒汗。“好...好热。”梦中的曹胤无奈地吐着舌头，闷热驱使他大口呼吸起来，身体渴望得到一丝清凉，直到他从梦中醒过来。周围还是自己熟悉的卧室，让曹胤微微松了一口气，他轻轻扭头，立马明白了为何他会作这个奇怪的梦——两具赤裸的雄性躯体正一左一右躺在他的两侧，曹胤就像饼干里的内馅，被两个人夹在中间。两个人的体温都比曹胤高，温热感不断从这两具火热的身躯朝中间的曹胤传来，更夸张的是，两个男人都用自己的方式霸占着中间的曹胤：宋致远一只大手搭在曹胤的腰间，身体与曹胤光滑的后背紧贴，曹胤能清楚地感觉到两块健壮的胸肌顶在自己的背部；罗子涵则更加夸张，他一只手搭在曹胤肩头，粗壮的大腿压在曹胤的身上，将曹胤整个人禁锢在他怀里。一张双人床上躺了三个男人，其中两个还是健壮的大汉，难怪曹胤会在梦里在感觉挤得慌。

曹胤尝试扭动身体，发现完全没法动弹之后，只得放弃直接钻出两人的怀中。他轻推一下左手边的罗子涵，不知是不是因为太过疲劳的原因，罗子涵并没有醒过来，曹胤小心地将罗子涵的身体翻过来，平躺在床上，有些吃力地将他粗壮的大腿挪开，这才让他活动空间稍微大了些。他缓缓地将两人的手搁到床上，悄悄地起身，捡起放在一边的睡衣穿上，步伐安静地走出卧室。

此时已经是晚上近9点，曹胤摸了摸空空如也的胃，有些无奈地叹了口气。下午的性事消耗了他太多的体力，让他完事儿之后直接睡死过去，连晚饭都没有吃，他体内的阴蛊倒是吃得饱饱的，正心满意足地继续休眠着。曹胤打开冰箱，一边翻动里面剩余的食材，一边在脑中思考，他转头看看卧室的房门，脸上不禁露出一个甜蜜的微笑，将冰箱里的材料全部取出来，他打算将这些全部料理了，好好犒劳一下忙活了一天一夜的两位爱人。

曹胤拿出一块肥厚的带皮猪肉，用水洗净，仔细地去除掉猪皮上极小的绒毛。这块肥猪肉非常漂亮，肥瘦比例适中，猪皮不厚，将白花花的肥肉紧锁在皮下，粉嫩嫩的瘦肉上纹路清晰，水分十足。曹胤用刀背将猪肉拍松，在猪肉上扎上几个微不可见的小孔，烧好一锅水，将猪肉放入其中文火慢煮，这就算完成了第一步。

大块猪肉要彻底煮熟需要一段时间，曹胤也没打算闲着，他取出一整块猪肋骨，熟练地用菜刀将骨头劈成约有手指长度带肉的排条形状，用开水稍灼，去掉血水并洗净，再取大量蒜，葱剁成蓉，与洗净的肋骨一起放入密封袋，加入酱油，蜂蜜，植物油，胡椒粉，搅拌均匀，至于室温下腌制。

做好两样大菜的准备工作，曹胤擦擦额头上的细汗，突然两只大手从他背后伸出，抱住他的腰肢，曹胤感觉到一具强壮的躯体贴住自己的后背，那人正低头亲吻自己的后颈，熟悉地气息让曹胤既安心又有些忐忑，他轻抚腰上的大手，柔声喊道：“涵哥……”

罗子涵贪婪地嗅着曹胤的体味，他亲吻着曹胤后颈的嫩肉，在上面留下一个暧昧的红印，只听到他低声朝爱人说道：“小胤，对不起。”罗子涵突如其来的道歉让曹胤有些心乱，他转过头去正想开口，罗子涵却先行一步用下巴抵住他的额头，柔软的唇在额头上轻点，他说：“小胤，我好恨，恨自己的无力，没办法保护你。”曹胤感觉到额头传来一阵微湿，罗子涵的声音有些颤抖：“我看着宋致远进入你的身体，我好心痛，觉得自己好没用，你是我的爱人，却只能眼睁睁看着你和另一个男人欢好。”

“涵哥，对...对不起，是我，是我对不起你。”罗子涵的话暴露了曹胤的心病，他忍不住抱紧面前的罗子涵，把头埋在爱人的胸前，低声哭嚎：“对不起，对不起，涵哥，对不起...”

“小胤，这不怪你。”罗子涵任由曹胤弄湿他的白背心，温柔地抚摸曹胤的后脑，“你所遭遇的一切，都是源自于我，小胤，你该恨的人，是我。”罗子涵落寞地自嘲，曹胤会被秋家迫害，是因为他的存在；曹胤要服侍宋致远，是因为他的无能；曹胤对他的愧疚，是源自对他的爱恋，罗子涵的双拳捏紧，心中痛楚不能与人言，“可是小胤，我不想放弃你，不想失去你，我爱你，真的好爱你！”罗子涵抬手将曹胤紧紧抱住，宛如一个害怕失去珍视之物的可怜孩子，“小胤，别恨我，别怕我，别离开我，好吗？”

“涵哥，涵哥，涵哥……”曹胤在罗子涵的胸前轻声呼唤他的名字，“我永远不会恨你，也永远不会离开你，我说过我永远都是你的。”曹胤侧过脸，让自己的声音更加清楚，“涵哥，我爱你，你是我的心灵支柱，只要有你在我身边，我就会安心，我们约定过，所有事情都要一起面对，涵哥，只要你和我在一起，我就不会害怕。”

“小胤！”罗子涵抬起曹胤的脸，深深与他拥吻，仿佛两个人都有无穷的爱意无法诉说，只能通过最亲密的深吻来向对方道明。亲吻过后，两人的情绪都平复了些，曹胤望着面前深情的罗子涵，低声问道：“涵哥，你和宋致远，之间有什么关系呀？”

罗子涵脸上还留着泪痕，听到曹胤的问题后微微一愣，心中一番犹豫，还是将两人的赌约原原本本的告诉曹胤。“所以，”曹胤安静地听完罗子涵的讲述，忍不住又哭了起来，“涵哥你是为了我。对不起，涵哥。”他再次把头埋入爱人的胸前，任由泪水流淌。厨房里的两人都没有注意到，宋致远正光着脚躲在厨房的门外，安静地倾听。


	24. Chapter 128-129

第一百二十八章：同床  
“涵哥，这...”曹胤转头看向罗子涵，希望能得到支援，然而罗子涵却让他失望了。“小胤，你决定吧，只要是你的决定，我都会赞同的。”罗子涵“善解人意”地将决定权交给曹胤，本是不想让曹胤为难，却没想到这等于把曹胤直接推到宋致远面前，让曹胤更加为难。他和宋致远的关系，说的好听叫情人，说的难听就是出轨的渣男和小三，现在“小三”堂而皇之地要搬到家里来，还是跟“正室”同一屋檐下，曹胤怎么都觉得有些别扭。

“宋....致远你搬过来的话，你在汴京的公司怎么办啊？”曹胤试图用别的事情转移宋致远的注意力。

“一个商业集团，总裁不在总部就无法运作的话，还不如倒闭算了。”宋致远早有准备，平日里他的工作内容是到汉唐进行商业会谈和作出投资决策，本就经常不在公司，与他身在汴京还是天京没有直接关系。“宋氏还没有那么脆弱，更何况现在网络科技这么发达，远程办公很方便。”宋致远志在必得地朝曹胤笑道。

“可....可你的家人都在汴京，这...”曹胤搬出宋家人来试图劝下宋致远。

“你老公我就是宋家家主，我在哪儿，宋家就在哪儿。”宋致远轻松拆解掉曹胤的借口。

“你...你的合作伙伴....和朋友，对，他们都在汴京吧？”曹胤不放弃，接着发起进攻。

可惜，宋致远还是很简单便推回去了，“天京也有不少人脉需要我去建立和维系，差不多也是时候了。”曹胤一下说不出话来，宋致远乘胜追击：“宝贝儿，老公想吃到你做的饭，想每天看到你，想晚上抱着你睡，你忍心让老公一个人漂泊在外吗？”

面对宋致远这样的话术高手，曹胤简直是嫩到家了，他扭头看向罗子涵，只见罗子涵轻叹口气，摇摇头，仿佛在说他不干涉，又像在劝曹胤放弃。当初罗子涵和宋致远打赌的内容就是他允许宋致远成为曹胤的情人，双方互不干涉，此时自然没有立场阻止宋致远搬进曹胤家中。

罗子涵指望不上，曹胤只好自己去应付宋致远，可他一旦看到宋致远摆出一副可怜巴巴的委屈模样，心中便忍不住泛起一阵酸楚，微微垂下头，做最后的垂死挣扎：“致远，家里太小，涵哥和我两个人都已经有点挤了，没空间再添一个。”

就等你这句话，宋致远心中暗笑，脸上露出轻松的表情，柔声说道：“宝贝儿，没事儿，这里不够住，换个更大的地方就好，老公在天京有一套房子，跟老公搬过去住吧。”

曹胤有些懵，他隐约感觉自己好像一直被人牵着鼻子走，宋致远是不是早就挖了一个坑等自己往里跳？他扭头看了眼罗子涵，只见他眉头微皱，一脸恨铁不成钢的表情望着他，曹胤这才更加确定自己被宋致远套路了。他转头有些恨恨地看着一脸得意的宋致远，突然咧嘴一笑，说道：“好啊，不过，涵哥要跟我一起搬过去。”

宋致远的笑容戛然而止，他眯起眼看向伸手搂住曹胤的罗子涵，有些不快地撇撇嘴，果然还是没办法甩掉这个人，宋致远暗暗摇头。“行吧，那咱们收拾一下，明天就搬吧。”

“明天？要这么急吗？”曹胤吃惊地问道。

“宝贝儿，老公迫不及待要跟你同居，要不是今天太晚了，老公恨不得现在就抱着你过去。”宋致远挑挑眉，笑容显得有些荡漾，曹胤忍不住躲到罗子涵怀里。宋致远咬咬牙，对此也是无可奈何，罗子涵刚才没有插手自己诱导曹胤同居的事情，此时他也没资格阻止他和曹胤亲密，只能在心中暗骂罗子涵不要脸，收起桌上的碗碟走进厨房。

“涵哥，这样...这样好吗？”曹胤窝在爱人怀里，低声询问。罗子涵轻叹了口气，温柔地说道：“小胤，这是你的决定，我一定会支持你的。”曹胤伸手抱住罗子涵的粗腰，小声地喃喃：“涵哥，对不起，委屈你了。”罗子涵低头亲吻曹胤的脸颊，轻笑着回应道：“小胤，有你这句话，我就不委屈了。”说完他含住曹胤的软唇，两人深深地亲吻。

洗碗完走出厨房的宋致远就看到这样让人火大的一幕，他快步走过去，扯开罗子涵，将曹胤搂进怀里，有些粗暴地吻住他的嘴唇，舌头径直刺入曹胤的嘴中，四处搅动着，掠夺口中的津液。“唔...唔....致远....唔....等等....我要....唔....喘不过气了。”刚才与罗子涵的深吻，又被宋致远粗暴地掠夺，曹胤感觉自己快无法呼吸，只能在宋致远怀里小声求饶。宋致远舔舐着曹胤的双唇，有些生气地沉声说：“宝贝儿，以后罗子涵那个家伙有的，老公我也要有，不然老公我可是会吃醋的。”

曹胤顾不上回答，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，因为短暂缺氧，眼角冒出一小滴水珠，宋致远用舌尖轻轻舔掉，又亲吻了曹胤的脸颊，这才放开怀中的小可怜。“好了，很晚了，别闹了，准备休息吧。”罗子涵轻拍曹胤的后背，帮他把气捋顺。吃饱喝足之后，曹胤体内的疲惫感再次涌现，他简单洗漱了一下，习惯性地躺到双人床的右边，把左边自然地留空给罗子涵。

罗子涵脱掉衣服，只留下一条白色的平角内裤，躺倒在床铺的左边，左手伸出握住曹胤的右手，轻轻在他的额头一吻：“小胤，晚安。”“晚安，涵哥。”曹胤自然地回应，这是他们睡觉前的惯常动作。然而曹胤似乎忘了一个人，当宋致远走进卧室，看到一左一右躺在床上的两人，特别是罗子涵还朝他轻轻挑眉，仿佛在嘲讽自己一般，顿时气不打一起来，扒光衣服，几步走到床的右侧，将曹胤整个人抱起来，吓得他惊叫：“啊！致远你要干嘛？”

“睡觉。”宋致远将曹胤抱在怀里，直接躺在曹胤原本的位置，让曹胤整个人斜趴在自己身上，这个亲密的姿势让他很满意，轻声说道：“睡吧。”然而左边的罗子涵可就不爽了，他轻哼一声，一把将曹胤从宋致远身上拽下来，伸出一只手抱紧他的腰肢，沉声道：”他睡在中间，就这样。”宋致远和罗子涵互相瞪着对方，完全没有看到被他们夹在中间的曹胤满脸黑线。

P.S.作者附言：老公太多，也不一定就是好事哦。

第一百二十九章：较劲  
这天晚上，曹胤再次作了那个被两堵墙夹在中间的怪梦。秋天的天京天气微凉，然而当曹胤醒来的时候却发现自己身上出了细细的一层薄汗，他有些吃力地从两个大男人中间爬起来，没想到刚起身就被两只大手同时拽了回去，罗子涵轻轻翻身，一只大腿盘压上曹胤的腰，宋致远双眼明明还闭着，却能精确地牵住曹胤的手，火热的身体直往曹胤身上贴，两个男人晨起的昂扬一左一右戳在曹胤大腿根部，隔着薄薄的内裤都能感觉到两根巨物的滚烫。曹胤在心中暗骂这两个混男人，自己偏偏又无力推开，只能欲哭无泪地躺在中间，任由他们抱着。

不一会儿罗子涵便睁开双眼，自然地搂住曹胤亲吻他的脸颊，温声说道：“小胤，早。”曹胤微微瘪嘴嘟囔道：“涵哥，你的腿好重，能不能先挪一下。”罗子涵失笑，将强壮的大腿从曹胤腰上移开，转而与曹胤的双腿纠缠在一起，轻吻一下他的耳垂，低声道歉：“不好意思。”腰间的重量是消失了，可被人缠住双腿的曹寅还是没法起床，他无奈地扭过头问罗子涵：“涵哥，你今天不用去警卫部吗？”

罗子涵微笑着摇摇头，“再过一个多星期我就得调职去警备司了，特战队这段时间都是老薛在管，我去不去都没什么关系。”“那正好啊，今天搬家，留下来做苦力。”曹胤的耳边响起宋致远慵懒的嗓音，他伸出手臂搂住曹胤的肩膀，迅速在他的脸颊上一“啵”，轻笑着打招呼：“早上好，宝贝儿。”

“早上好，两位爷，能让小的先起床吗？”曹胤一时兴起，学着宋致远的语气调戏身边的两位爱人，惹得罗子涵和宋致远忍不住大笑起来，松开手脚，曹胤趁机迅速起床，往浴室里跑。罗子涵和宋致远也翻身下床，跟在他身后进了浴室，小小的浴室一下挤满了三个男人，曹胤连转身都有些吃力。“你看宝贝儿，你家确实不够我们住的，赶紧收拾东西，跟老公去住大房子。”宋致远暧昧地拍拍曹胤的圆臀，调笑着说道。

曹胤羞恼地瞪了宋致远一眼，快步挤出浴室。他先打电话去附近的早餐店订了足够三人吃的早饭，请店员送过来，换上一身方便活动的天蓝色运动服，这才开始收拾起东西来——既然昨天答应了宋致远，那现在就得抓紧时间打包行李，争取在天黑之前搬完。大件的家具曹胤并不打算带走，因为宋致远说过他那里配套齐全，只需要带走一些个人的衣物和私人用品就可以了。拉出一个硕大的行李箱，上面贴满了旅行时收集的各色贴纸，曹胤先将罗子涵的衣服一件件取出，叠好放进行李箱里，看得走出浴室的宋致远有些吃味：“宝贝儿，罗子涵的衣服让他自己收拾，你捡你自己的就好了。”

“我和涵哥衣服都在一块儿，顺便而已。”曹胤一边收拾一边顺口回答道，没有看到身后罗子涵有些得意地朝宋致远挑眉，惹得宋致远微微咬牙眯眼，有些后悔为何自己就没塞几件衣服在曹胤的衣柜里。曹胤动作麻利地收拾好罗子涵的衣物，然后才开始整理自己的，中途还跟两位爱人吃了一顿热闹的早餐，花了一个上午的时间，才将要带走的东西打包成一个行李箱外加好几个置物盒。至于他的蛊虫，曹胤思考了一下，还是决定留在这里，曹胤打算退掉楼上租用的房子，转而将现在的书房改为自己专用的蛊室。

宋致远一个电话叫来一辆中型货车，两位搬家工人没几下就将曹胤和罗子涵的行李运到车上，向宋致远汇报一声后便将行李拉走了。“走吧，宝贝儿，老公带你去新家看看。”宋致远率先抓住曹胤的手，把他塞进自己的黑色轿车的副驾驶。这回宋致远的车就低调不少，虽然从车标上还是能认出来贵价，但比起上次那辆骚包奢华的红色超跑，曹胤坐在其中要自在不少。车内溢满宋致远常用那种古龙水的香气，还混有淡淡的烟草香味，曹胤微微扫了言车内的内饰，在车前音响上看到一串泛着金色微光的银质铃铛，铃铛上绑着黑色的圆绳，看起来有点像一条手链。“这是什么？”曹胤拿起铃铛，向刚坐到驾驶座上的宋致远问道。

宋致远瞄了一眼，漫不经心地回答：“这是以前一个高人给我的，让我无论到哪儿都随时戴在身边，我有时候嫌它吵，就扔在车上了。”高人？曹胤自己就是一位蛊师，因此对这种玄术物品都带有一丝敬畏，“那致远你还是戴上吧，那人让你戴着肯定是有原因的。”宋致远本来没把这东西放在心上，不过断断续续也带了快20年了，现在宝贝儿开口让他戴上，他又怎么会拒绝？“好~宝贝儿让我戴，我就戴上好了。”

车后座的门被拉开，罗子涵带着一副理所应当地表情坐了进来，惹得宋致远脸上一沉：“罗子涵，你自己不是有车吗？”“没油了，带我一程。”罗子涵也学起宋致远的没皮没脸，死赖在后座不肯走。宋致远咬咬牙，看在曹胤灿烂的笑容上，什么也没说，发动引擎，驾驶着轿车往几人的新家开去。

宋致远的房子坐落于天京的东城区，这片区域自古以来就是达官贵人宅邸所在，与曹胤原本居住的南城区可以说是完全不同的两块地方。到了现代汉唐，东城区经过重新规划和建设，保留了许多旧时王公贵族和显赫大员的宅邸，如当今汉唐首相的大宅便是旧时汉唐宰相的御赐府邸，随着封建君主制的废除，宰相这一职位也被罢免，原本的宰相府则被定为汉唐的首相府，只有每一任首相及其家人可以搬入其中。除了这些古色古香的老式建筑，东城区也有一批新扩建的顶级住宅小区，能够在里面购房并入住的人，也都是非富即贵。宋家虽然以前一直扎根在汴京，但宋氏作为汉唐国内规模最大的金融投资集团，要在天京东城区弄到一处住处也不是什么难事，而曹胤他们的新家，就是在一处顶级小区之中。


	25. Chapter 140

第一百四十章：共浴  
曹胤无奈地看着眼前两个男人对峙，心里默默叹了口气，明明回家之前气氛都还好好的，怎么突然救变成这样子了呢？一切的起因都是罗子涵鬼使神差地说了一句话：“小胤，你体内的阴蛊快醒了吧？”宋致远一开始不知道什么是阴蛊，磨着曹胤得了三言两语的解释后立即明白过来，心中一阵欣喜——他还想找借口跟曹胤多做爱呢，现在可以顺理成章了。只不过，以前曹胤阴蛊发作，都是罗子涵陪在身边，现在多了个宋致远，这种情况下该怎么办呢？

两人一起吗？这是宋致远的提案，但被曹胤一口否决。上次那场三人性爱做了快有两个小时，期间他喷射了三次，体力和精气都被彻底榨干，爽是挺爽的，但也因为太过刺激，事后也是真的难受。既然三人不行，那就回归到一个问题了：究竟是由罗子涵，还是宋致远来满足曹胤？

实际上这个问题也好解决，目前来看曹胤体内的阴蛊醒来时有规律的，大约每两天醒来一次，这样两人可以算准时间轮流在为曹胤解决生理问题，然而两个大男人却在谁先谁后的问题上起了争执，罗子涵认为以前都是自己在满足曹胤，那当然是自己先来，但宋致远却觉得罗子涵占有了曹胤这么久，这次应该是他先来。

两个男人争执不下，谁都不愿意退让，曹胤又不想选了一个让另一个不高兴，因此，他弱弱地提议：“要不，要不我们抛硬币决定吧。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

曹胤赤裸的身体被热水烫得发红，身后的小穴内传来一阵阵快感，情迷之中曹胤抱紧身上的男人，与他舌吻在一起，两人的舌头不断纠缠，掠过双方的口腔和唇齿，性奋的浪叫被强壮的男人随着他的唾液一同吞入腹中，曹胤的双手沿着男人光滑雄壮的后背向下滑，一路抚过男人背部大块的肌肉和健美的线条，最终到达男人结实的大腿，他用力抱住大腿外侧，让自己和男人更加紧贴，让自己更充分地感受男人健硕的胸肌和火热的腹肌，也让他胯下的巨龙入得更深些。

“小胤，放松点，别夹得那么紧，老公我不想这么快射出来。”罗子涵深吸一口气，在曹胤耳边轻声说道。此时两人正在一个装满热水的浴缸之中激情做爱——很显然他就是抛硬币的胜利者，他的一只手在水中托住曹胤的背部，另一只手则扶好爱人的腰身，曹胤的双腿则被他用大跨顶开。罗子涵弯起粗壮的双腿，让自己和爱人的大半个身子都浸在热水里，紫红色的肉棒深深插入曹胤的内穴中，他胯部和双手同时使力，带动巨龙顶入曹胤的身体，由于水中浮力更大，他用力没有以前方便，因此抽擦的速度比以前好慢很多，但好处是能够入得更深了，而且他能充分感受到曹胤内壁的吸力和摩擦的感觉。罗子涵着迷地抱住爱人，在他的身体里进进出出，热水的温度让曹胤的后穴更加火热和紧致，惹得罗子涵浪叫道：“啊，啊，啊，小胤，啊，好热，啊，啊，好紧，啊，好棒，啊。

曹胤感觉到滚烫的巨物在自己的身体里抽插着，每次插入还会带动部分热水涌入他的后穴，使得快感更加热辣刺激，曹胤微微抬起头，微微比起双眼，用全身心感受性爱的欢愉，他很喜欢爱人进入自己身体，将自己彻底占有的感觉，这种感觉因爱而生，因性而满。他轻轻揉捏罗子涵坚硬的后臀，出声祈求道：“啊，涵哥，涵哥，再用力点，再快点，用力肏我，我好想要！”

曹胤淫荡的话语让罗子涵更加性奋，他亲吻着曹胤露出的白色脖颈，腿部肌肉发力，带动胯部更快速地往曹胤体内顶，硕大的龟头反复戳到曹胤的敏感位置，热水让罗子涵的肉棒更加灼人，对曹胤敏感点的刺激更加强烈，曹胤被奔涌而来的快感袭击，全身有些微微抽搐，这样强烈的快感是以前和罗子涵的任何一场性爱中都没有过的，他口中忍不住大叫道：“啊！啊！啊！涵哥！啊！爽啊！啊，肏...肏死我，涵哥，肏死我！”

“呵，呵，小胤，啊，我，我可舍不得，啊，舍不得肏死你，啊，啊，我要，我要一直，啊，一直肏你，啊，永远，啊，肏你。”罗子涵喘着粗气，灼热的呼吸喷在曹胤的脖颈上，他低下头，一边抽插一边在爱人的脖子上吻出一个个红痕，两人的胸肌在水面上不断厮磨，罗子涵的乳头挺立，与曹胤发红的肌肤来回摩挲，快感从肉棒和胸前同时涌来，将罗子涵彻底推入情欲的深渊，他狂野地吼叫着，“啊，啊，哈，啊，啊，啊！”伏在爱人的耳边，罗子涵沙哑地说道：“小胤，啊，快，叫我，啊，叫我，老公，啊，快点。”

曹胤已经神志不清，身体被性欲掌控，听到罗子涵的命令，顺着他的话便淫荡地喊：“啊！涵哥，啊！老公，啊！肏我啊！啊，肏我，啊！”罗子涵开始最后的冲刺，曹胤被他整个人抱起，放到浴缸边上，双腿站在热水里，肉棒深深埋入爱人的身体。曹胤感觉身后传来一阵冰凉，但他此时已经没有心思再去考虑其他，他的双腿自动抬起，作出一个迎合的姿势，身体感受着罗子涵的重量，任由爱人托住自己的后脑与自己深深亲吻，后穴里的巨龙正在飞快进出，罗子涵的大腿和卵蛋拍在曹胤的后臀上，发出清脆的啪啪声。

“小胤！啊，射了，小胤，老公射了！”罗子涵将龟头深深卡在爱人身体的最深处，浓郁腥臊的白色精液从马眼喷射而出，一波波打在曹胤的敏感处，灼热的冲击感让曹胤迎来高潮快感的洗礼，他的肉棒被紧紧夹在两人的腹部，白色的子孙液灌满了他的肚脐，流得到处都是。罗子涵趴在曹胤身上喘着气，半软的巨龙还依依不舍地留在曹胤体内蹭来蹭去，他亲吻着曹胤通红的脸蛋，轻声述说爱意：“小胤，我爱你，爱到舍不得离开你的身体。”

曹胤从高潮的余韵中回过神来，抱紧了身上的罗子涵，柔声说道：“涵哥，我也爱你，我最爱的永远是你。” 

P.S.作者附言：话说，肉章你们会不会有点腻啊。。。。  
罗子涵和秋家的纠葛暂时就算告一段落啦，最后以一场浴中性爱来作为收尾，不知道你们满不满意呢。


	26. Chapter 148-149

第一百四十八章：车震  
“致远，先...先等等。”曹胤有些慌张，他从未在车里跟人...那个过。

“等不了了，宝贝儿，老公现在就想肏你。”宋致远一把搂住曹胤的脖颈，吻住他的双唇，宋致远脸上的胡茬轻戳在曹胤的下巴上，弄得他有些刺痛，“唔....唔....致远。”

“宝贝儿，”宋致远亲吻曹胤的耳垂，暧昧地低声说道：“我们到后座去做。”前排的空间太窄了，两个男人连伸展都伸展不开。曹胤红着脸被宋致远牵到后座，他则开门下车，从后门跨入，宋致远一进门就将曹胤压倒在车后座上，再次与他深深吻在一起，宋致远的厚舌舔舐着曹胤口腔内壁，将自己的唾液一波波送入爱人口中，曹胤有些贪婪地吮吸着宋致远的津液，里面带着的丝丝阳气让他慢慢开始进入爱欲状态。

宋致远睁开眼，看到曹胤泛红的脸颊，轻笑一声，开始亲吻曹胤白嫩的脖颈，一只大手从曹胤的贸易下摆深入，揉捏曹胤有一点点软肉的腹部，引得曹胤发出舒服的轻哼。宋致远熟练地拉下毛衣的衣领，伸出舌头舔舐曹胤的锁骨，衣服里的大手继续往上游，最终触到曹胤胸前的粉嫩。宋致远的爱抚早已让曹胤性奋起来，胸前的乳头微微硬立，被宋致远用柔软的拇指指腹轻轻拨弄，引领着曹胤进一步往情欲深处走去。

性起的曹胤用双手隔着宋致远的白色毛衣抚摸他厚实的胸肌，然而这种被东西阻挡的感觉根本无法让他满足，手上的动作加快，惹得宋致远露出一声痞笑，他抬起头，魅惑地问曹胤：“宝贝儿，想摸热的吗？”

“想。”曹胤看着宋致远带着坏笑的俊脸，重重地点头。

“那来帮老公脱衣服。”宋致远坐起身，微微向上抬手，做出一副任君采撷的模样。曹胤有些迫不及待，他撩起宋致远毛衣的下摆，连带着里衣一起，直接往上扯，露出被衣服掩盖强壮健美的性感肌肉。曹胤将衣服甩在一边，扑到宋致远小麦色的肌肉上，对着两块硕大的胸肌又亲又啃，伸出舌头舔舐左胸褐色的乳头，“嘶，轻点，宝贝儿，别急，慢慢吃，都是你的。”宋致远享受着乳头处传来的快感，用手解开腰上的皮带和牛仔裤的裤头，露出内里深蓝色的三角内裤，他的巨龙早已硬挺起来，在内裤上支起一顶小小的帐篷。宋致远坐在后座上，轻轻拍了拍胸前曹胤的脸颊，性奋地说道：“宝贝儿，用嘴帮老公脱掉内裤，好吗？”

曹胤顺从地沿着宋致远的胸肌往下舔，舌头沿着他还未充血的腹肌曲线划过，粗糙的舌苔磨过皮肤的感觉让宋致远极为舒服，他低头看到爱人用唾液弄湿他腹部的耻毛，舔舐着他的肚脐，瘙痒的感觉使宋致远忍不住出声说道：“宝贝儿，那儿别舔，好痒。”曹胤舌头划过宋致远的丹田，最终嘴巴来到胯部那一大块区域，宋致远的肉棒正直挺挺地撑着内裤，顶端有一些濡湿的水迹，曹胤隔着内裤开始舔舐起宋致远的龟头，棉质内裤摩擦嫩肉的感觉对宋致远来说既是刺激也是折磨，只因无法得到满足，他大口喘着气，用近乎哀求一般的语音对曹胤说：“宝贝儿，别玩了，快放老公的鸡巴出来，用你的小嘴温暖下它！”

曹胤用牙齿咬住宋致远内裤的弹力带，轻轻往下扯动，深蓝色的内裤被扯开，一条紫黑色的巨龙从内裤中弹出，砸到曹胤的脸蛋上。宋致远的肉棒真大，柱身粗壮修长，上面狰狞的手术疤痕让它更显雄伟，斜塔顶状的暗红色龟头微微颤动，大量透明的男人淫液从马眼中潺潺冒出；两颗龟卵大的卵蛋正紧紧地被子孙袋裹住，贴在粗大的肉棒低端。曹胤像嗅雪茄一样轻轻吸嗅着宋致远巨龙的气味，可能因为主人常用古龙水，宋致远的肉棒上也带有一阵淡淡的古龙水味，还有内裤棉质的味道，以及最浓郁的，属于男人阳刚的气味。

曹胤着迷地将宋致远的阳物一把含入口中，带着浓郁阳气的淫水让曹胤沉醉，他如同在舔舐珍馐美味一般吸食着宋致远的肉棒，舌头不断在龟头处来回打转，摩擦，刺激巨龙吐出更多淫水；嘴唇包裹住肉棒的柱身不断蠕动，口腔内壁收缩贴紧在硕大的阳具身上，随着曹胤的头部微微上下摆动，肉棒在嘴里小幅度进出，引得宋致远轻轻扶住爱人的侧脸，仰起头叹到：“啊，嘶，啊，嘶，呼，啊，嘶，宝贝儿，轻点吸。”

即便因为肉棒过于粗大而让曹胤的腮帮有些酸痛，但他舍不得吐出宋致远的阳具，只因实在过于诱人。曹胤一只手扶住巨龙根部，另一只手轻轻捏住宋致远的两颗龟卵，放在手掌之中缓缓揉动把玩起来，宋致远感觉自己的男人象征正被爱人肆意玩弄，爽快感和耻辱感同时向他袭来，偶尔还会有输精管扯动的微痛，但被曹胤口交的刺激快感让他欲罢不能，宋致远忍不住微微将胯部往上顶，带动着巨龙的顶端往曹胤的喉咙深处探去，龟头处传来逼仄的温热感，马眼中流淌出的淫水被直接灌入曹胤的喉中。

被深喉的曹胤口中的舌头被压在肉棒之下，只能微微抬起，舌尖触及到肉棒根部，开始横向摆动，摩擦巨龙底端的敏感地带，强烈的快感让宋致远瞬间倒吸一口凉气，硬生生忍住喷射而出的冲动，一把将肉棒从曹胤口中抽出。失去了巨龙灌口的曹胤还有些呆滞，他双眼中满是情欲，渴求地望向头上的宋致远。

“宝贝儿，别急啊，老公还不想那么快交待，等会老公让你更爽。”宋致远好不容易压制下射精的冲动，轻喘着气，抹了一把微汗的脸，低头淫笑道：“宝贝儿，来，把衣服脱了，正戏这才要开始呢。”

第一百四十九章：欢爱  
曹胤眼神迷离，口水沿着下巴滴落到他的米色毛衣之上，看起来是彻底陷入情欲中了。宋致远帮他把衣服脱掉，露出他结实的身板，“来，宝贝儿，躺下，让老公好好服侍你。”宋致远温柔地将曹胤压倒在后座上，他则跪坐在曹胤的身后，车内狭窄的空间让他没办法完全抬起头，他一只手取过蓝色小瓶，往另一只手上倒，粘稠的润滑剂流出瓶口，沾在宋致远的大手上，还有些没兜住滴落到曹胤赤裸的身体，冰凉的润滑剂引得曹胤一阵微颤。宋致远单手将润滑剂抹匀，另一只手抓起曹胤的脚，柔声说道：“宝贝儿，之前都给你扩张过，这次我可不会再往了。”

宋致远将黏糊的手指向曹胤柔软的后穴探去，自从认识罗子涵之后，曹胤的身体也算是彻底习惯后穴被侵入的感觉，爱人的手指很顺利地插入他的身体。宋致远感觉到自己的手指被曹胤的穴口和内壁夹住，失声笑道：“宝贝儿，你真贪吃啊，老公还没上真家伙呢，放松点，先扩张。”

曹胤的括约肌放松一些，宋致远的手指开始在曹胤的后穴缓缓抽插起来，同时他扯过曹胤的一只脚，放到面前轻轻吸嗅。由于穿了一天的靴子，曹胤的脚有一阵淡淡的汗味，但宋致远不仅不在意，还觉得非常诱人，他高挺的鼻子紧贴曹胤的玉足，贪婪地吸收着曹胤的气味。他的手指在不断抽插，引得曹胤微微轻哼，“嗯，嗯，哼！嗯，哼，嗯。”当一根手指顺利出入后，宋致远将第二根手指一同插入，两根手指在曹胤的穴内抽插，旋转，抚摸褶皱的内壁，带来的刺激比之前更为强烈。宋致远伸出舌头，舔舐曹胤的脚心，瘙痒感伴随着后穴的快感一同传来，曹胤哼叫得更加大声：“哼，啊，哼，啊，啊。”

可能因为不满足，曹胤开始扭动身体，宋致远亲吻了曹胤的脚心一口，安慰道：“宝贝儿，别急，就快了。”宋致远的舌尖在曹胤的脚趾缝中穿行，咸咸的薄汗被宋致远吞入口中，让他觉得美味无比，此时他已经插入三根手指，指尖并拢在一起聚成锥状，在曹胤的后穴中轻轻旋转，宛如一个钻头试图往曹胤身体的深处钻去。曹胤的后穴已经开始发红，他的玉足也被宋致远舔得泛起桃花般的粉红色，看得宋致远性欲高涨，他沉声问道：“宝贝儿，准备好了吗，老公要进来了。”

曹胤的身体此时只觉得无比空虚，他微微抬起头，看向身后的宋致远，露出一个淫靡的笑容，喊道：“致远，快，我要，快给我！”

“好的，宝贝儿，老公来了。”宋致远将巨大的阳物顶住曹胤的后穴，轻轻往前一顶，龟头便滑进了爱人的穴内，一股灼热的感觉瞬间从肉棒传遍宋致远的全身，他能清楚地感觉到曹胤的内壁收缩起来，紧紧裹住他的龟头，那股刺激的感觉让宋致远大吼一声，“啊！”他此时双眼有些发红，克制住一冲到底的欲望，缓缓地挺动腰肢，巨龙的顶端挤开收缩的内壁，慢慢朝曹胤身体深处爬行。

身体被慢慢填满的感觉让曹胤很舒服，嘴里发出低声呻吟：“啊~啊~嗯。”宋致远忍耐着内壁紧裹住肉棒的强烈刺激，咬着牙继续深入，直到巨龙完全没入曹胤的体内。他深吸几口凉气，安抚下喷射的欲望之后，才开始缓缓挺动腰肢，让肉棒在曹胤体内运动起来。宋致远很有技巧地抽插着，先让阳具在曹胤后穴中小幅度快速抽动，然后突然整根抽出，微微一顿之后一次插入，再重复小幅度抽插，如此循环之下，曹胤感觉到宋致远的巨物在自己体内微微颤动，快速地戳动身体深处的敏感点，突然又整根离体，就在空虚感刚爬上身体时，肉棒又快速地整根插入，一下填满他的后穴，重重地顶住，将他口中细小的呻吟全部击碎，只能发出断断续续的浪叫声：“啊..........啊！啊..啊...啊...........啊！”

宋致远也不好受，他的肉棒充分感受到曹胤内壁的灼热，此时曹胤的后穴收缩得紧，将他的巨龙夹在其中，那股滚烫的逼仄感让他忍不住加快了抽插的节奏，以此避开那种让人忍不住喷射的强烈刺激，但他一旦加快节奏，肉棒与内壁的摩擦更加剧烈，特别是他敏感的龟头，嫩肉陷在曹胤内壁的褶皱之中，随着他的用力抽插被不停翻动，这样的快感也爽得他想直接一泄如注！宋致远进退两难之下，将曹胤的脚直接含入口中，舌头灵巧地划过爱人小巧笔直的脚趾，舔舐着上面细小的纹路，曹胤的玉足气味让宋致远欲望更甚，胯下的巨龙更为硬挺，对爱人身后的小穴发起更猛烈的攻势！

宋致远的大腿与曹胤的臀瓣不停地碰撞，子孙袋因为体温升高而变得松弛，沉重的龟卵大睾丸坠在肉棒下，随着巨龙的进出不断前后摇晃着，强烈的快感让沉浸在性爱中的两人都忍不住发出欢愉的嘶吼，宋致远抓紧曹胤的一条腿，另一只手扶稳他的腰身，猛烈地在曹胤体内抽插，口中不断狼嚎：“啊，啊！啊，啊！宝贝儿，爽，宝贝儿，老公好爽！”身下的曹胤脑中也只剩下爱欲，全身在爱人勇猛地进攻下瘫软下来，只有嘴里还不住地浪叫：“啊，啊，啊，啊！致....致远，好棒，啊，啊，好强，啊！”

宋致远整个人趴在曹胤身上，胯下疯狂挺动，堵住曹胤的嘴一阵猛亲，抬起头大喊道：“啊！宝贝儿，老公要射啦！快，叫我老公，快点！”

“啊，啊，老公，啊，啊，老公！”曹胤激情之下亲昵地喊着宋致远，两个人此时只能感觉到彼此！黑色的轿车在两人的动作下激烈晃动着，曹胤微微偏头，皮革座椅的气味让他清醒一些，但身后传来的强烈快感又反复将他推入迷离。随着宋致远猛地一插，男人的巨物死死卡在曹胤身体的最深处，充满阳气的精液灌满了曹胤的甬道，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”射精的爽感让宋致远忍不住大叫起来。

P.S.作者附言：呼，累死我啦，这是曹胤和宋致远第一次在两人都清醒的情况下双人欢爱，我算是花了点心思写，我对宋致远还是不比亲儿子罗子涵差的嘛~~话说我在这里面加了些暗示，是关于宋致远的秘密的，也能解释为什么两人只上了一次床就爱上对方了，应该有人可以提前猜到吧~


	27. chapter 168

第一百六十八章：探班  
看着眼前送来的宝物，曹胤满心欢喜。这些东西里面他最喜欢的无疑是那件法衣和铃铛，他打算把法衣送给罗子涵，虽说他进入了警备司，但根据他昨晚说的任务，也不是完全不会再有面对危险的时候，因此曹胤还是希望他能多得几个保障；而铃铛吗，曹胤打算送给宋致远，等他吃醋的时候给他摇一摇，静静心，省得一天到晚地闹自己，曹胤想起爱人吃味的模样，忍不住轻声笑笑。

不过宋致远此时应该已经离开天京了，铃铛的话估计只能等他回来再给他戴上，而这件法衣，曹胤倒是可以想想怎么给罗子涵送去。他拿起电话拨打爱人的手机，几声轻嘟后，对面很快被接起来：“小胤？”

“涵哥。”曹胤轻笑道，“现在方便吗？有没有打扰你工作？”

“方便，怎么了？”对面传来罗子涵温柔的话语，引得曹胤心头微微发痒。他将刚才周氏兄弟来访以及送给他的几样东西告知罗子涵，并询问道：“我想把法衣给涵哥你带上，所以想问下你可不可行，能不能回家来拿。”

罗子涵心中感动，他的小胤似乎永远都将他放在第一位，有什么好事都会为他考虑，他思考片刻，说道：“谢谢你，小胤，不过我现在不能回去，今晚就要出发，得随时在警备司待命。”曹胤有些失望，不过很快被爱人的下一句话冲散：“但是，你可以过来。”

“我过去？方便吗？”曹胤惊喜地问道，他还没去过爱人新的工作地点，心里有些好奇是一个怎样的地方，却又隐隐担心会给罗子涵带来麻烦。

“没问题，你来我办公室就好。”罗子涵笑道，他刚来警备司不久，身边的同事没几个知道他已婚的，正好可以将曹胤介绍给他们认识一下。

“好，那我现在就去，涵哥你等我。”曹胤有些害羞地挂断电话，将法衣包好放入背包中，又装入一罐生肌润腴膏，余光忽然扫到周家送来的那个小盒子，微微一想，也将它装了进去。准备好要带给罗子涵的东西后，曹胤才招了一辆车，直接前往天京警备司。

天京警备司位于天京的西城区，与宋家所在的东城新区有一定距离，出租车走了大约半个小时才到达警备司的大门口。天京警备司所在的建筑原本是旧汉唐首都天京府尹的宅邸，新历改革之后，原先的府尹下台，家产被没收充公，原本的天京衙门被改建成如今的天京府政府，而府尹的大宅则改为警备司的办公地，可能因为原本的官员府邸，所以警备司也是威严无比，朱门绿瓦，青砖紫癜，门口一对狰狞的巨大石狮震慑万千宵小，好不霸气。

“小胤，这里。”曹胤刚下车，就看到一个身穿深蓝色警服的男人朝他走来，不是罗子涵还能是谁？“涵哥，我来了。”曹胤微笑着迎上去，结果被人直接搂进怀里，“涵...涵哥，我们在警备司门口呢。”曹胤一阵羞赧，小声说道。“走，咱们进去。”罗子涵大方地牵着曹胤走进大门，边走还边给曹胤介绍警备司内的结构，一路上还有不少人满脸惊讶朝两人问好。秋家已经不会再对爱人有害，罗子涵也就不需要再担心什么，自然可以大大方方地将自己的爱人介绍给同事：“这位是曹胤，我的爱人。”

听到罗子涵的介绍，众人除了有些惊讶外并没有什么奇怪的反应，毕竟能来到警备司的人都不是什么傻瓜，即便真的看不惯两个男人断袖相爱，也不会将内心的厌恶溢于言表，至少在表面上得装出客气和礼貌来，因此罗子涵很顺利地将曹胤带回到自己的办公室。罗子涵的办公司不大，但也算不得小，只见一道红木漆门后是一方形房间，正对门口的墙上有几扇双推门的木窗，窗前是一张宽大的办公桌，桌面上除了一台电脑和几本档案外什么都没有。办公桌下是一张黑色的皮质办公椅，椅子显得有些宽，但罗子涵本来体格健壮，坐上去倒是恰到好处，办公桌前还有两张访客用的靠背椅子，地上铺着浅灰色的地毯；房间一角是一张褐色的皮沙发和玻璃茶几，沙发旁边还有一盆绿植。整个房间虽然简单，但让人一看就觉得房间的主人应该是一个认真踏实的人，不好富贵奢华。

曹胤坐到沙发上，打开背包，将里面的东西一样样取出给爱人介绍：“涵哥，这就是我说的那件法衣，你看它多轻薄？你出任务之前把它穿在最里面，外面再套上警服，别人绝对看不出来，这样万一出了什么事，里面的符刻就可以直接激活来护你周全。”罗子涵接过那件法衣，笑着点点头。

“还有这个，生肌润腴膏，之前的那一罐虽然还没有用完，但是这一罐是新的，涵哥你不如带这一罐....唔！”曹胤还没有说完，突然就被人搂进怀中，双唇被人含住，一条温热湿润的东西在自己的唇上舔舐后直直伸出口中搅动，“唔....唔....涵...哥，我还没....还没说完呢。”曹胤微微挣扎着说道。

“别说了（啧）老公舍不得你（啧）。”罗子涵一边亲吻着曹胤一边低吟，舌头不断在曹胤口中搅和，舌尖划过他的白牙，在尖锐的犬齿上挑动，同时将自己的津液喂给怀中的爱人，经验丰富的罗子涵知道，这样就能让自己的小胤快速情动。

果然，曹胤被罗子涵唾液里的丝丝阳气挑起了胃口，忍不住环抱住爱人的脖颈，开始主动吮吸罗子涵口中的唾液，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，将对方的口腔里染上自己的气味。“小胤，老公忍不住了，我们做吧。”罗子涵轻抚曹胤的耳廓，用低沉性感的声音诱惑道。耳后微弱的酥痒让曹胤更加性奋，但此时的他还保留了些许理智：“这....这里，不行，是...是办公室。”

“就是办公室，老公喜欢刺激。”罗子涵咧嘴笑道，同时在曹胤的圆臀上轻轻一拍，打散了曹胤最后的一丝清醒，让他懵懵懂懂地点头答应。罗子涵淫笑一声，将爱人抱起来，走到办公桌前。

P.S.作者附言：办公室淫乱.avi


	28. Chapter 169-171

第一百六十九章：淫乱  
罗子涵将曹胤放到地毯上，自己则坐到宽大的皮质办公椅，拉开裤链，扯掉内裤，伸手将半勃的肉棒掏出来，说道：“来，小胤，先给老公把鸡巴舔硬，让老公好肏你。”

此时罗子涵的巨龙还没有完全苏醒，还没有到达最粗最硬的时候，曹胤轻轻将它握在手中，用巧力轻轻捏动把玩，感受巨物内部血管的跳动，引得罗子涵闷声说道：“小胤，别只用手，老公想你用小嘴含住它，它想你了，快点。”

曹胤抬起头对爱人坏笑一下，改了个姿势跪坐在地毯上，一只手扶住罗子涵的大腿，另一只手捏住矮人健壮的腰肢，垂头把脸埋入罗子涵的大腿之间，用鼻子吸嗅着爱人阳具散发出来的阳刚气息，这是属于男人的味道，多么的诱人可口。曹胤隐约中还嗅到一阵淡淡的沐浴露清香，他亲吻了一下罗子涵的龟头，似乎有一阵甜甜的味道，“涵哥，你洗过澡了？”

“我每天上午都会去健身房锻炼，练完之后洗澡，估计是那个时候吧。”罗子涵轻抚曹胤的脸蛋，淫笑道：“所以老公的鸡巴很干净，快吃吧。”曹胤伸出舌头，沿着罗子涵蘑菇状的龟头打转，舌尖顶过龟头周边的嫩肉，但就是不碰最中间的马眼部位，让罗子涵刺激之余却得不到满足，开始微微挺动跨部，把肉棒往曹胤的嘴里戳。但曹胤怎么可能这么容易就放罗子涵进去，他灵巧地扭头躲开爱人的巨龙，只用舌头摩挲龟头上敏感的地方，引得罗子涵低声吼叫：“啊，呼，小胤，张开嘴，让涵哥进去。”因为不满足，他的马眼口吐出潺潺的无色淫色，仿佛在诱惑曹胤，吸引他将巨物纳入口中。

淫水里的阳气对曹胤来说的确很有诱惑力，他用舌尖卷了几滴淫水入口，咸腥的骚味外加里面蕴含的阳气让曹胤一下开了胃口，体内的阴蛊此时也醒了过来，催促着曹胤让他把罗子涵的淫水吸入腹中！曹胤咽了口唾沫，一只手扶住矮人粗壮的阳具，温柔地将龟头以及下面半根柱身吞入口中，熟悉的温热湿润感让罗子涵好不容易得到初步满足，他舒服地靠在办公椅的椅背上，闭目仰头赞叹道：“啊~对，就是这样，小胤，再多含点。”

可惜好不容易把握主动权的曹胤才不会听他的，又开始对爱人的新一轮“折磨”，只见他抬起眼望着爱人的脸，眼中闪过一丝戏谑，他用舌头将罗子涵的肉棒微微上顶，让爱人硕大的龟头抵住他的上颌，轻轻扭动头部，带动罗子涵的巨龙在口腔中旋转。敏感稚嫩的龟头贴在稍硬且凹凸不平的上颚，随着转动不断摩擦，龙头上的嫩肉嵌在上颌细小的沟壑之中，充分与口腔接触并滑动，带来一种极为爽快的刺激感，罗子涵双手紧握住办公椅的扶手，口中轻吟：“啊，嘶，哈，嘶，啊，嘶，哈！”曹胤的舌头则顶住罗子涵肉棒的下方，舌尖掀开包皮，往间隙中刺入，轻触被包裹其中的嫩肉，让袭击罗子涵大脑的快感更加强烈，巨龙彻底苏醒，紫红色的柱身坚硬如铁，散发着灼人的热气。

罗子涵的巨龙正不断吐出大量淫水，曹胤隐约感觉其中的阳气似乎比以前要浓郁了，心中暗暗猜想是不是让爱人禁欲几天的缘故。突然，办公室的门传来一阵敲门声，吓得办公室里正在欢爱的两人浑身一震，“罗副司，关于今晚的行动计划，有几件事想要与您确认一下。”

曹胤本想吐出爱人的肉棒，没想到他还没动作，头就被人猛地一按，罗子涵粗壮的巨物直接插入他嘴巴的最深处，引得他差点一声干呕，罗子涵把曹胤推到办公桌下面，将办公椅稍稍往前移，曹胤直接被罗子涵困在办公桌下的空档里，此处空间还不大，根本不能大幅度动弹，曹胤只能保持含住爱人肉棒的动作。  
“进来。”罗子涵很快调整好急促的呼吸，沉声让门外的人进来报告。曹胤看不到进来的人，只听办公室的门被打开，一道沉稳的脚步声传进耳中，来人似乎还敬了一礼，开口说道：“罗副司，今晚您将和我们几个特派调查员前往祁岭府对纣山县警卫部进行调查，成员有...”

罗子涵一脸平静地听着进来的调查员做着报告，仿佛一切正常，那个在办公桌地下含着他阳具的男人也不存在一般，然而无人知道此时他究竟有多难受：他的肉棒正在被人上下含动，曹胤的舌尖轻轻抬起，抵住巨龙的身体，随着巨物在口中进出，不断在柱身上滑动。曹胤为了不发出声音，特地将嘴唇往内收缩，口腔内壁紧贴龟头，曹胤的头部微微上下摆动，巨龙一进一出，温热湿润的逼仄感和双唇口腔的摩擦带来的便是肉棒的强烈刺激，罗子涵的手放在桌面上，双拳攥紧，指甲狠狠刺入掌心，若不是他意志力惊人，此时他已经在属下面前失态了。

“嗯，很好，武器尽量选择小巧易隐藏的类型，人员越是精简越好，要在保证战斗力的同时尽量做到隐蔽。”罗子涵装作没事跟前来的调查员交谈，但他身下的曹胤可不会这么容易放过他！他突然停下动作，头部微沉，嘴巴张得更大些，留出些许空间，将罗子涵的龟头卡在口腔深处，开始用力收缩喉咙，同时舌头抬起，舌苔摩挲着巨龙的肉身，舌尖则在肉棒根部上的敏感点疯狂戳顶！猛烈的快感连罗子涵都无法忍受，只见他脸色一变，一只手撑在台面上，嘴里一阵轻嘶：“嘶，啊。”

“罗副司？你怎么了？”罗子涵突然的变化让对面的调查员有些疑惑。“啊，不，没什么，我，嘶，昨晚睡得不太好，嘶，忽然有些，头痛。”罗子涵扯出一个笑容，尽力不露出马脚。对面的调查员哪儿能想到，一个活生生的人就在他眼皮子底下给面前穿得人模狗样的罗副司口交？因此他也没有多虑，稍微关心了一下罗子涵请他稍作休息之后就出去了。

第一百七十章：满足  
“小胤，你学坏了呀。”等调查员走后，罗子涵低头看向身下的爱人，自己的命根子还被他含在嘴里逗弄，要命的快感还在不断冲击着罗子涵的大脑，他双手握拳，撑在办公桌面上，口中发出爽快的呻吟：“嘶，啊，嘶，呼，嘶，哈。”曹胤伏趴在他身上，双手抱住爱人壮硕的大腿，隔着警裤感受上面结实的肌肉，头部起伏得更快，熟练地吞吐着罗子涵的肉棒，动作幅度也加大，舌头一下将巨龙顶出口外，下一秒又贪婪地将阳具整副吞入口中，带动软唇和滑舌在肉棒身上不断摩擦。罗子涵喘着粗气，单手扶额，垂头看着满脸沉醉的爱人，另一只手忍不住扶住他的脑袋，手指在曹胤的碎发间来回穿梭，他这幅淫靡的模样罗子涵感觉怎么也看不够，忍不住低声问道：“好吃吗？小胤？”

曹胤张开嘴，含糊地吐出两个字：“好吃”，他的唾液沿着粗壮的肉棒滑落，滴在深蓝色的警裤上，形成一小块蓝黑的湿斑，罗子涵笑道：“先起来，等我把裤子脱了，再好好喂你吃。”曹胤有些不舍地吐出紫红的肉棒，罗子涵解开警裤的皮带，连同内里的白色平角内裤一起褪到膝盖，大喇喇地坐在办公椅上，双手枕在脑后，巨大的阳物一柱擎天，他作出一副任君采撷的模样，淫荡地说道：“好了，小胤，都是你的了，随便你怎么吃。”

罗子涵上半身穿着整齐的深蓝色警服，下半身却露出光溜溜的一截，紫红色的巨龙上面沾满了曹胤的唾液，在午后的阳光中亮晶晶，看起来是如此的诱人，深红色的子孙袋包裹着两颗核桃大的卵蛋，躺在黑色的皮质椅面上，两条结实粗壮的大腿微微张开，仿佛在欢迎曹胤来享用肉根一般。此时的罗子涵上身禁欲威严，下身却是淫荡无比，两个完全相反的词如今却完美融合体验在爱人的身上，曹胤对此完全没有抵抗力，“嗷”的一声扑到罗子涵的大腿上，将巨大的肉棒一口吞下，卖力地上下摆动头部，引导爱人的巨龙在自己的口中进出，同时脖颈左右扭动，让罗子涵的肉棒在口中旋转起来，舌头随着动作不停在柱身上上下左右来回扫，罗子涵的龟头不断在温热逼仄的深喉和湿润柔软的舌尖上来回移动，同时他的子孙袋被曹胤握在手中，两颗卵蛋灵活地在掌心中被转动揉捏，一时间，温热的刺激，摩挲的快感，带着丝丝微痛的舒适同时向罗子涵袭来，惹得他后背紧紧靠住办公椅，微微仰头，双目紧闭，咬住牙关，嘴中嘶吼：“嘶，唔，嘶，唔嗯，小...小胤，悠...悠着点。”

然而曹胤并不想听他的，他已经很久没有在性爱中体会过这种主动和掌控一切的感觉了，让他心里的满足感和征服欲不断膨胀，吞吐得更加卖力，进一步加大对罗子涵的刺激，他能感觉到罗子涵的巨物愈发滚烫，龟头处的淫水如热泉一般涌出，曹胤知道罗子涵就快要射了！他继续使劲儿，用尽浑身解数给予爱人快感，此时罗子涵已经被快感折磨得不能自已，口中浪叫道：“啊，啊，啊，啊，啊。”下意识地开始挺动跨部，迎合爱人的吞吐，“啊，啊，小...胤，啊，老公，老公要射了！”突然罗子涵一声怒吼，死死按住曹胤的头，将龟头送入喉咙的最深处，腥臊的白浊从马眼喷涌而出，一瞬间充满曹胤的喉咙，可能由于这次入得更深，曹胤连吞咽都没来得及，就感觉粘稠的精液直接灌入自己的食道中，惹得他本能的开始挣扎，然而罗子涵的力气不小，此时正不管不顾地压着他的头，逼迫他将自己的精华全部吞吃入腹，充盈的阳气随着雄汁一起入体，曹胤感觉身体燥热一片，体内的阴蛊正兴奋地吞食着罗子涵灌输给他的阳气。

等最后一波精液射完，罗子涵才放开曹胤的头，“哈，哈，哈，哈。”他喘着粗气，微微睁眼，低头看向还趴在自己身上的爱人，曹胤脸颊通红，将罗子涵半软的肉棒吐出，小声喘着气，唾液混合着残留的精液从红唇处滴落，将罗子涵的耻毛沾得湿透，在阳光下显得淫荡无比。曹胤好不容易顺气，转眼看到爱人的肉棒再次变得坚硬，在自己的口边散发着灼灼的热气，突然有种不好的预感，惊叫道：“涵哥，该休息...”

话还没说完，曹胤的下巴就被人捏住，强迫他抬起头来，罗子涵俯下身来亲吻爱人的红唇，此时曹胤的嘴里满是他雄汁的腥咸味，让罗子涵重新性奋起来：“休息？老公我还没吃饱呢。”罗子涵把曹胤抱起来，扔到办公椅上，把他的裤子连同内裤一起扯掉，露出两条光滑白皙的大腿，罗子涵淫荡地坏笑道：“老公要让你前后都沾满我的味道。”

曹胤的腿被罗子涵大力掰开，压在办公椅的扶手上，粉色的后穴彻底暴露在爱人的视线里，让罗子涵瞬间呼吸加重，“涵哥，等等，没有，没有润滑！”曹胤连忙试图阻止性起的爱人，然而被挑起情欲的男人又岂是那么好安抚的？罗子涵拿过一个小罐子，里面是曹胤专门给他带来的东西——生肌润腴膏，曹胤惊叫道：“涵哥！这，这是给你用的！”

“我知道，所以我现在就打算用了。”罗子涵淫笑道，他单手旋开罐子，挖出一大坨淡黄色散发着清香的膏体，在手中匀开，另一只手压住曹胤的一条腿，俯身与爱人热烈亲吻，待他感觉到曹胤再次进入状态之后，才往他的后穴里刺入一根手指。冰凉的手指进入体内，让曹胤微微打了个寒颤，但很快罗子涵开始熟练地抽插，手指微微弯曲，旋转着将上面的油膏均匀地涂抹在曹胤后穴的内壁上，引得他后穴口微微收缩，企图将爱人的手指留在体内。

第一百七十一章：惩罚  
爱人的“贪吃”让罗子涵非常满意，他轻笑着挑逗曹胤，用舌头在曹胤口中搅动，热情地与爱人交换着口中的津液，同时罗子涵的手指快速在后穴里抽插，他似乎有些心急，胯下的巨龙顶住曹胤的硬腹，龙头吐出透明的淫水，沾得曹胤结实的腹肌上一片濡湿，待三根手指都能自由进出之后，罗子涵才把舌头从曹胤的口中抽出，双脚扭动，甩开警裤的束缚，只留下脚上深黑的警靴，他双腿微曲，扎了个稳稳的马步，将灼热的紫红肉棒顶在曹胤的后穴口，诱惑地说道：“小胤，老公要占有你了，准备好了吗？”

经过热烈的亲吻和后穴的扩张，曹胤的情欲早已被再次挑起，此时的他眼神迷离，目中只有爱人英俊的脸庞，他抬起双脚朝天，整个人瘫躺在宽大的办公椅上，口中喘着灼热的呼吸，臀部微微往后顶，淫荡地邀请罗子涵胯下的巨龙进入他的身体。罗子涵轻笑一声，深吸一口气，挺起腰肢用力一顶，紫红色的巨物横冲直撞，一下没入曹胤的体内，引得曹胤突然感觉到一阵痛感，惊叫道：“啊！”

曹胤努力张开后穴口，适应着罗子涵的尺寸，不知是不是他的身体早已对罗子涵的肉棒非常熟悉，曹胤的后穴扩张得很快，不一会儿痛感就彻底消失，只留下被填充的满足感，他微微扭动臀部，似乎在催促爱人赶紧动作。罗子涵淫笑一声，下一秒突然开始大力挺动腰身，紫红色的粗壮肉棒大张大合地在后穴抽插起来，“啊，啊，啊！啊，啊，啊！”突如其来的冲击瞬间让曹胤大叫出声，他没有想到罗子涵一来就这么激烈，巨大的阳具整根没入后穴，很快又整根抽出，再被罗子涵大力推入，引动硕大的龟头猛烈地撞击曹胤身体的身处，一阵阵爽快的强烈刺激直冲曹胤的大脑，伴随着酥麻的感觉传遍全身，曹胤仿佛被剥夺了其他所有的感官，只能感受到爱人粗壮的阳具在自己的后穴进出进出。罗子涵抬起曹胤的头，与他热烈地接吻，以此分散自己的注意力，让自己不至于被爱人逼仄的甬道和灼热的内壁刺激得立马精关失守，曹胤的舌头被罗子涵轻轻咬住，与他的舌头死死纠缠在一起，口中的唾液连同刺激的淫叫一起被罗子涵吞入腹中。

罗子涵抽插的速度不断加快，动作却还是那般生猛，撞得曹胤头脑开始发昏，被吻住的嘴里也不住发出低沉的浪哼：“唔，唔，唔，嗯，唔！”罗子涵大笑，插得愈发用力，办公室内响起响亮而急促的“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”，他一只手扶住矮人的脖颈，另一只手压住大腿，一边进攻，一边与爱人紧贴额头，笑道：“爽吗？小胤，告诉老公，爽不爽！？”

“s....s.....s.....爽....”曹胤口吃不清地吟道，神志已经彻底被快感打得稀碎，只能靠着身体的本能与爱人亲吻，欢爱。罗子涵猛烈地抽插，尽情享用着曹胤的身体，感受肉棒与后穴内壁的摩擦，那紧逼又灼热的感觉让他彻底疯狂，抛弃了平时的冷静自持，变为一只为交配而生的野兽！“让你刚才玩老公玩得这么开心，这是小胤你的惩罚！”罗子涵笑得有些猖狂，巨龙反复地大力顶在曹胤的敏感点上，弄得他浑身酥软，只得大声淫叫：“啊！啊！啊！啊！爽啊！要...要被....肏死啦！啊！”

“小胤，叫我老公，说你爱我，说你离不开我，快点！”罗子涵大口喘气，坚硬的肉棒不停抽插，沉声命令道：“不然我就肏死你！”

“啊！啊！老...老公...啊！我...我爱你....我永远...啊.....永远不离开.....啊......离开你！”曹胤迷离中大声喊道，他的话让罗子涵非常满意，顶撞的力道进一步加大，“好....好小胤，我的好小胤，啊，啊，啊，老公，涵哥我，啊，也爱你，啊，啊，永远，啊，永远不离开你！”这对爱侣在性爱的欢愉中述说着爱意，曹胤抬手扒住罗子涵强壮的手臂，他就快要到达巅峰，罗子涵此时也即将到达高潮，紫红的巨龙飞快地在后穴进出，灼热得有些烫人，他咬紧牙关，抬起一只脚跪在办公椅上，强壮的躯体猛地一扑，整个人压在曹胤身上，粗大的肉棒一下入得极深，龟头死死抵在爱人身体的最深处，随着一声宣泄般的怒吼，滚烫的精液喷射而出，灌满了曹胤的后穴，“射了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

曹胤感受到自己的体内顿时被热流充满，也忍不住喊道：“涵哥啊，啊，啊啊啊~”同时，他的分身也剧烈颤动起来，白浊从他的马眼口射出，沾到了两人的上衣。情欲将两个人都冲得有些迷离，罗子涵单脚踩在地上，另一只保持跪坐的姿势，亲密地细吻着曹胤的脖颈；曹胤此时则是有些力竭，连动弹一下手指都不愿，只能任由罗子涵在他脖子上留下一个个红印。

两人又一阵亲密之后，罗子涵才稍稍清醒过来，他看着办公椅上疲惫得眼皮不住打架的曹胤，甜蜜地轻笑着，小心翼翼地将软下来的肉棒从爱人的体内抽出，拽过一旁的卫生纸，给两人清理起来。等他好不容易清理干净，曹胤已经在办公椅上睡着了，罗子涵温柔地给他穿上裤子，打横抱起，轻轻地放在沙发之上，转身推开木窗，让秋风吹入办公室，带走满屋的腥骚气味。

等曹胤醒过来时，已经是下午五点多了，罗子涵不在办公室，连带着他的行李。曹胤揉揉脑袋，发现茶几上写着的字条：“小胤，我出发了，几天后就回来，等我。我爱你。”落款是“你的涵哥”，纸条上还画着几个爱心，引得曹胤忍不住发笑。罗子涵的字如同他的人一般干净利落，笔锋尖锐棱角分明，显得非常有精神，也特别霸道。曹胤仔细将纸条收入口袋中，他打算把它带回家中，好好珍藏。

P.S.作者附言：鉴于上次罗子涵和曹胤的肉场面有点短，这次就写长一些作为补偿了。


	29. Chapter 183

第一百八十三章：病房  
夜里，顶级套间病房内，两道人影正在里面悄悄活动，发出让人面红耳赤的声响。“啊，啊，致远，你...你小声点儿。”

“宝贝儿，你别乱动，小心牵动了伤口。”

“啊，嗯，那你，啊，那你动作小点啊，啊。”

“嘻嘻，宝贝儿，老公我在小心了，奈何你里面太舒服了。”伴随着一阵淫荡的笑声从病房里面传出——若是有任何一个人进入套间，听到这些暧昧性奋的话语，都能猜到房间里在发生什么事。只可惜这间套间病房都被宋致远下了命令，没人他的传召不许进来，连医护人员都不许。

“啊，啊，致远，你，你轻点。”曹胤趴在枕头上，赤裸全身，满脸潮红，轻喘着热气，后穴处传来的一阵阵快感让他头皮微微发麻，他还能清楚地感觉到爱人的肉棒在他的后穴有节奏的进出，但此时他身上有伤，为了不加重伤势，曹胤好不容易才克制住收缩后穴迎合爱人的冲动，只能乖乖接受宋致远单方面的进攻。

而宋致远此时全身上下也是不着片缕，整个人伏趴在曹胤的背上，四肢隐隐用力，控制着身体不让自己的重量压到身下的爱人。他小麦色的健壮胸肌紧贴曹胤结实的后背，两人肌肤厮磨的感觉火辣又性奋，坚硬的腹肌划过爱人背部优美的肌肉线条，惹得身下的曹胤小声尖叫：“啊，好棒！致远的肌肉，好喜欢！”

“呵呵呵。”宋致远满意地低声大笑，他喜欢爱人直白地表达对他身体的迷恋，“宝贝儿，喜欢就好，都是你的。”他与爱人调笑的同时也没忘记控制自己的巨龙在曹胤的后穴内抽送，由于曹胤有伤，他不敢做得太过猛烈，因此节奏比较缓慢，阳具小心地从后穴里抽出，连带着透明的淫水和润滑剂，再慢慢送入，直到曹胤后穴的最深处，让硕大的龟头在火热的甬道内停留一会儿之后，才又缓缓抽出。这样的节奏虽然仍能让宋致远感觉到快感，但对比以往激情四射又热辣无比的狂野性爱，这次自然很难让他满足，但谁让曹胤此时身上有伤呢？有的做就已经算不错了！

但曹胤很满足，宋致远的肉棒粗壮而硬挺，龟头翘且尖，每次插入都能触碰到他的敏感区，每一波快感都能被他充分感受回味。这样的性爱虽然少了些激情和兽性，但多了几分温存和爱恋，清醒状态下他能感觉到爱人在他的体内进出，留下自己的标记，将自己占有，征服，这是他第一次对“性爱”这个词有了更深刻的体会，为何这两个有独立意义的单字可以拼在一起？现在他明白了，性因爱而起，爱因性而深，“性爱”这个东西，是只有相爱的两人之间才能迸发出来的美妙产物。

宋致远的龟头流出大量透明的淫水，里面充足的阳气正被曹胤快速吸收，喂到他体内的阴蛊嘴边，使曹胤的体温逐渐恢复到正常水平。宋致远低头亲吻着爱人的颈椎，在上面留下一道道暧昧的红痕，轻声喃喃：“宝贝儿，啧，宝贝儿，啧，说你爱我，啧，宝贝儿，快说你爱我。”他的肉棒在爱人的后穴抽差，引得曹胤小声浪叫：“嗯，啊，啊，嗯，啊，致远，嗯啊，我，啊，我爱你，致远，我，嗯，我爱你！”

“我也爱你，宝贝儿，我也爱你！”宋致远在曹胤耳边低声喊道，他扶住曹胤的臀，在确保不会扯到曹胤伤口的情况下，微微加快了抽插的速度，“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，宝贝儿！”宋致远放松精关，任凭性爱的快感轰击自己的中枢神经，不再压制喷射的冲动，将肉棒推入到曹胤后穴的深处，尽情释放出来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，哈，哈，哈。”

浓郁的白精从宋致远的龟头处射出，直接流出曹胤身体的最深处，阳气顿时充满曹胤的身体，阴蛊大口大口地吞吃着，曹胤还能隐约感觉到它的兴奋，他小声喘着气，扭头趴在沉头上，对身上的宋致远说：“辛苦了，致远。”

宋致远的肉棒还没有抽离爱人的身体，他微笑着说：“不辛苦，老公我还远远没吃饱呢。”他的话让曹胤顿时一愣，“你，你不会还想...”

“嘻嘻。”宋致远小心地退出曹胤的后穴，他的确有些欲求不满，但为了爱人的身体，他可以忍耐，“宝贝日儿的伤比较重要，老公不会在这种时候欺负你。”曹胤微微安心下来，却听到宋致远坏笑着说：“下次，下次老公我需要补偿，一次性把两顿都吃回本儿。”

曹胤脸色有些尴尬，宋致远倒是一脸痞笑地用纸巾帮两人清理好身体，又小心地帮曹胤翻身躺好，这才坐到旁边的沙发上，“宝贝儿，忍一忍，你身上的伤口不能碰水，过几天再洗澡吧。”

曹胤闻了闻自己满身的男人气味，有些无奈地点点头。解决完阴蛊的问题，曹胤想起那位闯入杨家的少女，开口问道：“对了，致远，那位姑娘怎么样了？她现在在哪儿？”

说起少女，宋致远顿时一脸不快，他心中对这个伤害自己爱人的女人有着很深的恨意，不屑地说道：“她还没醒了，也在这间医院里，医生已经给她检查过了，她没有受外伤，只是受了脑震荡，因此还在昏迷之中。”宋致远抬起头温柔地望着曹胤，说道：“宝贝儿，你不用在乎这些事儿，好好养伤，那个女人教给老公我来处理就好。”

“等等，致远，你别乱来啊。”曹胤赶忙说道，他有些担心宋致远会对少女作出什么过分的事情，“致远，我觉得，她跟杨家之间有误会，还是问清楚些比较好。”

“宝贝儿放心，老公我有分寸。”宋致远点点头，但曹胤还是不放心，“致远，等她醒了，带我一起去见她吧，我也有些话要问问她。”

宋致远有些不愿，他不想再让自家宝贝儿操劳这些事，但是曹胤一再坚持，无奈之下，他也只好点头同意了。正巧此时，套间客厅的电话响起，宋致远走出去拿起听筒，只听到电话对面传来一个男人的嗓音，说道：“宋总，那个女人醒了。”


	30. Chapter 189

第一百八十九章：赔礼  
杨乃麟呆呆地看着女皇指间碧色的香丹，没有立刻接过，而是先看了眼曹胤，得到他微微点头回应后，才小心的接过香丹，低声说道：“谢谢，谢谢女皇。”杨乃麟傻愣愣的样子让曹胤忍不住偷笑，凝香丹啊，真是好东西，简直就是加强版的生肌润腴膏，在关键时候服用一颗，可以快速修复身体，保住性命，不过看杨乃麟的样子，估计是没有明白这东西究竟有多珍贵。

女皇优雅地点点头，转身朝曹胤走去。“这位蛊师。”女皇温柔地说：“小女失礼在先，又将你打伤，妾身也向你奉上一点心意作为赔礼。”

曹胤正想开口推拒，却被女皇的下一句话吸引了注意：“此物乃是300多年前一位遇海难的蛊师所留，似乎是什么炼蛊的法子，妾身不通蛊术，留之无用，不如赠与蛊师作为赔礼。”

炼蛊法？曹胤顿时有了兴趣，只见女皇玉手一翻，一本老旧的典籍出现在她的手上，可能由于泡过海水，封皮上的字有些不清晰，只能看清其中两个字“海志”。“谢女皇慷慨。”曹胤小心地伸手，从女皇处接过典籍，女皇点点头，诅咒已除，赔礼也到位了，她优雅地向众人说道：“感谢各位宽宏大量，原谅小女的失礼。至宝珍贵，妾身需要尽快返回族地，将至宝重新安置，请恕妾身无法在此处长留。”

事情解决了，离开也是理所应当，曹胤和杨乃麟客气地送别女皇，临走前女皇还友善地说：“两位，等此间事了，妾身想请两位到我族地做客，还请两位到时定要前来。”曹胤和杨乃麟纷纷表示一定，女皇和皇子才带着少女走进水幕，阿尤跟在三人身后，直到他们的身影彻底消失，水幕才慢慢变淡，化为一阵水汽，飘散开去。

“呼。”曹胤靠在轮椅的靠背上，呼出一口浊气。蚌族女皇虽然不是人类，看起来也端庄温和，但她毕竟也是一族女皇，即便美貌再惊人，身上的气场还是挺强大的，曹胤为了在她面前做到不卑不亢，可是费了好多精神才压制住内心的紧张。现在女皇离开了，曹胤立马松懈下来，连双腿都感觉有些发麻。

“宝贝儿，你表现得很好。”宋致远亲吻一下曹胤的脸颊，刚才自己全程都在一边旁观，倒不是他害怕女皇不敢跟她说话，作为宋氏集团的总裁，在某种意义上来说他和一个帝皇没什么差别，即便是面对妖族女皇，至少气势和胆量上他不可能会输，他之所以旁观，一是对手为妖精，交给玄术使来处理会比他这个普通人更好些，二是爱人与一族女皇谈笑风生你来我往的场面让他痴迷不已，又怎么会出声打扰？

眼看宋致远就要“得寸进尺”，曹胤轻轻退开爱人的俊脸，笑着说道：“事情总算解决，今晚我们都能睡个好觉了。”杨乃麟扶着母亲辛芷兰，回应道：“是啊，多亏你们了，宋，曹胤，多谢你们帮我解决了这个麻烦。”

“汤米你多谢谢宝贝儿，他出力最多，我就不用了。”说完宋致远躲开曹胤的手，“啵”一声脆响，在曹胤的软唇上亲了一大口，惹得爱人羞恼地瞪了他一眼，呵呵笑道：“今晚累了，我和宝贝儿就睡你家了汤米。”

“这是应该的，小远，家里你的房间还在呢，我就不当主人了，你们自己过去吧。”辛芷兰温柔地笑着说，仿佛真的将宋致远当成了自己另一个儿子。

“好嘞，兰姨，那我们就先走了，你和汤米也早点休息。”宋致远推着曹胤的轮椅，离开杨乃麟的房间。他们前脚刚走，杨乃麟奇怪地问母亲：“妈妈，你怎么了？怎么脸色这么奇怪？”

“不，没什么。”辛芷兰收起复杂的情绪，微微摇头。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

一间灰色为主色调的房间里，宋致远全身赤裸地将曹胤抱在怀中，身体紧贴曹胤的身侧，胯下沉睡的巨龙垂在曹胤的大腿根部，两人正在深情拥吻，啧啧的水声在房间内回荡。“好....好了。”曹胤轻推宋致远的胸膛，“我快喘不过气了。”曹胤大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，不知道为何他觉得宋致远对深吻特别喜爱。

“呵呵呵。”宋致远幸福地笑着，此时他很满足，怀中抱着爱人，躺在柔软的大床上，被窝被两人的体温哄得暖暖的，宋致远感觉无比舒适。“对了。”宋致远伸出手，从床头柜上裤子口袋里拿出一样东西，说道：“宝贝儿，这个还给你。”

曹胤抬头一看，顿时笑了，说道：“不用还我，这个本来就是送给你的。”

宋致远的手中自然是曹胤特地给他带来的静心铃，他惊喜地问：“宝贝儿你给我的？专门给我的？”

曹胤笑着点头，“是啊，虽然不是我做的，但是这个静心铃可是个好东西，能够安抚情绪，抵抗魅惑，让人瞬间清醒过来，有了它你就不怕别人对你用魅术了。”

宋致远忍不住又在曹胤的脸上一“啵”，“谢谢，谢谢宝贝儿，我很喜欢。”宋致远抱紧怀中人，手不住地在曹胤光滑的后背上下抚摸，惹得曹胤警告道：“唉，克制，我伤还没好呢。”

“放心，老公知道分寸。”宋致远呵呵笑道，转头小心地取过自己的铃铛手链，将曹胤送给他的那颗串在上面，“老公我要戴着，随时都把宝贝儿的礼物戴在身边。”

“好了，肉麻。”曹胤心中一阵甜蜜，嘴上却调侃宋致远，“我累了，咱们早点睡吧。”一阵倦意向他袭来，本来他的精神就没有回复好，刚才与女皇交谈又费了不少力，此时确实已经是困倦无比。

“好好，宝贝儿，我们睡觉，一起睡。”宋致远将手链戴在腕上，关掉床头柜上的台灯，抱着怀中人，与他一起进入梦乡。梦里，他和曹胤继续亲亲我我，曹胤不停地说着对他的爱慕，让他心头荡漾不已。


	31. Chapter 204

第二百零四章：保护  
“呼……”罗子涵深呼一口气，好不容易才忍住横冲直撞的冲动。爱人的身体内太过舒服，他的分身一进去就感受到一股强烈的温热和挤压感，这世间有几个男人能够忍受住这样的刺激？但是为了不让曹胤身上的伤口裂开，罗子涵硬是将自己几乎要喷薄而出的兽性压制下来，双手撑在爱人枕头两侧，温柔而理智地驱使肉棒缓缓抽插，引得身下的曹胤小声地哼唧起来。

“舒服吗？小胤？”罗子涵低声询问，曹胤却没有回答，他的双手在爱人的侧腹不断游走，感受着上面结实健美的大块肌肉，罗子涵轻笑一声，俯下身来与他亲吻在一起，胯下的巨龙则有节奏地在曹胤的后穴进出着，缓慢而温柔。与下半身的动作相比，罗子涵嘴里的动作就粗暴得多，仿佛想将肉棒得不到的满足，全部在嘴上讨回来，他强势地将舌头刺入曹胤口中，用力顶住爱人的舌根，粗暴地吮吸口中的津液，同时将带有阳气的口唾送入曹胤的喉中，罗子涵似乎很喜欢同时占有曹胤上下两个穴口，仿佛能用他们二人的身体形成一个闭合的回路，让自己的气息在爱人体内循环，在曹胤的全身上下里里外外都沾染上自己的味道。

罗子涵热烈地亲吻把曹胤弄得七荤八素，眼神迷离，情欲被进一步唤起，他开始用手不断侵略罗子涵的身体，大块坚硬的后臀，线条整齐的腹肌，火热膈手的腓排，厚实健壮的胸肌，罗子涵性感惹火的身躯让曹胤爱不释手，配合上身后硬挺的肉棒不断在穴内进出，一次次顶击身体里的敏感部位，很快曹胤便被送上快快感的巅峰，口中不住轻声叫到：“啊，啊，涵哥，啊，好棒，啊！”

虽然罗子涵此时还差得远，但看着爱人在自己的进攻下沉沦还是让他心里一阵满足，他小心地扶住曹胤的腰肢，以防动作过大扯裂他腰部的伤口，开始渐渐加快下身的动作，罗子涵微微抿唇，将肉棒完全抽出，等空虚感涌遍曹胤的身体时再一次插入，粗壮的巨龙一下没入曹胤的后穴，让他瞬间又感觉自己被填满。硕大的龟头撞在后穴深处的敏感点上，曹胤感觉这次的高潮前所未有的持久，性奋地高喊；“啊！啊~啊！涵哥！啊，快干我！”企图获得更多更爽的快感。

罗子涵轻笑一声，柔声说道：“对不起，小胤，因为你的伤，这就是极限了。”他紧紧扒住曹胤的腰，在不加重伤口的前提下尽力抽插，“咕叽咕叽”的进出声虽然不响，但还是能被两人的耳朵捕捉到，罗子涵此时其实相当难受，控制着肉棒进出，刺激但不能满足的快感让他愈发难以压制兽性，双眼微微有些发红，他紧紧咬住下唇，完全不把握自己的精关，只求喷射的冲动早点到来，让这种不能满足的饥饿感快点结束。终于，在他温柔地抽插了二十余分钟之后，那股释放的感觉才迟迟到来，罗子涵腰身一挺，让粗大的肉棒没入爱人的身体里，硕大的紫红色龟头卡在曹胤后穴的最深处，攒了4天的白浊喷涌而出，带着充盈的阳气灌满曹胤的身体，“嗯唔，啊，嘶，啊，嘶，啊。”

罗子涵轻轻伏在曹胤身上，看着爱人面色潮红的动人模样，他立马将半软的肉棒从后穴中抽出，以免自己又把持不住，闹得前功尽弃。罗子涵亲密地含住曹胤的红唇，情动的他看起来是那么的迷人，罗子涵将他拥入怀中忘情地亲吻，边吻边低声吟道：“小胤，我爱你（啧）没有你，我该怎么办？（啧）”

此时曹胤才稍稍从情欲中清醒过来，开始回吻起爱人，低声说：“涵哥（啧），不用担心，我会（啧）我会一直在你身边的。”罗子涵听到他的话，心头一阵暖意，吻得更加深入和热烈，直到曹胤感觉有些透不过气，才将他放开。“累吗？累的话就睡吧小胤。”罗子涵温柔地轻拍曹胤的后背，每次做完爱曹胤都会感到疲倦，因此在爱人的轻抚之下，他很快就进入了梦乡。

罗子涵微笑着看向爱人熟睡时的俊脸，觉得怎么都看不够，突然他的手触碰到曹胤腰上的纱块，脸上渐渐冷下来。他小心地给曹胤盖上棉被，退出爱人的卧室，只用一条浴巾围住自己的下半身便走下楼梯。宋致远还坐在饭桌上敲打着一台笔记本电脑，手边还有一台接通的电话，里面的男声正在给他作报告，“等等，先停一停，之后的等下再说。”看到罗子涵走下来，他停下了男人的报告，将电话挂断。

“怎么样，完事儿了？”宋致远拿起左手边的水杯轻抿了一口，罗子涵却径直走到他的对面坐下来，冷冷地问道：“说吧，小胤身上的伤，是怎么回事儿？”

宋致远用食指摩挲起光滑的水杯，沉默了一阵后说：“是我没保护好他。”

“哼，原来你也知道。”罗子涵双眼微眯，眼神不善地盯着面前的男人。“这种事，我不会再让它发生了。”宋致远抬起头与罗子涵对视，继续说：“我已经派人去调查这件事的幕后黑手，若是让我找到是谁导致的这一切，我绝对不会放过他。”男人微微咬牙，眼中闪过一道凶狠的光芒。

“需要我帮忙的话，尽管说。”罗子涵难得没有出声讽刺，只要是事关曹胤，这两个男人往往就能放下彼此之间的成见，通力合作。“如果有这个需要，我不会跟你客气的。”宋致远点点头，“一切都是为了保护好他。”

罗子涵也朝他点点头，“有任何消息，记得通知我。”说完，他转身上楼，回房去清洗自己的身体。沉思片刻后，宋致远也收起笔记本电脑和手机，上楼走进书房，继续安排布置后续手段。


	32. Chapter 210

第二百一十章：消失  
清晨，曹胤感觉到身边人轻微的动作，他睁开眼就看到，一具健硕的肉体正悄悄地往床下爬。“涵哥，早安。”曹胤露出一个微笑，朝起床的爱人打招呼。“吵醒你了？”罗子涵也朝他微笑，小声说道：“还早呢，你再睡会儿。”

曹胤摇摇头，“不睡了，起床给你做早餐。”他小心翼翼地撑起自己身体，腹部的伤已经好了不少，估计过不了几天就可以拆线了。曹胤的动作已经尽可能小心，却不想还是吵醒了身边还在睡梦中的宋致远，他一把将曹胤拉回到怀中，喃喃问道：“宝贝儿去哪儿啊？”

“去给涵哥做早餐，他上班儿呢，你要一起吗？”曹胤调皮地戳戳宋致远的鼻子，引得他打了个喷嚏，“别闹，起床了。”宋致远坏笑着拍开爱人的手，翻身下床，抱着曹胤跟在罗子涵身后走进衣帽间后的浴室。罗子涵直接跨进浴缸里，打开淋浴器，温热的水从他头顶直淋而下，沿着他身上健美的肌肉线条划过肌肤，这幅湿身壮男的美景看得曹胤忽觉有些口干舌燥，忍不住咽了口唾沫。本来还在摆弄牙膏的宋致远注意到曹胤直勾勾的目光，心里忽然有些不服气，也跨步走进浴缸，拿起花洒举到自己的锁骨处，打开水龙头，任由热水将自己的身体淋湿，宋致远的身材虽不如罗子涵壮硕，但也不差太多，他身体上的毛发比较浓密，被水打湿之后贴在大块的肌肉上，显得男人味儿十足。一黑一白两道肌肉男体正在自己面前上演淋浴秀，曹胤顿时脸颊通红，下半身也很不争气地起了反应。

本来一个人独享的热水被宋致远分走了一半，罗子涵还些恼地问：“你干嘛？”宋致远没有回答，一边举着花洒往自己身上淋，一边坏笑着示意罗子涵看曹胤，一只手还故意兜住自己硕大的子孙袋，调笑道；“宝贝儿，好看吗？”

罗子涵看到满脸通红的爱人，顿时也明白了什么，轻笑一声，抬起粗壮的双臂背在脑后，摆出一个健美的姿势尽情展示自己性感的肌肉，又将阳部微微前顶，故意用诱惑的声线问曹胤：“小胤，想要吗？”

面对这样的场面忍得住就不是个男人！曹胤差点“嗷”的一声扑进浴缸里跟两位爱人共浴，还好及时被宋致远制止住了，“宝贝儿，别乱来，看看就好了，你的伤口。”他点点曹胤腹部的纱布，提醒他还不能沾水，曹胤愤恨地盯着眼前坏笑的两位爱人，怨气满满地喃喃道：“知道还这样诱惑我，没良心。”

“呵呵呵。”宋致远连忙安慰愤怒的曹胤，“宝贝儿，等你伤好全了，咱俩陪你在浴缸里面好好玩。”说完他抬起爱人的脸与他深吻起来。“嗯，好，就这么办。”罗子涵等宋致远吻完，扭过曹胤的脸来继续与他接吻，若不是怕爱人伤口沾到水，他说不定还真会忍不住直接把曹胤抓进来就地正法。

洗漱好的三人擦干身子走近衣帽间穿衣服。曹胤的衣帽间本来很空，不知怎地被慢慢填满，但一种有一半以上的衣服都不属于曹胤，而是他眼前的两位爱人的。罗子涵熟练地拉开抽屉取出一条白色的平角内裤穿上，由于他身材健壮，双腿也粗得吓人，原本穿起来应该算比较宽松的平角内裤也被他穿出紧身裤的效果，胯部鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，显得格外突出。宋致远也从同一个抽屉中拿出一跳纯黑色的三角内裤穿上，两条健美的大腿毫无遮掩，甚至还隐隐露出几分臀瓣，露出别有风味的性感。曹胤也拿出一条灰色的老爷爷式内裤，这类宽松透气的内裤才是他的最爱。

罗子涵穿上深蓝色的警服，对着镜子检查好仪容之后微微点头，他的身后，宋致远和曹胤也换上相似的居家便服。穿戴好的三人一起下了楼，曹胤转身走进厨房，说道：“你们等等，早餐很快就好。”罗子涵前往车库，把自己的越野车开出来，宋致远则是不慌不忙地来到花园，布置好早餐用的庭院圆桌，顺便还将卡在门缝里的今日报纸拿回来，沿途还展开报纸边走边看。

曹胤淘好米，从冰箱里拿出采购回来的速冻小笼包，把它放到蒸笼里更米饭一起蒸，又熟练地点火，倒油，煎了5个荷包蛋，外加十几条鸡肉香肠。罗子涵赶着去工作，曹胤也没时间弄得太复杂，很快便端着煎好的鸡蛋和香肠放到庭院的圆桌上，又转身回去把蒸好的饭和小笼包连带着饭碗筷子一起拿出来，“早餐好了，涵哥快吃，别迟到了。”边说还边给爱人倒了满满一杯牛奶。

罗子涵笑着道了谢，接过爱人递过来的碗和筷子便直接吃了起来。宋致远倒是没那么着急，他一边等着自己的咖啡煮好，一边浏览着今天的新闻。“嗯？”突然他奇怪地出声问道：“老罗，你之前去祁岭剿匪，让他们头领跑了？”

罗子涵咬了一口煎蛋，看向宋致远，“这么快报纸就得到消息了？”“可不是嘛。”宋致远展开报纸展示给其他两人看，“报纸上连头领的通缉令都登了，悬赏金额还不小，一个人1两，首领还有5两呢。”

曹胤吃着鸡肉香肠，脑中却忽然想起之前在汴京和罗子涵通电话时他问自己的那个奇怪的问题，“涵哥。”曹胤眉头微皱，“这个头领，和你上次问我的那个问题...”

他话还没问完，罗子涵便回答了：“嗯，没错，其实我问的就是他。”他沉思片刻后，还是决定将这件事告诉曹胤：“这次行动我们的部署可以说相当完美，行动前我还特地确认过头领的位置，没想到在我们行动过程中，他突然就逃得无影无踪，不管我们怎么搜，都找不到他的身影，就像...”罗子涵突然一顿，抬眼说道：“就像突然消失了一样。”

P.S.作者附言：不知道你们会不会有同样的感觉，我觉得这种单纯诱惑的场面比肉更加让人性奋（流口水），话说我好像又给自己挖了个大坑-_-||


	33. Chapter 258

第二百五十八章：初吻

“航哥，那里！”冲出树林的周礼斌立马发现不远处身穿绿袍，背着重物的少女，连忙指向她朝身边的堂哥喊道。两人立马朝少女奔跑过去，直到靠近周礼航才认出少女的模样，“是你？阿彩姑娘！？”

“是，我就是阿彩，你们终于来救我们了！”阿彩差点高兴得落泪，然而她没有忘记最重要的事情，“对，曹哥，请你们救救曹哥！”

周礼航连忙来到少女身边，吃惊地看到浑身猛颤的曹胤正被她背在背上。周礼航焦急之下想把曹胤接过来，手指刚触碰到他的皮肤，一阵恐怖的冰寒从指尖传来，惹得他也忍不住打了个寒颤，惊声问道：“曹胤这是怎么了？”

阿彩猛地摇头，回答：“我....我也不知道，曹哥突然就倒下了，然后身体冷得厉害。”

周礼航摸了摸曹胤的额头，发现和他的身体一样冰凉，他一把将曹胤整个人打横抱起，沉声说道：“先送他出去再说。”一旁的周礼斌点点头，却见到堂哥忽然将手中的传音符递给自己，吩咐说：“礼斌，你来跟礼玥传音，让她找一条最近的路，你带上阿彩姑娘，走在前面，我抱着曹胤跟在你们身后。”

周礼斌没有拒绝，接过传音符，问阿彩：“这位姑娘，你能自己走路吗？”见阿彩点点头，他继续说：“很好，那你和我先走，航哥会带上曹胤兄跟在我们身后的。”周礼航抱着曹胤，无论是行动速度还是灵活程度都会被拖慢，既然如此，就该有自己来做引导和开路的工作。阿彩不傻，一下就明白了周礼斌的意思，坚定地点点头，紧跟着周礼斌的脚步往前走去。

周礼航将曹胤抱住，踩着前面两人的脚步奔跑，越跑心中越是沉重，他能很清楚地感觉到，曹胤的体温还在进一步下降，此时已经快要低到人体的极限了，若是继续降低下去，恐怕会有生命危险！想到这里，周礼航脚步加快，恨不得使出道家已经失传的缩地成寸，马上离开这片见鬼的森林！

缩在周礼航臂弯中的曹胤颤得越发厉害，他的脸色苍白如纸，嘴唇一片乌青，眼皮已经无力再支撑，渐渐地半闭起来。周礼航心疼地低头看着曹胤，低声喊道：“曹胤！曹胤！坚持住，我们马上就可以出去了！”然而曹胤似乎并没有听到他的话，眼睛中的光芒慢慢变弱，惹得周礼航急忙捏了捏他的后背，在他耳边大声喊：“醒过来！不许睡！听到没有！曹胤，你给我醒过来！”

“航哥！小心！”跑在前面的周礼斌忽然朝堂哥大叫，周礼航抬起头，猛地发现一根粗壮的树枝已经横到他的面前，他猛地低下头躲避，身体却一下失去重心，往前扑去，周礼航情急之下将曹胤抱如怀中，用自己的双臂护住他的后背。“扑通”一下，周礼航抱着曹胤摔倒在泥地上。

“航哥！你没事吧？”周礼斌连忙往回跑，正想将摔倒的周礼航扶起来，忽然一只大手伸出来，作出一个“停下”的手势，惹得周礼斌下意识停下了脚步，“航哥，你怎么了？”没错，此时周礼航正保持着摔倒的姿势，伸出一只手举过头顶，示意周礼斌别过来。他的身体整个压在曹胤身上，让周礼斌和他身后的阿彩都没看清他的动作：周礼航温润的薄唇，正跟怀中人的嘴紧紧贴在一起！

这其实是一个意外，两人因为刚才的摔倒，无意中相互触碰到对方的嘴唇，不曾想这个小小的意外让周礼航怀中的曹胤“醒”了过来，他仿佛感应到了什么垂涎已久的东西，主动张开嘴将周礼航的薄唇裹紧！周礼航顿时一惊，还没来得及反抗，一条柔软的舌头便刺进他的口中，沿着他洁白整齐的牙齿舔动，粗糙的舌苔划过他唇内娇嫩的细肉，惹得周礼航浑身微颤。鬼使神差之下，周礼航居然也伸出舌头，主动与曹胤纠缠在一起，两条灵活的软物相互用舌尖轻抚着对方的舌根，刺激得周礼航的口中不断分泌出晶莹的唾液。

而这些无色之物正是此时的曹胤最想要的！虽然里面的阳气并不算多，但曹胤就像一只极度饥渴的猛虎，贪婪地用舌头攫取着周礼航口中的津液，如同在饮用味道极美的甘露。曹胤无意识的吸吮，竟也让周礼航沉浸进去，他双眼微眯，有些失控地与身下人激吻，舌头已经不满足于缠住对方的舌头，他也开始主动进攻。周礼航学着曹胤的动作，将自己的软舌伸入对方的口腔中，舌尖微微硬起，在曹胤湿润的口腔壁上滑动，同时他的嘴唇反过来将曹胤的小嘴包裹住，用自己的唾液滋润他干裂发紫的双唇。

这是周礼航的初吻！以前他一直专心修炼道术，讲究心静身净，无欲无念，因此从出生到现在26年间没有品尝过接吻的味道，如今一试，竟直接沉沦在这美妙的滋味之中。他感觉到曹胤正在吸吮着自己的唾液，不知为何居然让他十分满足，十分快乐，十分……心动。正当他打算彻底闭上双眼，进一步体验亲吻的美妙感觉时，堂弟的声音把他从欲念中拉扯出来，惹得他心头暗暗有些不快。周礼航伸出一只手，示意堂弟别过来，自己则抿了抿曹胤的乌唇，似乎想要记住与他接吻的味道，吮了好一阵后，才依依不舍地把舌头从曹胤嘴中抽出来。

“咳咳，我没事。”周礼航脸色有些微红，装作若无其事地从地上爬起来，曹胤则已经被他从横抱的姿势改为把整个人拥入怀中。好在此时太阳已经快要彻底西沉，林中的光线极为微弱，周礼斌和阿彩都没有发现他脸上的异变，“没事就好，航哥，我们继续往外走吧。”周礼斌朝堂哥点点头，转过身继续开路；阿彩有些疑惑地看了周礼航一眼，但什么话也没有说，跟在周礼斌身后往前跑；而他们身后的周礼航，双手紧紧抱住怀中的曹胤，趁前面两人不注意，偷偷在曹胤额头上亲吻一下之后，才迈步跟上。

P.S.作者附言：让周礼航上了个二垒，啥时候三垒？哼哼，他的第一次我才不会让他这么容易给出去。


	34. Chapter 260

第二百六十章：震惊  
宋致远来得很快，电话挂断不过六个小时后，他就从位于汉唐东北方的北满，直接跨过整个汉唐，来到位于西南角落的黔里府。当他迈入曹胤所在的房间时，一名中年医生刚刚从他的房间出来，脸上似乎很不高兴，嘴里嘟囔道：“不治就不治，反正我已经尽力劝了，体温都快跌到35℃以下了，还当小问题，真是不惜命。”

然而宋致远根本顾不上这个医生的话，转身对身后一群身穿白袍，一看就是大夫的人吩咐道：“请各位在这里稍等，我进去看看，等我叫你们再进来。”“好的宋总。”“宋总请便。”“我们会在这里等候。”这群医生是宋家专门养的私家医生，每一个医术都很出色，专为宋家人服务，这次被宋致远一起用私人飞机运了过来，只为在关键时候能够给曹胤治疗。

宋致远走入房间中，此时房间中的人并不多，只有一个周礼航坐在曹胤的床边，眼神复杂地看着躺在床上的曹胤。宋致远快步走过去，轻轻握住曹胤的手，紧张地问道：“宝贝儿，是我，我来了，你感觉怎么样？”

曹胤听到熟悉的声音，有些吃力地撑开眼皮，爱人焦急担忧的俊脸印入他的眼帘，“致远....你来了，太好了。”

“对不起，宝贝儿，我来晚了。”宋致远心疼地摇摇头，他能感觉到曹胤的手非常冰凉，想必体内的阴蛊还没安静下来。他连忙从身后拿出一个保温盒，小心地将盒子拆开，里面是一个个黑色的团子，散发着难闻的腥苦气味，“宝贝儿，我拿过来了，你快吃点儿。”

周礼航虽然有些好奇宋致远带来的东西，但看到他仔细地扶着曹胤坐起来，为他垫好枕头靠背，小心地将黑色的团子喂到爱人嘴里，周礼航的内心不禁有些发酸，他安静地看了曹胤一眼后，小声地退出房间，关上房门，将空间留给这对相恋的爱人。曹胤和宋致远都没有察觉到他的离开，随着一颗颗团子被吞入腹中化为灼灼阳流，曹胤这才感觉到四肢开始暖和起来，体内的阴蛊似乎有些不喜欢汇阳团子提供的阳气，但比起没得吃，有汇阳团子已经算是挺不错了，它将团子化作的阳气全部吞噬一空之后，才满足地爬回曹胤身体深处，重新进入睡眠状态。

“呼。”曹胤呼出一口浊气，那股折磨他已久的阴寒总算是消失了，“谢谢你赶过来，致远。”他转过头，对举着杯正打算给他喂水的宋致远说道。

“你何必跟我说谢谢，宝贝儿，这都是应该的。”宋致远喂曹胤喝了一口水，温柔地回答，“宝贝儿，苦了你了，你累了吗？”

曹胤怎么会不累？在森林里走了两天，缺水缺粮，阴蛊还折磨了他一轮，即使之前有休息了一阵，但此时他的身体还是感觉疲惫到了极点，他微微点头，笑道：“还真有点累了。”

宋致远摸了摸他的脸蛋，心疼地回答：“宝贝儿，再坚持一会儿，我带了医生来，让他们再给你看看，然后你再好好睡。放心，我嘱咐过他们，他们知道分寸的。”曹胤知道这是宋致远专门为自己准备的，怎么忍心拒绝？而且他脚底的伤的确有些严重，刚刚离开的医生可是非常强烈地建议自己去医院的，但自己碍于秘密不敢去。有了宋致远带来的医生，正好就能解决这个问题。  
见到爱人答应，宋致远赶忙走出房间，请宋家的医生们进去为曹胤治疗。医生们熟练地提上各式便携式的先进装备，和宋致远一起走进房间，为曹胤诊断治疗起来。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

周礼航走进周礼斌的房间，此时他刚刚洗完澡，从浴室里走出来，见到堂哥，有些惊讶地问道：“航哥？曹胤兄的治疗完成了吗？”

“医生已经走了。”周礼航点点头，又补充了一句，“宋总来了。”

周礼斌露出一副了然的表情，“真没想到啊，曹胤兄和宋总是爱人关系。啊不，不止是宋总，还有罗副司，航哥，你说这是不是就是传说中的，脚踏两条船？”

周礼航面无表情，内心却很是不快，冷冷地对堂弟说：“那都是人家的事情，我们管不着，也不应该这样在背后议论别人的私事儿。”

“我不过就是八卦一下嘛，没有恶意的。”周礼斌赶忙悻悻一笑，“曹胤兄为人很好，我不会做这种在背后诋毁他的事儿的。”这话倒是真心的，在周礼斌看来，曹胤为人正直，性格温和心底善良，又是一名蛊师，本事也不弱，他可不会因为曹胤自己的情爱私事就看轻他，也很愿意与曹胤较好。只不过八卦是人类的天性，周礼斌为人活泼，喜欢与人来往，难免就对这些事情多关注了些，刚才的话也不过是好奇和调侃，并没有恶意。

“嗯，你明白就好。”周礼航拿出一副兄长的模样，教训了堂弟一番之后，才回到自己的卧室。一进房间，刚才严肃又认真的模样顿时消失得无影无踪，周礼航神色复杂地坐到房间窗前的沙发上，静静地远眺窗外的街景，此时他的内心可远没有外表平静，正在不断地涌起惊涛骇浪。周礼航的脑中忍不住浮现自己亲吻曹胤的情景，那股甜蜜的滋味又开始萦绕在他的口中，好想.....好想.....好想再尝尝他的小嘴啊......

不对！我究竟在想什么？周礼航拍了拍自己的脑袋，心中既是震惊，又是愧疚。惊在于，他没料到自己居然会因为一个意外的深吻而失控，吻时深深沉沦，忍不住不断攫取，吸吮，想要品尽那人口中滋味，就像丧失了理智一般，而吻后还如此留恋，脑中不停回忆着那股火热的激情，克制不住地还想要再次亲吻那个人的嘴。至于愧，则源自周礼航对曹胤的那股思欲，他明知道曹胤有爱人，有丈夫，然而他还是控制不住自己，与他深吻，还是在曹胤意识不清，认知不明的情况下，宛如一只趁人之危，夺人清白的禽兽。

周礼航咬咬牙，心中顿时焦躁不已。那个深吻，这份欲念……他究竟该怎么办？周礼航第一次陷入了迷茫之中。


	35. Chapter 266

第二百六十六章：不在  
舒适的热水从头顶落下，淋湿周礼航短而整齐的碎发，也冲散了他头脑中那些杂念。他轻晃了晃脑袋，低声一叹，自言自语地说道：“明天又得去见他了.....”周礼航心中涌起一股复杂的情绪，既有些开心，又有些羞愧。开心自然是因为，他又能再见到曹胤了，脑中不自觉地又开始回想起他那双甜蜜可人的软唇，以及那个激情热烈的亲吻，真是无论如何都品尝不够....周礼航抬手敲了敲自己的脑袋，止住进一步深入的幻想，心中的愧疚愈发浓重。

不管怎么说，曹胤都是有夫之夫，自己居然对他心存邪念，周礼航顿时感觉无比罪恶。他有些焦躁地推开浴室的门，从一旁的衣架上取下一条纯白色的浴巾将自己下半身包围起来，赤着脚走了出去。他的房间里，暖气空调正轰轰地工作着，让整个房间如春天般暖人，周礼航径直走向衣柜，路过一面立地的全身镜，忍不住停了下来。他发呆似地站在镜子面前，凝视着镜中的自己，像是在打量，又像是在审视。

周礼航突然扯掉自己下半身的浴巾，让它随意落在地上，此时的他正浑身赤裸地站在镜子前。这还是他第一次如此认真地观察自己的身体，白皙的皮肤，突出的喉结，宽大的肩膀……周礼航忍不住抬起两只胳膊，摆出一个健美的姿势，手臂微微用力，让上面成块的肌肉显露出来，他的手臂结实且修长，线条明显但不夸张；胸前的两块胸肌紧实又光滑，如白玉一般，在这具精壮的身体上显得尤为突出；六块腹肌还未充血就已经能看得清轮廓，整齐地排列在小腹之上；周礼航的身体毛发稀疏，因此他的小腹和手臂非常干净，只在胯部上方长有一小撮乌黑的毛发，完全无法遮盖住他胯下雄伟的巨物，再加上两条精壮结实的大腿，上面的肌肉线条如大理石雕刻一般细腻优美，难怪周礼斌曾非常羡慕地评价说，他堂哥的身体好看到没朋友，脱掉衣服之后估计没有一个女人能够抵抗他的魅力。

周礼航就这样赤裸着，微微岔开两条大腿，双手放到脑后，挺起胯部，学着健美选手的动作摆出一个诱惑的姿势，此时他的脸有些微红，有些怀疑地自言自语：“这样的姿势....听说会让人觉得很有魅力....你也会觉得我迷人吗？曹胤？”

空旷的房间中响起周礼航微弱的喘息，他不停地变换着动作，做出一个又一个让他有些羞耻的姿势，仿佛在想尽办法将自身的魅力展露出来。然而很可惜，他想展露给他看的那个人并不在这里，周礼航有些无力地倒在床上，一只手捂住发红的脸颊，有些羞耻地低声说道：“我.....我究竟在干什么呀.....”

第二天一早，周礼航被吵闹的闹钟声震醒，他有些疲倦地按停闹铃，轻声打了个哈欠。他自己都不知道昨晚是如何睡着的，只记得梦里那些让他脸红心跳的旖旎画面....周礼航用力地拍拍脸颊，让自己清醒过来，深呼一口气，强行压下脑海中的绮念，起身走进浴室去洗漱。今天他要和堂弟去拜访那个人，那个让他念了一整晚的人，一想起他在自己梦中那副脸红羞涩的模样，周礼航就忍不住内心暗暗紧张。

然而周礼航的紧张雀跃在来到宋家之后就消散得一丝不剩。他一言不发，呆呆地看着周礼斌不停按下宋家的门铃，却始终得不到应答。周礼斌挠挠头，疑惑地说道：“怎么没人？难道曹胤兄他们出去了？”他转过头看向堂哥，没有注意到周礼航脸上一闪而过的失落，“航哥，曹胤兄他们好像不在，他有没有跟你说他们去哪儿了呀？”

“没有，应该是有事儿出去了吧。”周礼航神色已经恢复了平静，微微摇头回答道：“既然曹胤不在，我们下次再来就好。”说完他直接转身拉开车门坐进驾驶座，完全没让周礼斌发现他眼神中的焦躁和失望。“也只好这样了。”周礼斌看了看宋家的大门，叹了口气，跟着自家堂哥回到了周家。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一辆大型客机上，相貌美丽的空乘小姐走到宋致远的身边，小声地提醒道：“先生，我们的飞机马上就要起飞了，请你扣好安全带。”宋致远却轻声应了一句“知道了”后，伸出手给坐在他旁边的人扣上安全纽扣，温声说道：“宝贝儿，我们要起飞了，来，老公给你把安全带戴好。”

曹胤睁开眼，揉了揉眼眶，还忍不住打了个哈欠，“要起飞了？”他身上的毛毯不小心掉落到地上，被一双大手捡起来，温柔地重新给他披上，罗子涵一边给爱人裹紧毛毯，一边叮嘱道：“小胤，天气冷，睡觉注意盖好毯子。”

“谢谢涵哥。”曹胤微笑着说，其实不是他贪睡，奈何今天早上起得实在是太早了。今早还不到6点，曹胤就感觉自己忽然被人从被窝里抱起来，吃惊地睁开眼，只见原本躺在他身边的两位爱人已经穿戴整齐，正含笑看着自己。“这是怎么了？”曹胤疑惑地问，顺便看了眼床头的闹钟，“这还5点40多呢，怎么起得这么早？”

宋致远抱着他直接往衣帽间走，回答道：“宝贝儿，该出发了。”曹胤不明白爱人的话，“出发？要去哪儿啊？”“去旅游，我和宋致远安排的。”罗子涵笑着从衣柜里抽出曹胤的衣服，宋致远则无比熟练地开始剥下他的睡衣。

“旅游？？？怎么回事？？你们什么时候安排的？”曹胤惊得一下子睡意全无，连自己正被人脱衣服都顾不上了。“就昨晚。”宋致远给曹胤套上保暖的长袖内衣，“我之前在北满发现一处很漂亮的雪乡，所以就在昨晚跟老罗提了一下，立马一拍即合，决定来一次说走就走的旅行。”

“....啊？？？”曹胤顿时一脸懵，都不知道该作出怎样的表情，“不是，你们为啥没有事先告诉我呀？”

“你昨晚睡得太早了。”罗子涵从旁边拉出两个行李箱，里面是他昨晚打包好的自己和曹胤宋致远三人的衣物，坏笑着说道：“更何况，你只要直接去就行了。放心，我和宋致远都安排好了，不会让小胤你失望的。”


	36. Chapter 270-275

第二百七十章：今夜（补完）

两具全身上下不着片缕的雄壮男体，正整整齐齐地平躺在同一张双人床上，在昏暗的光线中，性感的身体曲线显得诱惑无比，雄壮的双臂，硕大的胸肌，整齐的腹肌，粗壮的双腿，布满青筋的大脚，还有那两根充满男子气概的半勃巨物，无一例外全部赤裸裸地展现在曹胤面前，惹得他身体开始发热。两人的背后都垫了一个枕头，罗子涵举起双臂枕在脑后，让自己浑身的肌肉线条跟家明显；宋致远则很聪明地选择抱胸，他的肌肉不如罗子涵发达，双臂在胸前拢紧，让他本来就大块的胸肌显得更加雄壮。

“来，宝贝儿，上来，我们准备好了。”宋致远用他那低沉魅惑的声线引诱着爱人，“宝贝，你想先和谁做，就到床上来舔谁的鸡巴，舔硬了之后老公们好来肏你。”

曹胤咽了一口唾沫，终于再也无法抵御体内的浴火，猛地朝两人一扑，躺倒在两位爱人中间，任由床上浓郁的男性气息将他扯入情欲的深渊。

第二百七十一章：前戏  
曹胤的两边是两具无比火热的男体，他贪婪地张开双臂，同时搂住两个男人雄壮的腰肢，鼻子不断地用力吸嗅着两位爱人浓郁的男性体味。罗子涵的气息非常清爽，男人的荷尔蒙气味很浓，闻起来还有点像薄荷，其中还有一股阳光的气息，是曹胤最喜欢的一股味道，而宋致远的体味与罗子涵完全不同，那是一股专属于浪子的味道，浓郁且魅惑，有一股淡淡的古龙香，还混合着烟草的气味，闻起来是那么的危险，又那么的诱人。两相对比之下，曹胤还是更喜欢罗子涵的气味更多一些，头不自觉地开始往他那边偏移，鼻子贴在他雄壮的身体之上，沿着罗子涵身上明显的肌肉曲线向下移，一边吸嗅一边还用嘴吻过他白嫩些的皮肤，吻过他光滑的腹部，最终抵达他最为雄伟的男人私密处。

曹胤双眼灼灼地盯着爱人胯下的巨物，此时这条巨龙还没有完全苏醒，紫红色的肉身还有些微软，红褐色的龙头耷拉在一片黑色的草丛中，紧紧贴在罗子涵大腿的根部。曹胤低下头，柔软的嘴唇触上爱人敏感的龟头，小心地将爱人的阳物叼起来，含入嘴中。他最先品尝的位置是罗子涵的龙头，此时的龟头还没有硬起来，在口中显得异常柔软，他仔细地用舌尖翻开包裹着罗子涵分身的暗红色包皮，露出龙头处细嫩的媚肉。曹胤将舌尖收紧，熟练地伸进包皮和龟头之间的缝隙，灵巧地顶弄着被保护在其中的敏感嫩肉，引得罗子涵忍不住发出一阵轻嘶：“嘶.....啊......嘶......”胯下的巨龙在这样的刺激下快速苏醒过来，曹胤能够感觉到爱人的龟头在自己的口中迅速膨胀，变得滚烫且坚硬，原本保护着嫩肉的薄皮也被抬起的龙头挤开，有些委屈地蜕到肉棒的下方。

硕大的龟头也没有妨碍曹胤舔舐的动作，他的软舌如灵动的小蛇，在罗子涵的巨龙顶端游走，有些粗糙的舌苔不断与蘑菇状的龟头摩擦，一阵阵性奋的刺激让罗子涵浑身都开始滚烫起来，肉棒也变得愈发坚硬。突然，他感觉自己的马眼被人撬开，湿润黏滑的小蛇从他的龙口中刺入，舌头上柔软无比的绒毛轻轻挠动马眼里面的嫩肉，罗子涵已经很久没有被这样刺激，一时之间竟也有些受不住，连忙伸手扶住爱人的头，稍稍将自己的肉棒往外拔了些，“小胤，等等，慢点儿，我有些受不了。”

曹胤抬起头，戏谑地看了他一眼，不过也没有继续折磨爱人的龟头，而是张大嘴巴，直接将罗子涵的半根肉棒都吞入口中。他熟练地缩起嘴巴，让温热的口腔内壁贴上爱人滚烫的柱身，舌头小心地翻开罗子涵的包皮，让柱身上紫红色的肉都暴露出来，舌苔微微贴紧细肉，开始来回旋转头部，带动爱人的肉棒在口中来回摩擦。曹胤的嘴唇将爱人的肉棒裹得很紧，随着口腔的旋转发出啧啧的水声，听起来淫靡无比，让在一旁的宋致远也忍不住下身挺立起来，然而此时的他也根本没空管罗子涵，因为曹胤的一只手正在他身体上来回游走，从他两条结实的大腿一路往上。

曹胤的动作非常轻柔，也正因如此，他的手指在宋致远小麦色的皮肤上划过时，给他带来一种似触非触的瘙痒感。曹胤的手指缓缓地在宋致远身上滑动，略过大腿根部时，那种痒痒的感觉变得尤为强烈，彻底点燃了宋致远的性欲，紫黑色的巨龙高高挺立而起。他一把按住曹胤的手，把它往自己的肉棒上带，当柔软温热的掌心触碰到自己坚硬的巨龙时，宋致远忍不住浑身一颤，激动地用手将爱人的手掌裹住，带领他握住自己粗壮的肉棒，温柔地上下撸动起来。

曹胤的反应很快，当他触碰到宋致远滚烫的巨龙时，大拇指便下意识竖起，开始沿着挺立的黝黑柱身摩挲，其余四指微微收紧，掌心硬起，手腕稍稍使力，跟着宋致远的引导与他的肉棒不断摩擦。曹胤的拇指很灵活，因此每次抬手时都能够精准地触碰到宋致远紫黑色的龟头，并在尖塔状的顶端处溜上一圈，使得宋致远每撸动一次，肉棒的硬度便增加一分，口中忍不住发出爽快的叹叫：“啊.....嘶啊......嘶啊.....”

此时罗子涵的双手紧紧握住身下的床单，死死咬牙抵抗胯下袭来的爽快刺激。曹胤已经将他的肉棒整根吞入口中，他的头开始上下摆动，引导爱人的肉棒在口中不断进出，曹胤的舌头沿着他的巨龙不断上下滑动，敏感的龟头前一秒还在逼仄的前喉，下一秒就被柔软的舌尖裹住，如此一松一紧，一热一湿，罗子涵只能通过低声吼叫来扛过那股强烈的快感，“啊....啊.....啊......啊......”潺潺的淫水开始从他的马眼口宣泄而出，与口中的唾液混合在一起，淫水中带有男人的阳气，曹胤自然是不会浪费，他用嘴唇填满口腔与爱人肉棒间的缝隙，不让罗子涵的一滴淫水落出去，口腔开始不住地吮吸，将腥臊的淫水伴着唾液一起吞吃入腹。

罗子涵喘着气睁眼看了看趴在自己胯下的曹胤，此时他的脸已经一片通红，双眼紧闭，很是享受地在吞食自己的肉棒，看起来已经进入状态了。罗子涵的肉棒已经硬得不行，在被口下去怕是得直接喷射不可，他目光灼灼地盯着爱人，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，沉声说道：“小胤，差不多了，停嘴吧。”

曹胤正吸食淫水吸得正高兴，哪儿会这么容易停下来？无奈之下罗子涵只好扶住爱人的头，强行将肉棒从他嘴中拔出，“小胤，别着急，涵哥这就来让你爽翻天。”他站起身来，用手将曹胤压倒在床上，曹胤也不作任何反抗，任由爱人施为。罗子涵一把扯下曹胤的裤子，从一旁的背包中拿出一瓶水性润滑剂，低声笑道：“小胤，准备好，好戏要开场了。”

第二百七十二章：正餐  
被人按倒在床上的曹胤此时正面朝天顶，脸色通红，双眼迷离，眼中满是情欲，显然是已经彻底性起，让罗子涵满意地笑了。他熟练地扭开水性顺滑剂的盖子，将里面的透明无味液体倒在掌心之上，在三指间摸匀，一只手抓住爱人的脚踝，将他的双腿分开，罗子涵伸出一只手指，轻声对曹胤说道：“小胤，放松些，我要帮你扩张了。”

他低头看了一眼爱人粉嫩的后穴，此时正微微张合，似乎在邀请自己进入，罗子涵小心地将手指刺进曹胤的后穴，缓缓地一点点推进，直到整根手指都没入他的体内，引得曹胤发出一声轻吟：“嗯....”罗子涵轻轻转动手指，感受着爱人后穴内的火热，指节微微弯曲，将涂抹在手指上的润滑液均匀地蹭到内壁上，指尖划过内壁上的褶皱，引得曹胤顿时浑身一颤，眼中的情欲愈发浓重。

罗子涵轻轻用手指在曹胤的后穴抽插，直到再也感受不到一丝阻力之后，才伸出第二根手指，两指并拢一起，从微松的后穴再次插入爱人的体内。两根手指的刺激比起一根来说要强烈不少，随着罗子涵的抽插，曹胤忍不住开始低声呻吟起来：“嗯....啊.....嗯.....啊......啊....”爱人的动作极为温柔，因此他并没有感受到任何疼痛，有的只是后穴被插入的填充感，以及越发强烈的不满足。曹胤的后穴进一步扩展，使得罗子涵得以插入第三根手指，三指并成尖锐的锥状，开始在爱人的后穴中反复抽查，旋转，手指微微撑开，确保曹胤的后穴扩展到极致，以便之后承受更加粗壮的巨物。

很快，手指已经再也无法满足曹胤，他眼神迷离地看着身后的罗子涵，软唇轻启：“涵...涵哥，涵哥，快....快插进来.....”罗子涵抽出手指，用手抓住曹胤的另一只脚踝，低声笑道：“好，涵哥这就来满足你。”曹胤的两只脚踝被罗子涵紧紧握住，分得极开，膝盖弯曲，被纱布包裹着的脚掌正对后墙，罗子涵站在床尾，胯下的肉棒硬得滚烫，透明的淫水正不断地往外滴，落在碎花床单上，他稍稍下蹲，扎了一个稳稳的马步，用硕大的紫红色龟头抵住曹胤的后穴口，沉声说道：“小胤，涵哥要进来了。”

曹胤此时正无比渴求着被人充满，他微微抬头看向身后的雄壮男人，眼中满是浓郁的爱意和性欲，感受着穴口处灼热的巨物，性奋地喊道：“涵哥！快肏我！我要你！快点肏我！”

“好！”罗子涵咬咬牙，腰肢猛地一挺，粗壮的巨龙长驱直入，一下就整根没入曹胤的身体，由于前戏和润滑都做得很好，罗子涵的进入没有受到任何阻力，硕大的龟头直接到达曹胤身体的最深处，重重地顶在爱人的敏感部位上，引得曹胤口中发出一声浪叫：“啊~！！！”

随着巨龙入体，曹胤感觉到一股充盈的满足感涌遍全身，他已经彻底爱上这种被爱人占有的感觉，身体忍不住想要更多！他的后穴口微微收紧，内壁开始缓缓蠕动，紧紧地贴在罗子涵的肉棒上，臀部微微挪动，仿佛在催促他赶紧开始运动。温热的内壁贴上柱身的瞬间，一股熟悉又强烈的温热刺激向罗子涵袭来，他抿紧嘴唇，咬紧白牙，死死锁住精关，这才好不容易压制下喷射的冲动，罗子涵感觉到爱人的后穴开始收紧，轻笑了一声，“小胤，别急，涵哥这就来了。”

罗子涵深吸一口气，后臀一缩，粗壮的肉棒被整根抽出，让曹胤顿时又感觉到一阵空虚。可怕的空虚感使得他非常不适，微微摆动臀部，穴口乱探，似乎在寻找那根消失的巨龙，罗子涵握紧曹胤的脚踝，健美的躯体微微前倾，猛地一顶，硕大的巨龙再次整根没入曹胤的身体，龙头凶猛地撞击在曹胤的身体深处，引得他又是一声爽快的浪叫：“啊~！！！！！”

罗子涵的胯部一挺一收，带动肉棒在曹胤的后穴有节奏地起来，每一次进入，龟头都在罗子涵的身体重量以及大力加持下重重地顶中爱人的敏感地带，强烈的快感让曹胤忍不住发出一声又一声的淫嚎：“啊~！啊~！啊~！啊~！”罗子涵的动作依旧是那般粗暴，大力抽出又大力顶入，大张大合，酣畅淋漓，曹胤的理智在充盈感和空虚感的来回切换中早已支离破碎，只能凭借着本能动作，在爱人进入时放松后穴，又在爱人要抽离时收紧内壁。两人的动作配合得天衣无缝，粗壮的肉棒与灼热紧实的甬道不断摩擦，给两人都带来一波都一波无比强烈的性爱快感，罗子涵一遍又一遍顶撞着曹胤身体深处，口中不停浪叫着爱人的名字：“啊，小胤，啊，啊，小胤，好爽，啊，小胤！”曹胤则控制着后穴一张一缩，刺激着爱人分泌出濯濯淫水，其中的阳气全数被身体吸收干净，淫荡地叫喊着：“啊~啊~啊~涵哥，啊~肏死我，啊~快肏死我！”

两人的淫叫让一旁的宋致远性奋不已，看着眼前陷入情欲之中的曹胤，他胯下的巨龙变得愈发粗硬，“肏，老公也受不了了！”他跨步来到床头，面对着罗子涵跪下来，双手撑在曹胤身体的两侧，整个人悬空趴在曹胤身上，紫黑色的肉棒搁在爱人的面前，宋致远垂头看向身下的曹胤，沉声说道：“快，宝贝儿，给老公口一下，老公要受不了了！”

曹胤顺从地张开嘴，将砸在脸上的粗大巨龙含入口中，此时宋致远的龟头早已沾满淫水，一入口就是一阵咸腥的味道，但曹胤不仅不讨厌这股味道，里面充盈无比的阳气反而让曹胤觉得宋致远的淫水美味非常，忍不住开始吮吸起来。温热的口腔紧贴柱身，舌头不断地在宋致远尖塔状的龟头上摩擦，嘴唇微微蠕动，一股吸力将马眼口流出的腥臊淫水全部纳入口中，沿着喉咙流入曹胤的体内。肉棒被吸紧的宋致远被快感打了个措手不及，竟忍不住眯起双眼吼道：“嘶，啊，爽！”双腿岔开，身体下沉，巨龙随之进一步刺入曹胤的口中。

第二百七十三章：激战（1）  
口中硬物突然入得更深，硕大的龟头一下子顶到曹胤喉咙深处，差点让他干呕出来，然而马眼中潺潺流出的腥臊淫液沿着喉咙直接流入食道，丰富的阳气让曹胤舍不得吐出宋致远的肉棒，只能忍耐着呕吐感将粗壮的巨龙含在口中。他喉咙微微缩紧，挤压宋致远紫黑的龟头，嫩肉在口腔深处肌肉的收缩下被压得变了形，龙头的小孔也被挤得浑圆，淫水如柱一般从里面涌出，直接将曹胤喉咙深处填满，充盈的阳气让他非常满足，激动地用锁紧舌头猛顶爱人巨物的根部。一阵强烈的刺激从肉棒底上传来，惹得宋致远一声大吼：“嘶啊！！！”连忙将巨龙从曹胤口中稍稍拔出，却不曾想一拔出来，曹胤的舌尖直接沿着他肉棒柱身上的手术疤痕往上舔，上面的嫩肉被舔得异常舒服，竟差点让宋致远直接射出精华！

还好宋致远身经百战，用手死死揪住碎花床单，紧咬下唇，这才堪堪锁住精关。他低头看着吞吃着自己肉根的曹胤，低声笑着说：“呵呵，真是贪吃的宝贝儿啊，刚才还那么抗拒，现在倒是吃得真爽。”说完他微沉胯部，再次将巨龙深深插进曹胤的嘴里，沉声笑道：“喜欢吃吗？喜欢吃老公就多给你喂一点！”

曹胤哪里顾得上答话？他的舌头高高卷起，死死缠紧宋致远雄壮的阳具，硕大的龟头沿着曹胤的上颌滑过，进入喉咙的深处，口腔急剧收缩，内壁紧紧贴着柱身，嘴巴不住地吮吸，将马眼中流出的雄汁全部吞吃入腹，淫靡的啧啧声不断响起，刺激着宋致远的神经，引得他胯下的巨龙不停吐着淫液！宋致远喘着气，开始小幅度地挺动胯部，带起坚硬滚烫的肉根在曹胤口中进出，“啊，啊，好棒，啊，宝贝儿，好棒，多吃点！”宋致远感受着自己的巨龙在爱人温热的小嘴里抽插，幅度不大频率也不高，但每一次进出都能产生强烈的快感！他能感觉到曹胤的嘴巴渴求着自己的肉棒，舌头不断地翻卷刺激着它，内壁吸附在柱身上，随着自己的进出不断摩擦。

身后罗子涵的猛烈进攻还在持续进行着，粗壮的紫红色巨龙不停地进出，每一次都入得极深，罗子涵喘着粗气，全力挺动腰肢，不断加快抽插的频率，胯部就像一台高速打桩机，重复着整根抽出再全部没入的动作，每一次抽插都能精准命中靶心，一阵阵强烈的快感让曹胤的头皮开始发麻，喉咙深处发出声声闷吼，由于他的口中还含着一根粗壮的阳具，因此吼声从嘴里传出来就变成一声声细微的娇哼。

“啊，啊，好爽，啊，小胤，啊，好爽！”罗子涵大声狼嚎，他的肉棒坚硬如铁，随着一次次抽插将浓厚的爱意送入曹胤的体内，性爱的快感催使他用粘稠的雄汁灌满曹胤身体深处，化为丝丝阳气渗入曹胤的体内，被爱人身体里的那只白色小虫全部吞吃一空。曹胤虽然说不出话，但他的动作却无声地透露着此时的他有多愉悦，他喜欢这种和爱人合二为一的感觉！曹胤的后穴在愈发紧致，死死地箍住罗子涵的巨龙，仿佛在阻止他离开，感受到爱人动作的罗子涵心中更加激动，他伏低身体，将肉棒彻底从曹胤的后穴中抽出来，紫红色的龟头沾满腥臊的淫水，因为剧烈的运动此时上面还遍布微笑的白色泡沫，即便是在略显昏暗的房间中也显得格外显眼。罗子涵重新将龟头抵在曹胤的后穴口，调动起全身的肌肉，双臂展开，把曹胤的双腿拉得更开，他的双眼微微发红，眼神中已经没有平时的冷静和理智，只剩下灼灼的爱意和浓重的情欲，他好想把自己彻底给身下的这个人，把自己的一切都给他！

“小胤，小胤，我爱你，我的一切都是你的。”罗子涵低声喃喃，忽然双腿和胯部的肌肉微微颤抖起来，腰肢猛烈地往前一挺，壮硕的身躯往前一倾，伴随着一声尽情的嘶吼，“啊！！！！”粗大的肉棒噗嗤一声再次冲进曹胤的体内，这一次比之前的任何时候都要入得更重，入得更深！曹胤感受到自己的身体深处被重重地一顶，顿时被极为强烈的快感爽得惊叫出声，就连还在口中来回抽插的巨龙都无法掩盖住他的声音，“啊~啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

然而罗子涵的动作并没有到此为止，他的频率比之前慢下来了不少，动作却猛烈了许多，每一次都会将肉棒尽数抽出，再重复刚才的动作用力推入，龟头重重地砸在曹胤的体内，甚至让他在强烈的快感之中还感觉到了轻微的痛感！罗子涵一边低吼，一边抽出，插入，再抽出，再插入，嘴里不断地叫着爱人的名字，将内心的爱意大声地喊出来：“啊，啊，小胤，我爱你，啊，小胤，啊，我爱你，啊！”

就在曹胤快要被罗子涵带来的强烈性快感淹没之时，趴在他身上的宋致远也突然加大了动作，他双臂微微弯曲，双腿岔得更开，腰身猛地一沉，胯下的巨龙直接刺入曹胤喉咙的最深处，引得曹胤直接发出一声干呕，注意力被分散开来，宋致远低下头呵呵笑道：“宝贝儿，别忘了老公我呀。”说完他又往曹胤的口中推入了一些，这下他的整根巨物都彻底没入曹胤的口中，逼得曹胤只能微微抬头，尽可能减少口腔与喉咙之间的弯曲弧度，以减少自己呕吐的生理反应。

“宝贝儿，嘴张大些，老公我也要开始用力了！”宋致远沉声说道，还没等曹胤求饶，腰身带动胯部开始快速上下摆动，粗壮的肉根在曹胤的口中进出，柱身与舌头来回摩擦，龟头抵住上颚不断滑动，刺激得宋致远大口喘气，“呼，啊，呼，啊，呼，啊...”淫水如泉涌一般注入曹胤口中，在爱人肉棒的快速抽插下被送入喉咙深处，随着唾液一起被顶入食道，灌入腹中。

第二百七十四章：激战（2）  
此时的曹胤正在被两位爱人前后夹攻：身后是刚猛的罗子涵一次次重重地顶撞他身体的敏感处，身上则是宋致远激烈地抽动硕大的肉棒在自己的口中抽插，一时间让他有些招架不住，双手沿着宋致远粗壮的毛腿往上抚摸，一路划过结实有力的腿部肌肉，最终触碰到爱人强壮的腰肢，然而在两人激烈的进攻之下，此时曹胤的双手根本使不出力气，只能扶住宋致远两侧的人鱼线跟随他上下摆动。人鱼线两侧的光滑肌肉在手中来回滑动，曹胤竟一时觉得手感极佳，忍不住来回抚摸起来。

宋致远感受到爱人的手在抚摸自己身体的肌肉，有些肆意地轻笑起来，“摸吧，宝贝儿，尽情地摸吧。”他很喜欢曹胤表示对他身体的迷恋，这会让他的心中充满自豪和满足感。随着他将胯下的巨物刺进曹胤喉咙深处，宋致远能感受到爱人喉间猛烈地收紧，那股温热逼仄的感觉让他怎么都体验不够，因此动作愈发激烈起来，巨龙的身体压住柔软的舌根，与粗糙的舌苔不断摩擦，硕大的龟头在口腔与喉咙间来回移动，龙头上的嫩肉与坚硬的上颌接触，与口腔顶部的横型纹路紧贴在一起，随着肉棒的动作不断嵌入又脱出，引发阵阵快感袭向宋致远的大脑，让宋致远的动作进一步加快。

巨大的阳具在自己的口中抽出又插入，连带出来的唾液沾湿了宋致远的毛发，细软浓密的黑色草丛随着胯部的挺动挠到曹胤的脸颊，让他一时之间有些发痒。忽然他感觉到身后的人动作停了下来，伴随着一阵强烈的快感，罗子涵粗壮的肉棒一下刺入曹胤身体的最深处，硕大的龟头死死顶住爱人的前列腺，欢爱的刺激引得曹胤的身体不住地开始微微颤抖起来，他的脚踝被罗子涵紧紧握住，双腿被分开到了极致，罗子涵用力将自己的巨龙进一步往爱人的身体里顶，深一点，再深一点，直到巨龙的顶端被曹胤的身体牢牢夹住，动弹不得，罗子涵才放开精关，任由性爱的极致欢愉涌向自己的分身，刺激胯下的巨龙吐出生命的浆液。他大吼一声，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”量大味浓的白色精液从龟头处喷薄而出，宛如一道激流一般冲击着曹胤隐秘的最深处，同时曹胤也到达了性爱的最高峰，被高潮的快感冲得有些发昏，细长如线的白浊从他的分身顶端射出，沾到他还没脱下的毛衣上，曹胤的脑子顿时一片空白，连同嘴里的动作也一并停止。

然而宋致远的动作却没有停下，他的肉棒还在快速抽插着，将曹胤因高潮而发出的激情喊叫全部撞得稀碎，他喘着粗气，嘴里喊叫着爱人的名字，“哈，啊，哈，啊，宝贝儿，啊，啊，好棒，宝贝儿！”终于在抽插了百余下之后，猛地将巨龙插到曹胤喉咙的深处，口中一声闷哼，浓郁的生命白液从龟头处喷射而出，直接打在曹胤的咽喉上，引得他近乎是本能地闭气开始吞咽这些腥甜的白浊。

浓郁且充盈的阳气一前一后被灌入曹胤的体内，让他身体里的阴蛊异常兴奋，开始大口大口地吞吃这些男人的本源之气。宣泄过后，罗子涵用额头抵住曹胤的小腿，喘着粗气，却没有急着将巨物拨出来，然而微微一顶，似乎有些舍不得离开；宋致远也没有把肉棒从曹胤的嘴里拿开，在射完好几拨精液之后，反而是有些得意地在曹胤的嘴里轻轻搅动起来，最后还是曹胤先受不了，朝宋致远结实的厚臀猛的一推，吐出口中还未软下来的肉棒，再用手将自己撑起，后穴一挤，双脚一蹬，将罗子涵的巨龙挤出了身体外。

“累死我了。”曹胤大口大口地喘着粗气，罗子涵轻笑一声，小心地爬上床，来到爱人身边，伸手将他搂入怀中，亲密地与他亲吻在一起，低声说道：“辛苦了小胤，啧，啧，我爱你，啧。”曹胤抬起一只手抚摸爱人的脸颊，温柔地回应：“涵哥，啧，我，啧，我也爱你。”正当两人含情脉脉地互道爱意之时，一只大手一把将曹胤扯出罗子涵的怀抱，一条结实的小麦色手臂横在曹胤的的肩前，他顿时感觉到自己身后贴上一具火热强壮的身体，耳边响起宋致远有些吃味的声音：“宝贝儿，老公这都还没结束呢，这么快就要和别的男人搂搂抱抱了？”

还没结束？！曹胤感觉自己受到了惊吓，连忙叫道：“致远？你不是已经射了吗？”话音刚落，手就被宋致远的大掌抓起，沿着宋致远身上强壮的肌肉一路往下，最后触碰到他胯下依旧坚挺的滚烫巨物。宋致远低沉地坏笑着说道：“你看，老公还硬得很呢，憋了这么久，一次可不够老公发泄的。”

说完宋致远将曹胤身上的毛衣连同底下的保暖内衣一起扒掉，他的身体这下才彻底裸露了个干净。曹胤还没来得及说话，一条腿就被宋致远用力抬起，另一条则被他健壮的大腿死死绞住，动弹不得，宋致远的一只手臂从曹胤的脖颈下穿过去搂紧曹胤的肩膀，使两人的身体紧贴在一起，坚硬粗壮的肉棒正好抵住曹胤的后穴，他的嘴巴凑到爱人的耳边轻声说：“宝贝儿，我记得你很喜欢这个姿势。”

“先等等，我让...”曹胤连忙喊道，结果“歇一会儿”这四个字还没有说完，宋致远粗壮的巨龙就直挺挺地插进了曹胤的后穴。曹胤身后的甬道早已被罗子涵肏开，里面都沾满两人欢爱时的体液，此时正润滑无比，因此宋致远根本没费多少力，肉棒轻轻一捅就整根没入曹胤的体内，但他的巨龙比罗子涵的更粗大一些，所以当他的肉根进入后穴，曹胤可以清晰地感觉到巨物在自己的体内活动，强烈的刺激让他忍不住发出一声尖叫：“啊~！”

第二百七十五章：晕厥  
进入曹胤身体后宋致远并没有立刻开始动作，而是轻轻扭过曹胤的头，从背后与他深深接吻，他的舌头在曹胤口中用力搅动，品尝着爱人口中的味道。此时曹胤的嘴里还残留着他射出的雄汁的腥甜，让宋致远忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，低声叹道：“嗯，真甜。”一吻过后，曹胤微微喘气，原本稍稍清醒的大脑又陷入迷离，双眼微眯，脸色通红地看着身后的宋致远，惹得他的欲望进一步膨胀起来，一只手握紧爱人的大腿，轻笑着问道：“我记得，老公和宝贝儿第一次做就是用的这个姿势，宝贝儿似乎爽得很？”

宋致远全身使力，一只手臂箍着曹胤的肩膀往后推，支撑着侧躺身体的大腿则带动身体往上顶，强健的腰肢同时向前使力，让自己的肉棒入得更深一些，即便曹胤的体内无比湿滑，却一点没有松弛的感觉，反而更加紧致，温热的内壁贴紧宋致远胯下的巨物，身体深处也收得很紧，将他的龟头卡在里面，不使点力气还真不好拔出来，粉嫩的后穴口也紧紧地包裹住肉棒的根本，无所顾忌地尽情表达着对宋致远肉棒的喜爱。

爱人身体的反应让宋致远非常满意，他坏笑着在曹胤耳边说道：“还是那么贪吃啊宝贝儿。”引得曹胤脸上一片羞红，反问道：“你....你还要不要....要不要动？”

“呵呵，别急啊，宝贝儿，老公马上就来。”宋致远痞笑一声，绞住曹胤膝盖的大腿猛地往上一顶，胯部一收，粗长的肉棒顿时退出半根来，不过以这样不大方便大幅运动的姿势，退出一半就已经是极限了。宋致远的动作熟练且快捷，随着肉根退出一半，浑身上下猛地一使力，腰肢一顶，巨龙再次没入曹胤的后穴，而且这一次比之前入得更深一下，尖塔状的龟头刺中曹胤的前列腺，引得他又是一声尖叫：“啊~！”

宋致远一手抱住曹胤，一手抓紧他的一条大腿，胯部反复用力，带动粗壮的肉棒在曹胤的体内进出，每次都只抽出半截，然后再整根没入。这样的动作幅度虽小，然而精确度却非常高，再加上宋致远的速度极快，曹胤感觉自己的敏感区在极短的时间内被人反反复复来来回回地刺激，快感高频且反复地轰击着他的大脑，让他一瞬间就深陷情欲之中。宋致远一边进攻还一边舔舐着曹胤细长的脖颈，软糯的耳垂，用性感无比的声线低声询问：“还记得这个感觉吗宝贝儿？”

曹胤的脑海中不由自主地回想起当初与宋致远一夜欢愉时的场景，其实关于那一晚的记忆曹胤在脑中并没有留下太多，毕竟那时的他理智全失，行动全凭肉欲，奈何他的身体却对那一晚的感觉记得非常清楚，因此在宋致远的刻意刺激下，他的大脑将那一晚的细碎片段从他的潜意识里翻出来，两人亲密地接吻，拥抱，宋致远从背后紧紧地抱住他，用他那雄伟的巨物狠狠地肏弄他的身体……正如此时此刻一般。

“啊....啊.....啊.....”曹胤的声音因接连的激情性爱，此时已经变得有些沙哑，他的后穴却无比熟练地收紧穴口，内壁沿着宋致远的巨物微微蠕动，最深处的敏感区用力吸住宋致远的龟头，就像那天晚上一样。这股刺激的感觉也让宋致远性欲进一步高涨，大声吼叫道：“对，没错，宝贝儿，就是这样，就是这种感觉，来，吸我，吸住老公的鸡巴！”

坚硬的龙头在敏感区内快速地摩擦，给两个人都带来一波波极致的愉悦快感；宋致远壮硕的胸肌紧贴在曹胤的后背上，随着他们身体的起伏不断厮磨，宋致远胸前褐色的两点高高挺立，在汗水的润滑之下在曹胤背部的肌肉线条上滑动，给他带来更强烈的刺激，两人忘情地做爱，亲吻，脑海中再也没有什么理智，只有彼此，只有你我，只有满满的情欲！

两人的激情性爱让一旁的罗子涵也再度性起，他爬到曹胤身前，伸出两只拇指，沾了沾口中的唾液，轻柔地开始揉捏起曹胤胸前粉色的乳头，他熟练地用粗糙的拇指划过细嫩的乳晕，拨弄挺立的乳头，用手肘将自己撑起，微微低头与情动的曹胤亲吻……一时间三人仿佛融合在一起，不再分你我，宋致远在身后与曹胤合为一体，罗子涵则在身前与爱人唇齿相交，曹胤的腿与宋致远纠缠，一只手则伸出来轻抚罗子涵健美大块的肌肉，充分感受着爱人的身体。

“啊，啊，好爽，宝贝儿，啊，老公爽得要死了，啊！”宋致远的速度进一步加快，随之变化的则是曹胤的内壁裹得愈发紧实，身体深处的吸力也更加强劲，引得他感受到的快感越加强烈，“啊，啊，啊，宝贝儿啊！太爽了，啊！”宋致远抬头吻住曹胤的嘴，与他疯狂交换着唾液，边吻边喊道：“宝贝儿，啧，宝贝儿，啧，你爱我吗？宝贝儿！”

曹胤被两位爱人吻得七荤八素的，一时间也分不清楚是谁问的他，只好高声大叫：“啊，啊，我爱你，啊，我爱你们，啊，我爱涵哥，我爱你致远！”

“我也爱你，恨不得死在你身体里，我的宝贝儿！”宋致远大笑着回应，肏弄的动作愈发激烈。身前的罗子涵拨弄的曹胤的乳头，与他深深接吻，同时还再次大声述说着自己的爱意：“小胤，我的小胤，我爱你，这辈子最爱你。”

前后两拨快感同时袭来，曹胤已经彻底神智不清，他感觉身后的穴口突然一阵酥麻，脑中闪过一片白光，在强烈的性爱欢愉之下，他的头皮开始发麻，双眼也愈发模糊，耳朵最后捕捉到的是宋致远射精时候的狂吼：“哦哦哦哦啊啊啊啊啊啊！”曹胤感觉到一股热流灌满自己的身体，惹得他发出一声微弱的浪叫：“啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊！”然后便是一片空白，意识完全散开，整个人直接晕厥过去。

P.S.作者附言：啊，五大章，一共一万多个字的肉啊！真的写得贼累！各位看官，看在我的辛苦份儿上，给个点赞呗，ao3也给个kudos好吗？当做一点小小的鼓励吧？爱你们呦~


	37. Chapter 304

第三百零四章：感动  
“这次是惊喜派对，需要寿星到场才能开始，所以还要劳烦各位坐在此处品品热茶。”曹胤礼貌地对到访的客人们说道。

“曹先生不用客气。”玄静师太随和地点点头，跟文老一样，曹胤在她眼中也是一个潜力十足又知情知礼的后辈，没有哪一个前辈看到这样的人才不会觉得欣赏的，因此她丝毫不计较要在客厅等待这件事，反而调笑道：“贫尼一个老家伙，腆着脸来参加你们年轻人的生日派对，你们不怪我扫了你们的兴儿就好。”

“哪里，师太肯来，让寒舍蓬荜生辉。”

“不会不会，我还想多跟大师您学习学习呢。”

“师太您言重了。”年轻人们纷纷开口，引得玄静师太笑道：“那就好，那贫尼今天就好好来看看听听，你们年轻人现在都爱玩爱聊些什么，好跟上时代。”玄静的语气轻松又诙谐，一下打破了会客厅里拘谨恭敬的气氛。曹胤微笑着说道：“那各位就请在此处休息一阵，厨房里还有一些收尾工作要进行，也请原谅我无法亲自相陪。”

说完他朝来客点头行礼，瞄了一眼身边的爱人，示意他帮忙招待一下客人之后，便转身离开了客厅。听着会客厅里传出其乐融融的交谈声，曹胤也在心里松了一口气，迈步回到厨房，继续着手准备派对的饮食。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“赵安和，赵安和！快点！”朴正元压着嗓子朝身后的好友吼道：“老宋要到家了，你磨蹭什么呢？”就在刚才，众人收到宋致清的提醒，大门被打开了，有人正跨过庭院往内宅来，顿时都反应过来：主人公终于要到场了！

“来了来了！”赵安和急慌慌地抓起两只礼炮朝内宅门口跑去，众人早已在这里就位，每个人手上都拿着或大或小的礼花炮。“涵哥，等门一打开，你就拉开彩球！”曹胤站在最后，有些紧张地说道。“知道了，放心吧小胤，不会出错的。”罗子涵对爱人摆了一个“没问题”的手势，重新将注意力集中到内宅门口。

“要来了。”宋致清悄悄拉开窗帘，就看到自家兄长缓步往内宅走来，脸色十分沉重，她正疑惑，只见宋致远的手已经触到了雕花门面，情急之下她也没空再管其他，扭头对门口的众人打了个手势：他来了。所有人顿时安静下来，屏息静待门开的那一刻，只听嘎吱一声，一个高大的男人身影出现在门后，众人反应也是极快，纷纷拉响手中的礼花炮，罗子涵则抓住宋致远迈步进门的时机，一把拉断手中的彩球拉绳，刹那间，各色的彩带，礼花，香粉，如绵绵密雨一般落在宋致远身上，伴随着热闹的礼炮声音，门口的众人齐声喊道：“致远/宋/老宋/宋先生/哥哥，生日快乐！！！！”

宋致远愣住了，他出生32年来，从没有这样失神的时候，然而此时的他却呆呆地站立在原地，目光直直射向站在人群最后边的曹胤，“宝贝儿....这是你.....这是你准备的？”得到爱人的点头回应之后，宋致远突然身形一动，朝曹胤扑过去，一把将爱人揽入怀中，也不顾其他人惊讶的目光，直接吻上他的双唇，当温热的柔软贴合到他嘴边的时候，宋致远刚才的忐忑不安，痛苦愤懑全部被一扫而空，取而代之的是如潮水一般涌动的爱意和幸福感，原来根本没有什么出轨，抛弃和离开，这才是真相！他的宝贝儿果然还是深爱他的！

宋致远疯狂地亲吻着爱人，恨不得用灼热的爱意将怀中人融进自己的体内，与他合二为一，永远相伴相随。“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，宝贝儿……”宋致远一边亲吻，一边在曹胤耳边喊着对他的爱称，惹得他脸上涨得愈发羞红，“致远....唔......大家.....唔....都看着呢。”然而宋致远不想停下来，只想将心中那份庞大的幸福感与爱人共享。

两人亲吻的啧啧水声让在场的人各有反应：罗子涵一脸淡定地站在原地，心中虽有些吃味，但他也明白，若是易地而处，自己想必也会跟现在的宋致远一样；宋致清微微一笑，没有过多地去看自家兄长与爱人亲热，杨乃麟则是满脸灿笑，似乎很为宋致远高兴，但他的手却盖在了身旁的希拉眼上，不论希拉如何掰弄都不放开；至于赵安和和朴正元，应该说真不愧是宋致远的损友吗，两人竟一脸坏笑，直接就老宋和曹胤能吻多久打起了赌；玄静和文珏几人他们没有参与放礼花，而是带着微笑站在客厅看眼前恩爱的宋曹二人，都没有注意到站在他们所有人身后的周礼航，此时的脸色有些发沉。

这一吻直接持续了将近5分钟，直到曹胤感觉有些缺氧，用手轻拍爱人的胸膛，宋致远才依依不舍地离开他的双唇。宋致远目光灼灼地低头盯着曹胤，轻笑着说：“谢谢.....宝贝儿.....谢谢你。”

“不客气.....你喜欢这个生日派对就好。”曹胤微微喘气，柔声回答。

“喜欢....我太喜欢了.....这一定会是我过过最难忘的生日，谢谢你，宝贝儿。”宋致远内心激动，忍不住再次将爱人拥入怀抱，嘴唇落在曹胤的额头上，留下一个浅粉的红痕。眼看宋致远又要开始深吻，曹胤连忙捂住爱人的嘴巴，“等等，致远，今天是你的生日派对，咱们还是赶紧开始吧。”

宋致远有些意犹未尽，但还是乖巧地点点头，松开怀中人。曹胤好不容易从爱人的怀抱中脱出，转眼就看到其余众人或祝福或戏谑地望着他们，害羞地清咳一声：“咳咳，好了各位，派对马上开始，现在这个时间上下午茶正好，各位稍坐，我去厨房准备一下。”说完便他逃跑似地奔向厨房。

罗子涵无奈地看着落荒而逃的曹胤，笑着摇摇头，主动招呼道：“今天天气不错，此时无风，气温也还算宜人，不如我们去庭院坐坐如何？”众人纷纷点头同意，一起往宋家的花园走去。


	38. Chapter 307

第三百零七章：说爱  
“好了好了，不用送了，我们自己回酒店就行，你们赶紧回去睡吧。”赵安和和朴正元两人互相扶着对方的肩膀，朝站在宋家大门的曹胤和杨乃麟挥别，看着眼前这两不大靠谱的货，杨乃麟有些头疼，“要不，还是我送你们回酒店去吧？”

“哎呀，不用，别那么啰嗦，赶紧回....回去。”赵安和也喝得有些醉，说话有点不大清楚，还在不停地打着酒嗝儿。一辆出租车开到宋家大门前，是曹胤替两人叫的，毕竟这片小区属于天京最贵价的地方，能住在这里的人非富即贵，出入都有自己的车辆，因此平日里很少有出租车会在这片地区来往。

“行了，我们走了，你们也早点休息，我们明天再来看你们。”朴正元拉开车门，扶着赵安和坐上去，出租车很快离开，将两人载着往下榻的酒店。“唉。”杨乃麟叹了口气，“真是让人不放心。”他轻摇了摇头，对身边的曹胤说道：“走吧，既然人都离开了，我们也回去休息吧。”曹胤点点头，与杨乃麟一起，返回宋家内宅。

内宅里，罗子涵正在厨房里清洗碗碟，希拉仍坐在饭桌上摆弄着手机，似乎在玩什么游戏，宋致清则不见身影，可能到楼上去了。希拉见两人回来，连忙对杨乃麟招手：“汤米，快来，这关我打不过去了！”

杨乃麟无奈地叹了口气，迈步走到少女身旁，弯下腰看着希拉的手机，指点道：“你可以把坦克放到这里，然后派出侦查兵......”曹胤看了看两人，脸上露出一个微妙的笑容，悄悄走进厨房，从背后抱住正在洗碗的罗子涵，说道：“涵哥....”

罗子涵熟练地将碗碟洗净放入消毒柜中，厨房里是有洗碗机的，然而他固执地认为洗碗机洗得不够干净，因此每次轮到他值日，都坚持用手清洗，再放入消毒柜中消毒。“小胤怎么了？”他温柔地问道。“没什么，就是想抱抱你，叫你一声。”曹胤将脸埋在爱人宽阔的后背，闷声回答，不知为何此时的他内心萦绕着一阵暖意，忍不住开口说道：“涵哥，我好爱你啊。”

罗子涵轻笑一声，用干净的毛巾擦干双手，转过身来握住爱人的手臂，“小胤，我也爱你。”

曹胤抬起头，看着爱人英俊的脸庞，脸上不禁泛起微红，轻声说道：“涵哥，我觉得.....很幸福，不知道为什么，就是觉得很幸福，我能遇到你......跟你相爱.....结婚....这感觉真好。”他侧过头靠在罗子涵坚实强壮的胸前，聆听他沉重的心跳，“我之前觉得一直对老天爷都有一点怨恨，恨他带走了爸爸妈妈。”他抿抿唇，继续说：“但是我现在又觉得它对我真好，能让我遇见你。”

爱人的话让罗子涵心头一热，忍不住低下头与他亲吻起来，两人忘情地交换着口中的津液，直到曹胤透不过气，罗子涵才将他放开。“知道吗？今天下午的时候，我差点就想推开宋致远对你这样做了。”罗子涵轻声笑道，“小胤，我活着26年，最庆幸的事情，就是遇见你，爱上你，为此，我感谢上天，即便是它给了我很多痛苦和磨难，但是只要有你，所有的苦难都不值一提。”

动人的情话让两人再次深吻，罗子涵热情地在爱人口中攻城略地，用自己的唾液涂满曹胤的整个口腔，就像在留下属于他一人的气味一般。曹胤对此并不反感，罗子涵唾液中带有的丝丝阳气让他觉得十分享受，阳气使他逐渐沉迷在与爱人的亲吻当中，直到一声清咳打断了两人的亲密动作。曹胤和罗子涵齐齐扭头看向厨房门口，杨乃麟有些尴尬地站在那里，笑着问道：“那个.....我想要去洗个澡，不知道哪个客房可以使用？”

曹胤擦了擦唇边的口水，有些害羞地笑道：“不好意思，托马斯，你可以去二楼，北面的两间客房是给你和希拉准备的，里面的床具都是新的，你们可以随意使用。”

“好的，谢谢。”杨乃麟回答：“嗯，你们继续，不用管我。”说完他冲曹胤眨了眨眼，笑着转身离开，惹得曹胤的脸顿时羞红一片。

罗子涵无奈地摇摇头，笑道：“好了，小胤，你今天也累了，上去好好洗个澡吧。”

“那你呢涵哥？”曹胤抬眼看向爱人。

“我很快就上来，等我把这些厨余垃圾拿出去扔掉就好。”罗子涵指了指旁边的垃圾桶，里面堆满了今天曹胤和杨乃麟两人在厨房奋战后的残留物。

“好吧，那涵哥你快点上来，我先去洗澡了。”曹胤乖顺地点点头，他也的确有些疲惫了，这几天又是策划派对又是炼蛊的，剩下的工作交给爱人来做也是合情合理。他给了罗子涵一个温柔的笑容后，转身离开厨房回到自己的屋，在宽大的浴缸中放起热水来，曹胤准备好好泡一个热水澡放松放松。

浴缸储水需要一些时间，曹胤记好浴缸上的时间提示，准备在水放好之前先去阳台透透气。他拉开房间通往阳台的小门，走了出去，没想到此时阳台上有一道曼妙的身影，正慵懒地靠在栏杆上，手里还端着一杯宝石色的红酒。宋致清扭头看了来人一眼，平静地打招呼：“是你啊，你也出来看月亮了？”

“呃....是啊，那个.....宋小姐。”曹胤有些尴尬，嘴角勉强往上扯，惹得宋致清一声轻笑：“呵，宋小姐。”她将手中的酒杯放到栏杆上，转过身来看向曹胤，“你不是我哥的爱人吗？称呼我叫宋小姐似乎不大对。”

“啊....啊？”曹胤有些懵，他没明白宋致清的意思。只见她微微摇头，轻声叹气，“罢了，你叫致清就好。”

“哦.....好的，致清。”曹胤挠挠头，“我....我以为你不喜欢我。”

“嗯，你的感觉没有错。”宋致清直白地回答，使曹胤又是一阵尴尬，但她补充道：“除了我哥，我不会喜欢任何人，所以你不是唯一的。”她平静地说道：“不过，其实我也不讨厌你。”


	39. Chapter 314

第三百一十四章：午饭  
宋致远沉默了，他也想回答自己不明白，但奈何自己其实比谁都能清楚兄弟的感受，毕竟宋致远自己也有爱人，而且是千辛万苦才好不容易追到手的。他脸色复杂地看着这个从小和自己相识的兄弟，心中暗叹，轻声问道：“那你打算怎么办？”

“先让她明白我的心意吧。”杨乃麟平静地回答，忽然又自嘲似地笑道：“其实我还没跟她表露过爱意呢。”

“哈？”宋致远惊讶地瞪大双眼，“汤米·杨，你开玩笑的吧？”

杨乃麟有些害羞地垂头，微微颔首。“不是，你还是我认识的那个汤米吗？”宋致远忍不住惊呼：“以前那个连人家女朋友都敢抢的汤米去哪了？？？”

“小声点，宋。”杨乃麟连忙止住宋致远的高声惊叫，害怕自己的黑历史被人听见，“我....我不知道怎么跟她说。”他叹了口气，问道：“宋，看看希拉，你觉得我说得出口吗？”

宋致远回想起刚才那个身穿粉色睡袍，大呼小叫要吃饭的少女，一下就明白了兄弟的意思，顿时有些同情地看向杨乃麟。希拉长得清纯可爱，能激起人的保护欲，她的性格也跟外貌一个样儿，往好听了说叫单纯直接，往难听了说就叫缺心眼儿，因此她的情绪，想法都完全不会隐藏，随随便便就能被人猜中心思。就现在希拉对杨乃麟的态度看来，她对杨乃麟完全没有那个意思，跟在杨乃麟身边很大可能只是为了他的那手好厨艺。托马斯无奈地摇摇头，“我与她相处时间还不长，我打算先用食物慢慢让她习惯跟我在一起，然后继续发展，等时机成熟的时候，再告诉她我的心思。”

“辛苦你了，汤米。”宋致远拍了拍杨乃麟的肩膀，看来兄弟的追求之路还长得很啊，他在心中暗叹道。

就在宋致远忙着宽慰兄弟时，曹胤完成了自己的大菜。他熟练地将锅中焖制好的肉块装入一个大钵之中，就连锅里粘稠得正好的汤汁也一并倒入钵中，浓郁的香气弥漫在厨房里。曹胤满意地端起大钵往外走，“做好了，娘酒鸭~”没想到一出厨房就看到在饭厅脸色惆怅的宋致远和杨乃麟，不禁疑惑地问道：“你们俩怎么了？”

“没什么，宝贝儿，菜做好了？”宋致远连忙收起愁容，他身边的杨乃麟也恢复到平静的模样，嘴角微微扯出一个笑容来。“大菜好了，剩下的酸菜炒饭只要炒一炒就可以出锅。”曹胤放下手中的菜钵，转头对杨乃麟说道：“托马斯，我刚才看烤箱的时间已经快到了，你要不要去看一看？”

“好的，时间的确差不多了。”杨乃麟抬手看了看表，朝曹胤点了点头，转身往厨房走。等杨乃麟的身影从饭厅消失，曹胤看向自家爱人，低声提问：“致远，你和托马斯刚才说什么了？怎么表情这么难看？”

宋致远清咳一声，看起来有些为难，低声回答：“宝贝儿，不是老公不想告诉你，只是这件事是汤米的私事，我要替他保守秘密。”曹胤眉头微皱，有些担心，“是不是很麻烦？”宋致远挠了挠头，轻啧一声，“也不能说麻烦，就是.....要解决起来需要的时间不少。宝贝儿你不用担心，这是汤米的事情，他必须自己去解决。”

既然爱人这样说了，曹胤也不打算再管，“好吧。”不过他还是忍不住嘱咐道：“如果真出了什么问题，致远你记得要跟我讲，知道吗？”

“好，我会的。”宋致远微笑着轻抚爱人的脸颊，一时忍不住俯身在上面轻吻一口，说道：“宝贝儿，谢谢你，谢谢你答应和我在一起。”

爱人的话让曹胤感觉有些奇怪，但他还是轻轻点头，回答道：“不用谢。”宋致远伸手将爱人拥入怀中，隔着衣物感受他的体温，“宝贝儿，我有了你，真好。”说完，他低下头，吻上了曹胤的双唇。“唔，致远，等.....唔....”曹胤还没来得及反应，嘴唇就已经被宋致远含入口中，粗舌不断在两片唇瓣上挑逗，让他也忍不住微微情动，与爱人深吻起来。

饭厅外忽然传来一道响亮的女声，将两人的兴致扫得一干二净，只听到希拉还没进饭厅就大声喊道：“饭好了吗？开饭了吗？”曹胤和宋致远嘴唇分开，无语地看着欢快跑入饭厅的少女，她双眼放光地盯着餐桌上已经摆放好的两道佳肴，鼻子微动，吸嗅着热菜的香气，“唔，好香啊，让我尝尝是什么？”面前的两道菜希拉都认不出来，她伸出手打算先捻一点试试，没想到手还没碰到钵边，就被人轻拍了回去，她抬起头，只见宋致远不满地看着她，说道：“吃饭前先洗手，还有，等人齐了一起吃。”

希拉有些不乐意地嘟嘟嘴，但还是转身走进厨房洗手去了。曹胤看着满脸黑线的爱人，忍不住轻笑一声，安慰道：“好了好了，致远，别生气，我进去把最后一道炒饭弄好，然后就可以吃饭啦。”

炒饭弄起来很方便，没过一会儿曹胤就端着一大盘淡黄色的酸菜炒饭，跟在杨乃麟身后回到饭厅。杨乃麟弄的另一道才是法兰帝乳酪番茄焗肉排，当他把托盘放到餐桌上时，里面的肉排还在滋滋作响，配上咸酸交杂的浓郁香气，引得人口水直流，食指大动。希拉看着桌上的食物，早就等不及了，还不待宋致远说开饭，她便率先出手，用筷子夹了一大块肉排放到面前的餐盘里，又舀了满满一碗炒饭。焖焗的肉排外表被番茄染得通红，泛着油光，鲜亮无比，散发着灼灼热气；一旁的炒饭看起来要朴素不少，但那淡黄的米粒中混合着乳白细碎的酸菜粒儿，也是十分诱人。希拉小心地咬一口肉排，再吃一勺炒饭，咸香的猪肉紧实但不难嚼动，用牙咬碎时反而给人一种奇妙的爽快感，炒饭里开胃的酸菜吃起来清脆可口，甘酸的汁水配合起油香的肉排来，竟让人感觉非常协调，“真好吃！”希拉忍不住大赞。

P.S.作者附言：食物啊~我又要开始啦~


	40. Chapter 323

第三百二十三章：急切  
曹胤用筷子将韭花煎蛋剖下一角，捻起来放入嘴中，咸鲜的韭花酱带有丝丝呛鼻的辛辣，被煎得油香四溢的金黄鸡蛋包裹在内，吃起来非常爽口。他看着两位爱人各自夹着一个煎得得外皮橙红酥脆的鸡腿大口大口地啃食，忍不住笑着叮嘱：“你们俩吃慢点儿，小心别噎着。”罗子涵似乎嫌弃筷子有些碍事，豪放地将其搁在一边，两只手抓住鸡腿首尾两端，用牙大力撕下紧贴在鸡骨上滑嫩入味的大腿肉，舌头一卷，成片的大块鸡肉便被卷入口中，在犬齿的撕扯下被压扁，碾碎，味蕾将蕴藏在肉里的滋味全部挖掘出来，油香，鸡鲜，葱咸，肉美，几乎是同时在口腔中炸开，丰富得让人来不及细细品味。

“宝贝儿，这鸡腿做得真好，我喜欢。”宋致远一边咬着鸡肉，一边笑得赞扬道。曹胤有些骄傲地点点头，“喜欢就好，这道菜托马斯帮我改良过，吃起来味道应该会更丰富一些。”

“嗯，的确，味道很好。”罗子涵吞下口中嚼碎完的鸡肉，顺手又捻起一块蒸饺放入嘴里，“小胤，辛苦你了。”

曹胤微笑着摇摇头，“不过是做个饭而已，我本来就挺喜欢厨房的。倒是涵哥你，吃完饭之后好好工作，争取今晚早点回来，我等你。”

“嗯，好，我会的。”罗子涵心头暖暖的，目光温柔地停在爱人身上，迟迟不肯移开，看得曹胤忍不住脸颊微红，有些害羞地把脸微微撇开。爱人的这幅模样在罗子涵眼中是那么可爱诱人，他一时没控制住，竟感觉到下半身一阵火热，看向爱人的眼神中也带上了几分情欲的味道。

其实何止是罗子涵有反应，宋致远也感觉对曹胤脸红的样子有些性起，但他心里明白爱人这个样子不是因为他，顿时心中又是一阵吃味。他有些不爽地清咳一声，瞬间让渐渐变得有些暧昧的气氛回归正常。宋致远无视了罗子涵的冷眼，捻起一片炒茼蒿送到曹胤嘴边，“来，宝贝儿，张嘴。”

曹胤刚把菜纳入口中，办公室门口突然传来一阵敲门声，引得正在吃饭的三人都把视线移了过去，“副司长。”一道沉稳的男声传入房中，罗子涵扔掉手中的鸡骨头，抽出几张餐巾纸擦了擦略带油光的口手，平静地说道：“进来。”

一位身着深蓝警服的年轻男人推开办公室的门走了进来，见到正坐在沙发上吃饭的三人，心中有些惊讶，但面上依旧是那般冷静沉稳，抬手对罗子涵敬了个警礼。“三火，什么事？”罗子涵直接了当地问道，绰号叫“三火”的男人恭敬地回答：“副司长，警卫部那边的薛队长过来递交详细报告了。”

罗子涵点点头，“好，我知道了，我现在就过去。”说完他迟疑片刻，转头看向坐在自己斜对面沙发上的曹胤，轻声问道：“小胤，不如你和我一起过去吧？”

曹胤顿时一惊，双眼微瞠，“我？我也去？涵哥，这.....不合适吧？”

“若是其他事情，我自然是不会提。”罗子涵摇摇头，“但是....这件事情有些特殊，说不定....我们还得要你来帮忙呢，小胤。”

罗子涵的话让曹胤心生疑惑，还没来得及问，他就被爱人的下一句话惊得从沙发上站起身来，“小胤，今天下午四时三十七分，位于天京北郊的一处私人园林被袭击了，而那里.....是玄门的总部。”

“什么！？？？”曹胤惊骇地叫出声来，袭击玄门总部？？！“为什么？是谁干的？”

“现在还不清楚，玄门的人不希望警备司介入调查，只要求我们调动警卫部来帮忙隐瞒这件事情。”罗子涵无奈地摇摇头，苦笑道：“我临时加班，就是因为此事。玄门总部受袭，封锁现场，联络媒体，封锁消息，一下午我们都在忙这个呢。”

“所以，老薛他....”曹胤轻声问道，罗子涵微微颔首，“他就是负责处理现场的人，现在向我报告进展来了。”

“好，我跟你一起.....”曹胤话还没有说完，身侧口袋里的手机忽然开始震动起来。他动作娴熟地抽出手机，也没看来电显示，轻轻滑过屏幕上的接听键，把手机放到耳边，“喂，您好，这里是曹胤。”

电话那头传来一道熟悉的男声，“曹小友，打扰了，我是文兆昌。”

“文老！？”前辈突然致电，让他心中一惊，不过曹胤很快就反应过来，“文老，我听说玄门总部遇袭了，是真的吗？”

“曹小友也知道了，真是惭愧。”电话对面的文老声音有些沉重，“文老，您没事吧？”曹胤眉头微皱，小声问道。

“我没事，总部遇袭的时候我不在，算是躲过一劫。”文老回答，忽然语气一转，变得有些急切，“曹小友，现在不是解释这些的时候，情况紧急，我冒昧致电，是想请你现在过来一趟。”

“怎么了？”曹胤听出文老话中的焦急，“曹小友，你手头是否还有那种延命的蛊虫？”文老沉声问道。

延命蛊的话曹胤手头还有，上次去夏家之前一共炼制了四对，其中两对用在了夏老爷子身上，还剩下两对，一对七星，一对八星，后者曹胤打算用来替换掉爱人身上的六星延命蛊，而前者则暂时还没有用处。得到曹胤肯定回答的文老顿时欣喜不已，“曹小友，能否请你现在带上延命蛊虫来玄门总部一趟，这里有人急需你的救助！”

“好，文老，我现在就过去。”曹胤没有犹豫，既然是为了救命，也就不需要多考虑了。挂断电话之后，曹胤扭头对罗子涵说道：“涵哥，我不能陪你过去见老薛了，我得赶紧去玄门总部一趟。”

罗子涵点点头，玄门的人直接致电爱人，想必是有什么重要的事情，“三火，你送小胤去玄门总部，允许你启动警铃开路。”


	41. Chapter 354

第三百五十四章：绝望  
“别....别....别过.....过来....”段老不断地喃喃，曹胤却一言不发，只一步一步地朝他这边走来。段老并不知道曹胤此时也已经是强弩之末，沉重的脚步声在他耳中就像是催命的讯号。他干瘦的身体微微发颤，双眼惊恐地望着越来越近的曹胤，忍不住在心中悲叹，难道他要失败了吗？他谋划了这么多，花了如此大的心血，甚至不惜冒着牺牲整个段家的风险，都要达成自己的目的，眼看计划即将成功，竟然在此时杀出来一个曹胤！段老在心中大骂上天不公，凭什么，凭什么是他们段家，要受这血脉断绝之罪！？凭什么他付出了这么多，所求不过是段家的复兴，连这点要求，老天爷都不肯成全！

段老的内心顿时燃起熊熊怒意，他紧咬着牙关，怨恨地看了看向他走来的曹胤，又吃力地扭头望了眼被困在殿内的玄门仲裁者们，口中发出断断续续地怒音：“都....都是....你们.....都是....你们.....的错，老天.....不开眼.....老夫.....绝不.....绝不会.....让段家.....消亡....绝不！”段老一瞬间抖擞起精神来，恶狠狠地骂道：“你们，所有人，跟着老夫，一起下地狱去吧！”说完，他双手合掌，结出一个复杂的手印。

“不好！”殿内的龙家家主忽然向曹胤大叫道，“段老头要主动将余下的生机全部灌注到阵中，好让归元祭生阵立即启动！快阻止他！”  
，  
这是曹胤第一次听到殿内人的声音，他咬紧牙关，榨干自己最后一点精神，通过连接向红蝶命令道：阻止他！曹胤再也顾不得红炎蛊是否会杀死老人，只求能让段老停下手中的动作。然而曹胤还是慢了一步，段老的手印还是结成了，只见他头颅高扬，双目瞪得眼球都突出来，口中发出痛苦至极的吼叫：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他的皮肤从下往上开始迅速黑化，看起来就像是腐烂了一般，一个个恶心满是脓液的肉孔在段老身上出现，使得他整个人都开始散发出剧烈的恶臭。这幅场面恐怖恶心至极，连殿内的一些年轻子弟都被吓坏了，比如周礼斌，他正双手捂住嘴，不断地作出呕吐的症状。而站在他身边的周礼航也是眉头紧皱，似也有些反胃。

“红蝶！快点！”曹胤没有放弃，他不断地催促着红炎蝶，奈何此时他的精神太羸弱，红炎蝶有些难以捕捉到他的意念。段老的生机越发稀少，腐烂的部位已经来到了他的胸前，事情似乎已经没有了转机，就连殿内的龙家主，也忍不住心生绝望：难道....难道就这样结束了吗？

就在此时，曹胤的身后突然响起一道清脆的爆炸声，青白色的电流瞬间从他的身边闪过，直接击中坐在殿门前的段老。刹那间电流传遍段老的全身，让他在一瞬间动弹不得，双臂酥麻得再也无法保持结印的状态，无力地垂在腰间。曹胤惊讶地回过头，只见一道熟悉的身影正靠在拱门上，一只手握着一把黑色的电击枪，枪口直直指向段老。那人似乎行动很吃力，正大口大口地喘着粗气，两条腿别扭地撑在地上，另一只手死死扶住拱门的门框，仿佛一松开他整个人就会跌落在地上一般。

曹胤再也顾不上殿门的段老，连忙向来人费力地跑过去，“致.....致远！？”宋致远也忍不住松开了支撑着身体的手，想向爱人走过去，却不料他此时还没有恢复运动能力，双脚一拌，整个人朝前方倒下。曹胤也惊慌地向前一扑，手脚并用地抱住欲倒下的宋致远，却忘了此时他自己也没剩多少力气，被爱人沉重的身体一压，直接两个人一起摔倒在地上。

“啊！”曹胤发出一声轻呼，整个人被宋致远压在身下，导致他呼吸有些困难，“致远，致远？”曹胤伸手拍拍爱人的脸颊，宋致远却身体一动，将头挪到与曹胤正对的位置，猛地低下头对曹胤的嘴唇就是一顿亲咬。曹胤还没来得及反应，他的唇瓣就被宋致远用舌头粗暴地撬开，舌头径直刺入嘴中，疯狂地搅动着他的口腔。宋致远如同发了狂一般，用力地吮吸着曹胤的双唇，原本已经止血的伤口也因此重新裂开，腥甜的血液渗入他的口中，被他混着曹胤的唾液一起吞下。

“唔....致....唔.....致远.....唔....”曹胤低声喃喃，宋致远却置若罔闻，一味粗暴地掠夺着曹胤口中的津液，舌头来回在曹胤的口中滑动，如同一条在霸占地盘的蟒蛇。他吃力地挪动双手，慢慢地移到曹胤的腰间，缓缓抱住，收紧，收紧，再收紧，直到两个人身体牢牢贴在一起，一丝空隙一不留，让曹胤感觉有些不大舒适，本能地微微挣扎，却不曾想这引得宋致远的双手愈发用力，仿佛要将曹胤融入自己的血肉里。

曹胤在心中暗叹一口气，便消去了制止宋致远的念头，放松身体任由他施为。宋致远感觉曹胤不再反抗，抱紧他的力度也稍微放松了些，但口中的动作却没有停止。两人深吻着，拥抱着，直到月亮从厚重的云层后探出头来，漏下一两缕银白色的月光，映照在两人的身上。唇分，拉出几条极细的银丝，宋致远双眼有些发红，死死盯着身下被吻得有些意乱情迷的爱人，小声地喃喃道：“你....不能....丢下.....我......不能.....不要我.....”

曹胤喘着粗气，还未回答，就感觉到一颗乌黑的脑袋埋到自己的颈间，突然脖颈处的嫩肉触碰到了某种滚烫的东西，似是湿润的液珠，一路沿着他细长白净的脖子滑下，滴落到灰黑的石砖地面上。“你不能，不能丢下我，不能，不能不要我....”宋致远的声音听起来闷闷的，不断重复着一句话，听起来让人心疼。

曹胤抬起双手，温柔地抱住爱人的脑袋，低声回答道：“对不起....致远，对不起.....”他愧疚地轻抚爱人的乌发，动作轻柔得仿佛在安慰一个受伤的孩子。


	42. Chapter 380 to 381

第三百八十章：回味  
周礼航抬起头来，沿着声音传来的方向，望向那片略显深邃的昏暗。手上的荧光隐约照亮了黑暗中的人影，熟悉的轮廓让周礼航心头一惊，正想开口，就听到一道破空声在昏黑中响起，银光刺入眼眸，避险的本能使周礼航即刻抓起地上虚弱的男人，往身后一滚，只闻“轰”一声，一根浑身泛着银色亮光的长矛狠狠地扎在男人原本躺倒的位置，若非是周礼航反应快，想必男人的脑袋已经被长矛锋利的枪头刺穿了。

虽然躲开了狠辣的攻击，但男人本就虚弱，这么猛地一摔，意识再次模糊，整个人又昏了过去，周礼航则震惊不已，似乎不敢相信黑暗中的人会攻击自己。然而还不等他发问，面前锋利的银矛忽然就仿佛湮灭似地失去形状，矛杆和矛头瞬间涨开，化为一道道银光向自己袭来！这下周礼航才看清，这银色的长矛，竟是由数不清的银丝捆绑缠绕而成的。银丝速度极快，周礼航连忙抽出铜钱剑试图抵抗，却还不等他念完咒，双手就被银丝攀扯住。这些银丝如若贪婪的线虫，快速缠绕住周礼航的四肢，直接将他的拳头连同手腕，双脚带着足踝紧紧包裹起来，随着铜钱剑跌在在地，周礼航整个人，如同被施刑的囚人一般，四肢大张地悬挂起来。

“呵呵呵。”黑暗中的人影带着轻笑，脚踏轻步向半空中不断挣扎的周礼航缓缓走来，漫不经心的目光中带着几分愉悦，他看着周礼航惊怒的脸庞，装作讶异地嗔道：“哎呀，来者竟是相识啊。”

双手被包裹得严严实实，连同萦绕在手中的荧光也被银丝掩去，但周礼航还是能看清眼前人脸上的媚笑，他心中一沉，愈发觉得眼前的人异常陌生，脑中突然闪过一个让他惊惧又愤怒的猜测。周礼航双眼死死盯着那人，银牙紧咬，嘴唇微颤，沉声试探道：“你...你是谁？”

眼前人受伤似地捂住胸口，抬手抹去眼角那根本不存在的眼泪，装作委屈地叹道：“礼航兄的话，可真让我伤心。弟弟不过几日不见兄长，怎么兄长就不认得弟弟了呢？”

周礼航看着这熟悉的身影却做着让他无比陌生的动作，仿佛猜测得到了验证，顿时心头一凉，极怒质问道：“曹胤呢？你把他怎么了？”

眼前人却装作听不懂他话的样子，脸上露出单纯又天真的表情，嘴巴嘟囔着：“礼航兄？你在说什么呀？曹胤不就在这儿吗？”那人突然变脸，面上的天真无邪消失得无隐无踪，只留下一个魅惑的怪笑，轻声回答道：“曹胤.....不就是我吗？”

曹胤抬起一只手，轻轻抚住周礼航的脸颊，手指温柔地划过他脸上俊朗的弧线，轻叹道：“礼航兄为何要用这种眼神看我？我是曹胤啊？”

周礼航既哀又怒地看着眼前的“曹胤”，嘴唇抿紧，四肢不断挣扎，试图挣脱银丝的束缚。然而这如精钢般坚韧的银丝，又岂是凭人力就能摆脱的？周礼航的怒目盯着面前的人影，悲愤地再次问道：“曹胤呢？他在哪里？你把他怎么了？”

“唉，为弟已经告诉礼航兄了，我就是曹胤啊，礼航兄为何就是不信呢？”“曹胤”抬起另一只手掌轻捂住双眼，装作伤心落泪的模样，语气中满是委屈和哀怨，然而声线却完全没有往日的清朗透亮，反而带着一丝妩媚。他忽而抬眼，目光戏谑地看着不停挣扎的周礼航，娇声笑道：“为弟是曹胤，就是礼航兄你熟悉，喜欢，爱慕的那个曹胤啊。”

周礼航顿时一惊，原本满是怒火的眼中闪过几分异色，却看到“曹胤”轻轻踮起脚尖，将那张熟悉的脸靠到自己面前，双目灼灼地望着自己，薄唇微微上扬，用气音绵软地说道：“礼航兄，我就是你爱恋的那个人，你还在那片森林里偷亲过我呢，难道你不记得了吗？”

周礼航愈发震惊，连挣扎的动作都不禁停了下来，双眼直直地看着面前的人。“曹胤”看着周礼航惊讶又困惑的样子，忍不住轻声一笑，“礼航兄难不成以为弟弟不知道吗？”他抬起一根手指，妩媚地拂过自己的软唇，伸出舌尖将周围都舔湿，回味似地说道：“那天的礼航兄.....心若擂鼓，唇若炽火，当真是热情得很呢......”

“曹......曹胤.....?”周礼航声音有些发颤，似乎十分疑惑。原本他以为曹胤被什么东西夺取了身体，但现在眼前人却精确地点出了他的心意，以及他在西南林区里做出的逾越之举……“不对！”周礼航猛地摇摇头，“你不是曹胤。我.....我未对曹胤表露过心迹，他也不可能知道我......我对他的这些......非分之举......”

“曹胤”在他耳边轻叹了口气，温热的气息微微沾湿他的耳廓，让周礼航心跳瞬间加速，只听“曹胤”用暧昧的语气在他耳旁幽幽地说道：“既然礼航兄不肯相信......为弟也只好出此下策了......”

周礼航还没来得及疑惑，双唇就被两片温热的软物包裹住，那股湿润又熟悉的感觉顿时让他头皮一阵酥麻。他的下巴被“曹胤”温柔地捏住，轻轻抬起，嘴唇被人含住，濡湿，一条略感粗糙的异物拨开他的双唇，如同情郎对待自己心爱的少女一般，轻柔地侵入他的口腔，沿着粉红的细肉不断来回抚动。

周礼航本想拒绝，脑海中却不自控地重新回想起在西南林区与曹胤接吻时的那股美好和满足，全身上下仿佛气力全失，再也生不出一丝抵抗的念头。他深深地吸气，眼皮渐渐合上，失控地任由自己沉浸在这让他无比怀念的温柔乡之中，舌头主动出击，与“曹胤”的软物纠缠在一起，两人双唇贴得紧密，仿佛要融化在一起，由于周礼航位置更高些，他口中不断分泌的无色爱液如绢绢细流一般淌入“曹胤”的口中，让身下人忍不住贪婪地开始攫取。“曹胤”的舌头在周礼航的口腔中来回顶弄，同时也被后者的舌尖轻顶根部，周礼航的口中软肉宛如一条逐爱的小蟒，跟在“雌蟒”身后，不断纠缠，渴求欢愉。

第三百八十一章：淫欲  
一阵让人脸红心跳的啧水声在寂静的昏暗轻响，空气中渐渐开始弥漫起情欲的味道。虽然周礼航平日里温文尔雅，谁见了都得称赞一句好个翩翩如玉的俊逸公子，但他也是一个正值青春，血气方刚的男人，而且他的心上人——至少在身体层面上还是，“曹胤”主动热情地与他亲吻，吮吸他口中的津液，即便最开始周礼航心中或愧或羞地想要拒绝，很快也在本能的欲望面前败下阵来。

周礼航的理智在“曹胤”温热软唇之中逐渐溶解，消弭，那些平日里被他狠狠压在心底的肮脏兽欲开始翻涌起来。他不再一味地承受，而是开始主动进攻，周礼航用舌头紧紧缠住在自己口中胡乱舔动的软物，小心地用力往回推。“曹胤”没有反抗，任由自己的舌头被周礼航抓住，送回自己口中，他感觉到一根粗大的糙物刺进了自己的口腔，那物微微硬起，压住自己的软舌，尖头则沿着自己的上颌不断舔舐，大量甘甜带着丝丝阳气的唾液被灌入自己的喉中，滋味美得让他舍不得咽下。

“曹胤”放开捏住周礼航下巴的手，转而轻柔地扶住他的前胸，另一只手绕过周礼航精健的腰肢，身体微微后仰，头稍抬高，使得“曹胤”自己整个人彻底处在下方，被悬在空中的周礼航也默契地配合着他的动作，躯干前倾，四肢用力往后拗，尽全力伏低身子，低下头颅着迷地亲吻着身下的男人。周礼航保持着这般姿势，不断地侵占着“曹胤”的唇舌，久久不愿离去，直到下方的人儿轻轻一推，灵巧地吐出他的口中软物，轻喘着气分开两人紧贴的双唇，拉出一道细长的晶莹丝线，在昏暗中也异常显眼。

“礼航兄，是我，曹胤。”面前的男人露出一个温和的笑容，眼神中的魅惑消失了，取而代之的是周礼航无比熟悉的干净和善良，曹胤的声音也不再轻佻妩媚，变回以前那般清爽动听：“礼航兄，我就是曹胤，我就在这里。”

“曹...胤....？”周礼航双眼迷离，直直地望着眼前的男人，似乎还有些疑惑：“曹胤....?是...你吗？”

“是我，礼航兄，是我。”曹胤笑着回答，双手轻轻环抱住周礼航的腰身，两人的脸几乎就要贴在一起，“礼航兄，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

周礼航听到曹胤的话，呆愣了一下，心头却不自控地涌起一阵狂喜，脱口而出：“喜....喜欢.....喜欢.....曹胤.....我爱你......”

曹胤柔声轻笑，目光含情地抬头与他对视，双手沿着周礼航的身躯一路往上抚摸，按在他宽阔的后背上，头俯到他的耳边，轻声说道：“礼航兄，那你...想要我吗？”

“想....”周礼航几乎就要喊出这个字，然而就在他要开口的时候，他残留的理智终于帮他找回了一丝清醒，不，这不是曹胤，曹胤不可能会说出这样的话！周礼航用力咬住自己的嘴唇，任由锋利的犬齿刺破自己的软唇，疼痛和腥甜的血液让他进一步醒过来，“不。”他咬咬牙回答道：“你不是曹胤，你不是！你到底是谁？”

“曹胤”有些惊异地看了周礼航一眼，像是没想到他会反应过来，饶有兴致地轻轻一笑，暧昧地用手指隔着冬衣划过他健壮的胸膛，“呵呵呵。”“曹胤”发出一声低笑，而后继续装出委屈的模样，在周礼航耳边说道：“为什么，礼航兄你就是不信呢？我就是曹胤啊，你不是爱我吗？不想要我吗？”

“闭嘴！别用他的身体说这种放荡的话！”周礼航咬着牙关，恨恨地说道。

“礼航兄，你真的不想要我吗？”“曹胤”用气音妩媚地说道：“你喜欢的曹胤，本来就是个放荡的淫娃，我可有两个爱人呢，他们每天都要肏我，在我身体里驰骋，征服，留下他们的痕迹，享受得很呢，礼航兄，你不想也尝尝我的滋味儿吗？”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”周礼航愤怒地大吼。“曹胤”却充耳不闻，继续刺激着周礼航，“我可喜欢男人了，喜欢他们的阳具，以及体内浑厚的阳气，呵呵呵，罗子涵身体强壮，孔武有力，宋致远阳气充盈，阳具粗大，他们两个我都喜欢得不得了。”他一只手沿着周礼航的上身往下，最终来到下档前，轻柔地一捏，媚笑着问道：“不知礼航兄你的那活儿.....又是怎样的呢？”

极怒之下，周礼航再次地开始挣扎起来，“放开我！给我离开曹胤的身体，听到没有！？”

“唉。”“曹胤”装模作样地叹了一口气，“明明这才是真实的曹胤，礼航兄何必固执地继续欺骗自己？”说完他露出一个满是淫欲的笑容，“不如，就让为弟来让礼航兄见识一下，曹胤真实的模样？”

“曹胤”抬起双手随意一挥，十指尖突然喷出多道银丝来，只见他熟练地摆动着手指，银丝仿佛被人操控一般，围绕着两人盘旋起来，很快形成一个不算宽大的丝茧。而后“曹胤”漫不经心地勾勾手指，十数道银丝从茧壁内射出，于丝茧中央汇合，银丝们纠缠在一起，如同织布一般编织成一张平铺的大网。

周礼航看着“曹胤”熟练地操纵丝线，看他织成大网，忍不住沉声问道：“你想干什么？”  
“曹胤”却回过头来妩媚一笑，回答道：“让礼航兄你看看真实的曹胤啊。”

突然，周礼航感觉捆绑住他四肢的银丝猛地一摆，他整个人如同扯线木偶一般，背部向下地跌倒在大网之中。正当周礼航以为自己有机会挣脱银丝的时候，捆绑住他的银丝又用力一紧，把他的双手扯得大张，双腿则随意地摆着，足踝被紧紧地被固定在网上。

周礼航用力抬起头，试图看清“曹胤”的动作，却震惊地看着眼前的人轻轻地解开自己上身的睡衣，露出底下光滑的肌肤。“曹胤”精健的身材在银丝反射的微光下露出迷人的线条，显得格外诱惑。他脸上带着淫笑，一步一步，往躺在大网上的周礼航走来。


	43. Chapter 382 - 385

第三百八十二章：欢淫（1）  
“你想干什么？”周礼航呆呆地看着半裸的“曹胤”缓缓向他走来，目光忍不住在他光滑的肌肤上流连，又似乎意识到不妥，连忙放下抬起的头颅，惊讶地问道。

“礼航兄，为弟想干什么，难道你不明白吗？”“曹胤”轻笑着来到大网前，抬起一只脚踩在网面上。大网被人这样猛地一踩，顿时上下晃动起来，连带着被固定在网上的周礼航，让他本来压在网上的脑袋，被晃得上下摇摆，“曹胤”白皙的身子再次冷不丁地撞入他的眼帘，让他忍不住深吸一口气，咬紧牙关，死死克制住心底的欲望。

然而“曹胤”却并不打算放过他，只见他手脚并用地爬上大网，如同一只编网的蜘蛛，灵巧又妩媚地爬到周礼航的身旁，惹得周礼航连忙闭上自己的双眼，仿佛生怕自己被诱惑一般。“曹胤”轻笑一声，一只手抚上周礼航俊俏的面庞，说道：“礼航兄，与其死死抵抗，不如尽情享受，如何？”说完，他低下头，伸出舌头轻舔了一下周礼航的软唇。

“曹胤”的举动让周礼航顿时心跳加速，不停地深呼吸，胸膛不断上下起伏，双目死死闭紧，没有回答。“曹胤”也无需他的回答，双手惹火一般隔着冬衣在周礼航身上挑逗似地游走，嘴巴则贴在周礼航的唇间，伸出舌头来回舔舐。周礼航眉头紧皱，拼死抿住双唇，牙关咬得很死，身体紧紧绷住，此时他正在全力抵抗体内涌起的欲望，这对任何一个男人来说都不容易。虽然冬衣厚重，但周礼航却感觉自己被“曹胤”拂过的地方正在渐渐发热，变得滚烫，仿佛在催促着他挣脱那些累赘的衣物；他的双唇正被一湿润温热的软物轻柔地抚摸，宛如在诱惑他放松自己，打开那道紧闭的小门。

“曹胤”将周礼航的忍耐和抗拒都看在眼里，表情却是不以为意，他横跨过周礼航的身体，双膝跪在身体两侧，整个人伏趴在周礼航身上，嘴唇不断亲吻着对方的脸颊，一只手则按在周礼航胸前，指尖吐出几道银丝，银丝沿着周礼航衣物的间隙刺进衣物之内，很快就将冬衣缠紧，“曹胤”轻笑一声，指尖微微用力一按，所有侵入的银丝同时扭动起来，周礼航身上的冬衣瞬间被银丝撕裂炸开，露出底下健壮结实的身躯。

周礼航的身体虽然比不得罗子涵健硕，肌肉甚至比起专门健身塑形过的宋致远还要小上一些，但也是相当有魅力。与罗子涵和宋致远的麦色皮肤相比，周礼航的肤色要显得白皙不少，两块健硕的胸肌浑圆如玉，粉嫩的两点带着微红的椭圆形乳晕，修饰在胸肌的下方，与六块线条清晰的腹肌连接在一起。周礼航的体脂不高，精瘦的身体两侧还有两排清晰的鲨鱼线，摸上去有些膈手，却为这具身体增添了更多男人的性魅力。

周礼航紧紧地咬住银牙，双眼也闭得很死，然而他身体的感官却不自控地贪婪全开，变得十分敏感，周礼航感觉到一双火热的手正在他赤裸的身体上不断抚摸，来回游走，揉捏他胸前的两块胸肌，划过他坚硬整齐的腹肌，抚动他宽阔的肩膀，用手指沿着他两侧的肋骨来回挠动，湿润的软唇还在舔舐他的脖颈，一路顺着他的侧颈，脸颊，留下一道淫靡的水渍，最后来到他的耳旁，轻舔他耳垂上细嫩的软肉，他听到“曹胤”低声吟叫着他的名字：“礼航兄.....礼航兄......”

周礼航的呼吸愈发急促，身体忍不住开始微微颤抖，体内的欲望烧得越来越剧烈，犹如一股炽火，在他的下身燃起，蔓延至全身。“礼航兄....”“曹胤”用魅惑的声线低声在周礼航耳边轻轻念道：“别再忍耐，何必忍耐？不如与我一起，享用性爱的绝妙欢愉吧.....”  
周礼航不敢回答，他害怕自己开口，说出那个让他后悔的答案！他死死咬住牙关，眉头皱得极紧，还在拼死抵抗身体的本能兽欲！忽然，他感觉下半身猛地一凉，原本被衣物包裹束缚的感觉顿时消失，这下他再也忍不住，连忙睁开眼抬起头看去，却见到那足以让他失控的男人身影，此时正跨坐在他的双腿之上，睡裤已经褪去，露出两条白嫩的大腿，“曹胤”正满眼情欲地与他对视，一只手握住自己的男根，温柔地上下摆动，嘴巴淫靡地张开，轻声喊着：“礼航兄.....”

这等诱惑至极的场面让周礼航顿时双眼发红，他喘着粗气看着“曹胤”坐在他的双腿之上淫荡地自渎，而自己的阳具也早已挺立，如那高耸的山峰一般，在那一片乌黑的丛林之间一柱擎天。周礼航体毛不多，下身的耻毛也不浓密，只在肉棒的上方分布了一丛，但毛发却乌黑如墨，显得他的肉棒颜色格外浅嫩，只比他的肤色要深上一些，红中还隐隐透着些微粉。“曹胤”低下头，目光灼灼地看着眼前这一根耸立的阳具，表情如同找到宝物一般性奋，只见周礼航的肉棒有足足两指半粗细，粗度上仅比罗宋二人的阳具要输一丝，但它的长度确实傲人，竟超20厘米，更重要的是，肉棒的头部如一三角锥，大小恰到好处，均匀地环绕在柱顶上，配上那粗长的柱身，整根肉棒就如同一柄锋利的宝剑。

诱人的巨物使“曹胤”不禁停下了自渎，双手轻柔地抚上这根迷人的肉棒，小心地握住。因为性起，周礼航的阳具灼热无比，温度透过保护肉棒的护皮，传到“曹胤”的掌心，让他忍不住轻轻握紧这根粗长的肉棒，小心地上下揉动起来。粗糙的包皮原本保护着娇嫩的细肉，然而此时却在“曹胤”的手中，与那些敏感的部位摩擦起来，尤其是那尖锐的龟头，周礼航的肉棒太长，护皮只能包住半截顶端，但这样已经足够了。周礼航看着“曹胤”握住自己的命根子上下蠕动，一阵阵无比强烈的刺激从他的肉棒处传来，让他顿时头皮发麻，再也克制不住，如发泄一般，张嘴大喊：“啊！嘶！啊！哈！啊！”

第三百八十三章：欢淫（2）  
周礼航苦修多年，道家修士讲究克己，清心，寡欲，因此即便他正值男人最血气沸腾，欲望强烈的年纪，平常也并不放纵自己，对于身体上的欢愉态度极为克制。然而现在握住他性器的人，乃是他心有爱恋的“曹胤”，只见他温凉的掌心紧紧贴住周礼航肉棒上的薄皮，力道轻柔至极，如同在揉捏婴孩嫩肉一般，沿着耸立的柱身来回上下撸动，有些泛红的包皮与肉棒上的嫩肉不断摩擦，浅色的龟头在包皮的顶端窄口内匀速进出，带来一阵又一阵强烈的快感，轰击着周礼航的理智，让他体内的欲火燃得更加猛烈。

“曹胤”的双手四指环绕在周礼航粗长的阳具上，两只大拇指则微微伸直，指面虚触柱身慢慢上下滑动，每每到达顶端之时，两根拇指还会稍稍弯曲，用指尖轻触龟头上没有被包皮裹起的细肉，翻开肉棒顶端的马眼口。快感伴随着丝丝嫩肉被撕扯的微痛，让周礼航原本抬起的头颅瞬间失了力，后脑落回到大网之上，眼睛忍不住闭起，脸上泛起情欲的颜色，大口喘着粗气，像是极为享受一般大声叫道：“啊！嘶！啊！嘶！啊！啊......”

“舒服吗....？礼航兄？”“曹胤”手上的动作不停，脸上淫笑着，轻声说道：“罗子涵和宋致远他们也很喜欢我这样来玩弄他们的肉茎呢.....”

周礼航已经无力回答，体内的情欲已经烧得他全身发烫，他甚至感觉自己神智都已经有些不清醒了。他的头稍稍用气，向后仰起，脖颈微微悬空，嘴巴大张，不停呼吸着，试图让翻涌的兽性平静一些，但他的肉棒却在“曹胤”的手中微微颤动，甚至腰肢也开始不自觉地小心耸摆，完全是一副陷入肉欲的模样。尖锐的龟头顶端，小小的马眼口吐出一滴晶莹的无色液滴，这样实诚的身体反应让“曹胤”露出几分贪婪的笑意。

还未等周礼航平复，他就忽然感觉到自己的肉棒顶端似乎被什么湿润温凉的东西包裹住，惹得他顿时睁开双眼，猛地抬起头朝自己下身看去，震惊地看着跪坐在自己双腿上的男人，此时正深深拱起腰身，头埋在自己的裆部，一张因情欲而显得嫣红的嘴将自己形状匀称的龟头含了进去！随后一阵更为强烈的快感疯狂向他袭来，将周礼航原本涌到嘴边的拒绝话语尽数打散，他的头皮酥麻一片，只因他感觉到自己敏感的柱顶正被什么粗糙的东西来回摩擦顶弄，配合着温热的口腔内壁一收一放，松紧反复的爽意不断传到他的大脑，将他所剩不多的理智进一步撕成碎片。

“曹胤”双手握住周礼航肉棒的根部，双唇包裹住他尖锐的龟头，口腔不停嘬动，用巧力吸吮着，宛如在吮食着什么极为美味的东西。他的舌头沿着龟头的边缘不断打转，舌苔紧贴着顶端上的嫩肉反复摩擦，偶尔还用舌尖撩过那小小的马眼，翻开左右两瓣，刺进去舔舐里面粉嫩的细肉，刺激得周礼航不断分泌无色的爱液，如龙吐水，顺着内管从马眼处潺潺流出，被“曹胤”用粗舌卷走。

淫水里蕴含的丰富阳气让“曹胤”更为性奋，双手也重新开始上下撸动起来，由下而上，两根拇指一左一右轻轻压住肉棒的柱身，宛如挤浆一般，试图将藏在这根粗长巨龙体内的无色淫水给逼出来。如此手段让周礼航所感受到的刺激更盛，双臂因快感而绷直，身体微微向上拱起，脚趾弯曲抓紧，扣在脚掌之上，嘴里发出一声声无力抵抗的浪叫：“啊！啊！哈！呃，啊！哈！啊.....”他原本温文稳重的公子声线也染上了几丝疯狂和情欲的味道。

无色的爱液仿佛涌泉似的从周礼航的肉棒顶端流出，引得“曹胤”忍不住沉下脑袋，将周礼航下身的巨蟒吞入口中，然而可能因为姿势不佳，周礼航的男根又太过粗长，肉棒仅仅入了一半，“曹胤”就不得不停下自己的动作。他任由周礼航尖锐匀称的龟头停在自己口腔的深处，喉咙微微用力，轻轻地压逼肉棒顶端的嫩肉，舌头则沿着柱身来回摆动，舌尖灵巧地翻开包皮，触碰肉茎护皮下那些娇嫩得如幼儿胖脸的敏感媚肉；双手则顺着阳具的根部继续往下，最终触碰到周礼航挂在巨物下面的浑圆雄袋。因为性起，他的子孙袋紧紧收起，比鹅蛋仅大几分，勒得里面包裹着的两颗睾丸显得格外巨大，此时看起来竟比乒乓球小不了太多。周礼航的雄袋上没有一丝毛发，由于收缩的缘故，袋上蜷起密密麻麻的褶皱，被“曹胤”的双手温柔地抚平，轻轻拉伸，手指扣住两颗卵蛋，大拇指用柔力在这代表雄性根源的圆物上小心地揉动，按摩，拨弄。

“啊，啊！啊，呃，啊！不......不要.....”周礼航感觉自己快要陷入疯狂，再也无法忍受快感的冲击，用尽全力抬起头，看着不断舔舐自己肉根的“曹胤”，口齿不清地说道：“不....啊，啊！不......停.....停下.....快......啊！快停......啊，啊！”

“曹胤”并不理会他，反而“变本加厉”，舌头环绕着男人粗长的肉棒，口腔壁收缩，与柱身贴合起来，脑袋开始轻轻上下摆动，让粗糙的舌苔和温热的口内壁与肉茎来回摩擦。肉棒的顶端如同活塞里的阻头，每次周礼航的巨物离口之际，就会被“曹胤”的两片软唇牢牢吸住，随后又被重新捅回到口腔深处，被收紧的喉咙夹起，如此反复。周礼航的肉棒就这样在“曹胤”的口中进进出出，他的子孙袋也片刻不停地在曹胤手里被轻柔地拨动，玩弄，强烈的爽感让周礼航的反应愈发大，腰肢猛地挺起，试图让自己的肉棒入得更深，嘴里的嘶吼也更加响亮，满满都是情欲的味道，“啊，啊，啊，啊！呃，啊，啊，哈，啊，啊！”

第三百八十四章：欢淫（3）  
周礼航从未想象过，男根被人含在口中的滋味儿竟是如此的，销魂。“曹胤”着迷似地伏跪在他的两腿之间，一颗脑袋深深埋入他的下身，脖颈来回升沉，带动周礼航的巨物在“曹胤”的嘴里反复进出，无色微腥的雄汁，如绢绢细流一般，从肉棒顶端的马眼内冒出，被“曹胤”裹紧龟头的小嘴用力吸走，温热的口腔壁紧紧贴在周礼航的硬物上，随着头部的上下摆动不断与柱身摩擦，给周礼航带来一波接一波的强烈快感。

周礼航感觉自己似乎已经快要到达巅峰，一双俊眼闭紧，头部微微仰起，嘴巴也不再发出浪叫，而是薄唇紧抿，咬起牙关，享受着口交的爽快。体内即将喷薄而出的欲望让他本能地用力抬起胯部，主动配合“曹胤”让自己的下身在他收紧的温热小口内抽插，速度愈来愈快。周礼航此时祈求着释放，祈求着解脱，祈求着攀上雄性情欲的最高点！

然而，下个瞬间一切竟戛然而止，周礼航突然感觉下身的那股火热消失了，原本压迫着他柱身，给他带来强烈快感的摩擦停了下来，惹得他不满地抬起头，睁开迷离的双眼看向跨坐在自己腿上的男人，表情淫荡又迷茫。“曹胤”直起身子，盯着周礼航的双眼，里面满满都是情欲，他面带使坏似的媚笑，低声嗔道：“礼航兄，别急，等为弟让你更爽利些。”

“曹胤”抬起双脚，踩在身下的大网上，使得大网又微微颤动起来。他将自己的姿势从双膝跪坐改为虚蹲，露出两瓣浑圆的臀肉。“曹胤”一只手沿着周礼航的身体来回抚摸，感受着他身上线条清晰的肌肉，另一只手则抬到嘴边，并起两指，插入口中缓缓搅动，让手指的每一寸都沾满粘稠的唾液。“曹胤”一边揉捏着周礼航的胸肌，一边将手指伸入口中来回抽查，身体微微扭动，动作淫靡至极，“唔~”“曹胤”发出一声娇媚的呻吟，将沾满唾液的手指从口中抽出，顺着自己精壮的身躯一路往下，最后到达两块臀瓣之间。

周礼航微微瞪大赤红的双眼，大口大口地喘着粗气，全身上下如着了火一般，滚烫得让他难以忍受。他看着“曹胤”的两指没入自己的臀瓣之间，抓住他左胸的手因疼痛而用力收紧，头部高高仰起，伴随着身体微微向上扭动，“啊~”娇叫沿着“曹胤”白皙的脖颈奔涌而上，从他的嘴里脱出。这幅淫荡的模样看得周礼航热血愈加沸腾，连同最后一丝理智也彻底散去，体内男人的兽性被彻底激发，四肢开始用力挣扎，腰肢和胯部齐齐用力挺动，连下身那根坚硬的肉棒也在乌黑的草丛中摇晃起来。

“呵呵呵。”“曹胤”发出一声淫魅的轻笑，刺入身体的两根手指开始进出，将原本紧闭的后穴微微撑开，“礼航兄，真是心急呢，就这么想要为弟吗？”

此时的周礼航，理智已经完全被情欲击溃，他看着曹胤淫荡地用手指刺进自己的私密小穴，四肢挣扎得愈发剧烈。“曹胤”含笑望着身下的周礼航，将手指上的唾液沾满穴口和内壁之后，才慢悠悠地爬到他的腰上，低下头亲吻了周礼航紧绷的脸颊，轻声笑道：“礼航兄，为弟要吃掉你了。”

说完，“曹胤”直起腰背，抽出刺在后穴的手指，转而扶住周礼航高耸直立的粗长肉棒，另一只手按住他结实的胸膛，深吸一口气，双脚微微用力，小心地抬起后臀，同时扶起巨物的手引导似地牵着周礼航的肉茎，让他尖锐均匀的龟头触到自己后穴口处的敏感嫩肉。“礼航兄...”“曹胤”脸上的淫荡和娇媚瞬间消失得无影无踪，正如他之前那般，变回平日里温和干净的模样，声音也不再魅惑轻佻，“礼航兄，我想要你.....”  
“曹胤”踩在大网上的双脚稍稍放松，让自己的身体缓缓下沉，一只手小心地扶稳身下周礼航的硬物，利用自身的重量和躯体的巧力，让他那圆锥状的龟头挤开穴口的嫩肉，轻轻刺入自己体内。“啊~”“嘶！”两人几乎是同时发出声响，前者是“曹胤”感受着后穴微弱的撕痛，轻声吐出的低吟，后者则来自周礼航，他那敏感的肉棒第一次进入心上人的身体，穴口处紧逼的灼热感就已经让他欲罢不能，口中发出一声刺激的轻嘶。

“曹胤”忍受着后穴撕裂的痛楚，控制着身体缓缓下沉，另一只手紧紧扶住周礼航健壮的胸肌，由于疼痛而发力，将他大块的白皙肌肉捏得有些发红变形，然而周礼航却一点都不在意，他的脑海已经完全被进入“曹胤”身体所带来的快感占据，他的肉棒如同一柄锋利的宝剑，缓缓刺入心上人的后穴，他能感觉到自己的阳物正被灼热且湿润的东西紧紧包裹着，那物宛如有生命一般，正吸附在自己的男根之上，随着曹胤身体的下沉艰难地蠕动，摩擦，这种感觉，竟远比口交还要来得刺激，引人疯狂。

周礼航尖锐的龟头不断破开曹胤体内缩紧的甬道，那股逼仄又火热的感觉让他本能地开始挺起自己的腰身，努力想要入得更深，以求获得更多，更强烈的快感。周礼航发红的双眼死死盯着坐在自己身上的“曹胤”，口中因性奋而不断喘着大气，用力抬起胯部，配合着“曹胤”的动作，让自己的肉棒到达心上人身体最隐秘的深处。

唾液的润滑效果并不好，因此整个进入过程给“曹胤”带来了不小的疼痛，引得他轻声喘气，他摸了摸还未完全没入的男人肉茎，又小心地往下坐了坐，尽可能让周礼航的龟头到达更深的地方。“曹胤”的动作给周礼航带来了极为强烈的性刺激，让他忍不住发出一声沉闷的嘶吼：“哈啊！”随后一阵滚烫的濡湿感从“曹胤”的后穴传来，竟是周礼航，抵抗不住心上人后穴逼仄灼热的刺激，以及肉壁挤压带来的强烈快感，一时精关松懈，浓郁的男汁如奔流一般喷射出来，瞬间充满了“曹胤”体内的甬道。

第三百八十五章：欢淫（4）  
这是周礼航的初次。作为一位苦心修行的修士，周礼航平日里对自身的欲望一直加以克制，因此别说性爱，就连自愉，他也极少会做，也难怪此刻他才刚进入“曹胤”的身体，便无法抵抗着火热的刺激，瞬间一泄如注了。然而雏儿亦有雏儿的好处，“曹胤”微微收紧后穴，感受着体内依旧坚硬挺拔的巨物，脸上露出一个欢欣的笑容，毕竟是积攒了20多年的兽欲，又岂是一次释放就能排解干净的？

实际上这一射不仅没让周礼航冷静，反而成为他体内奔涌性欲的一道宣泄口。周礼航本能地开始用力摆动自己的胯部，他的肉棒小幅度地在“曹胤”的后穴内抽插——虽然他以前没有做过，但有些事情对男人来说，是不需要人来教导的。此时“曹胤”的后穴内填满了浓稠的阳精，这些粘液恰好起到了极佳的润滑作用，让周礼航的阳具得以在狭窄逼仄的火热甬道中运动起来。“曹胤”操纵后穴内壁紧紧贴在肉棒上蠕动，吸收着甬道内充满阳气的浑白浊液，双腿微微用力，身体配合着身下男人的动作开始上下摆动。周礼航挺跨，“曹胤”便下沉身体，让自己体内的巨物入得更深；当周礼航抽离，“曹胤”也配合似地抬起臀部，直到大半柱身都脱出穴口，才重新坐下去。如此循环往复，周礼航的肉茎在后穴里进进出出，柱身与紧贴的肉壁不断摩擦，发出“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡声响，强烈的快感一遍一遍地冲刷着周礼航的感官，惹得他不断地大声嘶吼：“啊！啊！啊！嘶，啊！啊！”发红的双眼死死盯着身上的男人，眼里闪烁着情欲的光芒。

“曹胤”的双手扶住周礼航胸前两块白皙结实的肌肉，手指不断地揉捏，头颅高高昂起，露出略显修长的脖颈，小小的喉结微微颤动着。“曹胤”闭紧双目，尽情享受着性爱带来的无尽欢愉，随着身体的上下摆动，硬物一次次抽离又填满他的身体，无色的淫水混合着周礼航射出的浓精，被“曹胤”的身体吸收，充盈的阳气让他的脸蛋变得通红，嘴里不停高声浪叫道：“啊，礼航兄，啊，嗯，啊，好棒，啊.....”

心上人放浪的喊声让周礼航性致更浓，腰肢挺起的力道也进一步加大，胯部猛地一抬，尖锐的龟头瞬间顶中“曹胤”身体的最深处，强烈的刺激让“曹胤”顿时全身感到一阵酥麻，伴随着一声激昂的轻吼：“啊啊~！”“曹胤”爽得如同一条被人击中七寸的小蛇，浑身上下的力气都被抽了个干净。周礼航仿佛得到了鼓励，绷紧全身的肌肉，挺起下身带动肉棒顶端往心上人的敏感地带进攻，被禁锢住的四肢因用力拉扯传来阵阵痛感，也没能让他停下动作，粗大的肉根插得他身上的“曹胤”浪叫连连：“啊！哈啊！哈啊！啊！”

突然，周礼航感觉到四肢顿时一松，捆绑住他双手和双脚的力道竟瞬间消失了！摆脱了阻碍，本就已经失控的周礼航更加疯狂，宛如被囚久矣重获自由的凶猛雄狮，两只手猛地抓住曹胤精瘦的腰身，双脚曲起踩在大网上，腰背和大腿瞬间齐齐发力，拱起身躯朝天一顶，带动肉棒迅猛地冲入“曹胤”的后穴，尖锐的龟头重重击打“曹胤”身体深处的敏感点，“啊啊啊啊啊！”“曹胤”即刻发出一声尖叫，无比强烈的爽感伴随着一阵眩晕冲击了他的大脑。

一击过后周礼航并不满足，他想要得到更多！双手箍紧“曹胤”的胯骨，不让他移动，全身上下的肌肉默契地一起用力，将力道汇合集中于自己的腰胯，飞快地挺起又下沉。周礼航的阳具如宝剑一般快速接连刺入“曹胤”体内又拔出，每一次插入都能顶中“曹胤”身体的敏感地带，惹得他不能自已地疯狂喊叫：“啊，啊，啊，啊，啊！”逼仄灼热的肉壁与巨大的男根剧烈地摩擦，更是给周礼航带来性爱的快感和征服的满足，让他也开始不自觉地喊道：“啊，啊，曹胤，啊，啊。”

不良的姿势让“曹胤”感觉自己的双腿开始酸痛，麻痹，后穴不间断的快感更是让他的全身都软绵起来。就在此时，“曹胤”感觉身下的巨物忽然脱出自己的身体，还不等他反应过来，“曹胤”整个人就被用力扳倒，跌坐在大网上，一具火热的白皙身躯猛地朝他压下来，双手被人用力死死压在头部两侧，不给任何挣脱的机会。“曹胤”躺倒在大网上，左右两道荧光照亮了面前男人的脸，此时的周礼航宛如一只只知交媾的野兽，表情淫荡又疯狂，他结实的双腿跪坐在网上，在“曹胤”的下肢间岔开，用力撑起并分开“曹胤”的两条大腿，露出浑圆的臀瓣。他结实的躯体伏趴在心上人的身上，与“曹胤”紧紧贴合，粗长的肉根抵在后穴前，尖锐的龟头挤开穴口的嫩肉，只要轻轻一顶便能进去。

周礼航没让“曹胤”等太久，胯部用力一沉，粗长的肉棒再次刺入他的体内。这次是周礼航在上，更加方便他使力，他的肉根直接整根没入“曹胤”的身体，连一点缝隙都没有留下。后穴灼热的刺激让周礼航马上就动了起来，腰肢连带胯部一起快速挺入又抽出，每一次都能到达“曹胤”身体的最深处。粗长的肉棒与内壁不停地摩擦，龟头疯狂顶弄着“曹胤”的敏感点，让他又再次忍不住浪叫起来，然而还没叫几声，“曹胤”的嘴巴就被人用力堵住，一条粗糙的舌头径直刺入他的口中，将那些愉悦的浪叫全部打碎。周礼航狂野地亲吻着心上人，下身片刻不断地进攻，双手死死摁住“曹胤”的手腕，压制着他不断挣扎的身体。暧昧的亲吻声，淫靡的啧水声，清脆的撞击声混合在一起，飘扬在银茧内的每一个角落。

P.S.作者附言：哎呀，周礼航的第一次啊，总算献出去了，也算没白费我写了这么多。  
站周礼航和曹胤的小伙伴们不知还满意吗？  
不过，周礼航的这一次算是上了曹胤的三垒吗？emmmmmmmm


	44. Chapter 386 -387

第三百八十六章：归还  
周礼航不知疲倦地挺动着腰身，粗长的肉棒在曹胤的后穴中不断进出，两个人都渐渐攀上了性爱的高峰，最终，在一阵颤抖之后，周礼航将粗壮的男根埋入“曹胤”体内，抬起头来，双目紧闭，大吼一声：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”滚烫的白浊从他的肉茎顶端喷射而出，灌满了心上人灼热的后穴。被人填满的感觉也让“曹胤”无比满足，一边喘着粗气一边发出欢淫的喟叹：“哈啊，哈啊，哈啊啊啊啊啊~”内壁还在不断蠕动，全力吸收着周礼航的精液，里面充盈的阳气让“曹胤”舒服地微微扭动起来。

周礼航伏趴在“曹胤”身上，大口大口地呼吸着，下身的肉棒经过两次释放，才终于微软下来，此时仍旧插在“曹胤”的体内，没有离开。欲望渐渐褪去，理智重新占据大脑，周礼航小心地睁开眼，看着身下“曹胤”略显疲惫的脸庞，露出一个羞愧的表情，轻声叹道：“我.....我都做了些什么呀.....”

如果说一开始是“曹胤”的强迫，那么后面就完全是周礼航的克制不住了。周礼航脑海中不能自控地回想起自己主动挺动腰身，甚至将“曹胤”压倒在身下肆意污辱的场景，心中愧意更浓，同时也有些不可置信，他一直认为自己是一个自制力极强的人，却不曾想到了曹胤面前，他的自控力就如薄纸，被随便一撩拨就失去作用，缴械投降了。“对不起......对不起......曹胤.....我对不起你......”周礼航愧疚地在曹胤耳边轻声说道，一边小心地抽出自己肉棒，黏滑的感觉让他的耻感更盛，忍不住加快下身的动作。

然而他的肉棒还未完全抽离，双腿突然被猛地一勾，周礼航顿时失了平衡，整个人跌伏在曹胤身上，原本半软的阳物又重新刺回曹胤穴内。一声娇媚的轻笑在周礼航耳边响起，“呵呵呵....”“曹胤”扭过头看着周礼航英俊的面庞，低声问道：“怎么样，礼航兄，为弟伺候得可舒服周到啊？”

周礼航眼神复杂地望着面前的男人，似愧似怒地咬牙问道：“为何.....你为何要如此对我.....为何要逼我玷污他......？”

“礼航兄难道不愿吗？”“曹胤”轻轻挑眉，“这何尝不是礼航兄你所期盼的？”

周礼航突然想起自己曾经做过的那些梦，那些反映了他真实欲望的美梦，瞬间脸色涨得通红，仿佛一个被人看穿心思的毛头小伙儿，薄唇紧抿，羞愧难言。“曹胤”看着周礼航惭愧的表情，忍不住发出大笑一声，似在嘲弄他的清纯一般，抽出手来轻拍了拍他的脸颊，笑道：“倒是不曾想，礼航兄竟是如此纯情啊。”

“你！”周礼航恼怒地出声，却没想到嘴唇顿时被人用手指按住，“嘘.....”“曹胤”直直地看着周礼航的双眼，脸上竟显露出几分真诚，轻声说道：“我得谢谢你，礼航兄，谢谢你的成全。”

周礼航不明白他的意思，目光中闪过一丝疑惑。“曹胤”也没有解释，轻拂过他的脸庞，柔声说道：“此举既是圆了你的欲念，也是给我的一场造化。我的需求已经得到了满足，你放心，我会把曹胤原原本本地还给你的。”说完他抬起手按在周礼航的胸膛上，轻轻一推，周礼航顿时感觉到自己受到一股巨力，整个人朝后退去，下身的肉棒也滑溜地脱出曹胤的后穴，让他瞬间感到一丝不舍和空虚。

眼前的“曹胤”慵懒地站起身来，居高而下地望着趴倒在大网上的周礼航，微笑着说道：“我要去休眠了，占用这具身体时间也够长，是时候还给真正的曹胤了。”说完，他并起两指在软唇上轻轻一啵，甩给抬头望着他的周礼航一个暧昧的飞吻，“有缘再见，礼航兄，顺便替我与曹胤和他的两位爱人问声好哦~”

“曹胤”留下一声道别，轻轻合上眼皮，下一秒整个人如同脱力一般，双腿一弯朝身下的大网上跌去。周礼航连忙从网上跳起来，将即将摔倒的心上人抱入怀里，他感觉到曹胤似乎发生了什么变化，原本让他感觉有些淫靡邪魅的气质顿时消散，重新变回他熟悉的纯良清爽。周礼航表情复杂地看着怀中的人儿，忍不住微微低头，在他的脸颊上落下一个轻吻，低声说道：“我爱你，曹胤。”

周礼航将曹胤横抱起来，小心地从大网上跳下，稳稳地站到地上。他原本的衣物已经被撕成稀烂的布片，完全无法穿了，还在藏在衣服口袋和腰包里的各式符纸和道具还保存完好。周礼航捡起曹胤的睡衣，给他仔细地穿好，不经意地触到口袋中的小小硬物，竟是他之前赠与曹胤的护身符。周礼航顿时心头一暖，仔细地为护身符补充了灵力后，抽过一根坚韧的银丝，将护身符小心地绑到曹胤的手腕上，这才开始寻找自己的东西。他从破碎的外套内袋中掏出自己备好的传音符，没想到刚拿到手，一阵急切的声音便传入他的脑海中：“航哥！？航哥！？你怎么了！？听到我说话吗？航哥！？”

是周礼斌！周礼航连忙往符里补充灵力，回答道：“礼斌，是我，听到，你放心，我没事。”

“航哥！”周礼斌顿时松了一口气，“没事就好，没事就好。你现在在哪儿？是不是在这个茧里面？发生什么事儿了？”话音刚落，一旁的茧壁上就传来几下闷响，很明显是周礼斌在用力敲击它。

周礼航回想起自己被困之前曾传音给周礼斌，让他进来救人，“礼斌，你先别急，我现在就在茧内，曹胤也在这里，你....”他顿了顿，低头看着自己赤裸的身体，有些羞耻地继续说道：“.....你先把那个昏迷的人带出去，然后.....问姑父借一件外套给我。其他事情，等我出去再说。”

第三百八十七章：带回  
一辆镶着白色军用车牌的黑色越野车正孤单地停在紧急车道上，驾驶座坐着一个身穿深蓝色警服的健硕男人，他的头靠在椅背上，微微仰起，目光分寸不移地看着车顶的后视镜，一双大手撑在方向盘上，手指不住地敲打着边缘，发出清脆的响声。宋致远坐在男人旁边，面上满是焦急和不耐，连连从车窗探出头朝车后看去，似乎在等待着什么人。“老罗，你确定是这里没错？”宋致远有些焦躁地朝身边的男人问道。

罗子涵瞥了眼急不可耐的宋致远，深吸一口气，再次向他解释道：“我确定。这里是从靖平府回天京的必经之路，周家人若是带小胤回来，必定会经过这里。”

“那怎么到现在都没有影子？”宋致远眉头紧皱，抬起手表看了眼时间，已经是下午四点过二十八分了，太阳已经开始西沉，他盯着不断跳动的秒针，心中愈发急切，忍不住产生了些不好的猜测：“难道，回来的路上又出了什么问题吗？”

“不会，你别胡思乱想了。”罗子涵不满地瞪了宋致远一眼，叹道：“刚才周二公子不是已经通知我们了吗？他已经找到小胤了，正在带他回天京。”

宋致远却执拗地摇摇头，“不亲眼看到宝贝儿，我都放心不下。”说完，他又从车窗探出头去，用肉眼远眺车后方公路的尽头，期盼着能找到目标的身影。罗子涵无奈地叹了口气，其实他心里何尝不着急，不然他也不会主动驾车来到周家人回京的必经之路上等候了。

两人眼巴巴地看着一辆又一辆无关的汽车，在车道上飞驰而过，每开过一辆，心中的失望和焦急便增加半分。就在他们感觉已经等不下去，想掉头沿路往回开，企图碰上周家人的时候，一对有些晃眼的车灯从公路尽头闪出，沿着车道匀速行驶。罗子涵透过后视镜死死看着轿车身上显眼的黄底黑字车牌，N9307，就是这辆！罗子涵飞速拉开车门跳出去，沿着车道一路狂奔，宋致远动作比他慢上一些，但也跟住他的脚步，朝远处那辆开来的轿车跑去。

开车的人似乎发现了他们，操纵着轿车沿着公路边缘走，缓缓减速后停在应急车道上，罗子涵和宋致远连忙跑过去，刚到车前，驾驶座的车门便被人从内推开，一个年轻的男人从车上走下来，主动与两人打招呼：“罗副司？宋总？你们是在这里等我们吗？”

罗子涵顾不得回应周礼斌，目光直直射向车内，宋致远则焦急地向他问道：“周三公子，宝贝儿呢？他在车里吗？他没事吧？”

周礼斌倒是没想到，这两人竟这样等不及，竟直接跑到他们回天京的路上等待，一时感觉有些复杂，目露不安地看向车内。他的神情被宋致远察觉，惹得后者顿时紧张不已：“怎么了？宝贝儿他出什么事了？”

“啊，没事没事！曹胤兄弟他什么事儿都没有！”周礼斌连忙举起手来否认，面上却有些难堪。就在他为难之际，侧面的车窗突然打开，一道沉稳的男声从车内传出：“礼斌。”

“航哥。”周礼斌回过头去，就看到坐在车后座的自家堂哥，正透过车窗探出头来，对他轻轻颔首。周礼航看向站在车前的两个男人，也朝他们点头示意：“罗副司，宋总。”

罗子涵也轻轻点了点头当做回应：“周二公子，小胤他现在怎么样了？”

周礼航回过头，看了眼靠在自己身上的人儿，轻叹道：“他在这里，没有变化，还未醒来。”

罗子涵透过车窗看到还在昏迷中的曹胤，他的肩头被周礼航轻轻搂住，整个人靠坐在周礼航身上。“劳烦周家诸位救回我的爱人。”罗子涵客气地谢过周家人，说道：“如今时候不早，接下来就不麻烦各位了，小胤由我来照顾就好。等安顿好爱人，过几日我再上周家亲自向诸位道谢。”

周礼航微不可见地皱了皱眉，深吸一口气，终究是没有找到理由留下曹胤，只好轻轻颔首，回答道：“如此....甚好，那曹胤就交给罗副司了。”

听到这句话的宋致远迫不及待地拉开车门，伸手朝轿车后座正中的曹胤抱去，他的目光一直盯着自己的爱人，完全没有留意到周礼航身上略显怪异的穿着。坐在一旁的梁海冰还善解人意地给宋致远让了让，以方便他将曹胤抱起来，“谢谢。”宋致远礼貌地朝周家人道谢后，将曹胤抱出周家的轿车，在怀里搂紧，小心地往停在前面的越野车走去。

罗子涵朝周礼航再次道谢后，转身跟上宋致远的脚步。两个男人的身影离轿车越来越远，周礼斌这才拉开车门回到驾驶座上，他忍不住回头看了看自家堂哥，皱起眉头低声问道：“航哥.....这.....没关系吗？”

周礼航微微一愣，低下头摇了摇，回答道：“他们，是曹胤的爱人，照顾他，理所应当。”

周礼斌没有看漏堂哥眼中一闪而过的失落，无奈地叹了口气，没有再说什么。他回身发动轿车，脑中却想起自己和堂哥一外一内合力破开银茧时的情景，随着茧壁被两道天火灼出一个小洞，不着片缕的周礼航紧抱着曹胤从茧里走出来，胸前和脖子上布满暧昧的红痕，浑身上下还沾了不少粘液，散发着腥骚的雄性气味。周礼斌不用动脑都能明白发生了什么事，他无比震惊地看着自家堂哥，见他朝自己摇了摇头，轻声请求自己帮他保密，瞒住周家其他人。周礼斌过了好一会儿才反应过来，原来自家堂哥，对曹胤竟是抱着这样的心思！？

可能因为太过惊讶，让周礼斌一时之间不知该作何感想，只呆愣地将手中的风衣递给堂哥，又用术式变出清水来，给周礼航和曹胤清洗干净身子，帮忙掩盖好两人交合过的痕迹。直到见过曹胤的两位爱人，周礼斌才想起来，曹胤已经是有夫之夫，周礼航对他的爱意怕是难以实现，顿时心中不禁对自己的堂哥产生了几分同情。


End file.
